El señor del antifaz
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: ¡Hola! El día de hoy les traigo la segunda parte de: "El caballero" En esta segunda parte no habrá mucho lemon pero, pero, los protagonistas tendrán mas participación; quise corregir de alguna manera lo que había hecho en la primera parte pero en fin... Esta historia incluye a los demás personajes también y espero les guste. Lenguaje obsceno, escenas eróticas, mayores de edad :)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

No puede, por más que lo intenta no puede parar de llorar, de gritar, de sufrir y suplicar piedad. Da vueltas, suda frio y aunque muy en el fondo sabe que puede despertar, no lo hace; tal vez se niega a hacerlo porque le gustaría poder escapar por sus propios medios. Ella no hace otra cosa que retorcerse en esa cama de puro y físico dolor mientras que en otra parte muy lejos de ella, a alguien le pasaba algo similar pero había gran una diferencia.

Él vivía en una pesadilla constante desde que ella lo había dejado.

Sus fuertes quejidos y su incontrolable llanto despertaron a su amiga; como cada noche desde hacía un largo mes. Un mes en el que muchas cosas habían pasado.

— Oye, oye, despierta por favor. Esto no puede seguir así.

— ¡No, no, no por favor! ¡No me haga más daño se lo ruego! ¡No prenda más ese encendedor! ¡No, no, no por favor! ¡Taiki…!

Amy se levantó de aquella sudada cama cual niña asustada fuera y se abrazó fuertemente a Serena y, como siempre, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Serena, ella se había metido a la fuerza (bueno, casi) en la casa de Amy para cuidarla después de que le dieron de alta. Entre ella, Lita y Mina (que no estaba pero que se dio cuenta de todo cuando leyó la noticia por internet) decidieron que dadas las condiciones en las que Amy había salido del hospital no era conveniente dejarla sola. Serena había aceptado sin dudar el mudarse a la casa de Amy para cuidarla pero no solo lo había hecho por el profundo cariño que le tenía a una de sus mejores amigas. Lo hacía porque eso le servía de excusa para no caer ante él.

Ante su caballero que no hacia otra cosa que llamarla, que buscarla, que amarla.

Serena abrazaba fuertemente a Amy, le consentía el corto y azulado cabello con mucha ternura y le decía lo mismo de siempre. Le repetía una y otra vez mientras ahogaba el profundo nudo en la garganta que se le formaba cada vez que la veía así, que su pesadilla ya había terminado; que no debía tener miedo. Que aquellas personas (si es que a esas escorias se les podía llamar personas) ya no existían. Que mientras ella y sus amigas vivieran nadie se volvería a acercar a ella para hacerle daño.

— Ya, ya, ya mi Amy, tranquila….

— ¡No, no, no, no! — Sacudía la cabeza Amy y lloraba sin descanso aferrada al endeble y frágil cuerpo de Serena— ¡Tengo miedo Serena, tengo mucho miedo y…! ¡¿Qué tal si, si, él, tiene más enemigos, y, y de pronto…?! ¡No! ¡No, no, no quiero que vuelvan a quemarme! ¡No quiero!

— Amy, amiga, trata de calmarte y dime, ¿quieres que llame al doctor? Porque si te sientes muy mal, puedo llevarte a un hospital ahora mismo y…

— No, Serena, no….

Mermó el llanto y se abrazó a Serena pero de una manera diferente a como lo estaba haciendo cuando despertó de su recurrente pesadilla; la que tenía cada noche desde que había pasado lo que había pasado. Ya no la estaba abrazando como si quisiera usarla de escudo contra unos imaginarios enemigos. Esa vez la estaba abrazando en posición de derrota. Se sentía terriblemente frágil y más que eso, sola.

— Lo que quisiera es tener a Taiki conmigo pero, pero, pero, ¡No! No, no, no, ¿pero qué tonterías estoy diciendo? — La miró— Mina tiene toda la razón. Todo lo que me pasó fue por su culpa. Todo fue su culpa y….

Amy decía eso y él….

— Oye, oye Taiki, ¿si estas escuchando? El señor nos estaba diciendo que…

— ¿Ah? — Preguntó mientras cerraba por última vez su encendedor y con él, aquel doloroso recuerdo de ella. De la última vez que había visto a Amy…— Perdón. ¿De qué es que están hablando?

— ¿Amy, verdad Taiki?

— Señor, usted no debería estar en un lugar tan horrible como este. Carajo Yaten, ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer al señor aquí, ah? Es que no eres más bruto porque no eres más….

— ¡Lo hice porque tal vez a él si le hagas caso y salgas de una maldita vez de aquí Taiki!

Le gritó Yaten ofuscado y quebró la botella de Tequila que Taiki se estaba tomando.

— ¡Ya me tienes harto, no puedes seguir así!

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a quebrarme la botella, ah cretino?! — Lo tomó Taiki de la camisa y le gritó amenazante mientras Darien, y otros más en el peligroso y clandestino bar, se reían de verlos pelear— ¡Ah no hijo de tu chingada madre, ahora me la pagas completa! ¡Me vas a tener que comprar dos por atrevido idiota!

Darien, al igual que le pasaba a Serena, se refugiaba en su "nuevo trabajo" en su "familia" y en sus amigos porque la extrañaba demasiado. Darien, el apuesto, el caballeroso, el prestigioso empresario y uno de los hombres más deseados de toda la ciudad (y también uno de los más investigados desde que Haruka había salido del hospital) se sentía vacío. Sentía que nada valía la pena porque cada día lejos de ella, de su amado ángel de ojos celestes, era una verdadera tortura.

Nadie lo sabía pero en su corazón había una gran pena.

Entendiendo el dolor de sus amigos porque pasaba por algo similar, se acercó hasta donde estaban ese par de hermanos peleando y les pidió que se detuvieran. Dijo que aunque sus peleas siempre le subían el ánimo y lo hacían reír como nadie, no quería verlos pelear en ese momento. Que se moría por salir de ahí e irse para otra parte a tomar algo decente.

Aquel comentario no cayó muy bien que digamos entre todos esos borrachos, que, de lejos se veía que eran de quinta. Todos no eran más que una partida de nacos arrancados que no tenían ni en que caerse muertos. Pero que fueran tipos de mal gusto no quería decir que no fueran peligrosos.

 _—_ _¡¿Quién se cree este güerito que es, ah?!_

 _—_ _¡Es mejor que vaya buscando la salida niño fresita si no quiere que le partamos esa carita tan bonita! Maricon…_

Rieron una gran cantidad de borrachos sentados al fondo. Rieron entre la bruma del cigarrillo y las pobres luces de neón con las que estaba decorado el bar.

— ¡¿Si viste lo que conseguiste Yaten?! ¡Eres un inútil bueno para nada tonto!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Le devolvió el empujón Yaten— ¡¿Qué es lo que me reclamas pendejo si la culpa de todo la tienes tú ah?! ¡La culpa de que el señor Shields este aquí, entre este montón de nacos de mierda….!

 _—_ _¡Hey!_

— ¡…es tuya! ¡¿Hasta cuándo te digo que tienes que dejar de tomar y de sentirte como una mierda por lo que pasó con ella, ah Taiki?! ¡Con eso no vas a solucionar nada, créeme, yo sé porque te lo digo imbécil!

Como decía…aquella horda de borrachos se ofendió, y mucho, por lo que Darien y sobre todo Yaten, dijeron de ellos. Los que estaban al fondo quebraron sus botellas y se empezaron a acercar peligrosamente para, según ellos, darles una lección de buenos modales a Darien, a Yaten y a Taiki. Aquel quinteto de gordinflones se acercaba mientras que otros tres, los que estaban jugando billar y que tenían más musculosos que un fisiculturista, alistaban sus palos pero ya no para otra partida. Por lo que Darien y sus otros dos amigos veían, tal parecía que era para quebrárselos en la cabeza.

El más grande de aquellos tres, un moreno de casi dos metros, lleno de tatuajes y calvo, se acercó hasta donde estaban Yaten y Taiki y les dijo amenazante golpeando su palo de billar contra una de sus grandes y toscas manos untadas de tiza…

— Van a retirar sus palabras y luego se van a ir calladitos si no quieren que….

— ¿Si no queremos qué, idiota?

— ¡Ya estoy harto de esta misma mierda todos los días Taiki, ya deja de buscar problemas y cállate!

El tipo de enormes músculos río fuertemente. Mostrando su impecable dentadura blanca miró a los demás que estaban ansiosos de ver correr sangre y luego miró a nuestros muchachos para decirles….

— Que luego no digan que no se les advirtió.

En aquel bar se armó una gran pelea. Gritos, estallidos de botella y más tarde unos de, bala, llamaron la atención de un rubio que, al igual que le había pasado a Yaten, a Taiki y a Darien, sufría por ella. Al igual que aquellos tres Andrew sufría por amor. El apuesto Andrew Furuhata no hacia otra cosa que pedir turnos de patrullaje, de noche, para meterse en cuanta pelea podía porque era así y solo así de la única forma que lograba calmar su enojo, su frustración y sobre todo su dolor, por lo que había pasado con Lita. Él, al igual que les pasaba a aquel trio de hombres que no hacían más que esquivar los golpes que esos borrachos les daban con la firme intención de matarlos, tenía el corazón completamente roto, destrozado.

Y mientras Andrew le decía a Seiya que no fuera cobarde y que lo dejara acercar el auto patrulla hasta el ruidoso bar para ver qué era lo que pasaba, Darien noqueaba a uno de los tipos que buscaba golpearlo y decía…

— ¡¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel ah?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡¿De qué…?!— Le preguntaba Yaten que esquivaba a dos tipos más mientras le hacía zancadilla a otro y lo hacía caer— ¡¿…de qué habla jefe?!

— ¡¿Cómo de qué Yaten?! ¡De esto! ¡¿Por qué demonios tenemos que estar aquí, dándonos en la madre con estos imbéciles, en vez de estar en otra parte, con ellas?! ¡¿Por qué no se puede ser feliz y ya?! ¡¿Que no se suponía que todo en la vida se resolvía con dinero?! ¡No entiendo!

— Ay jefe, — sonrió Taiki mientras se limpiaba el labio reventado con uno de sus antebrazos y tomaba una de las sillas para quebrársela a uno de los tipos que buscaba golpearlo— fíjese que yo también pensaba lo mismo. Yo, antes de, Amy, pensé que todo en la vida se podía resolver con dinero.

— ¡Exactamente Taiki!

Gritó Darien y tomando una de las botellas de la barra, se la quebró a un tipo en la cabeza que quería golpear a Taiki.

— ¡Ese es mi maldito punto! ¡¿De qué me sirve toda la plata que tengo ah?! ¡¿De qué chingados me sirve si no puedo estar cerca de ella?!

Darien se sentía frustrado. Se sentía profundamente aburrido de la vida que llevaba y lo que más aburrido lo mantenía era tener que estar lejos de ella, de Serena. Odiaba estar solo. Detestaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser llegar a aquella mansión que tenía en la ciudad porque cada rincón, cada parte de ese pomposo lugar, se la recordaba a ella. A todos aquellos momentos que aunque para algunos significara poco o nada, para él lo eran todo. La vida.

 _"_ _Endimión, mi amor, ¿y para que tantos libros eh? Yo creo que tienes más libros tú que una biblioteca"_

 _"_ _Endimión, ¿y para qué son todos estos cubiertos? Yo solo sé usar tres._

Recordaba Darien con dolor y al mismo tiempo con diversión, cada una de las cosas que Serena le había dicho mientras estuvo en su casa. La que, si seguía así, si seguía atormentándolo de la manera en que lo hacía, pensaba abandonar.

Mientras se seguía dando en la madre con todos esos nacos y veía como sus amigos hacían hasta lo imposible por protegerlo, sonreía al recordar su risa. Esa, que al igual que sus ojos y su aroma, lo había enamorado.

 _"_ _Te amo tanto Endimión, tanto… Es tanto que no puedo controlarlo. Te amo demasiado…"_

— Serena….

Darien se llenaba de energía, de fuerza y de valor cada que la recordaba a ella. El poderoso recuerdo de sus ojos y de su sonrisa que lo único que hacían era alegrarle el corazón y confirmarle eso que sus labios le decían, que lo amaba con toda su alma, le ayudaban a pelear mejor que cualquier luchador profesional. El profundo amor que sentía por Serena era lo único que lo mantenía vivo.

Pero mientras Darien era cortado en un brazo con una botella rota, Seiya y Andrew entraban al lugar. Para Seiya (que le pasaba como a Yaten, ya está cansado de tener que sacar a su compañero de cuanta pelea se metía) era divertido porque no se imaginaba que sus hermanos siguieran usando el mismo truco; mucho menos se imaginó que se los iba a encontrar ahí. Se quedó de brazos cruzados y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mirándolos mientras que Andrew, empezaba a darse golpes con uno de los tipos que buscaba a Darien.

— Es increíble. Este par de pendejos son el colmo de todos los colmos.

— ¡Hey Seiya, no te quedes ahí parado! — Le gritó Andrew después de haber recibido un gran puñetazo en la cara. En esa hermosa y angelical cara de niño bueno…— ¡Ven aquí y ayuda con un demonio!

Seiya, obviamente no le hizo caso porque estaba muy concentrado viendo a sus hermanos.

— ¡Siempre, siempre es la misma mierda contigo tarado! ¡Todo esto que está pasando es tu culpa!

— ¡Si a eso nos vamos, imbécil, eres tú el que tiene la culpa de todo! — Le gritó Taiki a Yaten mientras su agresor, no sabía qué hacer. La idea del tipo era golpearlos pero la pequeña pelea que estaban teniendo, lo tenían confundido. — ¡Si no me hubieras empujado a la pista ese día, jamás habría estado con ella! ¡Todo este dolor que estoy sintiendo es tu culpa!

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Pero en qué cabeza cabe una cosa tan absurda como esa?!

Le preguntó Yaten mientras lo tomaba por la camisa con fuerza.

— Ah, sí, ya sé en cual, ¡En una tan bruta como la tuya Taiki!

El tipo que los estaba viendo (y que lo único que quería era golpearlos) estaba completamente convencido de que iban a empezar a pegarse el uno al otro pero….

— ¡Ahora!

Yaten y Taiki simularon que iban a pegarse de a puño en la cara pero en vez de eso, coordinaron sus movimientos y le pegaron ese puño al mismo tiempo a aquel tipo. Mientras el pobre imbécil, (que estaba armado) caía al suelo completamente noqueado, Seiya no paraba de reírse. Es que era el mismo truco que usaban en la escuela cuando se metían en problemas. Él lo conocía al derecho y al revés y no pensaba que a esas alturas de su vida lo vería de nuevo. Ya habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que los había visto usarlo. Simplemente le parecía increíble.

— ¡Oye, Seiya, que vengas te digo!

— Sí, sí. — Empezó a caminar Seiya con pereza y llevándose ambas manos tras la cabeza hacia donde estaba Andrew— Ya te oí, ya voy.

Seiya fue con Andrew y empezó a ayudarlo mientras que Yaten y Taiki (que habían visto a Seiya desde que había cruzado la puerta con Andrew) fueron con Darien para sacarlo de ahí. No era prudente que Andrew los viera, les daba miedo que pudieran relacionarlos con Seiya.

.

.

Media hora después llegaron al rancho. Iban a llevarlo a un hospital y luego a la mansión pero Darien les pidió que no lo hicieran. Dijo que lo que tenía en el brazo no era nada y, que además, no quería estar en la mansión. Darien no sabía por qué pero ese día, esa noche en especial, la estaba extrañando más que nunca. Extrañaba a Serena cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo del día pero esa noche era diferente. Por más que lo intentaba no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Mientras sus trabajadores lo ayudaban a entrar a la casa, no hacia otra bendita cosa que pensar en ella. Es que el olor de las rosas que había sembrado tan solo para poder regalarle una cada vez que iba ahí con ella, le hacía recordar su cuello, su suave y delicado pecho…

Darien se sentaba en la sala de uno de sus ranchos y se reía de ver a Malachite, a Neflyte, a Yaten y a Taiki (que estaba más golpeado que él), corriendo de un lado a otro buscando algo para curarlo mientras que Serena….

— ¿Bueno? Ah, claro, tenías que ser tú loca.

Sonrió después de haber contestado el teléfono.

— Tranquila, tranquila Mina que era solo una broma; sé que los horarios son muy diferentes, no te preocupes por eso y dime, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

Serena estaba en la sala de Amy. La bella Serena se estaba quedando dormida sobre uno de los cómodos sillones de Amy hasta que sonó el teléfono. Era pasada la una y media de la mañana. Al otro día tenía que ir a trabajar y se sentía muy cansada pero nada de eso importaba. Hacía varios días que no sabía nada de Mina y le alegraba escucharla; aunque el tema que estaban tratando no era muy alegre. Estaban hablando de Amy y de lo mal que Serena la veía.

 _—_ _¿Tanto así Serena?_

— Sí Mina, así es. Todas las noches es lo mismo y por más que le he insistido, se niega a tomar las terapias que le mandó el doctor. Ya no sé cómo mas decirle y…

 _—_ _Tienes que seguir insistiendo Serena. Amy tiene que empezar a tomar las terapias, y pronto, o de lo contrario eso que le pasó se le va a convertir en un trauma permanente. No basta con que se tome los medicamentos porque lo que ella necesita, es…_

— Mina, ya me lo has dicho como un millón de veces y, ¿sabes qué es lo que deberías hacer? Lo que deberías hacer es tomar el primer vuelo y venirte para acá. Eso, eso es lo que deberías hacer.

 _—_ _Serena… tú sabes que…_

A Serena no le gustaba escuchar eso pero lo entendía. Entendía las razones que le daba Mina para no regresar porque a ella le pasaba algo parecido. Lo que más quería era tener a una de sus mejores amigas cerca pero entendía que quería, y necesitaba, poner distancia entre ella y Yaten. Serena deseaba que Mina regresara pero no tanto porque era una de sus mejores amigas y porque la quería como a una hermana, era también porque estaba muy preocupada por Amy. Sabía que si Mina regresaba era muy probable que Amy aceptara tomar terapia. Estaba muy preocupada por ella y no sabía cómo ayudarla.

— Mina, pues no te puedo decir nada porque te entiendo pero, ¿sí? ¿Si las cosas se llegaran a complicar mucho, lo pensarías? Mira que yo sé, no que digo yo sé, estoy segura que si fueras tú quien hablara con ella, ella…

 _—_ _Serena, amiga, no me pongas en una situación tan difícil que no sabes cómo me duele._

— Mina…— Dijo con dolor porque la escuchó sollozar.

 _—_ _No sabes lo que me gustaría regresar a mi casa. No te haces a una idea de la falta tan grande que me hacen, de lo preocupada que estoy con todo esto de Amy pero, pero, me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con él o lo que me pueda pasar a mí si lo vuelvo a ver. ¿Entiendes a lo que voy? Yo conozco a Yaten y sé que…_

— No te preocupes Mina que si alguien te entiende, esa soy yo.

 _—_ _Ya debo regresar al trabajo Serena. Disculpa por llamar a esta hora pero es la única hora que tengo libre. Dale un abrazo muy fuerte a Amy por mí por favor._

— Claro, no te preocupes por eso.

— _Te quiero mucho Serena._ — Le escuchó decir y por lo que escuchaba, estaba llorando— _Cuídate amiga y trataré de llamar más seguido. Un gran, gran abrazo._

— Hasta pronto y, Mina…

 _—_ _¿Si?_

— Yo también te quiero mucho. —Sonrió— Cuídate mi loca. Que te vaya bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Miércoles_** _ **, 29/06/2016**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que han leído y han comentado el fic, se los agradezco mucho. El día de hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 2 y esperando que les guste. De nuevo gracias y un saludo a toda aquella que le haya dado un hojeada aunque no haya leído la primera parte, también muchas gracias. Hacer segundas partes es duro porque bueno, uno no sabe si va a gustar o qué, me da nervios esta publicación (porque aun no he terminado de escribir el fic y me da miedo que la inspiración me deje por mucho tiempo) y estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para darles algo divertido pero oki, estoy divagando mucho y yo lo único que quería era mandarles un saludito con todo mi amor y un gran, un enorme abrazo.**_

 _ **Besitos y abrazos. Gracias a las que leen y obvio, muchísimo mas a las que comentan, se los agradezco mucho. Hasta pronto, las dejo con el capitulo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, no pudo evitarlo más. Serena quebró en llanto y se aferró a un fino cojín de los que Amy tenía en el sofá para ahogar el llanto; le había costado mucho trabajo dormir a su atormentada amiga, no quería despertarla. Llorando y apretando aquel cojín con todas sus fuerzas porque no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a sus amigas, se sintió frágil, débil, sola. En aquel momento de debilidad y de tristeza, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en él. En su adorable caballero. En su amado Darien.

 _"_ _Esta línea, este número de teléfono que te estoy dando, solo lo tienes tú Serena. Cuando sientas la necesidad de hablarme, cuando quieras llamarme, no dudes en hacerlo. Yo estaré esperando por ti siempre, siempre mi bello ángel de ojos celestes…"_

Serena recordó aquel mensaje que Darien le había escrito con el ostentoso ramo de rosas rojas que mandó a su casa; es decir, a la de Amy. Darien mantenía al tanto de cada cosa que Serena hacia pero, porque ella misma se lo había pedido, mantenía su distancia de ella. Serena estaba confundida y necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas. Necesitaba saber si podía tener una clandestina relación con uno de los ex capos de la mafia más buscados del país o no. Necesitaba poner en claro sus ideas, sus sentimientos pero él no lo hacía fácil. Con cada detalle que tenía con ella le derretía el alma, el corazón…

Serena levantó la mojada cara del cojín y mirando el teléfono se preguntó…

— ¿Sera? ¿Sera que lo llamo? Ay no, ¿y si está durmiendo? No, no, no, yo no debería…

Y mientras Serena no sabía si llamarlo o no, Darien decía…

— Dejen de ser tan cobardes que no es para tanto; cocer unos puntos no es nada del otro mundo. Eso cualquiera lo puede hacer.

— No, no, no y definitivamente yo eso no lo hago. — Decía Malachite horrorizado mientras Darien, sacaba todo del botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo ponía frente a él. En una pequeña mesa de madera que había frente a él.

— No jefe, ¿Cómo dice una cosa de esas? Yo creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a un hospital, o no, ya sé.

— ¿Que se te ocurrió Neflyte?

— Pues Malachite, aquí el patrón dice que no quiere ir a un hospital. ¿No es así señor?

Darien asintió.

— Entonces se me ocurrió que como nosotros no sabemos de eso de cocer puntos y esas cosas, podemos traer a un médico.

— Hasta que por fin usas esa cabeza para algo más que para sostenerte el pelo idiota. — Río Malachite y claro, Darien y los demás también— Muy bien, pues eso vamos hacer. Tú y yo vamos por el médico y los demás que se queden aquí cuidando al señor. ¿Sí o no muchachos?

Los demás asintieron pero Darien se levantó y tomando la botella de whisky que Taiki le había llevado les dijo muy sonriente…

— Es el colmo con todos ustedes. No, ¿y donde se supone que van a conseguir un médico a esta hora ah?

— Pues jefe, usted no se preocupe que…

— Es increíble pero bueno, me tocará hacer esta mierda a mí. — Destapó la botella y acto seguido, tomó fuerza y vertió un gran chorro en la herida— ¡Aahhh, carajo si arde!

— ¡Jefe!

Todos se asustaron mucho cuando escucharon el agudo grito de dolor que dio Darien. Su obligación, su trabajo era cuidar de él y no debían permitir que cosas como esas le pasaran; a muchos de ellos les preocupaba que el gran sabio se enterara. Todos se acercaron para ayudarlo y nos les quedó otra opción más que obedecer cuando Darien les pidió que no se fueran a buscar a nadie. Asintieron cuando él les pidió que lo hicieran, que sabía lo que hacía. Les aseguraba que no se iban a meter en ningún problema con nadie por eso mientras se reía de verlos hacer caras de tragedia.

— No se preocupen por eso que, de poderme cocer estos miserables puntos yo, lo haría. Lo que pasa es que siempre le he tenido mucho miedo a las agujas, no las soporto.

— Oiga no, espere un momento. — Dijo Yaten (que había perdido el pequeño juego de piedra, papel o tijeras) mientras enhebraba la aguja con el hilo— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿No que usted es médico?

— Si Yaten, ironías de la vida pero como sea, hazlo rápido para poderme ir a descansar. La verdad tengo mucho sueño e imagino que ustedes también; sobre todo tú Taiki, ¿no?

Todos sonreían mientras Yaten se acercaba para poder cocer a Darien. Muchos de sus trabajadores, (pero más amigos que otra cosa), ocultaban sus rostros horrorizados al ver la escena. Darien hacia caras de dolor mientras Yaten lo cocía pero eso cambió cuando sonó el teléfono.

 _—_ _Hola Darien, ¿estabas durmiendo? ¿Te desperté?_

— Serena…— Sonrió completamente dichoso, enamorado…— No, no, para nada mi hermoso ángel de ojos celestes. Para ti estoy disponible todo el tiempo. Las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero dime, ¿a qué debo esta llamada? ¿Qué haces tú despierta a esta hora?

 _—_ _Eh, bueno, la verdad es que estaba a punto de quedarme dormida pero me llamó Mina y..._

— ¿Mina dices? — Dijo Darien y de inmediato, Yaten se detuvo para mirarlo. — Ah, ya veo. ¿Y cómo esta ella por cierto? ¿Por qué te llama tan tarde?

— _Ella está muy bien, gracias por preguntar mi a, digo, Mina… ¿no sabías? ¿Yaten no te lo dijo? Que por cierto, ¿está ahí contigo? Mina me dijo que no quería que él supiera nada de ella y…_

— No, no, Yaten no me ha dicho nada y no te preocupes, mi amor, Yaten no está aquí conmigo. ¿Viste? ¿Cómo yo sí puedo decirte tranquilamente y sin ningún reparo mi amor y en cambio tú no lo haces? ¿Por qué te niegas a hacerlo? ¿Acaso lo haces porque quieres lastimarme Serena? Lo siento pero está muy tarde como para que….

— Oiga, no jefe, — susurró Yaten mientras con un algodón, le limpiaba el exceso de sangre— no la vaya a hacer enojar. De pronto cuelga y…

 _—_ _No, no, no te llamo para eso, mi amor._

— ¿Entonces? Dime mi precioso y cruel ángel de ojos celestes, ¿para qué me llamas? ¿Es acaso porque te hago falta? ¿Es porque te hago tanta falta que quieres verme sin importar que sea tan tarde?

 _—_ _¿La verdad? Sí, sí es por eso. Me haces muchísima falta Darien y yo solo quería…_

Darien se levantó como un resorte de ese sofá. Sus amigos quedaron impresionados al verlo tan sonriente y como si nada cuando unos minutos antes le habían escuchado decir que estaba cansado y que quería acostarse. Les parecía increíble su actitud cuando hasta hacia tan solo unos segundos, lo veían hacer caras de dolor.

Darien se levantó y tomó las llaves de su auto con la firme intención de salir a buscarla pero…

 _—_ _¿Que estás haciendo Darien? ¿Acaso ese fue el sonido de unas llaves? ¿No me digas que tú piensas…?_

— Pero claro que sí, exactamente eso. — Sonrió ampliamente— ¿Acaso no es eso lo que acabas de decirme, que quieres verme?

 _—_ _Si, si Darien pero, no creo que sea prudente que vengas porque primero, esta no es mi casa y segundo, me costó mucho trabajo hacer dormir a Amy como para que tú…_

— Amy, claro, había olvidado que ahora vives con ella.

Y al igual que le pasó a Yaten, le pasó a Taiki. Cuando escuchó su nombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo, (sirviéndose otra copa de whisky) y se sentó frente a Darien para prestar atención a lo que hablaba. Quería saber lo que más pudiera de ella, de su amada reina…

— Que hablando de ella… dime, ¿Cómo sigue? ¿Cómo es eso de que te costó mucho trabajo hacer que se durmiera?

 _—_ _Pues Amy esta… oye, no estará Taiki por ahí, Darien, ¿o sí? Mira que te conozco y…_

— Oh si, sé que me conoces muy bien porque yo a ti también. — Sonrió con malicia y sonreía con mucho gusto porque sabía que la había hecho ruborizar con su agudo comentario— Sé que me conoces muy bien y claro, claro que les haría saber cualquier cosa que sepa de tus amigas a ellos Serena pero, Serena, son más de las dos de la mañana. ¿Crees acaso que van a estar aquí conmigo para esta hora? ¿Pero qué clase de explotador piensas que soy eh?

Ambos rieron.

 _—_ _No, no, no es eso y perdóname Darien. Es que de verdad estoy muy preocupada por mis amigas y lo último que quiero es indisponerlas más de lo que ya están y todo por culpa de ese par. ¿Me entiendes verdad?_

— Perfectamente.

 _—_ _Mina está muy aburrida por allá pero se niega a regresar porque no quiere estar cerca de Yaten; o bueno, no es que no quiera estar cerca de él, pienso más bien es que le da es miedo. Y Amy, ay Darien, Amy…_

— ¿Qué pasa con Amy, mi amor? ¿Por qué te siento tan preocupada?

 _—_ _No, no, no Darien…Ya no sé qué hacer con mi pobre Amy. Cada noche es lo mismo. Se despierta muy asustada, llorando y juagada en sudor pidiendo auxilio. Tiene la misma pesadilla todos los días y…._

— ¿Pesadillas dices? ¿Y qué clase de pesadillas?

 _—_ _Con todo lo que le pasó cuando Gara y sus hombres se la llevaron. —_ Sollozó _— Ay Darien, ay mi amor, no te imaginas lo que todo esto me duele porque…_

— No, no, no llores Serena, por favor trata de tranquilizarte y….

En ese momento Taiki no lo soportó más. Se levantó de la silla y arrebatándole el teléfono a Darien, le preguntó desesperado a Serena qué era lo que le pasaba a Amy; lo que por supuesto no terminó nada bien para Darien.

 _—_ _¿Taiki? ¿Pero qué haces tú al teléfono si se supone que…?_

— Por favor, por favor Serena, te lo ruego, te lo suplico. Dime, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Amy? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Ya cicatrizaron sus heridas? ¿Esta…?

— Presta. — Le quitó el teléfono Darien muy, muy enojado— Serena, mi amor, por favor no te enojes conmigo porque…

 _—_ _Claro, esto me pasa por estúpida._

Exclamó Serena enojada mientras se levantaba del sillón de Amy y arrojaba el cojín lejos.

 _—_ _No eres más que un mentiroso, siempre lo has sido y lo que más rabia me da es que, ¡sigo cayendo en tus mentiras Darien!_

— Serena, Serena por favor, no te enojes y no me digas eso que las cosas no son así mi amor. Yo no soy ningún mentiroso y….

 _—_ _¡¿Cómo que no, ah?! ¡Y eres tan descarado que me sigues mintiendo! ¿Sabes qué Darien? Olvida que te llame, olvídalo todo. Adiós. Hasta mañana y que…_

— ¡No, no, no! — Pidió Darien desesperado— Por favor no me cuelgues y dame la oportunidad de explicarte. Yo solo…

 _—_ _Tú nada. No eres más que un mentiroso de lo peor y así, mi amor, no se puede. Hasta mañana Darien. Que descanses._

Serena le tiró el teléfono a Darien y lo siguiente que pasó, pues ya se lo imaginan. Darien se enojó mucho con Taiki porque por su culpa, ¡perdió la oportunidad de estar con Serena! Darien estaba convencido de que si hubiera hablado un poco más con ella, la habría convencido. Él la amaba con toda su alma y la extrañaba muchísimo pero lo que más extrañaba de ella, era por supuesto ella, su cuerpo. Llevaba más de un mes de no tener relaciones y se estaba volviendo loco; bueno, aunque eso no solo le pasaba a él. Todos nuestros queridos y despechados sujetos estaban igual.

En una terrible abstinencia que yo creo podía matarlos.

Darien iba a azotar el teléfono contra el suelo de la rabia que tenía pero Yaten (que era medio inteligente a ratos) le pidió que no lo hiciera. Señaló el punto de que esa era la única conexión segura que tenía con Serena y que no debía perderla. Con un gesto de manos, como quien trata de calmar a un lobo, le pidió, le suplicó que se calmara.

— ¡Pero es que…!

— Jefe, Darien, créame que lo entiendo. Lo entiendo mejor de lo que usted cree pero, si descarga su ira con ese teléfono y no con el idiota de Taiki….

— ¡Oye! — Se enojó un muy golpeado (y bastante pasado de tragos) Taiki— ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo, ah Yaten?! ¡Yo solo quería saber qué es lo que tiene Amy, nada más!

— ¡¿Y tú qué te crees, eh imbécil?!

Lo miró lleno de ira Yaten. Le provocaba matarlo.

— ¡¿Que yo no quería saber más de Mina?! ¡Pues claro que sí pero mira, mira nada más lo que conseguiste pendejo de mierda!

— ¡Ya cállate que no es lo mismo! ¡Yo…!

Yaten y Taiki estaban a punto de irse a los golpes pero ya no como en el bar; como cuando estaban engañando a aquel tipo para poder golpearlo. Esa vez era de verdad, verdad y ya los muchachos, es decir, Malachite y Neflyte, se estaban preparando para detenerlos pero…

— ¿Serena? ¿Eres tú?

— _¿Y quién más va a ser?_ — Levantó una ceja con confusión— _¿No se supone que la única que tiene este número de teléfono soy yo, o es que eso también es otra de tus mentiras, Darien?_

— No, no, no, no es una mentira. Este número de teléfono solo lo tienes tú pero es que, no entiendo. Acabas de colgar diciéndome que…

 _—_ _Antes, no te deje explicarme las cosas y, no quiero cometer el mismo error. Es por eso que vuelvo a llamarte Darien. ¿Y bien? Te escucho._

— Bueno, pues la verdad es esta. Taiki no ha hecho más que tomar y meterse en cuanta pelea puede desde que Amy lo dejó.

— ¡Jefe, no le diga eso!

— _Oye no Darien, ¿Cómo? Pero es que…_

— Hoy fui con Yaten para sacarlo de uno de esos bares de mala muerte a los que va a emborracharse y a buscar que lo maten, y se armó una pelea; una gran pelea por cierto. Como será que hasta el detective ese, el tal Andrew y el hermano de estos, tuvieron que intervenir.

 _—_ _Ay no, no, no Darien, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es eso de que Andrew y Seiya…? Pero, espera un momento, ¿y tú? ¿Tú estás bien?_

— Sí, no te preocupes por nada. — Sonrió— Solo fue una herida superficial. Tres, no, espera. Yaten acaba de cocerme cuatro puntos en el brazo derecho.

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?! Ay no, no mi amor. ¿Cómo dices eso como si nada, ah? Mi amor, mi amor, ¿Cómo es que…?_

— Tranquila, no te preocupes y era por eso que no quería decirte nada, no quería preocuparte. Ellos estaban aquí conmigo por eso, porque no hace mucho llegamos de por allá y necesitaba encargarme de esa herida antes de acostarme. Estos cretinos siguen aquí conmigo pero como ya Taiki me hizo enojar…

— Jefe, no, ¿qué va a hacer?

—…Pues no te voy a preguntar nada con respecto a Amy o a Mina.

— Jefe…

— ¡¿Viste?! ¡Y todo por tu culpa Taiki!

— Ellos han estado muy preocupados por ellas Serena. Tú sabes que más que mis trabajadores, los considero mis amigos y fue por eso que, no sé, quise que supieran algo de ellas, lo mínimo.

 _—_ _Darien, mi amor… Eres tan dulce, tan bello, tan bueno… Yo entiendo lo que me estás diciendo pero, entiende, no es algo que me corresponda a mí. Eso es decisión de ellas y…_

— Espera un momento por favor. Muchachos, retírense.

— Pero jefe, Darien, no es justo que por culpa de Taiki….

— Malachite, Neflyte, si se quieren ir para el bar con Jedite y Ziocite, bien puedan y se van que Yaten y Taiki se van a encargar de la guardia lo que queda de noche.

— Pero…

— ¿Acaso no fui claro?

— _Darien, amor, no seas así, no seas tan malo._

— Antes que agradezcan que volviste a llamar porque si no…otra historia hubiera sido. Adiós. Tengo una llamada muy, muy importante y quiero estar solo.

Así, y sin poder objetarlo, Yaten y sobre todo Taiki, se fueron a hacer lo que les había mandado. Darien cerró la puerta de la casa y tomó dirección hacia la que era su habitación para poder hablar más cómodamente con Serena mientras que Taiki, recibía lo que esperaba. Un cariñoso puño en la cara de Yaten.

— Usa las pocas neuronas que te quedan, tarado, para pensar cómo haces para contentar a Darien y que nos diga qué tanto fue lo que le dijo Serena de Mina y de Amy. ¿Te quedó claro tonto?

— Por primera vez en la vida tengo que decir que tienes toda la razón. — Se levantó del piso adolorido y limpiándose un poco de sangre que le empezó a salir de la nariz— No soy más que un tarado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Era un maravilloso lunes por la mañana. Elegantemente vestido, peinado y perfumado, salió para encontrarse con ellos, con sus pobres amigos que no habían pasado tan buena noche como él. Yaten, pero sobre todo un muy golpeado Taiki, estaban agotados de la noche que habían pasado.

Al verlos, es decir, al ver a Taiki, se sintió mal de inmediato por lo que les había hecho. Era por eso que a Darien no le gustaba tomar decisiones cuando estaba enojado, generalmente después se sentía mal con el afectado pero sobre todo con él mismo.

Acercándose hacia donde estaban les sonrió y les dio los buenos días. Dijo que él ya debía salir para la empresa porque tenía un largo y agotador día de trabajo pero que no se preocuparan por él. Les dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro (lo cual les causaba mucha curiosidad, sobre todo a Yaten) que se iba a trabajar y que descansaran. Que lo más seguro era que se quedara en la mansión esa noche. Les dijo y no podía ocultar la alegría, por más que intentaba disimularlo no le salía, que esa noche no regresaría al rancho.

— Hmmm, ¿y eso jefe? ¿No que a usted no le gusta quedarse allá porque le trae muchos recuerdos de ella, de Serena?

— Oye, sí Yaten, ahora que lo dices tienes toda la razón. — Exclamó Taiki levantando una ceja y mirando a Darien con desconfianza— ¿Y eso señor? ¿Por qué se va a quedar en la ciudad, y más en esa mansión, si usted la odia?

— Bueno, pues, como les dije, hoy tengo demasiado trabajo y no creo que haya terminado para las siete.

Respondió Darien pero que va, es como dice un muy viejo pero conocido refrán: _"A otro perro con ese hueso"_ Sonreía con tanto gusto que nadie le podía creer eso. Los muchachos sabían que había, que tenía que haber algo más detrás de su misteriosa quedada en la ciudad.

— Aja… ¿seguro señor? Porque si lo que le da pereza es manejar desde la ciudad hasta el rancho, Taiki y yo podríamos pasar por usted a la hora que nos diga y…

— No, no, no Yaten, no es por eso, me voy a quedar porque me toca. El gran sabio a estado jodiendome mucho con eso y bueno, ni se imaginan lo que es lidiar con él, con Diamante, con el bobo de Zafiro, con, mi hermana, y sobre todo y más que nada con la gerente financiera de la empresa.

— ¿Con Eudial? Uy jefe, ¿y cuál es el problema que tiene con esa cosita rica?

Dijo Yaten y no lo pudo evitar, se empezó a reír sin parar al igual que lo hicieron Darien y Taiki.

— Que gracioso eh Yaten, muy gracioso; como que la trasnochada te volvió comediante. Pues el problema es que me toca estarle llevando la corriente a todas sus insinuaciones porque si no lo hago, pues no me maquilla los balances y bueno, eso sí que sería un problema.

— Ay jefe, ay señor… — Suspiró Taiki con resignación e hizo lo de siempre, sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo con su extraño encendedor. Luego le dijo después de haberle dado la primera bocanada al cigarrillo…— Ya quisiera yo tener los problemas que tiene usted, ya quisiera…

Darien, y también Yaten desde luego, se sintieron mal por él al verlo así, tan abatido, tan deprimido, tan frágil. De lejos se le veía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por la ruptura con Amy y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que no podían ayudarlo de ninguna manera. Taiki estaba jodido.

Con la fresca brisa de la mañana, viendo el sol en todo su esplendor y escuchando el dulce sonido de los pajaritos cantar, subió a una de sus camionetas después de haberse despedido de sus amigos y emprendió camino hacia la ciudad. Darien encendió el estéreo y manejando a una buena velocidad, a 80 kilómetros por hora, recordaba la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Serena. Sonreía de gusto y completamente enamorado al recordar con que cariño le habló por el teléfono pero, aunque se sentía feliz por haber hablado con ella y haber conseguido que aceptara salir con él esa noche, se sentía mal por Yaten y por Taiki. Le pesaba un poco el hecho de sentirse tan feliz cuando ellos, estaban en una pesadilla constante.

 _— "…está bien pero veámonos después del trabajo y sin ningún tipo de seguridad"_

 _— Pero Serena, mi bello y seductor ángel malvado, yo no puedo hacer eso. El gran sabio me tiene…_

 _— Entonces no Darien, entonces no. Yo no quiero que…_

 _— Está bien, será como tú quieras entonces. ¿A qué hora y en dónde? Tú solo dime y yo estaré ahí, esperando impacientemente por ti…_

 _— Ay Darien, mi amor, sigues siendo tan encantador y tan caballeroso como siempre. Muy bien, anota. Veámonos en…_

— Serena… No sabes ni te haces a una idea de la falta que me haces, de lo mucho que te he extrañado.

Más pronto de lo que pensó estuvo en la ciudad. Como había tomado la precaución de tomar una ruta más despejada, había llegado con suficiente tiempo para darse un gusto que llevaba aplazando desde hacía mucho rato. Decidió que, ¿Cuál era la prisa por llegar al trabajo? Después de todo ahora era: "El señor del antifaz" Odiaba el nuevo título que el gran sabio le había dado pero, no podía ocultar que si le gustaba más ser el presidente de una prestigiosa compañía que lavaba dinero de la organización de los Black, que uno de los capos de la mafia más buscados de todo el país. Su nuevo cargo no era nada fácil de manejar pero lo prefería porque si sabía mover bien sus cartas, podría estar con ella. Con la mujer que amaba.

Darien estacionó su reluciente camioneta negra de espejos blindados y bajó para entrar. Hacia tanto que quería comer y tomar algo decente que sonreía como un niño en una dulcería. Realmente estaba contento de estar ahí.

Y cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue ir al mostrador a preguntar por ella. Por la amable, bella y delicada dueña.

— Muy buenos días y bienvenido señor. Dígame, ¿qué desea llevar?

— Buenos días y oye, ¿de casualidad no estará por aquí Lita?

— Sí, sí señor pero está en la cocina. ¿La necesitaba para algo urgente?

— Bueno… urgente no. Solo me gustaría saludarla y…

En ese preciso momento salió Lita de la cocina. Sosteniendo un bol en la mano y sin dejar de batir, sonrió y dijo mientras se acercaba al mostrador en donde estaba Darien ya sonriendo…

— Pero miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí muchachas. Pero si es el señor Shields en persona. Hola Endimión. ¿Y eso? ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde restaurante?

— Hola Lita. — Sonrió con amabilidad— Sé que he sido un ingrato de lo peor y te pido de antemano una disculpa. He estado tan ocupado que, no había tenido tiempo de venir para poder comer algo decente pero mira, hoy me levante más temprano y aquí estoy. Dispuesto a comerme todo tu restaurante.

— ¡Esa voz me agrada!

Empezaron a reír por igual mientras Lita le pasaba el bol a una de sus ayudantes y se limpiaba las manos en el delantal para salir.

Lita se veía como de costumbre, pensó Darien mientras ella salía del mostrador y se dirigía con él a una de las mesas, hermosa y radiante. Abrazándola mientras no lo sabía pero los observaban a una distancia prudente pero cercana, le encantaba su olor y el poder saludarla. Darien se sentó frente a ella después de saludarla y le preguntó por su vida. Le dijo, luego de que Lita llamara a una de sus meseras y pidiera lo que sabía Darien acostumbraba a comer cada que iba a su restaurante, una taza de café negro claro con dos de azúcar y dos croissants, que necesitaba que le hiciera un gran favor. Uno de vida o muerte; cosa que asustó a Lita de inmediato por supuesto.

— Y, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Es algo relacionado con tu trabajo o…?

— No, es incluso mucho más delicado Lita.

— Ay Endimión por Dios, habla. Ya me estas preocupando.

— Necesito que me ayudes a decidir cuál es mejor, si el pastel de chocolate o el de fresas con crema; es que no sé cuál elegir, estoy en un gran dilema.

Lita golpeó a Darien con algo de exagerada fuerza en su hombro izquierdo mientras él no paraba de reír; y claro, a ella le pasaba igual mientras regresaba el color a sus mejillas y a toda su cara. Lita, que sabía quién era Darien en verdad porque Serena se lo había contado, se preocupó cuando él le dijo eso con tanta seriedad. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de algo muy delicado debido al oscuro pasado de ese elegante caballero que tenía frente a ella y que no paraba de reírse.

Afortunadamente para Darien, Lita lo había golpeado en el hombro izquierdo y no en el derecho; de haberlo golpeado ahí habría lastimado la herida que le habían hecho la noche anterior.

— Pues a mí no me da risa, Endimión. No me parece para nada divertido.

— Oh vamos Lita, — Y no paraba de reír ese monumento de hombre— no es para tanto. Pero, ¿entonces al fin qué? ¿Si me vas a aconsejar o no?

— Pues eso depende.

Esa vez quien parecía muy seria era ella. Como seria lo sería que se había puesto que Darien dejó de reírse cuando la vio observarlo así, con tanta seriedad.

— ¿Depende de qué, Lita?

— Para quién es. Dime algo, ¿el pastel que quieres comprar es para alguno de tus trabajadores o es para, Serena?

— Lita…

— Porque si es para Serena, es fácil, el de fresas con crema. Ahora que si es para alguien más…

— Es complicado, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué es complicado? Yo conozco a Serena desde hace mucho tiempo y…

Lita estaba a punto de decirle a Darien que no le veía lo complicado por ninguna parte. Él, amaba a Serena y Serena, lo amaba a él, punto. Estaba a punto de decirle que desde que hubiera amor valía la pena cualquier sacrificio y cualquier esfuerzo hasta que un par de hombres, (en especial uno de ellos) que tenían prohibida la entrada a su restaurante, cruzaron la puerta. Lita era de ese tipo de personas que no era capaz de ocultar nada, su rostro lo decía todo. En cuanto vio a Seiya y a Andrew entrar al restaurante, palideció. Al principio se puso como un papel cuando lo vio pero luego, cuando ellos fueron directamente a la vitrina y su mirada se encontró brevemente con la de Andrew cuando él le pasó por un lado, se ruborizó; se puso tan roja como la sangre que estaba en sus mejillas. Tratando de componerse y de disimular lo mucho que verlo de nuevo la inquietaba, volvió a prestarle atención a Darien que había vuelto a reír; pues era evidente que Lita era la menos indicada para darle un consejo. Por lo que veía y le parecía, estaba más pérdida que él, muy enamorada…

— ¿Qué te pasa, Lita? Si lo que quieres es ir con él y saludarlos, ¿Por qué no mejor vas y…?

— Es complicado Endimión, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Aja, lo sabía! — Río y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos. Lo que llamó la atención de algunos cuantos.

— Shu, shu, cállate Endimión.

Aquel gesto de genuino gusto que había tenido Darien, había llamado la atención de muchos de los comensales que se encontraban en el restaurante degustando las delicias que Lita día a día preparaba con tanto amor y esfuerzo. Pero si había llamado la atención de ellos, que estaban muy concentrados en sus conversaciones y en sus cosas, mucho más llamó la atención de Seiya de Andrew; que también tenían a Darien entre ceja y ceja gracias a la investigación que había abierto Haruka contra él.

Darien vio, con susto, cuando Andrew le susurró algo a Seiya pero luego se tranquilizó porque Seiya sonrió, recibió el cambio por lo que habían comprado, y acto seguido empezaron a caminar para salir del establecimiento. Darien se relajó, y mucho, cuando los vio abrir la puerta y entrar al auto patrulla pero en cuanto vio a Lita, su bello rostro de finas y delicadas facciones se ensombreció. Vio en los ojos de Lita lo mismo que veía en los de Yaten y en los de Taiki todos los días, dolor, una profunda tristeza, muchísimo sufrimiento.

Sintiéndose mal por ella, puso una mano sobre una de las suyas y le preguntó con cautela, con cariño….

— ¿Estas bien Lita?

— ¿La verdad? No, no me siento nada bien. — Se levantó de la mesa y cuando le esquivó la mirada a Darien, no pudo evitarlo. Dos traiciones lagrimas se le escaparon. — Me dio mucho gusto verte Endimión pero bueno, ya debo regresar a la cocina. Con tu permiso. Quedas en tu casa.

Darien se había dado cuenta de que Lita había derramado aquellas lágrimas y también sabía de sobra la razón. Sabía que la causa de su tristeza, de su dolor y de aquellas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, era Andrew. Como hombre pensó en ir con Andrew, sacarlo del auto y darle un gran puño en la cara por hacer llorar a una de las amigas de la mujer él que amaba pero más que eso, a una amiga suya también. Darien iba tanto con Serena al restaurante de Lita que con los meses, con el tiempo y después de muchas amistosas platicas, se volvieron amigos. Le dolía que Lita sufriera por culpa de la "traición" (Andrew continuaba diciendo que no era infidelidad porque cuando había estado con Reika ya él y ella no eran nada) de Andrew pero también era consciente de algo. Cuando vio como él la miraba desde el auto patrulla antes de que lo encendiera y se fuera, vio lo mismo que había visto en sus mismos ojos los primeros días lejos de Serena, una gran tristeza. Se daba cuenta (y también se lo decían los muchos morados que tenía en la cara) de que no la estaba pasando nada bien. Tal parecía que Andrew era como Taiki. Lo único que quería era que algún día lo terminaran matando a golpes.

.

-.-

.

Eran las siete de la noche y Darien estaba más nervioso que una novia en el día de su boda. Se sentía emocionado, feliz de poder estar con Serena y no veía la santa de hora de terminar para poder ir con ella. Lo que el pobre, atractivo, y, caliente, de Darien no sabía, era con la sorpresa que se iba a encontrar al salir del edificio.

Cuando los vio en la entrada y sonriéndole, le provocó matarlos; con todo y lo mucho que los apreciaba.

— ¿Neflyte, Malachite? ¿Pero qué hacen ustedes acá?

Neflyte y Malachite (que se veían bastante bien con las ropas que se habían comprado esa día más temprano, cuando se cansaron de esperar a Darien y salieron de compras) rieron de ver y escuchar a Darien regañarlos. Recostados sobre la camioneta blanca mientras Darien no dejaba de preguntarles qué rayos hacían ahí, se miraron el uno al otro y volvieron a sonreír. Con un gesto Neflyte le dijo a Malachite que le respondiera él. Que asumiera él el regaño.

— Sencillo, órdenes del gran sabio, señor Shields.

— ¿Cómo así que el gran sabio? ¿Es que estuvo por el rancho o qué?

— ¿Qué come que adivina, ah patrón? — Se empezó a reír con mucho gusto Neflyte— Así es.

— El gran sabio estuvo hoy por el rancho con su hermana, con la señorita Saturn, y nos preguntó por usted. Cuando le dijimos que no sabíamos y fueron y le preguntaron a Yaten y a Taiki, pues bueno, ya se imaginará lo que pasó después.

— Antes que nada Malachite, no le digas así a mi hermana; aun no puedo creer que el gran sabio se haya atrevido a meterla en esto. Se llama Hotaru, no Saturn, y me gustaría que cuando te refieras a ella, y lo mismo va para ti Neflyte, la llames por su nombre. No voy a descansar hasta conseguir sacarla de…

— Lo siento señor pero pues, ¿yo cómo hago ah? Cuando ella se nos presentó lo hizo con ese nombre y…

— No te preocupes que no es tu culpa pero bueno, bueno, no estábamos hablando de eso. — Se acercó más hacia donde ellos estaban— ¿Ustedes que hacen acá y mejor, desde que horas están aquí afuera esperándome?

— Nosotros lo hemos estado escoltando desde esta mañana señor.

— ¡¿Cómo Neflyte?!

— Uy sí, desde que salió de ese restaurante en donde trabaja esa mujer tan linda; la que se parece tanto a mi Júpiter y dice usted que es la que hace esos postres que nos llevaba a cada rato. ¿Cómo es que dice que se llama patrón?

— ¿Hablas de Lita?

— ¡Eso, eso! — Sonrió con mucho gusto Neflyte pero mucho más, Malachite y Darien— Lita. Es que hasta el nombre es bonito carajo, es preciosa.

— Pues realmente me parece el colmo con ustedes dos. ¿Tan desocupados estaban que se la pasaron vigilándome todo el día? Pero bueno, ya se pueden ir. Hoy me voy a quedar en la ciudad y…

— Y lo sentimos mucho jefe pero, no se puede. — Dijo Malachite esa vez muy serio— Tenemos órdenes del gran sabio y de Sat, digo, de su hermana, Hotaru, de no dejarlo solo en ningún momento. Les preocupó su repentino interés de quedarse en la mansión esta noche cuando usted, ha dicho muchas veces que detesta estar ahí.

— Pero es que, ¡¿a ellos qué les importa o en qué les afecta ah?!

Uyuyui, se enojó Darien.

— ¡Si me quiero quedar aquí o en la Conchinchina, pues me quedo y ya! Ah no, a mí no me van a venir a chingar hoy. No, no, no, no, yo necesito que ustedes se vayan y me dejen solo.

— Con todo respeto pero, ¿va a ser verdad lo que nos dijeron Yaten y Taiki entonces?

— ¿Y qué fue lo que ese par te dijeron Malachite?

— Que usted va a verse con ella hoy, con la señorita Serena señor. Yo sé que nosotros no somos nadie para decirle qué tiene o qué no tiene que hacer pero….

— Malachite, no se trata de eso. — Lo miró y le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros— No digas que ustedes no son nadie para mí porque eso no es verdad. Lo que pasa es que muy simple, yo la amo. Yo estoy enamorado de Serena y…

— Pues sí pero, ¿y el gran sabio y los endemoniados de sus hijos qué, ah? Acuérdese el problema que hubo con ellos la otra vez y fue precisamente por eso, por su relación con esa muchacha, que...

— Sí me acuerdo. Sé que ustedes tienen razón pero bueno, yo me tengo que ir y no puedo perder más tiempo con ustedes aquí.

Dijo y empezó a abrir su elegante saco para sacar, por lo que parecía, su billetera.

— ¿Cómo vamos a arreglar?

— Uy jefe… no me tiente. —Dijo Neflyte riendo.

— Señor…

— ¿Qué, Malachite? — Dijo mientras abría la billetera— Así es como arreglamos las cosas nosotros, con plata. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Cuánto me va a tocar darles para que se vayan y me dejen en paz, ah?

Neflyte se soltó a reír como si le hubieran contado el mejor de los chistes y Malachite, se negó rotundamente. Dijo que las cosas con los Black estaban muy complicadas como para complicarlas más de lo que ya de por si estaban y le aconsejó que no se viera con Serena, que regresara al rancho con ellos y que dejara las cosas como estaban pero no contaba con que Darien, era un hombre muy astuto; generalmente se salía con la suya. La oferta que le hizo era tan buena que no la pudo rechazar.

Malachite aceptó encantado cuando Darien le dio una de sus tarjetas de crédito (diciéndole que podía gastar lo que quisiera) y, además de eso, le entregó las llaves de una cabaña que había comprado recientemente. De inmediato pensó en ir por su bailarina preferida, por Venus, para pasar algunos buenos días en aquel agradable lugar con ella. Vacaciones adelantadas con todo pago, pensó mientras no podía ocultar una maliciosa sonrisa al pensar en todo lo que con esa bella mujer de peligrosas curvas iba a hacer.

Malachite estaba muy contento y, ¿qué ironía? Neflyte, que parecía muy relajado al inicio, estaba muy renuente a aceptar el dinero de Darien. Nada de lo que Darien le decía lo convencía de aceptar.

— Oh vamos Neflyte, ¿qué más quieres que te ofrezca pues? Te pasas.

— No Malachite, es que pensándolo bien tienes razón. ¿Que tal y…?

— Nada, no va a pasar nada Neflyte y bueno, necesito que te apresures y me digas qué es lo que quieres porque Serena ya me debe estar esperando. Me tengo que ir y…

— Señor, Darien, háganos caso y evítese un problema. ¿Usted se imagina donde el gran sabio se dé cuenta de que usted se está viendo con esa muchacha? ¿Por qué mejor no….?

— Diez mil pesos pues Neflyte y, además de eso, te presento a Lita. ¿Cómo la ves eh?

Fue de risa la cara que hizo el pobre bobo de Neflyte cuando Darien le dijo eso. Aunque intentaba ocultarlo (sin ningún éxito claro) se le notaba la emoción a kilómetros. Darien sabía muy bien cómo manipular a las personas; era muy bueno para detectar los puntos débiles, y, claro, siempre que podía sacaba ventaja de ello.

Yendo con él y pasándole un brazo por el hombro, lo siguió manipulando. Malachite no hacía más que reírse de ver las caras de confusión que hacia Neflyte y claro, le divertía mucho ver todo lo que Darien era capaz de hacer tan solo por estar con Serena. Le parecía increíble que fuera capaz de llegar a tanto solo por eso. Por una simple calentura, pensaba él equivocadamente.

— Ay Neflyte, Lita no solo sabe cocinar, hasta donde sé es una maravilla; hace de todo un poco…

— ¿Si?

— Oh sí, sí, así es. — Sonreía Darien con maldad— Lita, como esa mujer, ya no hay Neflyte; a excepción de Serena claro está. Y, ¿sabes qué más?

Neflyte hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que prosiguiera. Le interesaba escuchar más.

— No hace mucho terminó con el novio; bueno, no el novio, ¿era el novio? En fin… nunca supe al fin si ese detective era o no su novio pero...

— Momento, momento, momento, ¿el novio es un detective?

— Te digo que terminó con él hace como, ¿dos meses? Lo mandó por un tubo porque le puso el cuerno con una de las secretarias que trabaja en la estación con él y…

— Listo, — se hizo frente a él y le estiró la mano para estrecharla. Darien, como casi siempre, lo había logrado. Lo había convencido por completo. —así quedamos entonces. No me de plata que yo no necesito plata jefe pero, señor, presénteme a esa belleza porque nada me gustaría más que salir con la ex de un detective.

— Neflyte… cuidado con meterte en problemas, ¿oíste?

— Sí, sí, si Malachite, como digas pero no, desde ya me gusta la idea. ¡Es que es más que ideal! ¿Bien linda que esta y además de eso, ex de un detective? ¡Perfecta!

— Bueno… ahora si me voy. Necesito que se encarguen de que nadie me moleste, ¿de acuerdo? Ni crean que voy a arruinarme, sobre todo contigo Malachite…

Río Malachite ante su comentario.

—…a cuenta de nada. Quiero privacidad, que nadie me moleste hasta mañana.

— Delo por hecho patrón. Aquí el temerario de Nef y yo nos encargamos de todo. Vaya tranquilo y, señor, que le vaya bien.

— Gracias Malachite. — Dijo mientras guardaba la billetera en el saco, sacaba su celular y se dirigía al parqueadero— Nos vemos.

El pobre Darien se había gastado una pequeña fortuna en menos de media hora pero, no importaba; Darien tenía dinero hasta para eso, hasta para regalar. Subiendo a su auto y encendiéndolo, se puso el auricular para hablar con ella. Para comunicarse con Serena que seguramente llevaba mucho rato esperándolo; pensaba él mientras aguardaba a que ella le contestara.

Y a la segunda vez de llamarla….

— Hola Serena, hasta que por fin contestas.

 _— Hola mi amor y, no me regañes Darien que bien sabes lo olvidadiza que soy. No reconocía el número y no quería contestar por eso. Porque no quería que nadie fuera a interrumpir nuestra cita de hoy... Que hablando de eso…estas como algo tarde. ¿No te parece, mi amor?_

— Tienes toda la razón y no sabes cómo lo siento, mi tierno y delicado ángel de ojos celestes. — Le dijo Darien con cariño mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara y la escuchaba reír— Lo siento muchísimo pero me estaba deshaciendo de mis vigilantes. Cuando salí de Moon, Malachite y Neflyte estaban esperándome y…

 _— Ah, ok, no hay problema; por cierto, no estoy en la cafetería en la que habíamos quedado de vernos._

— ¿Y entonces? ¿En dónde estás?

— _Me canse de esperarte y, no lo pude resistir._ — La escuchó reír y el ruido de una pequeña cuchara golpear un vaso, lo hizo reír porque ya se imaginaba dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo— _Por tu culpa tuve que entrar a esta heladería y ordenar este enorme helado. Debí haberme ido pero… hey, ¿y tú cómo de qué tanto te ríes eh? ¿Crees acaso que romper mi dieta es algo de risa Darien?_

— No, no, no, en lo absoluto. — Se seguía riendo mientras cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, de llegar a la heladería en donde estaba esperándolo— Antes, bendito sea Dios que no puedes resistirte a las cosas dulces y mucho menos a un helado. ¡Bendito!

 _— Ja, ja, ja, eso es tan divertido…. Tan gracioso mi amor… Ya en serio Darien, ¿si vas a venir o no?_

— No tardaré, estoy muy cerca.

Darien colgó y a los cinco minutos, llegó con ella. Estacionando el auto brevemente y casi que corriendo para verla, se detuvo en la puerta porque no pudo, su belleza, la forma en la que iba vestida y más, la forma en la que le sonreía, era única, maravillosa… Aquel vestido blanco playero y con delicado escote en los hombros, la hacía ver como lo que él se la pasaba diciéndole, como un bello ángel que había caído del cielo solo para eso, para alegrar y llenar de vida su miserable existencia.

Volviendo en sí mismo poco a poco, recobrándose de lo impactante que había sido volver a verla después de tantos días, después de tantas horas lejos de ella, se acercó hasta la mesa en donde estaba sentada y le escuchó decir acompañado de una radiante y sincera sonrisa mientras se levantaba…

— Que bueno que por fin llegas, Darien. Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.

A Serena no le gustaban ese tipo de escenas en público pero, no pudo hacer nada cuando Darien en un rápido movimiento la tomó por la cintura, la acercó hacia él y la besó. A ella no le gustaba besar a Darien como lo estaba besando en ese momento, en público, pero se relajó porque le pasaba como a él. Había sufrido muchísimo por su ausencia, por no poder estar cerca de él, y se dejó llevar. Dejó que sus bellos labios se mezclaran con los suyos que en ese momento, tenían un sabor muy especial. A Serena los labios de Darien le sabían a lo de siempre, a limpieza con algo mezclado de su delicioso perfume varonil pero para Darien, los delicados labios de Serena sabían mucho más que a helado de vainilla con galleta. Sus labios le sabían a gloria, a miel de rosas, a amor….

La primera en detenerse fue Serena. Con el rostro y los labios muy hinchados, tomó algo de aire y le dijo mientras le pasaba como a él, no podía parar de sonreír…

— ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí o mejor nos vamos para….?

— ¿Ya pagaste la cuenta?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

— Ven, vamos a pagar la cuenta y vámonos. Te quiero para mí y solo para mí.

— Darien… — Dijo Serena entre risas mientras él se hacía a su lado y entrelazaba su mano con la suya.

— No sabes cuánto deseé escucharte llamarme por mi nombre pero como lo haces ahora. Con dulzura, con ternura, con amor…

Sin poder dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar. Con las manos entrelazadas y más enamorados que nunca, se veían tan o más enamorados que Romeo y Julieta. (Supuestamente, el amor de ese par siempre me pareció raro, más como terminaron) Cualquiera que los viera juntos y así, así como se sonreían el uno al otro, con esas miradas que se daban que solo reflejaban amor, pensaría que no eran tan románticos. Darien y Serena, se habían extrañado demasiado y en muchos sentidos, en muchos…

En el auto y después de haberle dado un pequeño beso, le preguntó con voz ronca y algo agitada…

— ¿A dónde te gustaría que fuéramos Serena? ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa o…?

— No, no vayamos a tu casa. Vamos a un lugar en donde no puedan encontrarte tan fácilmente. Vámonos para un motel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

En el auto y recibiendo la fresca brisa de la noche, iba Zafiro (papacito también) Black a más de cien kilómetros por hora. Después de ir al cementerio a hacerle una visita a la que había sido su primer esposa y más que eso, la única mujer que había "amado", se dirigía a su nuevo hogar. Iba de regreso a alta velocidad por esa despejada y oscura carretera para estar con Petzite.

Zafiro había cambiado considerablemente desde que se había casado con Petzite, era otro hombre. Ya no sentía deseos de matar a nadie; bueno, no tanto así. A veces sí se iba a practicar su puntería con Diamante a algún despejado lugar, y se enojaba mucho cuando sus trabajadores no hacían las cosas como él las pedía pero de lo que ya no sentía ganas, era de torturar gente, de matar a alguien tan salvajemente como lo había hecho con Rei y con Nicolás. Zafiro era muy ansioso, terco, y estaba loco de remate pero al parecer Petzite le daba la mejor terapia que se le podía dar a un tipo tan peligroso como él. Ella, su elegante y nueva esposa, le daba amor, todo su amor…

— ¡Hola, ya llegué Petzite! ¿Dónde estás eh? ¿Estás en la cocina?

— ¡Estamos en la sala mi amor! — Le gritó Petzite y le sonrió a sus invitados.

Zafiro fue hasta la sala y se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de ver a su bella, a su elegante y amorosa esposa compartir una de sus costosas botellas de vino con su hermano y su cuñada. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Esmeralda y a Diamante ahí. Generalmente sabía cuándo iban a ir a su casa. No entendía que hacían ahí y más así, tan arreglados como estaban; tal parecía que iban para una fiesta de la cual él no quería saber nada por supuesto. Estaba cansado y lo último que quería era salir. Ahora que tenía sexo regularmente (todos los días para ser más exactos) mantenía agotado, muy cansado; hasta había perdido peso y todo. Estaba pensando seriamente en pedir una cita médica para que le recetaran unas vitaminas.

Después de besar a Petzite, de saludar de abrazo a su hermano y de beso a Esmeralda, les preguntó mientras le recibía una copa de vino a su mujer y se sentaba con ellos en la sala…

— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí en mi casa y así, tan arreglados? ¿Qué están celebrando o qué?

— ¿Siempre lo olvidas, verdad idiota? —Sonrió Diamante después de darle un sorbo a su copa. Petzite y Esmeralda rieron igual que él lo había hecho.

— Espérame, espérame, espérame tantito. ¿Qué día es hoy? ¡Ah, ya me acordé! ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños cretino!

Zafiro se levantó del sofá (Diamante hizo igual) y le dio un gran abrazo. Deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y diciéndole que luego le daba su regalo porque como siempre, se le había olvidado la fecha, aceptó con una gran sonrisa el acompañarlos a un _night club_ (privado, habían comprado otro hacia muy poco) a celebrarlo. Zafiro estaba viviendo otra vida, una más tranquila, más relajada, una mucho mejor. Desde que se había casado con Petzite, las burlas de Esmeralda y de Diamante habían cesado. Ahora en cambio sentía de ellos respeto y cariño. Siempre le molesto que ellos se burlaran de él por la relación (enfermiza) que tenía con Rei pero, ahora que estaba viviendo otro tipo de vida entendía por qué habían actuado de esa manera. El pobre Zafiro, y todo por terco y loco, lo único que se hacía era daño al obligar a Rei a estar a su lado. Por fin estaba entendiendo, aunque era un poco tarde ya, la había matado a ella, a su amante y su bebe, que no se debía estar con alguien si esa persona no quería. Que no importaba lo mucho que él la "amara", el sentimiento debía ser reciproco o de lo contrario lo único que se hacía era pasar malestar, rabias, dolor y mucho, mucho sufrimiento.

Sonriendo y excusándose con ellos, le pidió a Petzite que lo acompañara a la habitación para que le ayudara a escoger ropa.

— Me tomé el atrevimiento de escoger algo por ti, mi amor. Lo dejé sobre la cama. Espero no te moleste y si no te gusta, me dices.

— _Petzite es tan respetuosa conmigo delante de los demás, me encanta eso de ella._

Pensaba Zafiro con gusto mientras veía como le hacía gestos de aprobación su hermano mayor. En ese momento se sentía orgulloso de ella y de cómo lo hacía sentir.

— _Ojala pudiera quererla de la misma manera, con la misma fuerza pero….Rei… no puedo creerlo, ¿aún sigo enamorado de esa…?_

— Zafiro, mi amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo cariño?

— No, no, no, no te preocupes, estoy bien; solo un poco cansado, eso es todo. Enseguida estoy listo para que nos vayamos. No tardo.

Y mientras Zafiro entraba al baño para tomar una rápida ducha, vestirse y salir con ellos a pasar un buen rato, Serena y Darien estaban llegando al lugar. A un apartado y modesto motel que estaba lejos, bastante lejos de la ciudad.

Durante todo el camino hablaron de sus cosas, de cómo había estado cada uno desde que se habían separado. A Darien le parecía un poco extraño que Serena no le preguntara nada de la organización, del gran sabio, o mejor aún, de Zafiro Black. Él la conocía muy bien. Sabía que la curiosidad por saber, su instinto detectivesco de saberlo todo, debía estarla matando. A esas alturas de su vida y solo por poder estar con ella, estaba dispuesto a contestar cualquier pregunta que ella le hiciera pero si le agradecía que no estuviera tocando el tema. Él, lo único que quería era que estuvieran así como estaban en ese momento y como estuvieron durante todo el camino. Hablando de ellos, de sus amigos y de cómo estaban. Hablando de la cotidianidad del día a día y de ellos, de lo mucho que se amaban a pesar de las circunstancias que los rodeaban…

Cuando entraron y la puerta del garaje se cerró, cuando Darien apagó una de sus costosas camionetas, cuando bajaron de ella y estuvieron frente a frente, Serena….

— Oye, oye, guau, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, sí, estoy muy bien. — Le respondió Serena completamente roja y, excitada, mientras no dejaba de tocarlo y de besarlo con desesperación— Es que te, te extrañado tanto mi amor, tanto… Darien, oh Darien, te amo…

— Pues yo también te he extrañado mucho.

La levantó por las caderas y Serena entrelazó sus piernas a su cintura mientras buscaba su boca, su apetitosa y deliciosa boca, para seguirlo besando.

—Yo también te amo Serena.

— Darien…

Llenos de deseo, de lujuria y excitación, entraron a la habitación para hacerlo, para amarse muy intensamente. Tanto era su deseo y excitación, que no alcanzaron a llegar a la cama. Contra una fría y suave pared, empezaron a desvestirse impacientemente…

Darien se sentía feliz. Estaba bastante sorprendido de ver a Serena comportarse de esa manera; ella no era así. Serena, cuando lo hacían, era muy delicada y en ese momento, en el que no hacía más que besarlo con física desesperación y arañarle la espalda con fuerza, se mostraba agresiva, muy impaciente. Desnudándola rápidamente al igual que ella lo había hecho con él, se sorprendió de sobre manera pero al mismo tiempo su corazón (al igual que otra cosa) vibró de emoción, cuando ella se arrodilló y empezó a acariciarlo fuertemente mientras acercaba su boca hacia él.

— Oh Serena, Serena…. ¿Qué vas a…?

En medio del placer que le estaba haciendo sentir con sus caricias y luego, con su boca, empezó a preocuparse. Serena nunca antes le había hecho eso, nunca. Ella siempre le había dicho que le daba pena y que le gustaba más que fuera romántico, dulce y tierno porque ella lo amaba. Que no le interesaba interpretar una película triple x con él. Que ella solo quería demostrarle su amor muy dulce y tiernamente…

Y mientras por su memoria solo pasaban las imágenes de cuando lo hacían dulce y delicadamente sobre una de sus camas, Serena incrementó el ritmo de su atención. Aumentó el ritmo de sus fuertes succiones y lo hizo perder el control.

El pobre Darien, estalló en su boca sin poder evitarlo. Cometió el grave error de mirarla mientras se lo hacía y eso, lo excitó demasiado; mucho más lo estaba en ese momento al ver como había quedado su pecho, su cara y más especialmente, su boca… Serena, su bella Serena, estaba literalmente llena de él…

— Se, Se, Serena…. ¿Por qué…?

— Sentí ganas de hacerlo. — Respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras se levantaba y con el dedo pulgar, se limpiaba la comisura de sus labios— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gustó?

Cuando Serena estuvo completamente de pie y frente a él, Darien la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar. Obviamente Serena se preocupó pero cuando lo escucho reír, entendió. Darien, su querido Darien como había empezado a llamarlo cada noche antes de acostarse a dormir, al parecer le pasaba como a ella. Estaba tan contento que lloraba de alegría. Fundidos en un fuerte abrazo, ambos lloraron de alegría, de emoción…

Serena consoló a su apuesto caballero todo lo que él quiso. Abrazándolo con fuerza cuando lo necesito y besándolo cuando él se lo pidió, luego accedió cuando le ofreció tomar un baño con él. Serena, había quedado muy bañada. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia.

Sumergidos en aquella burbujeante tina, se amaron de nuevo pero esa vez más pausadamente. Darien no podía creer que podía ser tan feliz después de todo lo que le había pasado. Tener a Serena sobre él así, como la tenía en ese momento, moviéndose con cadencia mientras él la llenaba delicadamente, le parecía increíble, una maravilla...

Sin poder dejar de besarla porque su boca lo provocaba, la escuchaba decir una y otra vez llena de excitación….

— Oh Darien, así, así mi amor. Te amo…te amo Darien…

Posando sus grandes y delicadas manos sobre sus mojadas caderas, incrementó el ritmo de sus embestidas porque quería hacer lo mismo que había hecho ella. Quería proporcionarle un indescriptible placer. Uno que jamás había sentido en la vida.

Distraído con lo suave y lo provocativo de sus senos, no dejó de succionar uno de ellos cuando la escuchó gritar. Mientras Serena gritaba y le pedía entre gemidos por más porque, lo había conseguido, se estaba corriendo, él hacía lo mismo. Pidiéndole que lo mirara a los ojos mientras lo hacían, le dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas…

— Te amo Serena…

— ¡Yo también te amo! — Le gritó en el último segundo de su potente orgasmo sin dejar de moverse sobre él— ¡Te amo Darien!

Ambos empezaron a reír sin parar. Estaban tan contentos que sencillamente no podían parar de hacerlo; digo, de reír. (Risa malvada) ¿Qué pensaron eh? Naa, es broma, es broma. Yo también habría pensado lo mismo.

Serena sacó su cansada cabeza de uno de los hombros de Darien para decirle lo de siempre, que le encantaba que la abrazara así. Darien, siempre, siempre que la tenía sobre él, la aferraba a su pecho con fuerza. Llevaba sus grandes manos hasta su delicada espalda y la apretaba contra él. Con ese gesto trataba de demostrarle que no quería dejarla ir.

— Me encanta cuando me abrazas así. Me siento tan querida, tan amada…

— Vámonos de aquí. — La soltó para mirarla a los ojos— Escapémonos.

— Darien…no, no mi amor. No digas eso que bien sabes que no se puede.

— Pero, ¿Por qué? — Le preguntó con confusión mientras la veía levantarse y salir de la tina— ¿Por qué no? Yo no quiero seguir estando lejos de ti y…Serena, Serena espera, Serena...

Serena se secó, se puso una de las salidas de baño que había colgadas y salió mientras Darien hacia lo mismo e iba tras ella. Darien la alcanzó y antes de que ella fuera hasta donde había dejado su ropa y empezara a recogerla para, (según veía), vestirse y marcharse, la abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza, con todo el amor que había dentro de él y con los ojos cerrados, se acercó a uno de sus oídos y le susurró con cariño….

— No vuelvas a dejarme y, quédate. Quédate conmigo te lo pido, te lo ruego…

— Darien… — Sollozaba Serena mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de él que la abrazaban con fuerza.

— No hablemos del futuro si no quieres pero al menos por hoy, tan solo por esta noche, quédate conmigo. Te he extrañado tanto que, duele. Me duele muchísimo tu ausencia y no sé si…

Serena se giró y, con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos azules celestes, tomó su rostro en ambas manos y lo besó. Lo besó con delicadeza, con lentitud mientras sus saladas lágrimas lo mojaban a él. Soltando su rostro para pasar a entrelazar sus manos a su cuello, Darien le abrió la bata de baño y fue cayendo sobre ella con suavidad en aquella enorme cama para amarla como sabia a ella le gustaba, muy amorosamente…

.

-.-

.

Era un bello martes soleado y Hotaru, estaba despertando después de una larga noche en la que no hizo más que estar al pendiente de Darien. Estaba casi segura de que su hermano había pasado la noche con Serena y aunque eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, si le preocupaba. Le angustiaba pensar que Darien dejara todo tirado para irse detrás de Serena porque ella, lo necesitaba. Darien era una parte fundamental en sus nuevos planes y no podía permitir que Serena interfiriera con ellos. Esa vez estaba segura de que iba a hacer lo correcto. Tenía que lograr su cometido a como diera lugar…

Luego de reflexionar sobre muchas cosas en aquella cómoda, grande y confortable cama de finas sábanas blancas, decidió levantarse y arreglarse para salir a encontrarse con él. Por más que le dolía aceptarlo, era la verdad. No importaba lo mucho que lamentara lo que le había hecho a Rei y a su, sobrino, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Bueno, entre comillas…

Frente al espejo y luciendo como siempre, joven, vital y radiante…

— Juré que ibas a pagármela y eso es exactamente lo que vas hacer, gran sabio. Ya vas a ver, ya lo verás.

En un ajustado jean de mezclilla, blusa blanca anudada a la cintura por un moño y largas botas de gamuza, se recogió el largo cabello negro en una cola de caballo y salió para ir a buscarlo a donde sabia estaba. Fue hasta la entrada del rancho a buscarlo porque sabía que a él le gustaba sentarse frente a las entradas de sus ranchos (cada mañana muy temprano en la mañana) y tomarse una taza de café negro mientras se fumaba un habano y veía hacia la llanura. Hacia las imponentes montañas que ese día lucían más imponentes y bellas de lo normal.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento y te acompaño?

Él no dijo nada. Solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

— Definitivamente tengo que darte la razón. Es mucho mejor despertar aquí, es decir, en los ranchos, que en la ciudad; la vista es hermosa. Que hablando de ranchos y de vistas…. ¿Si te diste cuenta que Darien no vino anoche a dormir, verdad?

— Por supuesto. Pero, ¿sabes algo? — Le preguntó mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia la mesa que tenían frente a ellos, tomaba una pequeña jarra blanca de porcelana de finos decorados azules y le servía un poco de café…— Eso no me preocupa en lo más mínimo.

— Pero, ¿a poco me vas a decir que no te preocupa que tal vez se haya quedado en la ciudad con esa…?

— Darien no es estúpido, Hotaru. — Volvió a sonreír pero lo hizo de otra manera. Sonrió más ampliamente— Él sabe muy bien lo que pasaría si se pasa de listo. Tranquila, todo estará bien. Mejor dime, ¿Cómo ves la producción aquí? ¿Piensas que hay algo en lo que debemos invertir más o…?

Tomando su deliciosa taza de café, no dejaba de reparar sus facciones y sus gestos mientras él le hablaba. Debía admitir que para tener la edad que tenía, más de cincuenta y cinco años, se veía bien; muy bien de hecho. El gran sabio era un hombre alto, acuerpado y muy elegante. Tenía unos increíbles ojos azul zafiro y un corto y elegante cabello plateado que lo hacía ver algo, sexy; bastante varonil. Se daba cuenta mientras él no paraba de hablar de la mercancía, de precios y de implementos, que su nuevo plan no era tan descabellado y que no sería tan traumático como había pensado en un inicio. Es más, mientras se levantaba de la pequeña banca de madera tallada y se prendía de uno de sus elegantes brazos, pensaba que incluso sería divertido. Muy divertido….

En otro lado y mientras Hotaru daba marcha a la primera fase de su plan "la inocente seducción" Darien escuchaba que le decían al oído…

— Darien, Darien, despierta ya por favor. No quisiera irme sin despedirme.

— ¿Irte? —Inmediatamente se giró para quedar frente a ella mientras no dejaba de sobarse los ojos. Pero no era tanto porque aún tenía sueño. Era porque necesitaba saber que era verdad. Que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior en esa modesta y desordenada cama de motel, había sido verdad. — ¿De qué estas hablando si apenas son las… las seis y media de la mañana?

— Tengo que estar en la estación a las ocho y…

Antes de que Serena pudiera decirle algo, Darien tomó con delicadeza una de sus suaves mejillas y acercándose hasta sus labios, le robó un beso. Le dio uno de los muchos besos que le había dado durante toda la noche y sonrió. La besó igual a como la había besado antes de quedarse profundamente dormido entre sus brazos…

Sonriendo al igual que ella lo había hecho, luego su bella y varonil sonrisa de actor se vio opacada por una pregunta que le hizo Serena. Una que desde luego estaba esperando desde hacía rato.

La que tanto esperaba.

— ¿Sigues trabajando para los Black verdad?

— Serena….

— Si no quieres o peor aún, si no puedes contestar la pregunta, no lo hagas pero necesito que me digas una cosa.

— Dime. ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿En dónde está viviendo Zafiro Black ahora?

— ¿Para qué te interesa saberlo? ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa información?

Serena empezó a explicarle que era por cuestiones de trabajo pero, cuando la notó nerviosa y peor, cuando se dio cuenta que no hacia otra cosa que esquivarle la mirada y enredarse con sus respuestas, le puso uno de sus bellos dedos sobre sus labios y le preguntó con bastante seriedad…

— ¿Quieres matarlo verdad?

— Darien….

— Cuando hablamos por teléfono esa noche, nos prometimos no decirnos más mentiras. Por favor no me mientas, no lo hagas, lo haces fatal…

Rieron ambos por igual. Pero luego recobrando la seriedad…

—…dime la verdad. ¿Se trata de eso? ¿Quieres saber en dónde está viviendo Zafiro ahora porque quieres ir a matarlo por lo que te hizo? ¿Por lo que le hizo a tu papá?

Serena rompió en llanto e inmediatamente Darien se sentó en la cama (al igual que lo estaba ella) y se acercó para abrazarla. Algo incómodo al estar envuelto en aquellas sabanas pero conmovido al verla y escucharla llorar de esa forma, se separó nuevamente, poso una de sus grandes manos sobre una de sus mojadas mejillas y le preguntó…

— ¿No preferirías que lo hiciera yo?

— ¡Darien por Dios! — Se le dilataron las pupilas del susto que le dio escuchar eso al tiempo que echaba parte del cuerpo hacia atrás y se encontraba con una fría pared— ¿A qué te refieres con…?

— No quiero que te manches las manos. — Tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta sus labios para besarlas— Tus manos son demasiado delicadas como para que las ensucies con una basura como Zafiro. Tú, eres mi ángel. Mi bello y delicado ángel de ojos celestes…

— Darien…no. ¿Cómo crees que…?

— Si eso es lo quieres, si eso es lo que necesitas, pues eso hago.

La miró con profunda devoción al tiempo que volvía a besar sus manos.

— Darien… yo no sé, y es que…

— Todo lo que tú me pidas y este en mis manos hacerlo, dalo por hecho. Si quieres que mate al bobo de mí, "primo", pues considéralo un hecho. ¿Y bien? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

.

.

Amy despertó y despertó mejor que otras noches. Gracias al fuerte calmante que se había tomado la noche anterior, durmió profundamente y lo mejor de todo, sin soñar…

En una bella levantadora de seda azul cielo, fue hasta la cocina porque se moría por tomar algo. Estaba muerta de sed.

— Hola Ayumi.

— Señora, — se giró la bella señora de canosa cabeza y baja estatura para poder verla. Para poder saludar más formalmente a Amy— Muy buenos días señora Amy. ¿Cómo durmió?

— Bien, bien, gracias Ayumi.

Sonrió levemente Amy mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella. Mientras se sentaba frente al mesón y Ayumi le servía un vaso de jugo de mandarina.

— Ummm, esta delicioso. Muchas gracias Ayumi.

— De nada señora.

— Ayumi…

— ¿Si señora? Dígame, ¿qué se le ofrece?

— ¿Sabes si Serena sigue en su habitación o ya se fue a trabajar? Generalmente para esta hora está aquí desayunando y es extraño no verla. ¿Dónde está?

— La señorita Serena llamó anoche, antes de que me fuera, y le dejó una razón. ¿No leyó la nota que le dejé en la mesa, junto a su cena señora?

Amy negó con la cabeza.

— Oh, claro, ¿Cómo iba a verla si no comió? Señora Amy, por favor, tiene que empezar a comer mejor. Recuerde lo que…

— Si, si, si Ayumi. — Se levantó de la mesa y fue con ella hasta la cocina. Le pasó un brazo por el hombro muy sonriente mientras ella seguía mezclando cosas en una sartén— Mejor no hagas como hacen todas mis amigas, no me regañes y dime, ¿qué pasó con Serena? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

— La señorita Serena llamó anoche y le dejo dicho que…

Mientras Ayumi le decía a Amy que Serena había dejado dicho que trabajaría hasta tarde y que era probable que no regresara esa noche (cosa que desde luego Amy no había creído), Serena estaba llegando a la estación. Dando un largo y ruidoso bostezo mientras entraba a su cubículo para empezar otro largo día de trabajo, no dejaba de recordar las palabras de Darien; es decir, su seria y muy tentadora propuesta…

 _— ¿No preferirías que lo hiciera yo?_

 _— ¡Darien por Dios! ¿A qué te refieres con…?_

 _— No quiero que te manches las manos. Tus manos son demasiado delicadas como para que las ensucies con una basura como Zafiro. Tú, eres mi ángel. Mi bello y delicado ángel de ojos celestes…_

— Darien… ay por Dios, pero, ¿qué hice? ¿Será que hablaba en serio cuando…?

— Hola, hola mi precioso bombón. — La saludó Seiya que acababa de llegar con Andrew (este había ido directamente hacia la cafetería) de patrullar toda la noche— ¿De qué tanto hablas eh?

— De nada, de nada Seiya y mejor dime, ¿sigues trasnochando? Pero si ya llevas como un mes en esas. ¿No estás cansado?

Serena que le dice eso y él que bosteza.

— ¿Lo ves? Se te ve el cansancio de lejos. Deberías descansar al menos una semana Seiya. Te vas a salir es enfermando.

— Lo sé. Tienes toda la razón mi seductor bombón pero, ¿Quién le hace entender eso a Andrew, ah? No, yo la verdad sí me siento muy cansado y creo que…

— Espera, espera, ¿Andrew? ¿A poco sigue por lo mismo?

— Sí; y yo diría que cada día está peor. La otra noche me hizo parar en un bar y, ¿Qué crees? Había una bronca espantosa y claro, le partieron la madre hasta que se cansaron. Yo hice lo que pude pero es que eran muchos. Mientras fui a la patrulla a pedir refuerzos, ellos…

— _"Ah… ya entiendo. Esa fue la noche en la que hablé con Darien"_

—...y no, ya no más. Voy a ir a hablar con la teniente Neherenia para que me cambie el turno, estoy cansado de andarlo cuidando. Ya me cansé de decirle que con eso no va a resolver nada. Con eso no va a lograr que Lita lo perdone y regrese con él.

Seiya se puso serio y algo melancólico cuando dijo eso, había pasado mucho tiempo pero aún le dolía. Él había amado sinceramente a Haruka y entendía lo mucho que dolía sufrir por amor, por el desamor de alguien. Porque entendía y además porque estimaba a Andrew, (se había convertido en uno de sus amigos) era que había cambiado sus turnos para acompañarlo en las noches. Seiya comprendía como se sentía Andrew porque lo haba vivido. Pero en ese momento, en el que Serena también bostezaba y le pedía que la acompañara a la cafetería por algo de café, decidió que era suficiente. Si él había podido superar el rechazo de Haruka y la relación que ella tenía con Michiru, ¿Andrew por qué no podía superar lo que había pasado con Lita? Pensó mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Serena y caminaban hacia la cafetería, que era suficiente. Había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos. Ya no podía hacer nada más por él.

Serena tomaba una taza de café con uno de sus amigos para tratar de recobrar energías mientras que Darien, salía de la mansión completamente arreglado. En uno de sus elegantes trajes y tan bello como siempre, bajaba las escaleras de la entrada para subir a una de sus camionetas hasta que…

— ¿Bueno? Ah, hola Hotaru. Ningún Saturn. Para mí tú eres Hotaru y ya. Voy de camino para Moon. ¿Me necesitas para algo urgente? Me quedé en la ciudad y en la mansión porque quise. No tengo porque darle ningún tipo de explicación. Gracias por tu preocupación pero eso es problema mío, no tuyo Hotaru; hablaré con él después. Sí, a eso de las siete puedo estar ahí. Hasta la noche entonces, nos vemos.

Darien guardó su celular en el costoso saco gris y siguió su camino. Enojado con el gran sabio pero contento de que la relación con Hotaru cada vez fuera mejor, sonrió y empezó a pensar en ella, en Serena. Mientras iba hacia el garaje y alistaba sus llaves, recordó detalle a detalle todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre los dos. Lo mucho que había disfrutado de sus besos, de sus impacientes caricias, de sus palabras mientras no paraba de embestirla…

 _— Oh Darien, Darien, así…. ¡Te amo!_

 _— Nunca te lo quitas._

Sonrió y acarició el cristal de plata sin dejar de penetrarla. Luego volvió a mirarla

 _— Me encanta vértelo puesto._

 _— Más, más, más Darien…. Oh Darien… ¡Darien….!_

— _Serena…._

— Muy buenos días jefe.

— ¿Neflyte? — Lo miró Darien confundido— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan temprano?

— Ah patrón, vengo a acompañarlo mientras Taiki y Yaten se desocupan y, a que me cumpla lo que me prometió ayer.

Darien empezó a reír y claro, desde luego Neflyte también.

— Bueno, por lo que veo sí se acuerda. ¿Sí se acuerda jefe?

— Sí Neflyte pero es que eres el colmo. ¿No te podías esperar, no sé, hasta mañana tal vez?

— Ah no, es que no es justo. ¿Todos la pasan bien y yo no? No jefe, no sabe las ganas que tengo de que me la presente. Es que es hermosa. Que mujer para estar tan buena.

— Bueno, bueno. — Sonrió Darien mientras abría la puerta trasera de la camioneta y subía. Acto seguido Neflyte subió para empezar a manejar— Cuidado eh Neflyte. Lita es mi amiga y no te la voy a presentar para que hagas lo que sabemos. ¿Entendiste?

— No, no, no jefe, no se preocupe. A mí sí me gusta mucho esa mujer pero no solo para eso. Si se tratara solo de eso, pues me voy para el bar, le pago a Júpiter y ya. No, eso no es lo único que me interesa de ella.

— ¿Entonces?

— Tengo curiosidad. Nunca he estado con una buena mujer y me gustaría saber cómo es eso.

— Ay Neflyte… —Sonrió de nuevo y se puso unos caros lentes de sol— Camina a ver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Serena intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo pero, no podía. Por más que se esforzaba por terminar de leer esa pila de archivos para poder empezar con los reportes, no había caso. En lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras se rendía y dejaba el folder con uno de los casos en los que debía trabajar, era en él, en Darien. Bastante cansada porque su amable caballero, (que no había sido tan caballeroso la noche anterior y era medio insaciable) no la había dejado dormir mucho, sonrió al recordarlo. Sonrió tierna y dulcemente cuando se acordó de él y de sus bellas palabras de amor cuando se despidieron esa mañana más temprano.

— Ay Darien…mi amor….

Sonriendo como cualquier joven e inocente colegiala, sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por una llamada. Una que no debía contestar dado en el lugar y con la gente que estaba.

— ¿Hola? ¡Darien!

No pudo evitarlo. Exclamó su nombre algo fuerte pero luego tapó el auricular, miró que nadie la estuviera escuchando y le susurró…

— Darien por Dios, estoy en mi trabajo. Sabes que no puedo…

 _—_ _Sé que estas ocupada pero, es que estoy aquí en el restaurante de Lita y se me ocurrió comprarte algo para cuando nos veamos esta noche. ¿Qué quieres que te compre?_

— ¿Con que nos vamos a ver esta noche eh? Mira qué curioso, no tenía idea.

Ambos rieron con mucha gracia.

 _—_ _Oh vamos Serena, ¿es en serio? Una sola noche no es suficiente. No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte de nuevo y de que…_

— Lo sé, — Sonrió con algo de malicia— también me gustaría verte de nuevo pero no se puede. No puedo dejar a Amy sola y además no es solo por eso. Me preocupa que tal vez Haruka…

— _Haruka… ¿otra vez con lo de Haruka, Serena?_

— Está obsesionada contigo amor, —Sonrió y le dijo…— y no en el buen sentido de la palabra eh. No ha hecho otra cosa que trabajar en una orden de allanamiento para registrar tu casa pero Neherenia no la ha dejado. Claro, como además de ser la ficha de los Black aquí es tu fan…

Darien no lo pudo evitar. Se empezó a reír sin parar.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia, ah?

— _Tú; lo que acabas de decir princesa. ¿Acaso estas celosa?_

— ¿Yo celosa? ¡Ja! No digas tonterías por favor. Esa tonta no me llega ni a los…

 _—_ _Tienes toda la razón, mi bello, seductor, sexy e insaciable ángel de ojos celestes. Mi Serena…_

— Oye…no me digas esas cosas que…

— _Esa mujer no te llega ni a los tobillos mi amor. Tú eres única e irremplazable. La única en mi vida y sobre todo en mi corazón... Por favor no estés enojada conmigo y dime, ¿sí? ¿Estas segura de que no podemos vernos esta noche? Por favor. Muero por estar contigo de nuevo y…_

— No sabes lo mucho que me gusta escucharte decir eso pero, de verdad no creo que sea buena idea. Como te dije esta mañana, Haruka me mantiene muy vigilada y tiene sus sospechas de, ya sabes. De que tú y yo aún nos sigamos viendo. Justo ahora, antes de que llamaras, estaba pensando en ti y…

 _—_ _¿De verdad? ¿Estabas pensando en mí?_

— Sí. Claro que sí, mi amor. — Sonrió y volvió a mirar que nadie estuviera por ahí cerca. Pero cuando vio a Haruka salir de la oficina de Michiru…— Ya debo colgar Darien. Haruka viene para acá y…

 _—_ _Está bien, está bien, entiendo pero, ¿entonces cómo quedamos? ¿Nos vamos a ver esta noche o no?_

— Adiós amor. Que te vaya bien.

Serena colgó y lo hizo en el momento adecuado. Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsa (no sin antes ponerlo en modo avión) justo un minuto antes de que Haruka llegara con ella, halara una silla que había por ahí cerca, y se sentara para hacer lo que hacía cada semana desde hacía un mes. Interrogarla muy sigilosamente acerca de Darien y de la relación que había tenido con él.

Serena le decía a Haruka que Darien, o en ese caso particular, Endimión, siempre había sido muy reservado en cuanto a sus cosas de trabajo. Mientras tanto él, iba en el auto hablando con Neflyte. Darien había quedado muy aburrido al escucharle decir a Serena que esa noche no se iban a ver pero ni por eso, podía dejar de reírse. Le causaba mucha gracia ver a Neflyte bailando y tarareando aquella canción mientras manejaba.

 _— "_ _She is all de night to the sun, I'm all night to get some. She's all night to good fun. I'm all the night to get lucky. I'm all the night to get lucky…_

— Estas como muy contento. ¿No es así, Neflyte?

— Para que le voy a decir que no, si sí patrón. — Reía muy animado Neflyte mientras manejaba— Lita es muy bonita, preciosa… y no solamente eso, también es muy amable y…

— ¿Te dije o no te dije que era increíble? — Sonrió Darien con suficiencia— Te lo dije. Mujeres como la mía o como Lita, ya no se consiguen Neflyte. Como ellas hay muy pocas.

— Tiene toda la razón señor. Oiga, jefe, ¿y cuándo cree usted que sea un buen momento para invitarla a salir?

— Apenas se conocieron. Te recomiendo que te tomes las cosas con calma. No debes mostrarte demasiado interesado porque si lo haces, le puedes dar a entender algo que no es.

Pobre Neflyte. Es que era medio bruto a ratos. El pobre hizo cara de: _What the fuck?_ Mientras llegaban a Moon y claro, Darien se reía más de él y de su cara.

— Lo que quiero decir es que si la empiezas a cortejar, a mostrarte demasiado galán, ella puede pensar que solo la quieres para pasar el rato y ya. Yo te recomendaría que intentes ser su amigo primero. Que vayas suave, con calma. Paso a pasito.

— ¿Sera?

— Bueno, pues ese es mi consejo. —Le dijo mientras se ponía los lentes de sol y abría la puerta de la camioneta para salir— Tú decides.

— Gracias señor y, señor, que le vaya bien.

— Gracias Neflyte. Igualmente.

.

.

Era de noche y todos estaban reunidos en uno de los ranchos; es decir, los hermanos Black, sus esposas, Hotaru, el gran sabio y Darien, estaban reunidos para hablar de cosas de su trabajo. Sentados a la mesa y esperando a que terminaran de servirles, lo que pasó ninguno se lo esperaba. Algunos, como el gran sabio y Hotaru, hablaban muy animadamente mientras compartían una botella de vino hasta que se escuchó el timbre de un celular. Ninguno le prestó demasiada atención a la breve conversación que Zafiro había tenido al teléfono pero cuando este le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa y acto seguido estrelló el teléfono contra la pared, se pusieron en alerta.

Más especialmente su papá, el gran sabio que fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa y preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba.

— No, papá, mejor dejo que Petzite te conteste esa pregunta. ¿No, Petzite?

— ¿Y yo como por qué tengo que contestarle, Zafiro? — Le respondió también muy seria y como estaba él, de pie y de brazos cruzados— Yo qué voy a saber.

— ¿Ah, no sabes?

Se le empezó a acercar lentamente y luciendo de muy, muy mal genio.

— ¿Estas segura que no sabes?

— Ay ya por favor. Déjense de mamadas y si van a pelear o lo que sea, pues bien puedan y se van a pelear pero a su casa. Aquí vinimos fue a… —Dijo Hotaru hastiada.

— Oye, niña, ¿y tú quién demonios te crees como para venir a hablarles así a mi cuñado y a mi prima eh?

— Esmeralda…. — Le dijo Diamante con el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno, bueno, ya; es suficiente todos ustedes.

Exclamó el gran sabio haciéndose en la mitad de todos. A él, no le gustaba que hubiera ese tipo de problemas en su casa. Odiaba que pelearan entre ellos. Esa no era la idea con la cena que le había pedido a Hotaru que organizara. Por eso se vio en la penosa obligación de intervenir.

— Esmeralda, no te enojes con Hotaru que no dice más que la verdad.

— Pero, suegro, no me parece que sea la forma de….

— Y segundo, a quien le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba fue a ti Zafiro, no a tu esposa. Así que, contesta. No tengo todo tu tiempo. — Lo miró y uy, si, ahí sí que todos se pusieron más serios de lo que estaban porque cada uno de ellos conocía esa cara.

A Zafiro no le quedó más remedio que responder la pregunta que le había hecho su papá porque cuando el gran sabio miraba así, así como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, podía pasar cualquier cosa. Lo peor…

— Pues papá, acaban de llamarme de un hospital a decirme que Itzel está muy mal. Que recibió una fuerte golpiza y que, en resumen, casi la matan.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿A nosotros qué o qué?

— Que, esa, — se acercó Petzite y miró única y exclusivamente al gran sabio mientras se le acercaba— pretendía ser más que una de las amantes de su hijo, gran sabio. Solo eso.

El gran sabio la vio con diversión al tiempo que levantaba una poblada y canosa ceja. Le sonrió y bajó los brazos que antes tenía cruzados.

— ¿Con que solo eso, eh Petzite? Vaya, me acabas de recordar a mi difunta esposa. Es increíble…

En ese momento Zafiro giró con brusquedad a Petzite, la tomó fuertemente por los hombros y se disponía a amenazarla y a gritarla; a hacer lo mismo que hacía con Rei cuando esta lo desafiaba pero Petzite, se le quitó con la misma fuerza con la que él antes la había tomado y le dijo sin quitarle la mirada y luciendo muy tranquila y relajada…

— Ah no, escúchame muy bien tú a mí, Zafiro. Por mí, acuéstate con quien se te pegue la regalada gana; a mí eso no me importa. Pero la próxima vez que una de esas perras llame a MI casa para decirme que te ama y todas esas estupideces que me dijo la tal Itzel ayer cuando me llamó, la mato. ¿Entendiste?

— Petzite… — Le dijo Zafiro mientras apretaba un puño de la ira.

— La próxima vez no le mando a dar una paliza sino que yo misma la mato; y la mataría igual, exactamente como lo harías tú. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, mi amor?

Después de decirle aquello y dejarlo completamente sorprendido, anonadado y sin palabras, se despidió de todos y se fue. Fue directamente hacia donde estaba Jedite y le pidió muy amablemente que la llevara hasta su casa.

Y mientras Petzite se iba, Diamante se le acercaba a Zafiro y le decía entre risas…

— ¿Cómo peligrosa tu nueva mujer, no, hermanito?

Zafiro no le respondió nada mientras Diamante lo abrazaba por uno de los hombros y no dejaba de reírse de él. De la cara de asombro y desconcierto que tenía.

— Ay Zafiro, en ese sentido si prefiero las rabietas de mi mujer. Me cae que sí.

— ¡Oye Diamante, no te pases eh!

— Es la verdad Esmeralda. — Le respondió entre carcajadas— Es la verdad mi amor. Al menos tú vas y te gastas una pequeña fortuna cada vez que te hago enojar. No te desquitas con nadie y menos haces algo tan peligroso como lo que acaba de decir Petzite. No pensé que fuera tan peligrosa y…

— Oye, oye, ¿y tú cómo para donde crees que vas, eh Zafiro?

— Perdóname papá pero tengo que irme.

Dijo Zafiro mientras sacaba las llaves de su deportivo y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

— Zafiro… nada de ir hacerle algo a esa mujer porque Zafiro, hijo, esa mujer es peligrosa; te lo digo por experiencia. Una vez tu madre me…

— Exactamente papá. — Sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron. Estaba bastante extraño; más de lo normal claro— Tienes toda la razón y no te preocupes, no pasara nada malo, te lo prometo. Disculpen el mal rato y nos vemos después. Disfruten su cena.

Zafiro se despidió de beso y abrazo de su papá; cosa que había sido más que extraña para el gran sabio pero si había sido raro para él, más lo había sido para Diamante. Hacía muchos años que no lo veía hacer algo así y le preocupaba su extraño comportamiento. Sin duda Zafiro no hacia otra cosa que darle dolores de cabeza.

Pero mientras ellos regresaban a la mesa y a su cena, Zafiro iba a más de 120 kilómetros por hora en esa oscura y desolada carretera para alcanzarla. Cualquiera pensaría que después de lo que había pasado y de lo que ella le había dicho delante de toda su familia, él estaría más que enojado pero no, ese no era el caso. Zafiro se había enojado, y mucho, cuando recibió aquella llamada pero cuando ella lo desafío de esa manera y mejor, cuando le dijo que la próxima vez mataría a cualquiera de sus amantes al igual que él lo haría con cualquiera de sus enemigos, se excitó. Le dieron unas increíbles ganas de besarla y de poseerla muy violentamente, como hacía mucho rato no lo hacía. No sabía por qué pero le había encantado la forma en la que lo había mirado; mucho más la manera y el tono en el que le había hablado. Le había parecido tan amenazante, tan peligroso y serio su proceder que la encontró más sexy de lo que ya de por sí era. Le gustó y de sobre manera la pose que había tomado cuando le contestó. Le encantó haberse sentido de esa manera y más le gustó, cuando llegó a su casa. Cuando llegó al lujoso apartamento que compartían, la encontró en la habitación y justo cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa para meterse a la cama. Zafiro, el peligroso, lunático y loco de Zafiro Black, le tomó una de las manos con delicadeza, la besó y le pidió perdón por lo que le había hecho. Petzite, que lo amaba con locura y desesperación, aceptó sus disculpas y volvió a sonreírle mientras él la apegaba a su pecho y le susurraba al oído mientras no dejaba de acariciarla con insistencia…

— Dilo, dilo otra vez.

— ¿Qué, qué es lo que quieres que te diga mi amor?

— Lo mismo que dijiste hace un rato. — Se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. A sus brillantes ojos verdes que estaban como los de él, muy dilatados por la excitación— Anda, dilo de nuevo. No sabes lo mucho que eso me gustó Petzite.

— Mataré a cualquiera que ose quitarme mi lugar.

Le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Mataré y mataré sádicamente a cualquiera que pretenda ser tu mujer porque esa, soy yo Zafiro. Soy solo yo…

No hace falta decir que esa noche tuvieron un sexo más que rudo pero como sea…. ¿en que nos quedamos antes de que todo esto pasara? Oh si, en que Darien y los demás estaban en el rancho comiendo…

Después de la pequeña escena de Zafiro y Petzite, todos volvieron a la mesa y compartieron su cena. Mientras comían y compartían el costoso vino y hablaban de lo mal que estaban en ese par sin saber ellos en qué era que estaban, hablaban un poco de lo que verdaderamente tenían que hablar, de negocios. El gran sabio hablaba con Darien de las próximas cifras que su empresa debía lavar mientras que él solo escuchaba…

— Bla, bla, bla, bla…

— _Serena… ¿Qué estarás haciendo a esta hora? ¿Ya te habrás dado un baño? Ummm, como me gustaría volver a bañarte como lo hice anoche. Serena… no sabes ni te haces a una idea de cuánto te amo…_

— ¿No me estas escuchando, verdad Darien?

— Claro que sí, gran sabio. Estabas hablándome de la próxima…

— Por favor Darien, ¿no puedes intentarlo al menos? Soy tu tío, tu tío muchacho.

— Lo siento. Es solo que es difícil para mí llamarte de esa manera. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

— Claro. Al igual que entiendo que sea difícil estar lejos de esa muchacha pero Darien, lo de anoche que sea solo eso, cosa de una noche y ya. No quiero problemas con la tal Haruka Tenou. Ya estoy al tanto de la investigación que está llevando y….

— Un momento, un momento, ¿de dónde te sacas que yo anoche estaba con Serena eh?

— Bien sabes lo que odio que quieran verme la cara de idiota, sobrino. — Sonrió— Así que no lo hagas porque me ofendes muchacho. Pasare por alto tu comportamiento de anoche pero que no se repita. ¿De acuerdo? Para este próximo negocio te necesito más que concentrado y si esa muchacha va a seguir siendo una distracción…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que harías si así fuera, tío?

— Fácil, la saco a ella o a ti del país. Y me imagino que no querrás eso, ¿o sí?

— No, claro que no. — Respondió de mal genio y girando el rostro hacia otra parte para que el gran sabio no pudiera ver la ira que sus palabras habían provocado en él— Ahora con tu permiso pero si no hay nada más de que hablar…. Me retiro.

— Claro, claro hijo, como quieras.

Le sonrió amablemente mientras sacaba uno de sus finos y costosos habanos.

— Que descanses. Que pases buena noche.

— Igualmente. Hasta mañana.

.

.

En otro lado y siendo escasamente las diez de la noche, estaban los hermanos Kou compartiendo una económica botella de tequila en la casa de Seiya. Taiki tomaba tanto que ya no tenía para comprar licor fino. Se había gastado casi todo su sueldo en trago y yendo al médico para que le curara las heridas que se hacía cada noche cuando buscaba pleito y le pegaban. Cuando le partían la madre. Escuchando una buena colección de rancheras (que los tres se sabían de pies a cabeza porque habían trabajado como mariachis hacia algunos años) compartían un agradable momento de hermanos; bueno, eso fue hasta que sonó esa canción. La que le traía tan malos recuerdos a Seiya.

 _"…_ _amigos con derechos y cada quien, para su casa…"_

— _Haruka…._ ¿podrías pasarla, Yaten? No sabes como la odio. Detesto esa maldita canción.

— Claro, claro, no hay problema. — Tomó Yaten el control del estéreo y sonrió mientras se disponía a cambiarla— No hay nada peor como escuchar música que te recuerde a…

 _"_ _Currucucu… ¡Paloma! Cucurrucu… no llores…."_

— _Mina…. ¡maldición!_ — Pensó Yaten y de inmediato le cambió.

 _"_ _Yo tuve un amor que en mi corazón trazó marcas negras…"_

— Oye no Seiya, ¿y eso qué es? Eso no es una ranchera.

— Pues no pero déjala, déjala ahí Yaten que me gusta la letra. — Pidió Taiki y se tomó otro trago— Esta buena porque es justo lo que Amy hizo conmigo. Trazó marcas negras….

— Ay no pendejos.

Se levantó Seiya del sofá, se hizo frente a ellos y les dijo mientras apagaba la música…

— La idea de reunirnos no era esta. ¿Es en serio? Lo único que les falta es ponerse a llorar como una vieja; sobre todo tú Taiki. Por favor, eso es ridículo…

En ese momento Taiki se levantó de la alfombra en donde estaba tomando y lamentándose para hacer lo de siempre, para irse a los golpes con el primero que lo provocara; que en esa ocasión había sido el gracioso de Seiya. Taiki lanzaba golpes con la firme intención de golpearlo por lo que le había dicho y sorprendido al ver lo mucho que Seiya había mejorado, más se sorprendió cuando este lo tiró al sofá de un solo golpe. Cuando lo hizo sangrar por la nariz del golpazo que le había propinado.

— Vaya, vaya, pero mira nada mas como has mejorado idiota. ¡Es increíble!

— Si quieres, a ti también te puedo romper tu madre Yaten. —Dijo Seiya sonriente mientras tomaba la botella y se pegaba de ella— Ya no soy el mismo niñito al que ustedes dos, par de pendejos, le hacían _bullying_. Ah no, eso hace rato se acabó. A ver, ¿Quién sigue?

Yaten se hizo cucharita en el sofá y se empezó a reír como hacía muchos, muchos días, no reía. Reía con tanto gusto que al instante los contagió a ellos. Taiki iba a levantarse y a demostrarle a Seiya quien seguía siendo el mayor (por escasos minutos) pero simplemente no podía. La risa no lo dejaba levantarse. Seiya le dio un sorbo más a la botella y sentándose en medio de los dos, sirvió tres copas y les dijo mientras poco a poco iba dejando de reírse….

— Esta sí era la idea de reunirnos; des estresarnos un rato. Ahora par de cretinos, un brindis por ellas. Porque no se puede vivir ni con ellas ni sin ellas. Salud pues pendejos. ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud!

Los tres se tomaron aquellas copas de un solo golpe y luego, retomaron la música y siguieron riendo como lo que eran. Tres atractivos hermanos a los que la vida los había golpeado demasiado. Tres tristes niños que habían sido despojados de lo más sagrado…

.

.

Mientras algunos intentaban dormir, (como Darien) otros tenían sexo violento y muy rudo (como Zafiro con la mujer y Diamante con la de él) y otros se reían y tomaban (como los hermanos Kou, y Hotaru y el gran sabio) otros platicaban en una lujosa sala antes de irse a dormir, como Amy y Serena. Serena le decía a Amy una y mil veces que no y Amy le decía con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que hacía mucho no se le veía…

— ¿A quién tratas de engañar, Serena? ¿A mí acaso? Por favor amiga, te conozco de hace muchos años y tú a mí no me puedes engañar tan fácilmente. Me dejo de llamar Amy si tú anoche no estabas con Endimión; perdón, con Darien Chiba. ¿Sí o no es así? Anda vamos, no lo sigas negando.

— No sé de donde te sacas algo tan absurdo como eso Amy. — Dijo Serena y después le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino dulce— No, ¿Cómo crees? Él y yo no podemos estar juntos y no solo porque sea un ex criminal, es también porque Haruka…

— Oye espera, ¿Cómo está eso de que, ex criminal? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

— Eh no, yo no…

— ¡Aja! — Se levantó Amy del sofá y se sentó frente a ella— ¿Viste? Eso solo prueba lo que ya sabía. Anoche estuviste con tu querido caballero y algo le sacaste.

— Creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo en esta casa y viendo mucha televisión, vaga. — Sonrió mientras se levantaba del sofá y dejaba uno de los cojines que antes tenía sobre las piernas— Me voy a dormir y tú deberías hacer lo mismo Amy. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? La verdad estoy súper cansada.

— Claro, me imagino...

Se reía Amy mientras Serena se ponía roja de la pena.

— ¡Amy!

— Ya, ya, — no paraba de reírse Amy de la pobre y apenada Serena— ya no diré nada más. Hasta mañana Serena. Vete a dormir tranquila que yo me termino esta copa y me voy a la cama. Descansa.

— Tú igual.

Serena se fue a la habitación y lo primero que hizo al llegar ahí, fue quitarse los zapatos y tirarse en aquella blanda, grande y cómoda cama de edredón azul floreado. Abrazando uno de los cojines, se fue quedando rápida y profundamente dormida.

Pero mientras Serena se quedaba dormida y empezaba a soñar con él, con Darien, Amy recibía una llamada. Una que no sabía a ciencia cierta porque había contestado; nadie llamaba tan tarde a su casa, así que solo podía tratarse de una persona. De él.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Quién es y por qué llama tan tarde eh? Esta es una casa decente y…

— _Perdóname por llamar tan tarde Amy pero no sabes la falta que me haces. Lo mucho que extraño escuchar tu voz…_

— Taiki, ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? ¿Por qué me llamas y a esta hora? La última vez te dije que…

— _Lo sé, lo sé Amy y no me lo recuerdes que no sabes cómo me duele. —_ Dijo Taiki con dolor _— No sabes ni te haces a una idea de lo mucho que me duele estar lejos de ti. Lo que me lastima recordar aquellas palabras…_

— Taiki…

Se levantó Amy del sofá y empezó a caminar en círculos por la sala.

— Yo, yo lo siento mucho pero…

 _—_ _Dime, ¿Qué hago ah? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me perdones? ¿Para que vuelvas a confiar en mí? ¿Para qué me vuelvas a querer como lo hacías cada día, cada noche?_

— Taiki….

— _Yo te amo Amy. ¡Con un demonio si te amo mujer!_ **_Oye tarado, ¿a qué horas dejaste que este otro tomara el celular y se pusiera a llamar eh? ¡¿Yo que voy a saber Yaten!? Mejor quitémosle eso antes de que…_**

— Taiki, ¿con quién estas y qué estás haciendo?

— _Estoy con, ¡que me suelten que estoy hablando con mi reina par de pendejos!_ — Decía Taiki mientras Yaten y Seiya intentaban quitarle el celular— _estoy tomando con mis hermanos mi amor._

— Pues no deberías tomar más Taiki. No te pelees con ellos y hazles caso. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es colgar y, irte a dormir. Es bastante tarde y…

— _Yo no te estoy llamando para hablar de la hora o de lo tarde que es Amy._

— Taiki, tú estás muy borracho y…

— _Yo te estoy llamando es para decirte que te amo._

— Taiki, no. Por favor no me digas eso y…

 _—_ _No sabes cómo me gustaría devolver el tiempo y evitar todo lo que pasó pero no puedo Amy. ¡No puedo!_ _ **¡Ya quítale ese teléfono con un demonio, inútil! ¡Pues quítaselo tú, pendejo!**_

— No vale la pena que hablemos de eso Taiki. — Le dijo Amy mientras no podía evitarlo. Empezaba a llorar de verse en el espejo aquellas marcas en el pecho y recordar. Recordar aquella tortura por la que había pasado.

 _—_ _Amy, no, por favor no llores que no sabes lo que me duele._

— Taiki, yo todavía te amo, y no creo que pueda dejar de hacerlo ni ahora ni nunca pero…

— _¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!_

— Sí. — Respondió y seguía llorando— Sí pero simplemente no puedo. Cada vez que te veo fumar y peor, cada vez que enciendes ese, encendedor, yo, yo, yo….

 _—_ _Amy, ¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_

— Yo, yo, no puedo respirar. Adiós Taiki.

 _—_ _¡Amy!_

Amy empezó a hiperventilarse y a llorar. Yendo al sofá y acurrucándose en él, trataba de controlarse porque no quería despertar a Serena. Hundiendo la cara en uno de los cojines y llorando sin descanso, tuvo que sacarla rápidamente porque con los ojos cerrados, lo único que conseguía era ponerse peor. Cuando cerraba los ojos y estaba así, en medio de una crisis, revivía paso a paso todo lo que le habían hecho, lo mucho que había sufrido durante aquella monstruosa tortura y era peor, demasiado doloroso. Llorando sin saber lo mucho que Taiki luchaba con sus hermanos para que lo dejaran salir de la casa e ir con ella, se levantó y fue hasta su habitación para tomarse un calmante. Para poder irse a dormir y no molestar a nadie…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Era una soleada y bella mañana hasta que llegó ahí, a la habitación de Amy. Serena se había levantado temprano (como todos los días) y se había arreglado para irse a trabajar. En un ajustado pantalón negro, blusa holgada color rosa y zapatos altos, tocó la puerta de la habitación de Amy para despedirse de ella. A nuestra bella y elegante rubia le había parecido muy extraño no haber visto a su amiga en la cocina mientras tomaba su desayuno y por eso había decidido ir a ver qué pasaba; a preguntarle si había pasado buena noche. Cansada de tocar la puerta sin obtener ninguna respuesta y dándole un breve vistazo a su dorado reloj de mano, giró el pómulo de la puerta y cuando entró y vio lo que vio, se sintió muy mal.

De inmediato corrió hacia donde ella estaba tumbada en el suelo y empezó a llorar.

— ¡Amy! ¡Amy por Dios! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Amy despierta! ¡Amy!

Tomándola entre sus brazos y tratando de despertarla, detalló mejor el frasco con algunas pastillas que estaba a su lado. Leyendo el nombre de aquel calmante y sin poder dejar de llorar, empezó a gritar por auxilio. Llamaba a gritos a la muchacha del servicio para que fuera con ella y la ayudara a levantar a Amy.

Serena levantaba a Amy con la ayuda de Ayumi, (la señora del servicio que se encargaba de todas las cosas de la casa) sin saber nada de lo que afuera pasaba. Sin tener la más mínima idea de con quién, es decir, con quiénes se iban a encontrar al salir...

— Ya vámonos de aquí con un demonio Taiki.

— Que no Seiya, no me voy a ir— Respondió un trasnochado Taiki mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía sin dejar de ver hacia la entrada de la casa de Amy— Si te quieres ir, digo, si se quieren ir, bien puedan y se van que yo de aquí no me voy a mover hasta verla. No me voy a ir hasta no ver a Amy y asegurarme de que está bien.

— Taiki, por el amor de Dios…

Se pasaba una mano Seiya desesperado por la cabeza. Por el negro cabello que ya tenía algo largo de hecho.

—… esto que estás haciendo puede ser considerado acoso y ella podría denunciarte por eso. ¿No dice pues Yaten que ya te ha mandado al demonio como un millón de veces?

— Pues sí pero…

— Pero nada Taiki, ni mierda. — Exclamó con enojo Yaten que se le veía el cansancio de lejos— Ya llevamos mucho rato aquí y estoy harto de decirte lo mismo. ¡¿Hasta cuándo te lo digo, ah?! ¡Ya es suficiente y…!

En ese momento en donde Yaten iba a empezar a decirle lo mismo que venía diciéndole desde hacía un largo mes, que debía superar su ruptura con Amy, calló de repente cuando Seiya puso una mano sobre su hombro y le señaló la puerta de la casa. Le dio a entender con la mirada que no pasaba nada. Que era solo cuestión de unos cuantos minutos para que por fin pudieran salir de ahí pero grande fue su sorpresa (pero nunca más que la de Taiki) cuando vieron salir a Serena en compañía de aquella señora cargando el desmayado cuerpo de Amy con dificultad. Lo primero que hizo Taiki fue tirar su cigarro lejos y correr hacia donde ellas estaban para ayudarlas mientras ellos salían tras él. Corriendo y llegando con ellas, tomó a Amy entre sus brazos y no hacía más que decir lleno de angustia y preocupación…

— ¡Amy, Amy! ¡¿Qué tienes Amy?! ¡Amy! ¡¿Qué le pasó a Amy, Serena?! ¡¿Qué tiene?! ¡¿Por qué esta así?!

— ¡No lo sé Taiki, no lo sé! — Gritaba Serena también muy preocupada— ¡La encontré tendida en el suelo cuando fui a su habitación para despedirme de ella! ¡Solo vi este frasco de pastillas a su lado y supongo que…!

— ¡No, eso no puede ser!

Exclamó Taiki desesperado y apretando el desmayado cuerpo de Amy contra su pecho.

— Lo mejor es que te calmes Taiki y que la llevemos a un hospital.

— Sí, sí, sí Seiya; tienes toda la razón. Llevémosla a su auto y…

— No, vamos en la patrulla. Si enciendo la sirena llegaríamos ahí más rápido.

— Esta bien, como sea. Ya vámonos. — Empezó a caminar con ella.

Taiki, Yaten y Seiya subieron a la patrulla y tomaron camino hacia el hospital más cercano mientras Serena, le pedía a Ayumi que se quedara en la casa y subía al deportivo azul rey de Amy para ir tras ellos. Muy nerviosa y mientras el sonido de la sirena (que Seiya había encendido solo para que despejaran el camino y pudieran llegar más rápido al hospital) la ponía más nerviosa, lo llamó. Se sentía muy nerviosa, demasiado asustada, y el único que lograba calmar sus nervios y sus miedos era él. Darien que en ese momento iba en una de sus camionetas de camino para la empresa y justamente estaba pensando en ella. En hacerle una corta llamada para saludarla.

— _Hola mi hermoso ángel de… Serena, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué me parece que estas llorando?_

— Es Amy, Darien. — Contestó mientras que con un pañuelo que cargaba en su bolsa se limpiaba la nariz y las lágrimas— Es Amy mi amor.

 _—_ _¿Qué le pasó esta vez? ¿Por qué estas llorando?_

Serena le contó brevemente a Darien, (mientras el semáforo cambiaba a verde) que iba de camino para el hospital porque había encontrado a Amy tendida en el suelo de su habitación desmayada. Sin poder dejar de llorar y muy angustiada, le dijo que estaba casi segura de que su amiga había intentado suicidarse tomando pastillas porque había encontrado un frasco casi vacío junto a ella. Diciéndole que debía colgar porque no era seguro hablar por teléfono mientras conducía, le explicó el porqué del sonido de la sirena. Cosa que tenía por demás alarmado al pobre Darien.

Se había imaginado lo peor.

 _—_ _¿Es en serio? ¿Pero qué hacían Yaten y Taiki ahí con el hermano?_

— No lo sé Darien pero ay Darien, ya no sé qué hacer. — Sollozó— ¿Por qué Amy hizo algo como eso ah? ¿Por qué?

 _—_ _Trata de tranquilizarte Serena. Tranquila y no te preocupes, estoy seguro que va a estar bien._

— ¿Tú crees?

 _—_ _Sí. De haber querido matarse, lo habría hecho; no olvides que es médica. Si alguien sabe de medicamentos y de sus efectos esos somos nosotros. Cuelga porque tienes razón, es peligroso ir hablando por teléfono mientras se maneja. Llámame en cuanto llegues al hospital. Iré inmediatamente._

— Pero Darien, tú no puedes hacer eso porque…

 _—_ _Llámame. Estaré esperando tu llamada y Serena._

— ¿Si?

 _—_ _Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien._

Serena colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsa. Manejando lo más tranquila que podía llegó pronto al hospital en donde desde luego, Taiki y sus hermanos ya habían llegado. Después de estacionar el lujoso deportivo de Amy y tomar su bolsa, entró al hospital para ir con ella; o en este caso particular con ellos. A Amy la habían acostado inmediatamente había entrado a urgencias en una camilla y en ese momento en donde Serena se encontraba con los muchachos y les preguntaba por ella, la estaban preparando para hacerle un lavado de estómago.

— ¿Un lavado de estómago?

— Sí Serena, eso fue lo que nos dijo la enfermera mientras la subían a esa camilla y la entraban a esa habitación.

Le contestó Taiki mientras no podía evitarlo. Buscaba un cigarrillo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— Pero es que todavía no entiendo. ¿Por qué Amy se tomó todos esos calmantes? ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé pero…

— Oye, Taiki. — Se acercó Seiya y habló con cautela— ¿No habrá tenido algo que ver la llamada que le hiciste anoche?

— No, eso no puede ser porque….

— ¿Qué tú hiciste qué cosa, Taiki?

Se le acercó Serena luciendo molesta. Bastante molesta.

— No es verdad, ¿o sí? Dime por lo que más quieras en tu vida que tú no…

— Yo la llamé anoche Serena pero Serena, te juro que no quería que nada de esto pasara. — Se pasó una mano por el corto cabello castaño con desesperación— Yo solo quería….

— ¿Tú solo querías qué, Taiki? No, no hay ninguna explicación que valga porque tan solo mira. ¡Mira no mas donde estamos y en el estado que esta Amy!

Gritó Serena y muchos de los pacientes que estaban ahí, en la sala de espera esperando para ser atendidos, la miraron incomodos porque lo había dicho mientras empezaba a llorar. Serena se veía muy mal.

— ¡¿Es que no te cansas de hacerle daño?! ¡Ya déjala en paz! ¡Aléjate de una buena vez y por todas de mi amiga porque de lo contrario vas a terminar matándola Taiki!

— Serena…

— No, no Seiya. — Lo miró y simplemente no podía parar de llorar. Le dolía mucho en el estado que se encontraba su amiga— Serena nada. Nadie sabe lo duro que ha sido para Amy todo esto y si tu hermano sigue apareciéndose por su vida, jamás va a poder superarlo. Jamás se va a recuperar si él la sigue rondando.

— Serena, por favor, no seas tan dura con mi hermano que no sabes ni te haces a una idea de lo mucho que ha sufrido. De lo mucho que aún sufre por todo lo que pasó con tu amiga.

— Déjala, déjala Seiya porque tiene razón. — Dijo Taiki sin quitarle la mirada a Serena. Él, se sentía horrible. Muy culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando— No puedo siquiera imaginarme todo lo que ha sufrido Amy, Serena, pero si te sirve de consuelo, yo no dejo de culparme por todo lo que le pasó. Si la llamé anoche, es porque no pude aguantarme las ganas de decirle que todavía la amo. Solo quería escuchar su voz una vez más y pedirle perdón. Yo solo, solo quería…

En ese preciso momento sonó el celular de Serena. Ella se apresuró a contestarlo porque ese particular _ringtone_ , era de él. De su amado Darien…

— Hola, sí, llegué no hace mucho. Estamos en el: Santa Mónica. Me dijeron que van a hacerle un lavado de estómago y que… en sala de espera. Muy bien, aquí te espero. Gracias. De verdad que no tienes que venir hasta aquí porque… está bien. Uno para ti también. Nos vemos.

Serena volvió a guardar su teléfono y no pudo evitar sentir culpa. Ella estaba reclamándole a Taiki el hecho de seguir enamorado de Amy cuando ella, seguía viéndose con Darien a pesar de lo peligroso que era para él y no solo para él, para todos los que lo rodeaban. Recibiendo una recriminatoria mirada de Seiya al mismo tiempo que de Yaten, volvió a mirar a Taiki y a dirigirse a él. Solo que esa vez un poco más tranquila.

— Perdóname Taiki. No debí hablarte así porque yo, soy quien menos tiene autoridad para hablar pero es que tienes que entenderme. Todos estos días que he estado con Amy la he visto tan mal que…

— ¿Familiares de la señora Mizuno?

Preguntó el canoso doctor de lentes que salía del cuarto por donde Amy hacia no mucho había entrado.

— Yo soy su amiga.

— Lo siento señorita pero necesito hablar con un familiar cercano. ¿Padres, hermanos o esposo? Necesito que me firmen un permiso para…

— Soy su pareja. — Dio un paso al frente Taiki— Vivo con ella hace más de un año. ¿Es suficiente? Los papás de Amy viven lejos y no tiene hermanos. Es hija única y…

— ¿Señor…?

— Kou. Soy Taiki Kou doctor.

— Señor Kou, en este momento le estamos practicando un lavado estomacal a la señora y necesito que por favor me firme esto. — Le pasó la planilla que llevaba en las manos y se ajustó los lentes de montura delgada porque se le habían caído.

— ¿Y esto qué es?

— Es un documento que excluye de toda obligación legal al hospital, señor. Debe entender que su, esposa, ¿sí?

Taiki asintió.

— Llegó en un estado muy grave aquí y, lamento mucho tener que decirle esto pero hay una gran posibilidad de que no, de que no, de que ella no…

— Le entiendo doctor, — Dijo Taiki mientras firmaba con la mirada apagada— no tiene que decir más. Solo le voy a pedir que haga todo lo que este en sus manos por ayudarla, se lo ruego. Si se trata de dinero o de…

— Hacemos todo lo que podemos, señor Kou.

Respondió el doctor mientras le recibía la planilla a Taiki.

— Los mantendré al tanto de su evolución, con su permiso.

El medico se retiró y Serena no pudo más. Se abrazó a Seiya con todas las fuerza de su frágil ser y empezó a llorar, a llorar desconsoladamente. Llorando y sin poder ahogar el llanto, se repetía una y otra vez mientras Seiya le consentía el rubio cabello y Darien entraba y los encontraba….

— ¿Por qué, ah? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo eso? ¡¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir tanto?!

— Ya, ya, ya bombón, trata de calmarte. Amy va a estar bien y…

Seiya trataba de darle ánimo y aliento a Serena mientras que ella, no hacía más que llorar como una niña pequeña e indefensa; lloraba con mucho dolor, con mucho sentimiento. Serena tenía la vista empañada por aquellas incesantes lágrimas pero con todo y eso, pudo ver a Darien; reconoció el blazer que llevaba puesto porque le encantaba como le quedaba cuando se lo ponía. Saliendo de los brazos de Seiya, abrazó con fuerza a Darien y si era posible, lloró con más dolor de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Darien se había puesto celoso de ver como Seiya consentía el delicado y suave cabello de SU ángel pero le restó importancia a su incomodidad cuando la vio así, tan frágil, tan triste, tan abatida y dolida por la salud de una de sus mejores amigas.

— Ay Darien, Darien mi amor… se puede morir.

Y casi no se le entendía nada de lo que decía por su fuerte llanto.

— Amy se puede morir mi amor…

— Ya, ya, ya Serena, trata de tranquilizarte por favor. — Sacó su rostro de su oloroso pecho y lo tomó en ambas manos para que lo mirara— Vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarla. Cálmate por favor que no sabes lo que me duele verte así y…

— Con su permiso.

Dijo Seiya que se puso muy incómodo al estar ahí.

— Debo retirarme.

Él, sabía perfectamente quién era Darien Chiba. Seiya era consciente que era el jefe de sus hermanos. Sabía que era el "criminal" que Haruka tanto había perseguido, (y aun perseguía) y sobre todo sabia, porque sus hermanos y la misma Serena se lo habían contado, que era el hombre que Serena amaba. Sabía exactamente quién era ese elegante sujeto que lo había mirado de reojo cuando había entrado y lo había encontrado abrazando a su "novia" y por eso le parecía que lo mejor era retirarse. No quería meter a sus hermanos o peor aún, a Serena, en un problema con él.

Seiya fue con Taiki y dándole un abrazo y diciéndole que no perdiera las esperanzas, que todo estaría bien, le pidió que lo llamara a contarle qué había pasado con Amy. Seiya, (al igual que les pasaba a ellos) quería muchísimo a sus hermanos, mucho. Era por eso (y aun cuando su deber como policía se lo exigía), que jamás los había perseguido debido a la vida criminal que llevaban. Jamás había hecho nada para capturarlos y lo que era peor, muchas veces había obstruido la justicia por protegerlos, para que nada les pasara. Despidiéndose de Taiki y acompañado por Yaten, Seiya fue hasta el auto patrulla para ir a la estación. Para avisarle a Haruka el motivo de la ausencia de Serena.

En una modesta cafetería que había frente al hospital y ya cuando por fin había logrado calmarla, le preguntó…

— ¿Quieres mucho al hermano de los muchachos, al policía, Serena?

— No es en serio lo que me estás diciendo, Darien. — Lo miró con confusión mientras dejaba su pequeña taza de té en el pequeño plato que había sobre la mesa— ¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso estas celoso de, Seiya?

— Cuando llegué lo estabas abrazando con fuerza. Y no me gusta que abraces a nadie y mucho menos de esa manera, ¿de acuerdo?

— Ay Darien, eres increíble. — Reía con gusto— No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. Seiya es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Podría ser hasta mi hermano y además él era…

— No me interesa seguir hablando de otro de tus "amigos" policías.

Atrapó una de sus cálidas manos sobre la mesa y la miró a los hinchados ojos con profundidad.

— Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor pero sobre todo me alegra, que me llames por mi nombre sin importar quien esté presente.

— Ay Darien, mi amor, lo siento mucho. En ese momento no me acordé que tu nombre ante los demás es Endimión y… de verdad lo siento. Lo último que quiero ahora es ocasionarte problemas y…

— No te preocupes. — Le sonrió— No me molestó y no me molesta en lo más mínimo. De hecho, me alegró y mucho que me hayas llamado por mi nombre delante de todos ellos y más, tu amor. ¿Eso soy para ti mi bello y triste ángel? ¿Soy tu amor sin importar quien esté presente?

— Sí, Darien. — Le sonrió igualmente. Muy enamorada— Eres mi amor, mi único amor…

Darien se levantó de la silla, se acercó hasta su rostro, a sus provocativos labios, y le dio un beso. Un dulce y casto beso mientras algunas muchachas que entraban a la cafetería se les quedaban viendo; bueno, lo miraban sobre todo a él. Es que ese hombre a donde quiera que fuera atraía miradas… No importaba que estuviera acompañado de una mujer tan bella como Serena, Darien Chiba, o en ese caso, Endimión Shields, era sencillamente irresistible…

Después de darse aquel pequeño beso y de levantarse de la mesa, Serena miró a Darien y consultó con él algo que había pensado desde el mismo momento en que había abierto la puerta de la habitación de Amy y la había encontrado ahí, tendida en el suelo y con el pulso muy bajo. Quería consultarlo con él porque aún no estaba convencida de que fuera una buena idea.

— Darien…

— ¿Sí? Dime, ¿Qué pasa Serena?

— Es que, he estado pensando en algo pero no sé. Estoy indecisa. No sé si sea una buena idea.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— He estado pensando en pedirle a Mina que regrese para que se encargue de Amy; es decir, para que sea su terapeuta.

— A mí me parece que es una buena idea. ¿Por qué no la llamas y se lo pides?

— Yaten. Hablé con Mina de la posibilidad de que regrese y ayude a Amy dándole terapia pero le da mucho miedo reencontrarse con Yaten. Ella, ella aún está enamorada de él y, bueno, no sé si me entiendes. ¿Lo entiendes? Es algo complicado.

— Complicado… parece que esa palabra se puso de moda en nuestras vidas. — Reflexionó Darien muy pensativo mientras salían de la cafetería con una bolsa que llevaban para ellos, para Yaten y Taiki que seguían esperando noticias de Amy en la sala de espera— Creo que ahora lo más importante es la salud de Amy, no tanto si ellos se aman, se odian o no. Deberías llamarla y hablar con ella. De ser preciso, yo podría encargarme de Yaten.

— ¿Lo dices en serio mi amor? ¿Podrías hacer eso?

— Por ti y porque me digas así, mi amor…— le acarició una mejilla y le sonrió con galantería, con seducción…— sería capaz de hacer lo que sea. Ten. Si quieres llámala ahora mismo. Si acepta, podría encargarme de su viaje y de lo que necesite. Lo que haga falta.

— ¿Y desde este teléfono puedo llamar a, Londres? Eso te puede salir por un ojo de la cara y…

— No te preocupes. Mi compañía vende paquetes de llamadas internacionales, así que no hay problema, llama y habla todo lo que quieras. Si gustas, puedo ir a llevarles esto a los muchachos mientras tú hablas. De esa forma evitamos que Yaten se dé cuenta y...

— A veces olvido lo peligroso e inteligente que eres. — Sonrió y tomó el costosísimo celular de Darien— Por eso es que te amo como te amo, Darien.

— Yo también te amo, Serena. Estaré adentro con los muchachos. No tardes por favor.

— Ve tranquilo. No tardaré.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Perdón, es que olvide mandarle un saludo a la chica que me comentó la semana pasada :P Muchas gracias a vicky2016, a Yssareyes y a Cindy04, sin contar con Kotipelta, por leer y comentar; pues siempre les respondo por private message o por mi face :D De una u otra manera me gusta darles las gracias porque para mí sus opiniones son muy, muy importantes. Gracias a todas ustedes y nada, espero les guste el capitulo de hoy :) Besitos, nos estamos leyendo._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

Dos semanas más habían pasado y la vida de todos nuestros traviesos y queridos personajes seguía como siempre. Cada uno cumplía con sus obligaciones diarias pero no por eso, se aburrían... Por un lado estaba Amy recibiendo terapia diaria con Mina. A escondidas y teniendo mucho cuidado de que Yaten no se diera cuenta de nada, Darien pero sobre todo Serena, convencieron a Mina para que regresara a México y se encargara del tratamiento psicológico de la pobre loca, digo, de la pobre Amy. Gracias a Mina y a su excelente trabajo profesional, Amy se veía un poco mejor. Seguía muy trastornada por todo lo que había pasado pero….había una gran y notable diferencia, en aquellas dos semanas no había vuelto a saber nada, ni una sola palabra de Taiki.

Para que el tratamiento fuera exitoso y Amy no intentara algo tan estúpido como, bueno, lo que había intentado hacer cuando se tomó aquel frasco de pastillas, Mina les pidió a Darien y a Serena (más específicamente a Darien) que se encargaran de Taiki, de que él no la buscara por nada del mundo.

Darien se reunió con Taiki (a solas, a Yaten lo mandó a uno de los ranchos más lejanos que tenían) y le contó todo, cada palabra que él y Serena habían hablado con Mina. Le dijo que Mina necesitaba que él no se le acercara pero para nada a Amy y escuchó cuando este, después de tomarse su trago de whisky y de un solo golpe le preguntó…

— ¿Lo dice en serio? No, ¿pero cómo va a ser que yo no puedo…?

Darien se tomó su tiempo para hacerle ver a Taiki, (de buena manera) que era lo mejor que podía hacer, darle tiempo y sobre todo espacio a Amy. Fue muy amable cuando se sentó a su lado, sirvió aquellas dos copas de nuevo y se la pasó diciéndole que de todo corazón esperaba que Amy se recuperara de todo lo que había pasado porque le dolía mucho verlos así. Con una mirada sincera, le dijo que él los apreciaba mucho, a ambos, y que lo que más quería era volver a verlos juntos; y que eso no iba a ser posible hasta que Amy se recuperara mentalmente de todo lo que el sádico maldito ese y sus hombres le habían hecho.

— Sé que tiene razón jefe pero, pero es que yo…

— Dale tiempo al tiempo, Taiki, dale tiempo... Créeme, yo sé porque te lo digo.

Darien consiguió que Taiki le diera su palabra de que no iba a interferir en las terapias de Amy y más que eso. Le hizo prometer que no le diría una sola palabra a Yaten de lo que estaba pasando. Darien hizo que Taiki le jurara que no le iba a decir a su hermano por nada del mundo que Mina había regresado al país; además le hizo prometer que dejaría de tomar, de darse en la madre con cuanto fulano se encontraba en el camino, y todo eso lo hizo a cambio de una cita con Amy, lejos de la ciudad y a solas, cuando Mina dictaminara que estaba curada.

Lo cual no iba a ser algo rápido.

Con respecto a los demás, todo iba como de costumbre, relativamente normal. Esmeralda, (la esposa de Diamante Black), se gastaba el dinero mal habido de su esposo, y por montones, cuando descubría una de sus muchas, muchas infidelidades. Petzite se dedicaba a su presentación personal, a sus múltiples cursos de alta cocina, al cuidado de su lujoso y bello departamento pero sobre todo, a atender lo mejor que podía al loco y sádico de su esposo. Las cosas entre ellos iban tan bien que hasta estaban pensando en adoptar un bebe. Después de que Petzite cumplió la promesa que le hizo aquella noche en la que habían tenido sexo tan salvaje, luego de comprobar con sus propios ojos, (porque ella lo había grabado todo) que estaba tan loca o más desquiciada que él al ver como había apuñaleado frente a una cámara a la que había sido una más de sus amantes hasta hacia tan solo una semana, pensó que no sería mala idea tener un niño que heredara todo su dinero algún día. Se vio así mismo como papá, uno muy diferente de cómo había sido el suyo con él y con Diamante, y de inmediato le gustó la idea. Desde ese mismo momento se sintió orgulloso (más de lo que ya de por si era) de sí mismo…

El gran sabio poco a poco iba cayendo en las delicadas redes de ella, de una niña que bien hubiera podido ser su hija. El pobre _loser, for ever alone_ del gran sabio, le estaba creyendo todas las mentiras a la perversa de Hotaru. Ella, que era una muchacha muy joven pero no por eso menos astuta, estaba usando muy bien sus encantos femeninos para eso, para eso que poco a poco estaba consiguiendo con el gran sabio, enamorarlo… Día a día él se encaprichaba más con ella, es decir, se obsesionaba con ella y con su coqueta sonrisa, con ella y con su delicada piel blanca de princesa… Hotaru estaba consiguiendo que el gran sabio se "enamorara" de ella. Estaba muy contenta con su plan, (porque era así como se vengaría de él y de lo que le había hecho a ella y a sus hermanos durante todos esos años) pero alguien, alguien a quien ella adoraba cuando era una pequeña niña de cinco años que lloraba entre sus brazos cuando su mamá la regañaba, no lo estaba. Darien, que era todo menos idiota, se daba cuenta de que algo raro pasaba entre su "tío" (entre comillas porque Darien era más lo que lo odiaba que lo que lo quería) y su hermana. Su pequeña hermanita y la única que le quedaba, andaba en cosas raras; es decir, en algo más raro que ser una de las líderes de una gran mafia…

Hotaru hizo caso omiso a los regaños de su hermano mayor mientras que él, (Darien que no se sabía porque carajos la vida era tan cruel con mujeres como nosotras pero si, cada día estaba más bueno…) y siguió adelante con sus planes. Darien iba cada vez mejor con la compañía, con su nuevo rol como: "el señor del antifaz" y con Serena. Ese de verdad era un hombre como ningún otro, casi perfecto… No contento con estar al pendiente de la compañía, de la loca de su hermana, del gran sabio, de los Black y de esquivar todas las trampas legales que Haruka le tendía, tenía tiempo para ser galante (y lo que a ella más le gustaba) y caballeroso con Serena. Cada día, sin falta, le hacía llegar un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas a su casa; es decir, a la de Amy. Aunque Mina vivía con Amy y su presencia ahí no era necesaria, Serena no se quiso ir. Serena le prometió a Darien, (que ofreció comprarle una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad para bueno, para poder estar a solas y más tranquilo con ella) que en cuanto Amy estuviera completamente recuperada harían eso. Comprarían un pequeño lugar para ellos, para que pudieran estar juntos y lejos de toda la mierda que los rodeaba en la ciudad.

Serena por su parte estaba muy bien. Una de sus mejores amigas, Amy, se veía mejor desde que Mina la estaba tratando. Mina, bueno… se veía muy bien; es decir, bien mientras no se tocara el tema de Yaten, eso siempre la ponía muy mal. Las cosas en el trabajo de Serena no iban del todo bien pero tampoco mal. Ah, pero lo que mejor andaba en la vida de esta bella rubia, era su corazón. Ese estaba completamente enamorado de Darien…

Como lo estaba confirmando una de sus amigas mientras se acercaba a su mesa y llevaba personalmente su pedido.

—… OK, uno para ti también. Cuídate. Nos vemos luego.

— ¿Hablabas con Endimión, supongo?

— Shu, shu, — la haló Serena por el bello y floreado delantal mientras ella reía— no lo digas tan alto Lita. ¿Qué tal y alguien te escuche eh?

— ¿Cuál sería el problema? Hasta donde sé, porque tú me lo has contado y Neflyte me lo ha confirmado, Endimión Shields es un respetado y prestigioso empresario; nada más que eso. ¿O no?

— Pues sí pero, hablando de Neflyte…— corrió una de las sillas y con ese gesto la invitó a sentarse— ven y cuéntame. ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí? ¿A ti te gusta?

Lita se sentó frente a Serena con una linda sonrisa y se disponía a contestarle ambas preguntas pero fue interrumpida por él, por Neflyte que entraba a la tienda precisamente buscándola a ella. Aunque lo que Lita no sabía mientras se reía con Serena y lo veía acercarse galantemente hacia la mesa en donde ellas estaban, era quien más estaba por llegar…

— Shu, shu, ya deja el escándalo que ahí viene, Serena.

— Ah… ¿Qué se siente eh? Eso te pasa por…

— Señorita Serena, — hizo una elegante reverencia Neflyte hacia Serena— buenos días. ¿Cómo ha estado?

— Hola Nef, —sonrió Serena mientras se levantaba de la mesa— bien, bien. Pero, ¿y tú? Últimamente me encuentro mucho contigo aquí. Qué raro, ¿no crees?

— Serena…

— ¿Qué Lita? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Se reía Serena con mucha picardía de sus maldades. De ver a Lita tan sonrojada.

— En fin… nos vemos luego amiga. — Se acercó Serena a Lita y le dio un beso en la mejilla— El café estaba delicioso, ni que hablar de los panecillos pero…ya voy tarde para el trabajo. Hasta pronto Neflyte.

— Un placer haberla visto señorita Serena.

Volvió a hacerle un movimiento muy formal. Lita, estaba extrañadísima al ver su actitud; pues las pocas veces que lo había visto no lo había visto actuar de esa manera, era todo lo contrario. Era tan informal, tan relajado y tan jovial que llegó a pensar que habían crecido en el mismo barrio.

— Oh si, antes de que se me olvide. Los muchachos la extrañan mucho; es decir, todos la extrañamos mucho.

— ¿Ah sí? — Se puso Serena ambas manos en la cintura y lo miró con diversión— ¿Y eso cómo por qué?

— ¿Cómo por qué señorita? ¡Gracias a usted trabajamos menos!

En aquel momento, en el que Andrew iba entrando por la puerta, los tres empezaron a reír con gusto. Serena se estaba divirtiendo mucho a costillas del buen humor de Neflyte pero como nunca le había gustado estar de más y como además había alcanzado a ver a Andrew… se despidió y fue directamente hacia donde estaba él apretando un puño de la ira. El enojo de un golpeado detective era justificado; pues Neflyte pasó de las risas a las miradas... Miraba a Lita con tanta intensidad, con tanto deseo, que Andrew tendría que haber sido un completo idiota para no haberse dado cuenta. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, como le pasaba en ese momento a Andrew, de lo mucho que a Neflyte le gustaba Lita. La que hasta hacia poco tiempo era su "novia"…

Y como Lita también se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba…

— Eh, bueno, ¿entonces qué quieres que te sirva hoy? ¿Te traigo lo de siempre?

— Sí, sí, sí, me parece bien pero Lita, ¿Qué tal si con ese desayuno, no sé, viene una respuesta a la invitación que te vengo haciendo desde hace días, eh?

— Neflyte….

— Oh vamos, encanto, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, ah? Que yo "deje" mi billetera en mi casa, que no pueda pagar la cuenta y que terminemos lavando los platos del lujoso restaurante al que te pienso llevar.

Lita empezó a reír. Es que Neflyte y sus tonterías sin sentido siempre la hacían reír, sin parar…

— Ay Neflyte, ay no más. ¿No me digas que te ha pasado antes?

— Pues no fue tanto así pero como sea, ¿sí? ¿Si me vas a aceptar una invitación a salir o no?

Neflyte se puso serio de nuevo y acercando su mano hacia la de Lita que estaba apoyada sobre uno de los espaldares de una silla, atrapó la suya. Acariciándola levemente y haciendo que se pusiera roja como un tomate, se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Neflyte sabía perfectamente quién era Andrew y nadie sabía, ni se hacía a una idea, de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de tocar la suavidad de la mano de Lita y de ver a Andrew hacer caras de coraje por eso.

Y en la puerta mientras Lita quitaba su mano lentamente de aquella silla…

—…que no Serena, no me quiero ir.

— Andrew, por favor…no seas tan obstinado y camina. Vámonos para la estación que en primer lugar, tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado y segundo, tú no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí.

— ¿Tú si sabes quién es ese imbécil? —Decía casi rojo de la ira mientras Lita se retiraba y tomaba camino hacia la cocina— ¿Lo sabes?

— Bien sabes que nunca se supo si fue verdad o no. Eso fueron solo rumores.

— Ese maldito imbécil, era uno de los integrantes de los Shitenou, Serena. Se dice que eran los expendedores de droga más diestros de todo el norte hasta que alias: "el caballero" los reclutó.

— Andrew te lo ruego, ya deja de hablar tonterías y vámonos.

— Sé que, sé que Lita jamás va perdonarme por lo que pasó con Reika pero…

— Que bueno que eres bien consciente de eso…

— Gracias Serena, —la miró Andrew con enojo— eres muy amable al darme tu apoyo pero, ¿sabes que, amiga? No lo hagas, lo haces fatal.

 _"…_ _no lo hagas, lo haces fatal…"_

— _"_ _Darien…todo me recuerda a ti"_ — Pensó Serena con cariño al recordar a Darien— Sea como sea Andrew, bien sabes que metiste la pata, y hasta el fondo, con mi Lita. Tú no tienes nada que reclamarle ni por qué enojarte. Así que…

— Es que no se trata de mí o de que me funda de ira como ese imbécil, le coquetea a tu amiga; se trata de ella Serena, de su seguridad.

— Ay Andrew… que insoportable estas hoy.

— Es en serio, es de verdad. — Dijo mientras le hacía caso y por fin salían del restaurante— Pídele a Lita que se aleje de ese sujeto porque ese tipo Serena, puede llegar a ser muy peligroso para ella. ¿O es que quieres que se repita la historia? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que le pasó a una de tus mejores amigas por andar de…?

— Suficiente Andrew.

Se detuvo Serena de repente y lo miro súper mal. Como a una mierda.

— No te permito que me digas algo como eso y, ¿sabes qué? Eso es problema de Lita. Si tú fuiste y te acostaste con una bandida como Reika…

— Oye, te estás pasando y…

—… ella puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con quien mejor le parezca y como ya me hiciste enojar... Tomaré un taxi. Ahora entiendo más a mi Lita y por qué se le daña el genio cada que te ve. Eres insufrible Andrew.

— Oye Serena espera, ¡espera!

Serena era toda una experta en conseguir taxi. Fue por eso que por más que Andrew le insistió para que no se fuera, no lo consiguió.

Serena iba de camino a la estación de policía, Andrew arrancaba el auto patrulla muy preocupado por Lita, pero no tanto por su seguridad. Lo que realmente le aterraba era que a ella le gustara Neflyte, lo desesperaba… Andrew pensaba en mil y una cosas mientras que Lita terminaba de cocinar aquel desayuno y escuchaba…

— ¿Entonces es aquí donde la artista se inspira? Vaya…nunca pensé que una cocina pudiera verse tan bonita; aunque claro, aquí lo verdaderamente lindo es la chef.

Dos ayudantes de Lita le sonrieron con complicidad mientras ella, se sonrojaba, terminaba de servir y tomaba el plato en una mano. Y saliendo de la cocina y tomando a Neflyte por una de las manos, lo sacó y le dijo…

— Está bien, acepto salir contigo pero nunca te vuelvas a meter a mi cocina y mucho menos, a decirme ese tipo de cosas frente a mis ayudantes; de hecho, frente a nadie, no me gusta.

— Está bien, está bien, —reía completamente complacido de haberlo conseguido y de sentir lo fuerte que le apretaba la mano— prometo no volver a hacerlo pero, ¿podrías soltarme la mano? No me importaría que la quebraras pero desafortunadamente la necesito para manejar.

Lita lo soltó, puso el plato sobre una mesa que encontró vacía y luego le tomó de nuevo la mano para revisarla. Le había dado tanta vergüenza el cumplido que él le había hecho frente a sus ayudantes, que no había medido su fuerza. Al ver lo roja que se la había dejado sintió pena con él y quiso enmendarlo.

— No te preocupes, no te preocupes encanto, estoy bien; ahora que si me dieras un besito…

— ¡Oye! —Le soltó la mano y sonrió— Eres un descarado. ¿No hemos ni salido y ya me estas pidiendo un beso?

— ¿Descarado, yo? Pero, no entiendo, ¿acaso qué fue lo que entendiste?

— Eh, yo, ¿no acabas de decirme que…?

— ¿Acaso tu mamá nunca te dio un beso en una herida y te cantó para que te sintieras mejor? A eso me refería. A la muy conocida: _"Sana, sana, colita de rana que si no sana hoy…"_

 _—"…_ _sanará mañana"_ — Empezó a reír Lita de nuevo— Eres un tonto Neflyte.

— Tal vez. Pero soy un tonto que está muy, muy interesado en ti… ¿Podemos salir esta noche? Dime, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

— Ven esta noche a las siete y media y luego pensamos a donde podemos ir. ¿Te parece?

— Muy bien, estaré aquí a las siete y media entonces.

— Tal vez y, ¿Por qué no? Podríamos comer aquí y así me evitaría la lavada de los platos. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Es una excelente idea!

.

-.-

.

Eran las siete de la noche y había muy pocas personas en la estación; entre esas Haruka que llevaba varias semanas haciendo lo mismo. Esa temperamental y fuerte rubia no hacía más que repasar el expediente de: "El caballero" y de la última vez que habían tenido razón de él porque aunque en el informe se decía que él y sus hombres habían estado ahí, ella no recordaba nada. Haruka no conseguía recordar nada de lo que había pasado ese día porque según el doctor (al que ella veía una vez por semana) tenía amnesia temporal. El fuerte golpe que había recibido en la cabeza aquel día (el que le había dado Seiya) le había provocado amnesia. El médico le decía que tal vez tendría que operarla porque había un pequeño hematoma en la cabeza pero que su amnesia, era algo más psicológico que médico. Haruka se estaba esforzando demasiado y eso tenía muy preocupada a Serena pero más, a Michiru; ella era su mujer, la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y le dolía verla así. Le dolía ver lo mucho que se torturaba así misma cada noche por recordar.

Haruka estaba más que obsesionada por recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día pero más que por recordar, por atrapar a Darien; o como ella lo perseguía, como Endimión Shields. El reconocido empresario que lavaba dinero de la mafia a través de su empresa.

Haruka estaba leyendo por tercera vez aquel expediente hasta que…

— Haru, ¿puedo pasar?

— Michi. —Le sonrió y cerró el folder mientras ella se le acercaba— ¿Qué hora es?

— Ya es bastante tarde mi capitana; es hora de irnos a casa Haruka, necesitas descansar mi amor. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor.

Le reprochó Michiru mientras Haruka le sonreía y palmaba sus piernas para que se sentara sobre ellas. Y Michiru simplemente no podía negarse, su sonrisa la hipnotizaba y por eso siempre accedía a lo que le pedía…

— Que sea uno de los médicos más caros de está pinche ciudad, no lo hace la autoridad en medicina mi sirena.

— Haruka…. No empecemos; vine para que nos vayamos juntas, no a discutir contigo. ¿Te vas a dignar a venir a casa conmigo, o hoy también te vas a quedar hasta tarde trabajando?

—Tú estás como con muchas ganas de pelear hoy. ¿Verdad?—Tomó su delicado rostro por la barbilla y lo acercó al suyo— Creo que mejor me voy contigo para la casa y te doy un buen par de nalgadas por mal educada.

Michiru se soltó a reír con mucha gracia de Haruka y de sus palabras. Pero cerca de ella y de su rostro, de sus labios que la regañaban constantemente pero que la besaban como jamás nadie la había besado, cedió. No opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Haruka acarició una de sus mejillas con ternura y la acercó hasta ella para eso, para hacer eso que solo hacían cuando estaban a solas. Para besarla suave y delicadamente…

Michiru estaba empezando a sentirse inquieta porque ahora no solo sentía la lengua de su mujer mezclándose con la suya, sentía sus toscas y grandes manos tocarla por todo el cuerpo sin parar…. Roja, acelerada y muy excitada, Michiru la detuvo y le pidió…

— Vámonos para la casa y sigamos allá. ¿Si? Vámonos mi amor, vámonos…

— Claro que sí, vámonos preciosa. —Le dio un fugaz beso y se movió para que se levantara— Oye Michiru…

— ¿Si, Haruka? Dime, ¿Qué sucede?

Michiru se estaba acomodando aquella pequeña falda azul rey cuando de la nada, sintió como sus brazos, los largos y cálidos brazos de su mujer, la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

— Te amo. Perdóname si te hago pasar malos ratos pero…

— Ya, ya, —le acariciaba el rubio y corto cabello con amor mientras sonreía de sentirla tan frágil— no pasa nada mi amor; no digas eso por favor. Yo también te amo Haruka, y mucho. Mucho mi diosa de los vientos…

.

.

Serena estaba en la sala de la casa de Amy tomándose una copa de vino. Pensaba en Darien y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba hasta que llegó Mina y se sentó con ella. Y la cara que tenía otra de sus mejores amigas la preocupó.

Mientras servía una copa para ella y se la pasaba, le preguntó con angustia y algo de temor…

— ¿Qué pasa Mina? ¿No me digas que hay problemas con Amy?

— Bueno… sí y a la misma vez no Serena, sí y no amiga…

— Ay no Mina, explícate. ¿Cómo está eso de que sí y a la misma vez no? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Mina le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, cruzó una de sus largas piernas y empezó a explicarle. Le dijo que como ella ya sabía, Amy se estaba empezando a recuperar satisfactoriamente. Le explicó que estaba respondiendo muy bien a las terapias y que era tanto así que Amy le había preguntado, le había pedido consejo como paciente, mas no como amiga, sobre qué debía hacer con respecto a Taiki.

— ¿Taiki? Ahora sí que entiendo menos. ¿Qué no fuiste tú la que nos dijo que la culpa de todo la tenía y la había tenido era él Mina?

— Es que ese es precisamente el punto Serena, a eso voy. Taiki…

Mina le explicó (tratando de no usar términos técnicos para que Serena pudiera entenderle) que en eso se estaba basando su tratamiento. En que Amy pudiera perdonar a Taiki por todo lo que había pasado y no solo eso, la idea era que en ese proceso de perdonarlo a él, se perdonara así misma. Según Mina y por todo lo que había hablado con ella, Amy no podía superar aquel trauma porque se sentía culpable por haberse enamorado de un delincuente y lo que era más grave aún. Veía con dolor como Amy sufría y se hacía daño porque aun lo amaba…Porque se negaba a tener un duelo como toda persona que termina con otra debe tener. Se estaba obligando a borrar de raíz esa parte de su vida y no podía por una simple y sencilla razón, él estaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza y en su corazón…

— Mi Amy… ay no Mina, ¿entonces qué hacemos? A mí sí me alegra ver a Amy mucho mejor pero la idea es que se cure del todo, no que aprenda a vivir con el dolor.

— Serena, no pude darle un consejo Amy porque sencilla y llanamente, no sé qué decirle.

— ¡Mina! — Se levantó Serena del sofá y la miró con consternación— ¿Cómo no vas a saber oye? ¡Tú eres la profesional! Si no sabes tú, ¿entonces quién?

— Como profesional si sé que decirle, pero como amiga… me siento entre la espada y la pared.

Serena la miró y levantó una de sus rubias cejas con confusión.

— De acuerdo al proceso que estamos llevando, lo más recomendable seria que hablara con él y empezara su duelo. Eso aceleraría mucho más su recuperación pero…

— ¿Pero qué? No me gusta cuando haces es cara Mina.

—…Pero, puede llegar a ser contraproducente. Lo ideal hubiera sido que la relación de ellos hubiera sido problemática, conflictiva.

— Cof, cof, como la que tuviste tú con…

—… Sin embargo, —casi mata a Serena con la mirada que le dio mientras esta sonreía— sabemos que no fue así; me atrevería a decir que de todos nosotros eran ellos los que mejor se llevaban, lo que más se entendían.

— Eso es verdad. Amy y Taiki parecían la pareja perfecta. No sabes cuantas veces tuve ganas de golpearlos.

Rieron por igual.

— Si la relación hubiera sido tormentosa y problemática, sería mucho más fácil de superar. En este caso puede llegar a ser contraproducente para Amy porque si lo ve, va a empezar a hacer lo que hacemos todas las personas por instinto, catarsis.

— ¿Catarsis?

— Catarsis se le llama al instinto, al deseo de solucionar las cosas para alcanzar un estado de alivio, de paz interior, de reconciliación. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

— Claro, perfectamente. Tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que no matara a Darien ese día y lo escuchara; y que bueno que lo hice. Él era inocente y jamás habría podido perdonarme si…

— Exactamente. Psicológicamente muchas personas hacen lo mismo. Dudan de sí mismas e inconscientemente tratan de llevar a cabo un proceso de reconciliación; y mira lo grave que es que hasta personas que se ven físicamente afectadas por sus parejas, lo hacen. El deseo de mantener todo bien, de volver a sentirse como alguna vez se sintieron con esas personas, les nubla el juicio. Dejan de lado la raíz del problema y se vuelve un círculo vicioso, todo vuelve a empezar y se convierte en un problema de jamás acabar…

— Ay no Mina, no entiendo. Entonces según todo esto que estás diciendo, ¿qué es lo que Amy debería hacer? ¿Debería seguir con el tratamiento contigo y sufrir en silencio porque sigue enamorada hasta los huesos de Taiki, o hablar con él y correr el riesgo de que vuelvan?

— Como su terapeuta, le recomendaría que hablara cara a cara con él y empezara el proceso de perdonarlo y perdonarse pero como su amiga, no. No porque de alguna forma, bueno, no es exactamente igual pero es muy parecido, estamos en la misma situación.

— Mi Mina…— suspiró Serena y se sentó a su lado cuando Mina se puso triste y bebió un poco más de vino.

— Tú eres una de mis mejores amigas, como mi hermana Serena, y a ti no soy capaz de mentirte. Yo no puedo aconsejar a Amy porque yo Serena, sigo enamorada de Yaten y sé que si lo viera de nuevo pasaría lo que pasó ese día. ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Como olvidarlo. — Exclamó Serena sonriente— Ese Yaten estaba bien pedo esa noche; es un borracho demasiado cursi amiga. No sé ni cómo hiciste para aguantártelo.

— Yo me fui de aquí huyendo de él y de lo que siento. Me fui porque esa noche me di cuenta que no podía dejarlo por más que nuestra relación fuera problemática y peligrosa y, ¿sabes por qué? Porque esa noche Yaten hizo algo que jamás debió haber hecho, me mostró quién era él realmente y eso solo hizo que lo amara más.

En ese momento Mina no pudo evitarlo más, empezó a llorar mientras Serena le extendía ambos brazos para abrazarla y consolarla. Abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello mientras ella no dejaba de llorar, le decía con mucho cariño…

— Con todo lo que ha pasado, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar Mina. No sabes ni te haces a una idea de cuánto me duele que Amy, Lita y tú, sufran. Daría lo que fuera por ahorrarles ese sufrimiento y…

— Oye no, — se separó de ella y con los ojos rojos de llorar y limpiándose el rostro le preguntó…— ¿al fin que pasó con Lita y con Andrew? ¿No lo perdonó? ¿Qué no que lo amaba pues?

— Pues sí pero…

Y mientras ellas hablaban de Lita y de lo que había pasado con ella y con Andrew aquella vez, ella le terminaba de contar la historia a Neflyte. A la larga habían optado por quedarse en el restaurante de ella platicando pero con una pequeña diferencia. El lugar estaba cerrado al público, estaban cenando en la cocina y estaban solos, completamente solos…

—…y desde ese día no lo veo; es decir, no volvimos a cruzar palabra. A veces pasa por aquí en la patrulla pero…

— Como hoy por ejemplo.

— ¿Hoy? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Neflyte?

— Ya te dije que puedes decirme solo Nef, con confianza encanto. — Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo— Que no te de pena preciosa.

— Déjate de bromas Neflyte y dime, ¿es de verdad? ¿Andrew estuvo hoy por aquí? ¿Y a qué hora que yo no lo vi?

— Entró justo en el momento en el que yo puse una mano sobre la tuya y te pusiste roja como un tomate.

— Ay no, ¿de verdad? Me imagino lo que estará pensando. Mínimo debe creer que tú y yo…

— Deja que ese detective piense lo que le dé la gana. Tu misma me acabas de decir que desde el principio fuiste muy clara con él. ¿No es verdad?

Lita asintió.

— ¿Entonces? Que se deje de teatritos y de mamadas. Uno como hombre tiene que asumir como eso, como hombre, las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Él desde un principio aceptó que ustedes fueran amigos con derechos? ¡Pues que ahora no se queje!

— Ay Nef…—se reía Lita mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta— eres el colmo. ¿No se supone que uno debe es defender a su género? Que cruel eres…

— No es crueldad, es realidad Lita. Además, ¿a poco? ¿Te cae? ¿Tú crees que uno como hombre es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta cuando una mujer está enamorada de uno? Por favor… eso no se lo cree nadie.

— Pues como yo siempre le dije que…

— Como haya sido. — Se puso serio e hizo lo mismo que hacia cada que tenía oportunidad. Acercó su mano hacia la de Lita sobre la mesa y la atrapó con delicadeza— Eso no es suficiente razón para ir y acostarse con otra persona, no lo es Lita.

— Nef…

— Tú a estas alturas ya debes saber lo mucho que me gustas, lo interesado que estoy en ti.

— Eh, yo, pues…

— Pero no te estoy diciendo esto porque me gustas y porque detesto a los policías. Si uno tiene la oportunidad, la dicha de estar con una mujer tan bella, tan dulce y tan especial como tú, la cuida. Te juro que yo por nada del mundo te hubiera hecho lo que te hizo ese idiota.

— Neflyte… perdóname pero no te creo. Como tú mismo acabas de decir, yo te, yo te gusto y cuando uno sabe que uno le gusta a un hombre, de sobra sabe que ellos son capaces de decir lo que sea con tal de…

— Ah, ah, ah, las cosas con tipos como yo no funcionan así mi Lita. — Sonrió— A los tipos como yo, no nos gusta irnos por los laditos; hablamos directo y claro. Si queremos una mujer solo para, bueno, lo que sabemos, pues vamos, la buscamos y le pagamos y san, asunto arreglado.

— Okay… algo rudo me parece pero está bien, respeto tu opinión y tu forma de ser.

— ¿Acaso no es mejor que a uno le hablen con la verdad en vez de andarle pintando pajaritos en el aire?

Lita ladeó la cabeza de un lado para otro pero al final le pareció que tenía razón. Por eso asintió y sonrió.

— De un tipo como yo puedes esperar cualquier cosa menos, algo como lo que hizo el tonto ese. Cuando decidimos estar con una mujer, cuando tomamos la decisión de entregarle el corazón a una y una sola mujer, es de verdad, verdad. Tal vez yo no sea estudiado, ni sea el más grande y acuerpado de todos pero lo que si tengo y tendré hasta el día que me muera, es palabra Lita. Un hombre no es un hombre de verdad si no es capaz de cumplir su palabra, sus promesas y mucho más, si son de amor. Si esa palabra ha involucrado el corazón…

Lita se puso seria y no supo qué decir. Por un lado Neflyte, físicamente hablando, no le desagradaba para nada. Le parecía lo suficientemente atractivo, le parecía bastante varonil de hecho, para salir con él. Le gustaba su castaño cabello corto y sus ojos claros; además de su sonrisa, tenía una muy bonita… Química había pero lo que le daba, era desconfianza. Sabía en qué mundo se movía y no solo le daba miedo el peligro que lo rodeaba, le daban miedo sus palabras. Cuando él termino de hablar se dio cuenta de que fácilmente podría hacerla caer. Se dio cuenta de que si alguien era capaz de sacar a Andrew de su partido y confundido corazón, ese era él. El hombre más extraño, gracioso y divertido que hubiera conocido en la vida.

— Vaya Nef eso que acabas de decir, ¿no es algo pretencioso?

— No si es la verdad. Yo siempre he pensado que el que habla con la verdad, está más que protegido y es por eso que en nombre de la verdad, debo decirte algo.

— Si es lo que estoy pensando, ni te molestes Neflyte que ya lo sé y no me interesa. Esa es tu vida laboral y no soy nadie para juzgarte.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estas, segura de lo que estás diciendo?

— Por supuesto. — Sonrió— Lo que yo verdaderamente le veo a una persona es su esencia. No su billetera, ni cuantos títulos o cosas tiene. Lo que en realidad me gusta de una persona es su personalidad. Ver que tan humana es.

Complacidos el uno con el otro y con su mutua compañía, Lita no supo qué hacer cuando…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola a todas y el día de hoy el capitulo numero 8 de esta historia que aunque me quedó algo corto, espero disfruten. Antes de irme y dejarlas leer quería mandarle un saludo a Vicky2016 :) Muchas gracias y, guau, que viva Argentina! :) jajaja, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y comentarla, te lo agradezco y al igual que yo, las demás también. Un abrazo a Cindy 04, Kotipelta, Yssareyes y a Vicky2016 que se han animado a dejarme sus opiniones en comentarios, ¡que lindas! Gracias mis niñas y bueno, ahora sí a leer. Besos y abrazos, nos leemos luego :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando aquel particular sonido la despertó. Serena estaba cómodamente durmiendo en la habitación que Amy destinó para ella cuando se fue a vivir a su casa, cuando de la nada sonó el celular y la despertó. En una bata rosa de seda, acostada, con pereza y con los ojos aun cerrados, extendió una de sus manos hacia la pequeña mesita de noche en donde estaba aquel aparato que no dejaba de sonar para contestarlo.

— Hola mi amor.

 _—_ _¿Cómo sabias que era yo?_

— Porque eres el único de mis contactos que tiene su propio tono; no sabes lo que tuve que luchar para configurarlo pero bueno, eso es lo de menos ahora. Dime, mi amado Darien, ¿a qué debo esta inesperada llamada? Hoy es jueves. De sobra sabes que mañana tengo que trabajar y que por más que quiera no puedo verte.

 _—_ _En primer lugar, ¿de verdad? ¿Le pusiste un tono especial a mi número de teléfono?_

— Sí, ¿y qué no adivinas cuál es?

— _Me rindo; no tengo la más mínima idea mi bello ángel de ojos celestes. ¿Cuál es?_

— ¿Cuál fue la canción que me cantaste y me dedicaste el día que fuiste a mi casa caído de la borrachera?

 _—_ _La malagueña._ — Sonrió ese papacito hermoso de Darien y, aunque ustedes no me lo crean, se sonrojó al recordarlo— _Estaba muy pedo pero sí lo recuerdo. Fui con Taiki y con Yaten a llevarte serenata para que me perdonaras y te canté la malagueña. Oh mi malagueña… ¡Besar tus labios quisiera….! ¡Besar tus labios quisiera…! Malagueña, salerosa…._

Serena empezó a reír mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo escuchaba cantar. Darien podía tener muchas habilidades pero cantar, no era una de ellas.

Riendo hasta más no poder por escucharlo cantar aquella linda canción (que le traía tan buenos recuerdos) disfrutaba de su desafinada voz. A pesar de ser uno de los cantantes más desafinados del mundo, no le importaba ni le molestaba en absoluto escucharlo cantar. Pero de un momento a otro, no pudo evitar empezar a llorar de alegría y de ternura después de un minuto de escucharlo porque cuando lo escuchó cantar la última frase de la canción con tanto sentimiento, le tocó el corazón. Era por esas, por esas pequeñas cosas que Darien hacía por ella, que ella, lo amaba como lo amaba. Que no podía alejarse de él por más que quisiera.

— Ay Darien, ay mi amor… eres tan atento y caballeroso, tan bello y tan amoroso… Te amo Darien, te amo mi amor…

— _Y yo a ti mi bellísimo y seductor ángel de ojos celestes, yo también te amo pero hey, ¿Por qué estas llorando? Esa no era la idea. Ya, ya, por favor no llores que no sabes lo que me duele. No soporto escucharte ni mucho menos verte llorar; más si es por mí culpa. ¿Así de mal canto? Vaya, sabía que no era bueno pero caray…_

Y la hizo reír de nuevo.

 _—…_ _No manches, que mal._

— No, no, no, no se trata de eso mi amor; para nada.

 _—_ _Me alegra escucharte reír, tu risa es hermosa; aunque bueno, la verdad me gusta más tu otra risa._

— ¿Mi otra risa? ¿De qué estás hablando Darien? —Se sonrojo Serena porque de sobra sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Solo que, bueno, le daba pena decirlo.

 _—_ _De esa que te da cada que terminamos de hacer el amor. De esa risa es de la que te estoy hablando y por Dios Serena, no sabes cuánto la amo. No creo que puedas hacerte a una idea de cuánto te amo, de cuanto te necesito a mi lado…_

— Darien…

 _—_ _¿Estas segura que no podemos vernos?_ — Le dio la espalda a sus primos y a Hotaru que al parecer ya habían terminado de hablar y salían de la oficina que Diamante tenía en el bar. Estaba en el: Luna Negra cerrando uno más de sus negocios— _Porque bueno, la verdad no solo te llamaba porque quería escucharte._

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué más podría ser, mi talentoso mariachi improvisado?

— _Quería contarte, en persona, el plan que se me ocurrió para acabar con Zafiro Black. Pero no importa, creo que tienes toda la razón. Ya es tarde, imagino que debes estar cansada y que…_

— Eres un manipulador de lo peor Darien Chiba pero no importa. — Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el armario para buscar algo de ropa— ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos y a qué hora?

 _—_ _No, no, no, una mujer tan bella como tú corre mucho peligro en la calle y mucho más a esta hora. En veinte minutos, a más tardar, estoy en tu casa; es decir, en la casa de Amy. Que hablando de eso Serena… ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir viviendo en la casa de Amy? Creo que…_

— No hablemos de eso ahora y por favor no tardes. No puedo irme a la cama muy tarde y además, no es tanto por eso.

Era el momento de devolvérsela, de jugar con él y con la ansiedad que sabía le producía verla y poder estar con ella…

 _—_ _¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué es?_

— Porque me muero por verte Darien, por llenarte de besos mi amor…

Darien empezó a reír al igual que Serena lo hacía y calmándose le preguntó…

 _—_ _¿Quién manipula a quién, ah? Ya voy para allá. Estaré ahí lo más pronto que pueda._

.

.

Eran las once de la noche y Lita estaba en su casa después de una agradable cena en su restaurante con Neflyte. No hacía mucho tiempo había llegado y mientras terminaba de aplicarse aquella crema humectante en las piernas sentada al borde de la cama después de haber tomado un baño, pensaba en todo lo que había hablado con Neflyte. No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado con él; oh bueno, lo que casi había pasado…

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _—_ _No creo que sea buena…_

 _—_ _Creo que tienes razón y no solo porque este sonando ese teléfono y nos haya interrumpido el momento._

Dijo Neflyyte mientras se separaba del sonrojado rostro de Lita y le acariciaba una de las mejillas que antes sostenía. La que le estaba acariciando mientras se preparaba para besarla…

 _—_ _Disculpa pero tengo que contestar. Es el proveedor de…_

 _—_ _No te preocupes y ve, anda a atender tu llamada tranquila. Mejor que hayan llamado porque me estaba dejando llevar por lo mucho que me gustas y no, quiero demostrarte que es en serio Lita. Muy en serio…_

 ** _Fin flashback…_**

— Ay no, ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar este tipo de cosas a mí, ah? ¿Por qué? Neflyte es muy lindo, es muy galante y apuesto pero, Andrew… ¿Por qué carajos me tenía que enamorar otra vez ah? Maldita sea. ¿A qué hora estuvo en el restaurante y además, que hacia ahí? Yo debería…

Y mientras Lita decidía tomar el teléfono y llamar a Andrew para pedirle una cita y hablar con él, Reika, estaba sentada sobre él y lo besaba como si fuera la última vez que fuera a besar a un hombre. Con la pequeña falda en la cintura y tan ansiosa como él por empezar, empezó a besarlo en las mejillas y le preguntó con la voz apagada por la excitación si de verdad tenía que contestar. Estaba demasiado caliente, tanto que después de quitarse la blusa y con ella el sostén, tomó el teléfono, lo contestó y mientras se reía dijo…

— Quien quiera que seas, llama después. En este momento Andrew y yo estamos ocupados, muy ocupados. ¿No es verdad, mi amor?

Reika reía, él también y mientras ella le pasaba el teléfono a Andrew y recogía su ropa para ir a esperarlo a su habitación, él contestó diciendo…

— Lo siento pero creo que ella tiene razón, llamaste en mal momento. ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

— _Perdóname, en serio no era mi intención interrumpir tu noche. Qué pena pero no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder._

— ¡Lita! ¿Lita? — Preguntó Andrew pálido, asustado y sin poderlo creer— ¿Eres tú Lita? Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué…?

 _—_ _Una vez más lo siento y no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar. Buenas noches y hasta nunca._

— ¡No, no, no, espera, espera Lita, no cuelgues!

— _¿Y para qué quieres que sigamos hablando? ¿No acabas de decir que llamo en mal momento? Ve, ve y acuéstate con la bandida esa, ¿Por qué es esa verdad? ¿La que contestó el teléfono muerta de la risa era esa estúpida, no es cierto? Estas con la tal Reika y por favor no lo vayas a negar._

Andrew no supo que decir.

— _Tu silencio lo dice todo. Adiós Andrew. Que tengas mucha suerte en tu vida._

— ¡No, no, no, no Lita! Por favor no cuelgues y está bien, tienes razón. — Decidió decir para impedir que le colgara— Si fue ella la que te contestó el teléfono pero Lita, todo tiene una explicación. Por favor, no me cuelgues y déjame explicarte.

 _—_ _Creo que no hay nada que explicar._

Se levantó Lita de su cama, se miró al espejo y mientras se miraba con decepción a si misma por estar ahí, llamando al hombre que amaba para tratar de darse una oportunidad con él mientras que él ya la había olvidado, se limpiaba con rudeza las involuntarias lágrimas. Se sentía destrozada al darse cuenta que otra estaba a su lado pero lo que más le dolía, más que saber que estaba a punto de acostarse con ella, era su orgullo. Lita se sentía como una completa idiota por lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía como cuando aquel hombre, Mauricio, la había engañado y le había partido en mil y un pedazos su ingenuo y frágil corazón. Se sentía terriblemente humillada al estar ahí, llamando a un hombre que, al parecer, jamás la había amado; o por lo menos no como ella lo había hecho.

— _Todo está muy claro; tú seguiste adelante con tu vida y me alegra mucho Andrew, de verdad me alegra mucho por ti._

— ¿Por qué me estas llamando? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

 _—_ _¿La verdad? La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé. Yo solo, solo sentí ganas de escucharte y no sé, tal vez pedirte una disculpa._

Andrew alzó una ceja con confusión. Cada vez entendía menos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Lita? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Y por qué si se supone que aquí el infeliz soy yo?

— _Eso no deja de ser verdad; mira que no pasó ni un día, ni un día de que hubiéramos terminado Andrew, y tú fuiste y te acostaste con esa otra. Eso es el colmo._

— ¿A eso me llamaste? ¿A decirme lo mismo de siempre cada vez que te pido perdón? Ya habíamos terminado Lita. ¡No cuenta como engaño porque cuando pasó lo que pasó con ella, tú y yo ya no estábamos juntos!

Lita sonrió y empezó a reírse de la exagerada reacción de Andrew. Siempre, siempre que ella le decía eso, que él era un infeliz por haberle hecho lo que le había hecho esa vez, él decía lo mismo. Que eso que había pasado entre Reika y él no podía catalogarse como infidelidad porque ese día ella lo había mandado al demonio. Que antes todo había sido culpa de ella porque ella nunca lo había aceptado como él quería. Que ella lo había mandado al carajo sin ninguna piedad y sin ninguna contemplación con sus sentimientos y peor, con todo su amor sin importarle tan solo un poco. Ni un poco… Que eso le había dolido mucho y peor, que aún le dolía.

Dejando de reírse de un pobre hombre al que estaban esperando para violarlo hasta el amanecer, Lita se puso seria de nuevo y le dijo…

 _—_ _Eso era precisamente lo que quería decirte, creo que es a esto a lo que llamo. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte que las cosas no eran así. Por favor discúlpame si en algún momento pareció como si a mí no me importara lo que tu sentías por mí porque Andrew, no es cierto._

— Pero Lita, mi amor, yo…

 _—_ _Solo quería disculparme porque debí haber sido más clara contigo, más sincera. Tal vez si yo hubiera podido aceptar lo que sentía por ti, si hubiera dejado de lado mis miedos y mis preocupaciones, nada de lo que pasó habría pasado pero el: hubiera, no existe._

— Lita por Dios, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso quieres que me vuelva loco? Dime, ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? A mí esto me suena como a, a despedida. ¿Es eso? ¿Es que te vas a ir o qué?

— _Muchas preguntas a la vez, detective._ —Sonrió Lita— _¿No pierdes la costumbre verdad? Eres increíble Andrew._

— No, aquí lo increíble es que… **_Andrew, mi amor, ¿vienes o no?_**

— _Oh, es cierto, lo están esperando detective._ — Dijo Lita con ironía y sarcasmo— _Cuídate mucho Andrew y de todo corazón, quiero darte las gracias por todo. Fuiste una experiencia muy bonita en mi vida y créeme, jamás te voy a olvidar. Buenas noches. Que descanses_.

— No Lita espera, no cuelgues. ¿Lita? ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Lita!

Lita colgó y en cuanto lo hizo, se tumbó sobre la cama a llorar. Con la cara enterrada en aquella suave cama de fino edredón floreado, no dejaba de golpear el colchón y de llorar. Golpeaba con fuerza y mientras lo hacía no dejaba de preguntarse, _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo llamé? ¿Por qué lo hice?_ Se insultaba así misma y se decía que era una estúpida, que no podía haber sido más tonta en la vida. Llorando pero decidida a olvidar a Andrew y arrancarlo de su corazón para siempre, se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Al menos ya sabía qué hacer. Todo eso que había pasado con Andrew y con esa llamada le había servido para decidir algo.

.

.

En otro lado las cosas estaban mucho mejor. Siendo media noche y en una lujosa habitación de hotel, Serena descansaba la cabeza sobre el marcado y esculpido pecho de Darien después de haberlo amado intensamente. Se estaba quedando dormida pero recordando el verdadero motivo por el que había aceptado verlo esa noche, se levantó, se cubrió la desnudez con la sabana y se sentó sobre la cama. Luego le hizo la pregunta que él ya esperaba.

— ¿Y entonces mi amor? ¿Cuál es el plan que tienes para acabar con Zafiro Black?

— Ay Serena no, no seas tan cansona y vuelve aquí. —Trató de halarla hacia él en la cama pero no pudo. Serena estaba tan seria que él no tuvo otro remedio que hacer lo que ella había hecho. Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió con la sabana para empezar a hablar— Esta bien, te lo diré. Planeo hacerlo en…

Darien le estaba contando con detalles a Serena como planeaba deshacerse de Zafiro mientras que Zafiro, estaba en su casa con Petzite tomándose una copa.

Zafiro Black, el desquiciado, drogadicto loco enfermo por la sangre de Zafiro, el que había matado a Rei, a Nicolás y a ese pequeño bebe que no tenía la culpa de nada aquella noche, estaba viviendo la mejor época de su vida. Las cosas en el negocio no podían estar mejor, desde que Hotaru había tomado el mando la mercancía salía más rápido aunque eso tenía un problema, la calidad había disminuido considerablemente y algunos de sus compradores se estaban quejando de eso. Él y Diamante habían logrado vender las últimas dos cargas porque habían hecho un muy buen trabajo vendiéndola. Les habían hecho un considerable descuento a sus compradores y fueron tan hábiles, que les vendieron la idea de que gracias a eso, a que la droga era de menor calidad, la podían vender más barata y mejor, rápidamente.

Para Zafiro todo iba de maravilla. La relación con su papá y con su hermano no podía ser más armoniosa, estaba ganando dinero por montones gracias a su ilícito oficio y su matrimonio, la relación que tenía con Petzite era más que satisfactoria. Le gustaba sentirse amado y lo que más le gustaba de su esposa era la forma que tenia de consentirlo. Fue por eso que dejando la copa sobre una pequeña mesa de vidrio que había a un lado de sofá, puso uno de los cojines que adornaban el sofá sobre las piernas de Petzite y se acostó sobre ella. Inmediatamente el posó su cabeza, ella empezó a consentirle el cabello así, como si fuera un niño pequeño… Y mientras él ronroneaba como un tierno gatito, ella le decía con mucho amor…

— Eres el hombre más bello de este mundo mi amor. Te amo tanto Zafiro, tanto…

— Y tú eres una consentidora de lo peor. —Sonrió y abrió los ojos para mirarla. Luego cambió su semblante a uno más serio y le dijo sin una pizca de humor…—Por eso me preocupa que cuando adoptemos al niño, lo vayas a llenar de mimos Petzite.

— Espera, espera, espera, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Acabas de decir que…? Pero tu dijiste que…

— Sé lo que dije. Sé que te había dicho que quería esperar a que lleváramos más tiempo de casados para que no nos fueran a poner problema a la hora de hacer los papeles pero qué demonios. Esta misma semana empezamos a hacer eso.

— Ay Zafiro, ¡Zafiro mi amor! —Se abalanzó sobre él, lo abrazó y luego lo empezó a llenar de besos cuando él se levantó de sus piernas y se sentó a su lado— ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia! ¡Un bebe, un bebe de los dos!

— Estoy haciendo esto porque ya no me quedan dudas. —Detuvo sus besos y la miró a los ojos con seriedad— No puede haber en el mundo una mejor mujer para mí que tú; y si eres lo suficientemente buena para ser mi esposa, mi mujer, lo eres también para tener un hijo mío.

— ¡Oh Zafiro, mi amor!

Se abrazó a él con fuerza y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente pero lo loco de todo eso, era que sonriendo. Al parecer estaba llorando de felicidad, de pura y física felicidad…

— No sabes cuánto he esperado para escucharte decir algo como lo que me acabas de decir. Te prometo que voy a…

— Bueno, bueno, — quebró su abrazo y le tomó el rostro en ambas manos—no más llanto que no sabes cómo lo odio. Vámonos a la cama que ya me dieron ganas y Petzite…

— ¿Si mi amor? ¿Qué pasa?

— No tienes que prometerme nada, sé que lo vas a hacer muy bien; ya lo haces, me haces muy feliz y quiero que lo sigas haciendo. Que sigas haciendo lo que hasta ahora has hecho más que bien. Complacerme…

Petzite sonrió ampliamente y después, fue cargada por él que se moría por llevarla a la cama.

Todo eso que había hecho Zafiro no lo había hecho simplemente porque le nació, oh no. Lo hizo porque cuando ella se ponía así, así como estaba en ese momento en donde entraba a la habitación con ella cargada en brazos, muy sensible, tenía un sexo de maravilla. Le gustaba mucho toda su locura cuando estaban en la cama pero cuando era tierna, cuando lo consentía como consintiendo un niño pequeño e indefenso, lo hacía sentir como eso, como un niño muy pequeño y amado.

Sin tener una idea de lo que Darien y Serena planeaban hacer con él, Zafiro durmió plácidamente abrazado a la espalda de su mujer sin saber lo que esperaba. Sin saber nada de nada…


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola, hola mis queridas lectoras y amigas, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. El día de hoy les traigo el capítulo número nueve de este fic y oki, espero les guste._**

 ** _En el capítulo pasado recibí muchos comentarios de su parte y eso, ¡me emocionó mucho! Muchas gracias y aunque todas tengan sus puntos de vista sobre lo que pasó con Lita con Andrew, algunas de ustedes la apoyan, otras de ustedes mínimo hicieron cara de: What the fuck? Mientras leían, es que sí, su actitud puede llegar a ser confusa, yo entiendo pero oki, lo que les quería decir. Me encanta el punto de vista de cada una de ustedes y como siempre y con todo lo que hago, lo respeto y lo acepto._**

 ** _Antes de pasar al capítulo me gustaría responder los comentarios de las chicas que no tienen cuenta._**

 ** _Fer: Hola Fer, antes de empezar a responder tu extenso y amable comentario me gustaría darte las gracias por haber leído y haber comentado esta segunda parte de la historia, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Bueno, empecemos por lo primero. Esos deseos tuyos de acabar con los Black, jajaja, al igual que muchas de las chicas que leen el fic, pues me encanta :D Me divierte mucho ver lo que puedo lograr despertar en cada una de ustedes y, sé que lo digo mucho pero no es más que la verdad, no saben lo mucho que agradezco sus comentarios porque aprecio mucho el tiempo que dedican a la lectura y dejarlos. Mi única intención con todo lo que hago es divertirme y divertirlas a ustedes, que todas podamos pasar un buen rato. Con respecto a lo que me dices de Serena y Darien, pues sí, en esta segunda parte decidí como no darles tan duro pero nena, pues en toda historia, tanto en la vida creo, debe haber equilibrio. Así que como ellos la han estado pasando bueno… pues es necesario que haya drama por otro lado, en este caso lo que son Amy, Mina, Taiki y Yaten y ah, sí, un poquito el papacito de Seiya. (Con todo el respeto que me mereces por si no eres fan de su personaje, a mí la verdad pue si me gusta) Y bueno, lo de Lita y lo de Andrew, jajaja, sí. Como yo soy la autora de ese mierdero de relación que tuvieron ellos dos, pues creo que me corresponde a mí explicar qué era lo que yo quería que ustedes vieran con todo eso que creé. Mi idea era hacer esta Lita menos, ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene feo? ¿Cómo menos dependiente, buscona y enamorada de lo que nos mostraron en la serie? Sí, creo que eso era lo que yo quería. Yo quería crear una Lita que buscara una relación no muy seria, como lo que ella le pedía a Andrew y lo que él nunca entendió. Ella quería que ellos salieran, se vieran y, lo hicieran hasta el cansancio ;) jajaja, sin ningún tipo de compromiso emocional y muy serio; los típicos: "Te amo" y esas ridiculeces que, le hicieron tanto daño a ella en el pasado… Por eso pasó lo que pasó con ellos, porque ella quería una relación des complicada y Andrew, lo queria todo con ella. Ella sí se enamoró de Andrew, y quería estar con él pero sus miedos y sus dudas terminaron por alejarlo… Entonces diré para concluir con ese par que tienes toda la razón, para regarla siempre hacen falta dos… Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y de todo corazón, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. Besos y abarzos, nos estamos leyendo Fer._**

 ** _Vicky2016: Hola che y pues, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Y lo que me decis de Zafiro, ah, pues esperemos a ver qué se le ocurre a mi dañada y sadica mente, juajuajua ;) Besos y abrazos, hasta un próximo review nena._**

 ** _Yssareyes: Hola nena y pues, yo no diría bipolar, yo diría que mi Lita es un tanto complicadita, jajaja ;) Pues no sé si recuerdas que Lita le dijo a Andrew (en la primera temporada) que ella había sufrido mucho a causa de una relación que había tenido, pues bien, gracias a eso su corazón se endureció y no quería volver a tener nada con nadie que incluyera involucrar su corazón de nuevo, ¿me hago entender? Ella solo quería tener compañía pero no quería involucrar sentimientos muy serios pero bueno, creo que tú ya sabes que eso no funciona tan así. Con el tiempo y los muchos detalles que Andrew tuvo con ella, pues ella terminó enamorándose de él pero sus miedos, sus pasadas experiencias y la decisión que había tomado de no dejar entrar a nadie nunca más en su corazón, pues hizo que confundiera al pobre de Andrew que lo único que quería era ser su novio. Pues, nena, no sé qué pienses tú pero, si se supone que uno ama a alguien, ¿se va a meter con otra persona? ¿Tú lo harías? Bueno, él es hombre y uno sabe que no se puede esperar mucho de ellos pero se supone que si tú amas a alguien, no tienes cabeza para nadie más. Era por eso que Lita, muy, muy en el fondo, pensó que si lo llamaba y hablaba con él, había una oportunidad a empezar pero como él decidió seguir con su vida porque estar con ella era algo inestable y confuso, pues ya ves, sus ilusiones se destruyeron definitivamente. Y por lo que me preguntas del plan de Darien para acabar con Zafiro, juajuajua, eso, es un secreto ;) jajaja, muy pronto tú, al igual que las demás, lo sabrán… Besos y abrazos, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y apoyarla con tus siempre amables y lindos comentarios._**

 ** _A todas las demás como Cindy y Kotipelta, ya les respondí. ¡Besos! Las dejo con el capítulo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Yaten estaba cansado de aquel confinamiento. Entendía que era una orden de Darien pero ya estaba harto, realmente cansado de estar atrapado en aquel rancho y por eso decidió volver a la ciudad sin decirle nada a nadie. Simplemente le dio un par de indicaciones a uno de los trabajadores, lo dejó encargado de supervisar la producción y fue a su habitación a darse un baño; es decir, uno más; era por eso que odiaba trabajar directamente en la producción de la mercancía, le gustaba más ser guardaespaldas. En los ranchos se ensuciaba mucho la ropa, sudaba y Yaten, odiaba eso. A él le gustaba estar bien vestido, limpio y oler bien, como recordaba le gustaba a Mina que él fuera. Mientras se daba una ducha y no podía evitar pensar en ella, en lo mucho que la quería y la extrañaba, Mina pensaba en él...

Yaten se arregló, armó su maleta, se subió a la camioneta y emprendió camino hacia la ciudad. Iba muy contento manejando por aquella despejada pista porque por fin volvería a su departamento después de dos meses sin ir. Estaba tranquilo porque le había dejado las llaves a Taiki para que de vez en cuando fuera, revisara que todo estuviera en orden y para que le pagara a alguien que se lo aseara. Yaten odiaba el polvo y la suciedad. Por eso creo que se pueden hacer a una idea de lo mucho que el pobre sufría cuando le tocaba trabajar en los ranchos, lo odiaba.

Iba a ir a su casa primero antes de ir con su hermano y con Darien pero decidió hacer una pequeña parada. Pensó que de seguro en su departamento no había nada de comer y fue al restaurante de Lita a comprar algunas cosas. Lo que él nunca se imaginó, era con quién se iba a encontrar al llegar ahí. Cuando entró y vio a Mina en una mesa platicando alegremente con Lita y con Amy, se quiso morir. No creía lo que sus claros ojos veían y por eso se los sobó varias veces. Para estar seguro de que era verdad.

— ¿Mina? No, eso no puede ser cierto. Esa no puede ser ella.

Yaten salió tratando de que ellas no notaran su presencia. Y lo primero que hizo fue sacar el celular y llamar a Taiki. Pensó que si alguien sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, era él. Por eso lo primero que hizo cuando Taiki le contestó fue preguntarle muy amablemente…

— ¿Tú sabias que Mina estaba en México y no me dijiste nada Taiki? ¡¿Por qué?!

— _Porque fue una orden de Darien y además, ¿Cómo?_ —Pobre Taiki, le tenía tanto miedo a veces a Yaten cuando se ponía de malas que ni siquiera pensó cuando le contestó la pregunta. Se equivocó y no sabía cómo remediarlo— _¿Cuál Mina? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

— ¡No te hagas el idiota que tú mismo me lo acabas de decir tarado!

Le gritó por el teléfono mientras se giraba para ver a Mina.

— La estoy viendo en este mismo momento, está aquí con Amy en el restaurante de Lita. ¿Cómo no fuiste capaz de decirme que Mina estaba aquí, ah? ¿Hace cuánto está en el país?

— _Ay Yaten, no mames y…_

— ¡¿Hace cuánto con un demonio?!

— _Hace como dos meses. Deja de gritarme y además, ¿tú que demonios haces en el restaurante de Lita si deberías estar es en el rancho? ¿Sabes lo que va a decir Darien cuando…?_

— Me importa muy poco y dime, ¿Dónde carajos estas tú y mejor, el infeliz de Darien?

— _Oye, oye, no le digas así al jefe que él no tiene la culpa de nada. No seas atrevido imbécil._

— ¿Ah no? ¿Cómo de que no si me dijiste que fue una orden de él? ¿Al fin qué? ¿Fue o no fue él el que te ordenó que no me dijeras nada?

— _Pues sí pero…_

— No más de esta mierda. Yo necesito tener todo muy claro antes de ir con Mina y hablar con ella.

— _¡No! ¡¿Estás loco?! Lo primero que me pidió Serena fue que no…._

— ¿Ves? No podemos seguir hablando de esto por teléfono. ¿Qué tiene que ver la mujer de Darien en todo esto? ¿Dónde estás?

— _Aquí en la ciudad, en la mansión de Darien._

— Ya voy para allá.

.

.

Serena dormía muy plácidamente sobre el lampiño, bronceado y tonificado pecho de su amor, dormía con una linda sonrisa y tranquilamente sobre Darien. Siendo las once de la mañana y relajada porque estaba en su día de descanso, no se quería levantar pero cuando escuchó aquellos gritos (los mismos que despertaron a Darien) se despertó. Levantándose al igual que lo hacia Darien, lo miró y le preguntó sin estar muy convencida…

— ¿Me parece o esa es la voz de Yaten, amor?

— Sí, ese parece Yaten y no se oye de muy buen genio que digamos; mínimo ya se dio cuenta de que Mina está aquí y eso es lo que lo debe tener así, que se muere de la ira. Ya regreso, no tardare.

— Espera, espera Darien. — Se levantó de la cama para salir con él— Yo voy contigo.

— Primero, no quiero que nadie, que no sea yo por supuesto…

Le regaló una de esas sonrisas que a Serena (y, ¿para qué nos decimos mentiras? a nosotras también) la derretían. Le dio una blanca sonrisa muy seductora y luego una mirada de arriba abajo súper sexy.

—…te vea. Y segundo, Yaten de mal genio es muy grosero y no quiero tener problemas con él; es decir, uno más grave del que seguro vamos a tener por lo que pasó.

— Pero amor, yo también tengo mucho que ver y…

— En donde él se atreva a levantarte la voz, tan siquiera un poco Serena, sería capaz de matarlo y no, él es mi amigo y no quisiera tener que hacer algo como eso. Por favor espérame aquí y no vayas a salir escuches lo que escuches, te lo ruego.

— Esta bien, como digas. —Hizo un mohín y se sentó al borde de la cama con una de las levantadoras de Darien medio abierta.

— Mas tarde nos vamos de compras porque aunque mi ropa se ve mucho mejor en ti que en mí, no creo que te sientas cómoda con ella.

— Pero eso no es necesario. Yo puedo traer algunas cosas de las que ya tengo y dejarlas aquí.

— Déjame consentirte. —Le sonrió con la mano en el pomo de la puerta— Si los bobos de mis primos pueden consentir a sus esposas, que no te haces una idea de cuánto se gastan en ellas, ¿yo por qué no puedo consentir a la mía?

— Hay un pequeño detalle que estas olvidando, señor consentidor. —Dijo Serena mientras se acostaba en la cama y abrazaba una almohada— Tú mismo lo acabas de decir mi amor. Ellas son sus esposas, yo no soy tu esposa Darien. Es completamente diferente amor.

 _—_ _¡Eso no es excusa para que ustedes me….!_

— Ese Yaten esta como bien cabreado. — Sonrió— Mejor me voy antes de que le dé por golpear a Taiki y, Serena…

— ¿Si amor, que pasó?

— Tú eres mía, mi todo. Para mí tú eres mi esposa, mi novia, mi amiga, mi amante… simplemente lo eres todo y quiero dártelo todo.

— ¿Ah sí? —Le sonrió con picardía mientras se abría la levantadora por el pecho y le dejaba ver un poco— ¿Quieres dármelo todo, Darien?

— Deja que me deshaga del pesado de Yaten y te lo demuestro. No tardo, te lo prometo.

Darien salió muy apresurado a calmar a Yaten porque se moría por estar con Serena. Era muy pocas las veces que podía estar con ella. Era por eso que cuando estaban juntos aprovechaba cada minuto, cada segundo a su lado.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras se daba cuenta de que calmar a Yaten no iba a estar tan fácil como creía. Se veía que estaba que mataba y comía del muerto, de muy mal genio...

— ¡…yo soy tu hermano Taiki, tu hermano! ¡Tú más que nadie sabía cómo estaba yo cuando ella se fue como se fue! ¡Cuando se largó y me dejó tirado como un perro! ¡¿Cómo no me…?!

— Yaten, por favor. Baja la voz y cálmate que Darien está con…

— Estaba Taiki. —Dijo Darien mientras se ajustaba más las levantadora azul turquí de fina seda y terminaba de bajar las elegantes escaleras—Estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente con Serena hasta que llegaste tú a despertarnos con tus gritos, Yaten. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Cuál es tu problema? O mejor aún, ¿tú no deberías es estar en el rancho supervisando la producción? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me da mucha pena con usted señor pero, estaba cansado. Dejé encargado a Juan de todo porque estaba harto de ese maldito rancho.

— Ya…entiendo. ¿Si te haces a una idea del problema en el que me vas a meter con mi hermana por eso que hiciste, no es cierto?

— Sé que…

— Yo sé que tienes motivos, y de sobra, para estar furioso con nosotros pero Yaten, todo tiene una explicación. Si te calmas con mucho gusto podemos…

— ¿Y qué es lo que me van a decir? ¿Qué me mandaron a la mierda para que no me le acercara a Mina? ¡Ustedes sabían! ¡Ustedes mejor que nadie sabían lo mucho que yo quería…!

— Todo lo que hicimos lo hicimos por el bienestar de Amy, Yaten.

Dijo Serena apoyada sobre el barandal de las escaleras. Luego empezó a bajarlas (mientras Darien le daba una reprobatoria mirada) y decía…

— Para que Mina pudiera hacerse cargo del tratamiento de Amy, ella debía estar tranquila. En otras palabras, debía estar lo más lejos que le fuera posible de ti porque tú, tu presencia Yaten, la altera.

— Serena… ¿en qué habíamos quedado tú y yo? Te pedí que…

— Sé perfectamente lo que me dijiste Darien pero no. Yo sabía que tú no ibas a hacer capaz de decirle las cosas como son a Yaten y te ibas a empezar a echar la culpa; lo que no me parece justo desde luego.

— ¿Y cómo son las cosas, si se puede saber?

Preguntó Yaten pero midiendo el tono de su voz. Estaba de mal genio pero no era idiota. Sabía que Darien amaba más a esa mujer que respirar y no iba a hacer nada que pudiera hacerlo enojar. Como tratar mal a su mujer por ejemplo.

— Perdóneme si la desperté con mis gritos, Serena. No era mi intención.

— Tranquilo Yaten y no te preocupes que si alguien entiende, —fue con Darien y lo abrazó por la cintura— esos somos nosotros. De verdad discúlpanos por no habértelo dicho antes pero si no lo hicimos fue porque Mina así lo quiso.

— ¿Qué? No entiendo.

— Es simple. Mina sigue enamorada de ti pero no quiere verte. Está tratando de dejarte atrás pero creo que más que querer dejarte a ti y a lo que aun siente por ti, es a tu vida. Ella no puede aceptar que tú seas, que tú seas…

— ¿Un delincuente? ¿Era eso lo que iba a decir?

Serena asintió.

— Lo siento mucho Yaten pero…

— No se preocupe, entiendo. Perdónenme por el escándalo y con permiso, nos vemos después.

— Oye no Yaten, espera. ¿Para dónde crees que…?

Cuando Serena le explicó las cosas como eran se calmó. Entendió que no era culpa de Darien por haberle dado la orden a Taiki de que no le dijera nada. Comprendió que no se trataba de que Taiki no le hubiera dicho por orden de su jefe. Se dio cuenta de que no era culpa de nadie sino de él mismo. Mina no estaba con él no por culpa de Darien, de Taiki o de Serena. Nadie tenía la culpa de que Mina no quisiera estar a su lado porque él era un delincuente. Un hombre que se movía en el bajo mundo del narcotráfico y peor, del sicariato. Nadie tenía la culpa de que ella le tuviera miedo, que hubiera perdido la confianza en él. Por eso mientras subía a la camioneta y Taiki con él, decidió no ir a buscarla. Si bien era cierto que se moría por verla, por abrazarla y, ¿Por qué no aceptarlo y ser honesto con él mismo? Besarla, no lo haría. Quería ir hasta donde sea que se estuviera quedando para verla y hablar con ella pero pensó que no era buena idea.

Antes de ir a buscarla necesitaba tomar decisiones. Decisiones muy importantes.

Diez minutos después y mientras Yaten manejaba en dirección a su casa, Taiki no lo soporto más y le preguntó porque ese silencio lo estaba matando…

— ¿En qué tanto piensas Yaten? ¿Por qué estás tan callado? Sinceramente prefiero escucharte gritar que esto. Esto si me preocupa.

— Yo todavía amo a Mina, Taiki. Sigo enamorado de ella.

— Sí, eso ya lo sé pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer o qué?

— Yo quiero hablar con ella y explicarle que, decirle que yo todavía la quiero pero, no sé qué hacer. Ella me tiene miedo y yo, yo solo sé ser…bueno, lo que soy; es decir, lo que somos.

— Ah, ah, ah, corrección mi querido hermano; lo que eres tú querrás decir porque yo ya no tengo nada que ver con el gran sabio ni con su negocio.

Yaten levantó una ceja con confusión. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— Así como lo oyes. Yo ahora trabajo como asistente de Darien. Me tuve que meter a hacer un curso y estoy yendo a clases todos los días; y no gano lo que ganaba antes pero…

— ¿Qué? ¿No es una maldita broma verdad, verdad? ¿Cómo es eso de que tú…?

— Yo amo a Amy, Yaten. Estoy haciendo todo lo que estoy haciendo porque quiero estar a su lado. Desde que ella me dejó me siento como, como un rompecabezas al que le falta una pieza. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?

— Si, mejor de lo que crees. En otras palabras te sientes incompleto. Como si te hiciera falta una parte muy importante de ti. ¿Verdad?

— Exactamente. Perdóname por no haberte dicho que Mina estaba aquí Yaten pero, entiéndeme. La única condición que puso Mina para ayudar a Amy, para sacarla de ese estado en el que se encontraba, era que no te dijéramos nada a ti de que ella estaba aquí y yo, sé que fue egoísta de mi parte pero, es solo que la extraño tanto Yaten, tanto… lo que más deseo es que este recuperada del todo para ir con ella y decirle que soy diferente. Que ya no tiene que tener miedo porque el que este conmigo no va a representar un peligro para ella; bueno, tal vez no físico porque económico…

Y se empezó a reír con gusto, Yaten hizo igual mientras llegaban a su apartamento.

—…ese sí. Con ese sueldo tan miserable que me gano, no le puedo invitar ni una soda pero no importa, la tranquilidad no tiene precio. Si con eso consigo tener la mujer que amo a mi lado, bienvenido sea.

— Exacto. Creo que eso es lo que me tiene confundido, no sé qué hacer. Sé que la única manera en la que Mina tal vez, escucha bien, tal vez consideraría volver conmigo, es que yo dejara de ser un criminal.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que te confunde? Hazlo y ya, asunto arreglado.

— Yo amo a Mina pero también, amo mi comodidad Taiki. Llevo muchos años viviendo bien haciendo lo que hago y no sé si a estas alturas de mi vida pueda cambiar eso. ¿Entiendes?

— Perfectamente. Yo pensaba lo mismo.

— Me da miedo meterme a hacer algo que no sé si vaya a salir bien para que a la larga, no sirva de nada. Me da miedo que ese sacrificio no valga la pena.

.

.

Eran las dos de la tarde y Taiki aún estaba con Yaten en su lujoso, cómodo y limpio departamento. Decidio quedarse con él a almorzar porque primero, Darien había mandado a volar a todo el mundo de la mansión por lo mismo de siempre, por Serena. Había dado la orden de que lo dejaran solo; a duras penas había aceptado que Malachite y Jedite se quedaran en la entrada haciendo guardia, y eso que lo había permitido porque le daba miedo que el gran sabio le cayera de sorpresa y lo encontrara con ella, su amada Serena en un idilio. No podía volver a la mansión con Darien porque él lo había echado y segundo, no quería dejar solo a Yaten así como estaba. De sobra sabía la confusión que atormentaba a su hermano porque él, hacia muy poco tiempo había pasado por lo mismo.

En la sala con él y después de haber almorzado, se estaban tomando un par de whiskies cuando de la nada sonó su celular. Taiki lo contestó pensando que se trataba de cualquiera, menos de ella. Sencillamente no lo podía creer.

— ¿Amy?

— _Ho, hola Taiki. ¿Interrumpo? ¿Estás trabajando o…?_

— No, no interrumpes porque, no sé si sabias pero, —dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón negro de cuero de Yaten e iba hacia una ventana mientras Yaten, se levantaba para darle privacidad. — yo ya no trabajo para el señor Shields; es decir, ya no como su guardaespaldas.

— _Oye, ¿Cómo está eso?_

— Trabajo para él como su asistente en Moon, en su empresa. Tuve que meterme a estudiar y no gano muy bien pero bueno, todo sea por ti Amy.

 _—_ _¿Por mí? ¿Yo que tengo que ver con tu cambio de trabajo Taiki?_

— Todo Amy, tú lo tienes que ver todo en mi vida porque Amy, mi reina, yo todavía te amo…

— _Taiki…_

— Yo por ti sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, lo que tuviera que hacer. Pero dime, ¿a qué debo esta llamada? ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal van las terapias con Mina?

— _De hecho me ha ayudado mucho a…oye, oye, espera un momento. ¿Y tú cómo sabes que Mina me ha estado dando terapia?_

— Yo lo sé todo de ti; ¿no creías que me iba a desaparecer de tu vida así como así, o si?

— _Okay, stalker alert…_ — Reía Amy.

— Es tan lindo escucharte reír otra vez… Amy, te extraño. No sabes la falta que me haces y lo que más deseo es que…

 _—_ _¿Podemos vernos? Me gustaría hablar contigo personalmente._

— Claro, claro que sí. ¿Dónde y cuándo?

— _Estoy en el hospital pero ya estoy saliendo. Nos vemos en mi casa en, ¿media hora puede ser?_

— Muy bien, nos vemos.

 _—_ _Hasta pronto._

— Nos vemos en tu casa y Amy.

 _—_ _¿Si Taiki? ¿Qué pasa?_

— ¿Quieres que te lleve algo en especial? No sé, ¿quieres que te lleve flores, dulces o…?

Amy sonrió.

— _Eres tan caballeroso como siempre; al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambian. No, no es necesario que traigas nada Taiki. Muchas gracias._

— Okay. ¿Pero no te molestaría que llevará algo, verdad?

Amy reia de nuevo.

— _No, no me molestaría._

— Nos vemos entonces en media hora.

Taiki colgó y estaba muy nervioso. Guardando el teléfono en la chaqueta y girándose para buscar la salida, se encontró de frente con Yaten que le preguntó sin ninguna delicadeza…

— ¿Era Amy?

— Sí, era ella Yaten y me llamó porque quiere que nos veamos. Me tengo que ir porque quedamos de vernos en su casa en media hora y…

— De todo corazón deseo que todo salga bien. — Sonrió y se tomó de un solo golpe el trago que sostenía en la mano— Sé que has sufrido mucho con todo esto que ha pasado y espero que pueda perdonarte.

— Gracias Yaten. — Sonrió igualmente mientras sacaba las llaves de su chaqueta y se disponía a ir a la puerta— Yo también espero lo mismo.

— Que te vaya bien y te digo tanto como esto, si a ti te va bien, si Amy te perdona y decide regresar contigo, me cae que hago lo mismo que hiciste tú sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Hacer qué Yaten?

— Cambiar de vida. — Sonrió mientras Taiki abría la puerta, salía y se detenía en el umbral de la puerta para escucharlo. — Si ella es capaz de volver contigo, de perdonarte después de todo lo que pasó y todo porque decidiste convertirte en un pobre diablo miserable que…

— Gracias eh. Eso es bastante amable de tu parte.

Rieron ambos.

— Si ella es capaz de darte otra oportunidad y todo por eso, porque decidiste dejar tu vida de maleante atrás, pues yo haría lo mismo. Ya vete y que te vaya bien.

— Gracias Yaten. Adiós. Nos vemos después.

Media hora y unos cuantos minutos después…

— Hola Taiki, — Sonrió Amy después de abrirle la puerta— ¿Qué raro? ¿Y tus camisas de manga larga y tus corbatas? Te ves muy bien pero es raro no verte con…

Con un pequeño ramos de rosas rojas en las manos y sin poder dejar de mirarla, no pudo soportarlo. Taiki no respondió nada y en cambio la abrazó como llevaba semanas esperándolo. La abrazó con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados, aferrado a ella como si se tratara de un salvavidas, le dijo al oído con un nudo en la garganta y sin poder contener tanta emoción…

— Te he extrañado tanto mi reina, tanto Amy….

— Taiki… yo también. — Trató de soltársele pero no pudo. Taiki la estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas— Yo también te he extrañado mucho pero, ¿me haces un favor?

— Sí claro, el que quieras.

Dijo sacando la cabeza de su hombro, pero sin soltarla. Le respondió mirándola a los ojos pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

— ¿Me puedes soltar? La verdad es que me está costando un poco de trabajo respirar y…

— Claro, claro, — La soltó— Pero, si seré bruto. Lo siento mucho Amy pero es que…

— No te preocupes y mejor dime, — Sonrió y se sonrojó un poco mientras daba un paso hacia atrás— ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Te gustaría que habláramos aquí o…?

— Antes que nada, ten, son para ti.

— Gracias. —Dijo Amy después de recibir las flores— Están hermosas; voy a ponerlas en un florero ya mismo. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la cocina a buscar uno, o prefieres quedarte aquí en la sala mientras voy y…?

— Yo solo estoy aquí porque quiero estar contigo. — Le sonrió, ella hizo igual mientras entraban a la casa— Así que claro, vamos a la cocina a buscar ese florero entonces.

— Muy bien, vamos.

Tras Amy y viendo lo hermosa que se veía en sus acostumbradas faldas de tubo larga y sus blusas manga larga holgadas, estaba feliz de poder estar con ella. Amy le hablaba con tanta naturalidad que casi sentía que no había pasado nada y que no llevaba tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Era tan sonriente como siempre, tan amable y eso le daba esperanzas. Esperanzas de una nueva oportunidad con ella…

Taiki hablaba con Amy en la cocina mientras ella ponía aquellas bellas rosas en un florero y en agua. Yaten no hacía más que tomar y escuchar rancheras tratando de tomar una decisión con respecto a Mina. Darien y Serena no hacían otra cosa que hacer el amor en aquella amplia habitación de esa mansión y Lita, se negaba a aceptar la invitación de Neflyte.

Neflyte estaba en el restaurante de Lita pidiéndole que cerrara temprano y le aceptara una invitación a salir. Dado que Darien también lo había mandado a volar a él, no tenía nada que hacer y pensó, ¿Qué mejor que pasar el resto del día con su bella novia? Fue por eso que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a buscar a Lita para invitarla a salir pero por más que le insistía, no lo lograba convencerla. Le gustaba que su novia, que la primera novia que tenía en la vida, fuera una mujer tan responsable con su trabajo pero en ese momento esa cualidad no era tan atractiva como al principio. Quería llevársela para su casa y hacerle el amor como sabía a ella le gustaba, rudo y salvajemente, pero no podía convencerla. Ya no sabía qué más hacer.

— Pero, ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no puedo Neflyte, ya te lo explique muchas veces.

— Por un día que cierres temprano no se va a acabar el negocio y mucho menos…

— No quería tener que contarte esto pero, — bajó la mirada y tragó grueso porque aquel nudo en la garganta dolía demasiado— la verdad es que sí. No me puedo dar el lujo de cerrar temprano porque se muere mi negocio amor.

— Oye encanto, ¿Qué pasa?

Le tomó el rostro con delicadeza por la quijada y la obligó a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo eh? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

— Es muy vergonzoso para mí tener que decirte esto pero, ya que me estas insistiendo tanto… tengo que decírtelo.

— Sin rodeos Lita. Sabes que me gusta que me digan las cosas claramente, preciosa.

— El restaurante va mal. No está dando el dinero suficiente para pagar los préstamos que tengo y, es por eso que estoy trabajando más. Necesito que este negocio se recupere Nef y no solamente porque tengo que responderle a los bancos y a los proveedores, es porque también tengo que pagarle a las muchachas y, ay amor…

— Tranquila, tranquila preciosa. — La abrazó porque le dolía mucho verla así, a punto de llorar— No te me pongas así y dime, ¿es solo eso? ¿Lo que te tiene tan esclavizada a este negocio es eso? ¿Los problemas de plata que tienes?

— ¿Y te parece poco? — Levantó su lloroso rostro para mirarlo y preguntarle.

— ¡Claro que sí mujer!

Sonrió.

— Yo si te sentía rara desde hace días y, por un momento llegue a pensar que era culpa mía. De verdad que me duele verte tan triste muñeca pero no sabes lo que me alegra que sea eso y no, yo. Como la semana pasada estuvo ese detective aquí… pensé que…

— No, para nada mi Nef. — Le sonrió con delicadeza— Para mí Andrew quedó en el pasado. No me interesa para nada y, ¿sabes por qué?

— No, ¿Por qué?

—Porque me encanta la relación que tengo contigo. — Sonrió y acto seguido lo abrazó con fuerza— Me das exactamente lo que necesito y cuando lo necesito. Eres justo lo que quería para mi vida Nef.

— Y tú lo que yo quería para la mía preciosa. — Le sonrió igualmente y la separó de su pecho para poder mirarla— Me alegra saber que estas contenta con la relación que tenemos y que no te interesa para nada ese estúpido detective.

Ambos rieron.

— Eso me tranquiliza un poco pero, me preocupa lo otro. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías problemas de plata? De habérmelo dicho antes, yo habría…

— Tú eres mi, lo que sea, y no tienes por qué hacerte responsable de mis compromisos porque…

— Lita, Lita, Lita, si me vuelves a decir una mamada de esas, vamos a tener serios problemas mujer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

— Nada de: "lo que sea" Yo soy tu novio, tu casi marido mujer, y no me gusta que no lo digas. De aquí en adelante, tu novio o tu marido; por lo menos tu novio. ¿Está claro?

— Sí, sí, como digas amor. — Reía Lita— Como mande el señor pues. Pero pues ya en serio, por eso no puedo cerrar el restaurante tan temprano. No me puedo ir de paseo contigo y mandarlo todo al demonio porque ahora más que nunca necesito trabajar. Para dentro de dos semanas tengo que ponerme al corriente con los pagos y…

— ¿Cuánto es?

— ¿Qué? No, olvídalo Neflyte. — Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró muy seria— Yo no voy a permitir que…

— Vamos a ver quién puede más.

La tomó por las caderas y la acercó hasta él.

— Si tú diciendo que no, o yo diciendo que sí. No me desafíes mujer, no lo hagas…

— Neflyte… eres un patán de lo peor.

— Y bien que te gusta, ¿no? Lo que a ti te hacía falta era un hombre como yo. Alguien que pudiera domarte.

— Nef…

— Me vas a decir cuánta plata es, yo te la voy a dar y san, no quiero escuchar una palabra más al respecto. Por ahora entonces me voy. ¿A qué hora puedo venir por ti para que salgamos esta noche y nos quedemos en mi casa?

— A las siete. Hoy por ti y solo por ti, porque me encanta la idea de que salgamos esta noche y luego nos vayamos para tu casa, mi domador…— rieron— voy a cerrar a las seis. Ya para las siete tendría todo arreglado y estaría libre mi amor.

— Muy bien. Nos vemos A las siete entonces, mi potra salvaje.

Le dio un corto y casto beso.

— Y, tranquilízate encanto, todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Te lo juro preciosa; como que me llamo Neflyte Suarez.

En otro lado y mientras Lita trabaja y Neflyte se marchaba…

— Muy bien Taiki, esto es lo que pasa. Te pedí que vinieras y habláramos porque hace parte de mi tratamiento.

— Ya veo pero… ¿solo por eso?

— No, no es solo por eso. — Le esquivó la mirada y se sonrojó, pero luego volvió a mirarlo y le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos…— También era porque quería hacerte una propuesta.

— ¿Una propuesta? Adelante Amy, soy todo oídos…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

— ¡Oh Darien sí, así, mas!

— Serena… —Suspiraba Darien mientras no dejaba de hundirse en ella con fuerza— Serena…

Darien y Serena se veían muy, muy pocas veces. Dado que Haruka vigilaba constantemente a Serena y el gran sabio a Darien, no podían verse mucho pero cuando lo hacían, cuando lograban burlar las extremadas medidas de seguridad de sus vigilantes, lo disfrutaban al máximo. Algunas veces salían lejos de la ciudad y paseaban tomados de las manos por las calurosas y despejadas calles de Acapulco. Algunas veces se tomaban un fin de semana completo y se iban para Monterrey; a uno de los muchos ranchos de Darien. Y otras veces simplemente corrían el riesgo de quedarse en la ciudad y allí, en la mansión de Darien y en su lujosa habitación haciéndolo hasta que no les quedaba una gota de aliento. Ya iban tres veces que lo hacían y aunque a ambos lo que les sobraba eran ganas, lo que ya no tenían era energías. Por eso y después de hacerlo, Serena propuso salir a comer algo o en su defecto que pidieran comida. Sobre el suave y agitado pecho de Darien sonrió y le dijo que aunque quería volver a hacerlo, necesitaba energía. Más específicamente comida.

— Estoy, estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi insaciable ángel de ojos celestes…

— ¡Darien! — Lo regañaba Serena mientras reía, aunque de los dos quien más reía era él. El papacito de Darien— No digas eso por favor que el aquí el insaciable es pero…

— Está bien, está bien, como digas mi bella ninfómana.

— ¡Oye! — Lo palmeó en uno de sus musculosos brazos— Ya no molestes más con eso Darien que aquí el insaciable y el ninfómano, parece otro. No me dejas ni respirar oye.

— Perdóname princesa pero fueron dos largas y eternas semanas sin ti. No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé durante todos esos días.

— Yo también te he extrañado mi amor pero bueno, — dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, tomaba una de las batas de Darien y se la ponía— ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer? ¿Vamos a salir, vamos a pedir comida o qué hacemos?

— Oye, tengo una idea.

Exclamó mientras hacía lo mismo que ella. Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba una levantadora para ponerse.

— ¿Y si vamos a la cocina y nos preparamos algo?

Serena se soltó en un mar de risas; tanto era que Darien al poco tiempo se contagió de sus estruendosas carcajadas. Serena se sostenía el estómago y no podía parar de reír pero cuando lo hizo, cuando se limpió dos pequeñas lagrimas que había derramado pero de la risa que le había dado acordarse de aquel día, se le acercó, lo abrazó por la cintura y le dijo sonriente y mirándolo a los ojos…

— ¿Acaso has olvidado la última vez que intentamos preparar algo?

— Es diferente ahora porque mandé a poner extintores en la cocina.

Reía igual que ella, sin control.

— En el caso de que se nos vuelva a salir de control la estufa, podemos…

— ¿Qué? No cariño, olvídalo. Tú sabes que yo no sé hacer ni un huevo Darien. — Reía de nuevo— Creo que nos ahorraríamos bastantes problemas si salimos a comer, o pedimos algo. Anda Darien, decídete de una vez porque tengo mucha hambre.

— ¿Si? ¿Mucha, mi precioso y seductor ángel?

— Mucha. Es tanta que si no me das algo de comer ya, sería capaz de empezar a comer gente.

— Hmmm, — La tomó por la cintura y la apegó hasta su pecho— ¿Si? Está bien, no puedo correr ese riesgo. Yo si quiero que me comas pero, no de esa manera.

Ambos se reían con mucho gusto. Abrazados y riéndose de sus bromas, se dieron la mano y salieron de la habitación para ir a la cocina a comer algo. Darien quería evitar que Serena cometiera un acto de canibalismo, por eso creyó conveniente llevarla a la cocina para que comiera algo, satisficiera en parte su apetito y luego y mientras estaban ahí, tomar el teléfono y pedir su comida favorita; es decir, la de Serena. Iba a pedir comida japonesa para el almuerzo.

Darien y Serena estaban en la gran cocina de esa mansión buscando algo de comer. Y mientras Serena abría la nevera y sacaba una jarra de jugo, mantequilla, jamón y todo lo necesario para hacer unos sándwiches y le preguntaba a Darien cómo le estaba yendo a Taiki en la empresa trabajando como su asistente, él le decía a Amy, (Taiki), que…

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— Muy en serio Taiki. ¿Qué dices?

— Por supuesto que me gustaría que nos casáramos y que tuviéramos un hijo pero…

— ¿Pero…? ¿No decías hasta hace muy poco que serias capaz de hacer lo que sea por mí?

— Y lo sostengo. Sería capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti mi reina hermosa pero, pero es que, no se trata de que no quiera. Es una cuestión, económica.

Amy levantó una ceja sin comprender a qué se refería.

— Yo, yo ahora no gano tan buen dinero como ganaba antes. Eso es lo malo de los trabajos decentes, generalmente uno se muere de hambre con ellos. Yo ahora no tengo suficiente dinero como para darte la vida que mereces, y a la que estas acostumbrada Amy. Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo y por Dios, más que formemos una familia pero…

— El dinero no debería ser un problema. — Acercó una mano hasta la suya y la acarició—Yo puedo seguir trabajando y, Taiki, la idea de un matrimonio, de volverse una pareja, es esa. Compartir las cargas.

— Es que, ¿es de verdad? ¿Esto es de verdad o me lo estoy soñando? ¿Tú de verdad quieres casarte conmigo y que tengamos un bebe? Pero, ¿Por qué?

— Tenía dos opciones Taiki, mandar mis sentimientos y todo lo que siento por ti al demonio, o quedarme contigo. Y como no puedo mandarte al carajo por más que quiera… se me ocurrió esto. Yo, —Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió— yo te amo.

— Y yo a ti.

Se acercó más en la mesa hacia donde ella estaba. Luego le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y con los ojos cerrados y hablando a escasos centímetros de sus labios le dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón…

— Te amo más de lo que podría amar a mi propia vida y si, hagamos lo que tú quieras.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No preferirías tomarte unos días para pensarlo y…?

— No hay nada que pensar. — Abrió los ojos, la miró y le sonrió— Perdóname desde ya por todas las necesidades que vamos a pasar. Te prometo, te juro dar hasta el último aliento de mi alma para darte a ti y a, los hijos que tengamos, lo que se merecen. No descansaré hasta…

— Te amo Taiki.

Dijo Amy y dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

— Te amo con cada parte de mí ser y, perdóname porque aunque soy yo la que te está proponiendo todo esto, aun no estoy segura.

— ¿De qué no estas segura? — Le quitó aquellas lagrimas que derramó y le acarició las mejillas sin dejar de mirarla— ¿De que volvamos y más de que…?

— De haber superado todo lo que pasó. Aun siento mucho miedo por muchas cosas pero, ya no puedo seguir viviendo así. No puedo seguir viviendo sin ti a mi lado. Simplemente me haces muchísima falta.

— Amy… — Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

Taiki abrazó con fuerza a Amy. Apegándola a su pecho y aun sin poder creer que todo eso fuera verdad, sonrió. Sonrió porque todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Había valido la pena haberse metido a estudiar (sin importar la edad que tenía) para poder cambiar de trabajo. Había valido la pena haberse cambiado de casa a una más barata. Había valido la pena haberla esperado tanto… Dejando escapar dos lagrimas pero teniendo mucho cuidado de que ella no se diera cuenta, se separó para mirarla, para darle el beso que tanto anhelaba darle pero algo se lo impidió. De su chaqueta negra de cuero cayó aquel encendedor que asustaba tanto a Amy y no supo qué hacer. Se quedó petrificado esperando su reacción.

— Amy yo…

— ¿Si te pidiera que te, que te deshicieras de esa cosa…?— Dijo y estaba pálida. Muy asustada— ¿…lo harías?

— Sí, por supuesto que sí. Es más, — se agachó para recogerlo, y una vez que lo tuvo en su mano…— ¿dónde está la basura?

— Taiki… ¿de verdad lo vas a hacer? Yo sé que ese es prácticamente el único recuerdo que tienes de tu papá y…

— Y sí, no voy a negártelo. — Miró el raro encendedor que tenía en su mano y luego la miró a ella— Me duele tener que deshacerme de lo único que me dejó mi papá antes de que lo mataran pero Amy, te amo y en este momento lo que más me importa es tu bienestar. Y si esto…

— Taiki….

—… y si esto te afecta, —abrió la canasta de la basura con un pie y mientras lo arrojaba en ella le decía…— pues se tiene que ir. Mi papá siempre va a vivir en mi memoria pero más importante que eso, en mi corazón.

Cuando Taiki arrojó el encendedor a la basura, Amy corrió a sus brazos, se prendió de su cuello y lo besó. Le dio un largo, un largo y suave beso que Taiki disfrutó hasta más no poder. Dado que Amy era mucho más baja que él, tuvo que cargarla y hacer que enredara sus piernas a su cintura; lo que hizo que sus intimidades quedaran muy cerca la una de la otra y que provocara en ellos, bueno, creo que ya se lo imaginan, ¿no? Ah no, ¿me van a decir que a estas alturas, y conociéndome como me conocen, no se lo imaginan? ¡Pues eso pasó! (Risa desquiciada) Pues exactamente eso pasó. Taiki se excitó al sentirla tan cerca de él y a ella, le pasó lo mismo. Por eso y porque en ese aspecto se conocían muy bien, Amy dejó de besarlo, de halarle el corto y castaño cabello para preguntarle…

— ¿A mi habitación?

— No sé, ¿y si recordamos viejos tiempos y vamos a… la habitación de huéspedes?

— ¿A la de Mina? Ay no, no sé amor porque…

— Amor… Escucharte llamarme así de nuevo hace que todo, escúchame bien Amy, que todo mi reina hermosa, haya valido la pena.

— Taiki… — Suspiró mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

— En ese caso… a tu habitación entonces.

.

-.-

.

Un largo mes había pasado y durante ese mes habían pasado muchas cosas, entre todas esas… Haruka había conseguido la orden de allanamiento en una de las propiedades de Darien. Amy y Taiki se habían casado. Yaten se había salido completamente del negocio de los Black. Lita había pagado todas las deudas que tenía gracias al dinero que Neflyte le había dado. Mina había vuelto a su departamento y al consultorio a trabajar y Serena, a Serena si no le estaba yendo muy bien que digamos. Gracias a que Haruka había conseguido allanar la mansión de Darien y había revisado cada documento que tenía en su despacho, se había dado cuenta de que Serena se había seguido viendo con "Endimión Shields" y lo peor no era eso, si no desde el tiempo que lo estaba haciendo; pensaba Haruka completamente indignada. Al revisar aquellos tiquetes de avión y al revisar las fechas, se daba cuenta de que llevaba viéndose con él hacía más de tres meses y eso, no solamente la ofendía, la sacaba de quicio; odiaba que le vieran la cara de tonta.

Serena había tenido una pelea espantosa con Haruka por eso. Haruka le reclamaba (con gran altivez) su engaño y su, (según ella) traición. Al principio Serena trató de hacerle entender que no se trataba de un engaño o una traición de su parte, se trataba de su corazón; de lo que sentía por él. Con lágrimas en los ojos trató de hacerla comprender por qué había hecho las cosas que había hecho pero no hubo caso, Haruka estaba tan molesta, tan dolida con ella, que dándole un gran puño a su mesa de trabajo, haciendo un hoyo en ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se fue diciéndole que hasta ahí habían llegado. Que desde ese momento la desconocía como su familia y que, de ser posible, no quería volver a verla nunca más. Lo que a Serena le partió el corazón pero no solo eso, la hizo enojar bastante. Como lo estaba recordando justo en ese momento en donde estaba recostada en la cama esperando una llamada.

 _"_ _¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso Haruka, cómo?! ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti tú… tú…! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡No puedo creer que me estés sacando de la familia y todo porque lo amo!"_

— Haruka… ¿Cómo estarás? Eres la única familia que tengo cerca, me haces mucha falta.

Serena estaba ahí, cómodamente recostada sobre la cama pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a Haruka, hasta que recibió la llamada que estaba esperando. Esa era Mina que recién se desocupaba del trabajo. Dado que Serena estaba suspendida por la investigación que la capitana Tenoh y su equipo había abierto, mantenía en su casa. Había estado en aquella reunión hacía más de dos semanas explicando que la única relación que tenía y había tenido con Endimión Shields, era sentimental. Pero dadas las pruebas y las declaraciones que Haruka había presentado… estaba en el ojo del huracán... A Endimión Shields y a su empresa, se les estaba acusando de varias cosas, entre esas eran: Enriquecimiento ilícito, evasión de impuestos y lavado de dinero. Haruka y su unidad no habían tenido piedad y le habían imputado varios cargos pero por los que les habían abierto investigación era por aquellos tres.

Serena estaba muy preocupada por Darien. Lo llamaba cada noche a preguntarle cómo estaba y aunque él le decía que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, que sus abogados se estaban encargando de todo, no lo conseguía. Ella no hacía más que pensar qué podía hacer para salir del estado de suspensión en el que la tenían y volver a la estación para ayudarlo, para darle una hojeada al caso y meter su mano.

Pero dejando esos pensamientos a un lado y contestándole a Mina, dijo…

— Hola Mina y sí, claro que hice las reservaciones. ¿Vienes, voy a tu casa o nos encontramos en el teatro? Me parece bien. En el del sur. Las hice allá porque me pareció que nos quedaba central a ambas. Está bien, yo pago las palomitas.

Sonrió.

— Nos vemos allá. No vayas a llegar tarde eh. Te conozco Mina, no es la primera vez que vamos a ver una película. Okay, nos vemos loca.

Serena se levantó de la cama para ir a tomar una ducha, vestirse y salir para el teatro en donde vería una película con una de sus mejores amigas. Al principio había rechazado la invitación pero con Mina (dicho por todo el que la conocía) no se podía cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza…

Serena iba en el taxi a encontrarse con Mina en el teatro y Mina que iba saliendo de su casa recién arreglada, no creía lo que veía.

— ¿Ya, Yaten?

— Hola Mina. — La saludó luego de apagar la motocicleta, después de guardar los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos y mientras bajaba de la moto y se le acercaba le dijo…— Estas…tan hermosa como siempre; un poco delgada para mi gusto pero…

Era por eso y precisamente por eso, que Mina se había negado a verlo en todo ese tiempo. Llevaba tres meses evitando hacer lo que hizo en ese momento. En ese momento dejó caer la pequeña bolsa que tenía en la mano, corrió hacia donde estaba él y prendiéndose de su cuello, lo besó. Lo besó fuertemente e hizo lo mismo que hacia cuando estaban juntos. Lo mismo que hizo la última noche que compartieron en su departamento, en su cama...

Deleitarse con lo penetrante que era su costoso perfume.

— Yaten, ummm Yaten… me encanta tu olor. Lo he extrañado tanto… me has hecho tanta, tanta falta…

— Y tú a mí, desobediente. — Dijo mientras la levantaba y hacia que sus piernas se enredaran en su cintura— Y tú a mí, Mina…

Besándola ferozmente mientras caminaba con ella en brazos rumbo al departamento, pensaba muchas cosas. Pensaba que lo mejor era entrar, bajarla, decirle todo lo que había hecho por ella y pedirle una oportunidad pero… todos esos pensamientos se vieron opacados rápidamente por los apasionantes besos que Mina le daba, por sus descontroladas caricias en el rostro, en su pecho… Mina y todo lo que le decía, le habían nublado el juicio completamente. Sin duda Mina, el amor que sentía por ella, lo hacían perder el control. El que tanto le gustaba tener.

Mina y todo lo que le decía ponían su mundo de cabeza.

— Mina, Mina, creo que lo mejor es que hablemos porque yo vine aquí fue a decirte que…

— No tengo sexo desde la última vez que lo hicimos. — Detuvo sus besos, sus inquietas caricias y lo miró a los ojos después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

— Mina, Mina, Mina….

La tumbó sobre la cama y acto seguido, se hizo sobre ella. Rozando su fuerte erección contra ella, sonrió, la miró a los ojos y le dijo…

— Mas te vale que así haya sido porque tú, tú mujer, eres mía. Lo sabes verdad, ¿verdad?

— Oh Yaten, Yaten…— posó sus arregladas manos sobre su cintura y pegó su humedad intimidad hacia la de él con fuerza— Sí, sí mi amor pero házmelo ya. Me muero por tenerte dentro una, aunque sea una sola vez mas…

Podría extenderme con la muy sensual "reconciliación" de Mina y Yaten porque bueno, una de las parejas de las que más me gusta narrar escenas como estas (risa), eróticas, son Mina y Yaten pero… mi idea con este fic es escribir mucho más que _lemon_. Por eso y solo por eso (mas no porque no quiera, es algo así como un reto personal) les diré que Mina y Yaten tuvieron uno de los sexos más _kawaii_ que se puede tener en la vida, sexo de reconciliación, y vamos a pasar entonces con lo que a ustedes más les gusta, ¡con los protagonistas de la historia! (Risa enferma)

Como Mina, bueno, estaba muy ocupada siendo presa de toda la reprimida pasión de un atractivo peli plata… pues no le pudo cumplir la cita a Serena. La pobre _loser_ de Serena estaba como eso, como una pobre _loser for ever alone_ , esperándola en la taquilla del teatro. Cansada de insistirle al celular, decidió llamar al que siempre la salvaba de ese tipo de problemas. Marcó el número de Darien y como era costumbre en él le contestó al segundo timbrazo.

— _Hola Serena. ¿Cómo estás?_

— Hola amor y ay no… si me estás hablando así es porque debes estar en la oficina, con gente, y mínimo de trabajo hasta el cuello, ¿verdad?

— _Pues la verdad es que sí._

Respondió Darien que tenía un montón, un montón de carpetas y de papeles sobre su escritorio mientras Kaolinete y Taiki revisaban otros más.

— _Podrá ser muy tu prima y tu familia pero, ¡demonios!_

— Darien mi amor, lo siento tanto… Me encantaría poder ayudarte pero aún sigo suspendida y…

— _Por culpa de toda su estúpida investigación, estoy de trabajo hasta el cuello y tengo un mundo de gente encima preguntándome mil estupideces. Estamos trabajando desde ayer en la estrategia que vamos a manejar con los bancos porque, como gracias a la capitana Tenoh tengo todas mis cuentas congeladas… no olvides darle las gracias por eso cuando la veas eh, yo…_

— Sigue sin dirigirme la palabra mi amor. — Dijo Serena y se le quebrantó la voz— La he llamado varias veces a su casa y Michiru me dice que no quiere saber nada de mí. Que lo que me dijo ese día en la estación de policía había sido muy en serio. Que me olvidara, y para siempre, de que éramos familia.

 _—_ _¿Michiru? ¿Y esa quién demonios es? ¿Otra policía de casualidad?_

— Es la mujer de Haruka. Es su pareja mi amor.

— _Oh si, ahora recuerdo que me habías contado que vivía con una mujer._

Respiró profundamente y dejó de lado un folder que estaba hojeando. Luego les pidió a Kaolinete y a Taiki que lo dejaran solo y volvió a hablarle, solo que más tranquilo...

— _Perdóname si fui grosero contigo mi precioso ángel de ojos celestes que esta tan triste pero, es de verdad. La investigación policiaca y espérate, no solo esa, la judicial que abrió tu prima en contra mía y de la empresa, me tiene realmente…_

— ¿Ya abrió un proceso judicial también?

— _Sí y como comprenderás eso es algo sumamente delicado. El gran sabio esta que mata y come del muerto; y si no ha hecho nada en contra de tu prima hasta ahora, es porque mi hermana se lo ha impedido._

— ¿La que me dices que se llama Hotaru pero que se hace llamar así misma, "Saturn"?

— _Sí, esa misma. La verdad no entiendo porque Hotaru ha intervenido tanto por la capitana Tenoh pero, me alegra; pero no por ella eh, yo con gusto le habría dado un tiro en la cabeza por todo lo que me ha…_

— ¡Darien! — Exclamó con fuerza y fue tanto, que algunos de los que hacían fila en la taquilla se le habían quedado mirando, lo que por supuesto no era muy aconsejable. Darien, no era un nombre muy popular. Serena seguía olvidando que no debía llamarlo por ese nombre cuando estuviera en público. — Lo siento amor pero es que… tienes que entender que haya pasado lo que haya pasado sigue siendo mi prima, mi familia mi amor.

— _Pues sí pero es que, ¡Serena, me tiene realmente jodido, jodido!_

— Yo sé, yo sé mi caballero pero…

— _Guau, ¿Qué curioso? Hace bastante tiempo nadie me llama así... Lo siento mi bella princesa. Sé que tú no tienes la culpa de todo lo que está pasando pero, momento. ¿Tú a qué me estabas llamando en primer lugar?_

— Ah, sí, veras, lo que pasa es que…

Después de contarle que había quedado de verse con Mina en el centro comercial del sur (en donde había un teatro) para entrar a ver una película, y después de decirle que se había cansado de llamarla, le preguntó si de pura casualidad Yaten no tendría algo que ver con su ausencia. Darien le dijo que lo más probable era que así fuera porque había salido de turno a las cinco de la tarde. Le dijo que esa semana estaba de seis de la mañana a cinco de la tarde y que le había escuchado decir que ese día, iría a buscar a Mina.

— ¿Si amor? ¿Y a qué horas?

— _Cuando vino a decirle a Taiki, como por enésima vez este mes, que iba a renunciar. Entre todo lo que le dijo, que este trabajo era una mierda, mal pago y que no lo aguantaba más, dijo que iba a ir a buscar a Mina porque si ella no le decía que sí mandada todo al demonio._

Le contó Darien y luego, se empezó a reír. Lo que hizo reír a Serena también claro.

 _—_ _Pobre Yaten porque pues, sí, la verdad sí es esa. El trabajo que él está haciendo es uno de los más difíciles de la compañía pero, ¿yo qué hago? Era lo único que le podía ofrecer y…_

— Ah bueno amor, entonces quedo más tranquila. Me tocara irme para mi casa porque la que iba a pagar las boletas era la irresponsable de Mina. ¿Qué tal y yo no ande con algo de dinero y me ponga a confiarme a que ella me iba a llevar a mi casa ah? Es el colmo. Al menos debió haberme llamado y haberme dicho que…

— _¿Así como tú con Amy cuando pasamos la noche en ese motel? ¿Si te acuerdas?_

— Es diferente porque yo no había quedado de verme con nadie pero como sea… Me tocara irme para la casa y con lo mucho que quería ver la película.

— _¿Y por qué no entras a verla tú?_

— Porque me da pereza amor. ¿En serio? No, ¿Quién puede ir a verse una película solo? Ay no, el horror.

Darien reía de escucharle decir semejantes cosas. Hasta ese momento había estado muy estresado y gracias a ella, se estaba relajando. Nadie lo hacía reír como Serena.

— _Pues primero, creo que uno no necesita los ojos de otro para verse una película, y segundo, incluso creo que es mejor ir a verla solo porque así te concentras más._

— Pues a mí no me parece divertido mi amor, todo lo contrario. Me parece lo más aburridor del mundo.

— _Digamos en mi caso particular, ¿Quién le va a prestar atención a…? ¿Qué película es que quieres ver a todas estas?_

— "Buscando a Dory"

Y Darien simplemente no podía. Se había hasta doblado de la risa que le había dado escuchar eso. Pero tomó algo de aliento, después de mucho reírse, y le preguntó con dos pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de lo mucho que se había reído…

 _—_ _¿Esa no es una película para niños?_

— Pues sí pero yo me la quiero ver. Hace muchos años sacaron la primera parte y…

— _Como te decía… en mi caso particular, no le prestaría atención a la película porque mientras este contigo, ¿Quién quiere ver algo más? Con ver tu rostro, con ver tus bellos ojos que me dan tanta tranquilidad_ , _me basta._

— Ay amor, eres tan dulce… Me encantaría poder verte.

— _¿En dónde dices que estas?_

— En el centro comercial del sur. En el teatro…

— _Sí, sí, ya sé cuál es_. — Se levantó de la silla, se cerró el fino saco que estaba usando y sacó las llaves de su camioneta. — _Espérame ahí. Ya voy para allá._

— Ay amor, ¿pero no dices pues que…?

— _Pues sí, aquí todo esta vuelto una mierda pero, no creo que tu prima me pueda hacer más de lo que ya me hizo. ¿O sí? ¿Tú qué opinas?_

— Que te tiene tan jodido como me tiene a mí amor. Gracias a la suspensión no estoy recibiendo sueldo y bueno… eso es otro problema.

— _No pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Y tú porque no me habías dicho nada?_ **_Señor, conseguimos que el gerente del banco…_** _olvídalo Taiki, me voy._ **_No señor pero, ¿Cómo así que me voy? Nosotros tenemos que…_**

Serena lo escuchaba hablar con Taiki y aunque no quería, se reía. Le causaba gracia escucharlo dar "explicaciones" a uno de sus leales trabajadores.

— _Yo estoy harto, estoy cansado de darle vueltas a lo mismo y me imagino que ustedes también._ **_Sí señor, comprendemos que se sienta exhausto pero tenemos que…_** _Taiki, Kaolinete, es que ustedes no me han entendido. Yo les estoy diciendo que me voy y que nos vemos mañana a primera hora, no les estoy pidiendo permiso_. **_Sí señor, pero es que mañana tiene cita con los abogados a primera hora, se van a ir para el juzgado y no vamos a tener tiempo de…_**

— Amor, eso se escucha como serio. ¿Por qué mejor no…?

— _Espera un momento por favor._ — Le dijo a Serena y tapó la bocina del celular para que no escuchara— _Muchas gracias por toda su preocupación muchachos pero, me voy. Hasta mañana y que descansen._

Luego volvió a hablar con Serena y le dijo mientras salía de la oficina y llamaba el ascensor…

— _No te preocupes por nada y espérame ahí. Ya voy para que nos veamos la película esa de niños que quieres ver._

.

.

Eran las nueve de la noche y ahí estaban, muertos del hambre pero abrazados, (tapados de la cintura hacia abajo con la fina sabana de seda de la cama de Mina) después de mucho haberlo hecho. Mas enamorados que nunca y como si no hubiera pasado nada, el primero en quebrar el silencio fue él, Yaten que se moría por hablar con ella. No quería que volviera a pasar lo que había pasado aquella noche hacía ya casi cuatro meses atrás. No quería que solo tuvieran una noche de maravilloso sexo y ya. Quería hablar con ella y explicarle muchas cosas.

Tras ella y haciéndole el largo y rubio cabello a un lado, le besó con delicadeza uno de los desnudos hombros y le preguntó acercándose a su oído…

— Mina, ¿estás despierta?

— Sí. — Se giró para quedar frente a él. Lo besó, le sonrió y le dijo sin dejar de sonreír…— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes mucha hambre? Porque lo que podemos hacer es…

— No, no es eso, lo que quiero es que hablemos. ¿Podemos hablar?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Jueves, 01 de septiembre del 2016.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis queridas y amables lectoras, mis bellas y preciosas amigas. El día de hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 11 de este fic y, aunque animicamente yo no me sienta muy bien :´( pues cuando escribí esto lo hice con todo mi sádico amor y pues, nada, solo espero que les guste. Antes de dejarlas con el capitulo quiero responder a los reviews que me dejaron del capitulo diez por aquí. Yo, a Yssareyes generalmente le respondo por el Face, y a Cindy por Private Message pero hoy, no, hoy como que me da flojera :P jajaja, no, no es eso. Es que ya que estoy aqui pues aprovecho la oportunidad.**_

 ** _Yssareyes: Hola nena y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando el fic con tus lindos comentarios, te lo agradezco mucho. Lo de las parejas derramando miel por doquier... jajaja, lo que pasa es que yo muy, muy, pero muy en el fondo, soy cursi :P muy romántica... Pero no te preocupes, eso esta por terminar... Lo de Haruka jodiendo a Darien porque le tiene envidia, sí, yo creo que tienes razón ;) jajaja, eso es pura envidia. ¿Por que no jode a Diamante, Zafi o Sabio? Ah, pues muy fácil ;) "Porque el mono sabe a que palo trepa" ;) jajaja, eso quiere decir que es porque sabe que a Darien lo puede joder, a los otros no ;) Besitos y abrazos, gracias por seguir leyendo cada semana y comentando, eres un sol._**

 _ **Cindy04: Nena, Darien siempre fue adorable :D jajaja, ese tipo es divino pero bueno, pasando a lo de la odiosa de Haruka, pues sí, ella es muy cansona pero le toca porque ese es su trabajo, joder a los papacitos no importa lo lindos que estos estén ;)**_ _ **Mina y Yaten por fin hablaran, jajaja, sé que me demore con ellos pero, bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa con ese par... Ahora lo de tu otro amor, jajaja, es que sí, tú como que eres igual de loca que yo, jajaja,, ¡te gustan todos! :D jajaja, pero te entiendo, Seiya tambien tiene lo suyo ;) Mas adelante les tengo una sorpresita con él, sobre todo a ti ;) Espero les guste. Y lo de Amy, pues hay que leer para saber ;) Besitos y abrazos, gracias por seguir apoyándome con tus comentarios, de verdad me suben el animo.**_

 _ **Les mando todo mi amor. Besitos :) Nos leemos. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando el fic, se los agradezco mucho.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Eran las nueve de la noche y apenas estaban saliendo de ver la película. Sonrientes, (cada uno por diferentes razones) caminaban por el centro comercial buscando un restaurante. Serena se reía de lo mucho que Darien había sufrido viendo la película y él, sonreía pero de verla reír a ella. Darien era adicto a su sonrisa porque la sonrisa de Serena, su risa, era muy natural, muy sincera… De la mano con ella y buscando un lugar decente para invitarla a comer, le preguntó algo que habían dejado inconcluso porque habían estado viendo la película y bueno, ocasionalmente dándose besos; corrompiendo a todos esos inocentes niños que de verdad estaban viendo la película. Afortunadamente la sala era muy oscura porque si no, los habrían sacado y yo creo que a patadas. Los besos que se daban eran apasionados, muy apasionados…

Y mientras entraban, se sentaban y les llevaban las cartas, la miró y le preguntó con mucha seriedad…

— ¿Qué tan serios son tus problemas económicos?

— ¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de eso ahora amor? Ay no, no quiero. ¿Por qué mejor no me aconsejas? Nunca he comido comida como esta que dice aquí y…

— Serena…. no evadas el tema. — Puso una de sus bellas, de sus preciosas manos sobre la carta que Serena estaba viendo y le impidió seguir viendo el menú— No te hagas la desentendida y respóndeme. ¿Qué tan serios son tus problemas económicos ahora que estas suspendida? Anda, dime.

— Muy serios, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar?

Se cruzó de brazos, se recostó sobre el espaldar de la silla y parecía de muy, muy mal genio.

— No, por supuesto que no. Serena, mi princesa, por favor no te enfades conmigo y entiéndeme. Tú eres la mujer que amo, que adoro.

— Darien… — dijo en un suspiro y mirándolo.

— Eres muy importante para mí y me preocupas, en todo sentido. Nunca he insistido mucho en darte cosas porque desde que te conozco trabajas. Siempre has sido una mujer muy independiente y lo respeto pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Pero ahora, digo, por ahora, mientras estas suspendida de tu trabajo, me gustaría que me dejaras ayudarte. Por favor, deja que me haga cargo de todas tus cosas.

— Darien… Yo si tengo muchos problemas de plata pero tú no tienes por qué pagar los platos rotos. La verdad me da mucha pena contigo y…

— Que no te de pena porque si estas suspendida y enemistada con tu prima, es por culpa mía. Sé que el dinero es lo que menos te importa en la vida y esa, es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti. Tu sencillez.

Serena cedía ante los bellos ojos coquetos que Darien le estaba haciendo para convencerla de aceptar su ayuda, mientras que Mina decía sin creer mucho de lo que escuchaba…

— ¿De verdad? ¿Me estás hablando completamente en serio Yaten?

— Sí, completamente en serio. — Le tomó una de las manos y la acarició. — Sé que es difícil de creer pero así es. Ya no trabajo como guardaespaldas para Darien ni para los Black. Hace un mes que renuncié a ese trabajo y en cambio estoy, estoy trabajando como…

— ¿Cómo qué Yaten? ¿A poco es tan malo?

— Yo diría que es peor pero como sea. Trabajo en Moon como: "Agente teleoperador". Es un trabajo horrible, horrible Mina y lo peor, es esa miseria de sueldo.

— Mi loco…

Le dio dolor a Mina verlo tan abatido y lo abrazó para tratar de darle consuelo mientras no podía evitarlo, se reía de su cara de tragedia cuando le dijo a qué se estaba dedicando.

— ¿Y tú por qué hiciste eso? Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que amabas tu trabajo y que…

— Sí, pero eso fue antes de conocerte a ti. — La miró a los ojos— Antes de conocerte yo trabaja para Darien o para los Black sin ningún tipo de remordimiento pero después de que me dejaste por eso, por la vida que llevaba, empecé a pensar muchas cosas.

— Yaten…

— Yo te juro, te juro que quería hacer cualquier cosa menos lo que estoy haciendo ahora pero lo hago, y lo seguiré haciendo, por ti Mina.

— Pero Yaten, uno no debe hacer las cosas por darle gusto a los demás. Uno debe hacerlas por uno mismo, por su bienestar. Si tú quieres volver a ser un bandido que arriesga su vida en cada "trabajo" que hace, bien puedes hacerlo. Si eso es lo que te hace feliz…

— No, es que ese es el problema. — Quebró el abrazó y le acarició una de las mejillas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos fijamente— A mí antes eso sí me hacía feliz pero desde que te perdí por eso, perdió sentido. A mí lo único que me hace feliz ahora eres tú. Es poder estar a tu lado y en una cama.

— Ay Yaten…

Reía Mina mientras se levantaba de la cama y se envolvía con las sabanas.

— Sigues siendo demasiado honesto y directo. ¿Entonces solo por eso? ¿Decidiste dejar toda una vida atrás solo porque quieres estar conmigo y en una, cama? ¿No crees que es un precio muy alto solo por una calentura?

— Es que no es solo por lo mucho que me gusta hacértelo. — Se levantó de la cama como un león y la aprisionó a ella contra la puerta. Luego sonrió y mirándola de arriba abajo le dijo…— Aunque pensándolo bien…

— ¡Yaten!

— Creo que un día te dije que yo a ti, hacía mucho tiempo que no te cogía. — Le dijo con seriedad en la mirada.

— Yaten, mi amor…

— Desde que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, deje de cogerte. Yo a ti te hago el amor y me encanta hacértelo porque eres la primera, y escúchame bien Mina, la única mujer que voy a amar el resto de mi vida. Yo te amo y quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que por ti, por tu amor y porque vuelvas estar a mi lado, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

— Yaten… Eso que me estás diciendo es tan, tan hermoso… Es lo más hermoso que alguien me haya dicho en la vida pero, amor, mi loco, no creo que sea tan sencillo.

— ¿Y por qué demonios no eh? ¿Por qué tiene que ser complicado? Amy y Taiki hasta se casaron.

— Es diferente Yaten. — Trató de hacerse pasó para abrir la puerta pero él no se lo permitió. — Yaten, por favor. Déjame salir y…

— No, ya te dije que no me vas a hacer lo que me hiciste ese día.

Puso ambas manos en la puerta y le impidió el movimiento.

— Es decir, esa noche. Esa noche me sentía tan feliz porque me habías perdonado. Estaba tan contento porque estábamos en la cama y me decías que…

— Yaten por favor no, no me hagas esto.

— Pero, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué lloras si fuiste tú la se fue y me dejó con un perro? ¿Por qué lloras si eres tú la que me da el mejor sexo que haya tenido en mi vida y luego quieres sacarme como si fuera una basura? ¿Por qué lloras si eres tú la que me está rompiendo el corazón, una vez más?

— Yaten no, no, no por favor.

Se abrazó a él y no podía parar de llorar.

— No digas eso por favor, por favor, te lo ruego…

— No llores Mina y mejor dime una cosa, ¿tú me amas sí o no? Mientras te hacia el amor me decías una y otra vez que me habías extrañado pero nunca me dijiste, bonita, — dijo y le tomó el rostro en ambas manos para que lo mirara— si me amabas. ¿Me amas?

Mina asintió.

— No, no quiero que asientas, quiero que lo digas. Anda, dime Mina, ¿tú me amas?

— Sí. — Dijo en un tímido murmullo mientras no podía dejar de llorar.

— ¡Con un demonio Mina! ¡¿Qué tan difícil es decir que amas a alguien?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes decirlo y ya?!

— ¡Te amo idiota! — Le gritó y lo golpeó en el pecho— ¡Te amo y ni siquiera sé cómo fue que hice para enamorarme de un patán como tú Yaten! ¡Eres un…!

— Mina, Mina, Mina, — dijo mientras la levantaba en brazos, se reía y la llevaba de nuevo a la cama— no sabes la falta que me ha hecho hacerte enojar. Me encanta pelear contigo flaca.

— Eres un tonto Yaten.

Decía Mina mientras él le quitaba la sabana con la que estaba cubierta y se hacía sobre ella muy sonriente.

— Un idiota.

.

.

Una semana había pasado y ese día, justo ese día, era el que Serena más estaba esperando. Aquella noche en donde la había pasado con Darien en su casa después de haber visto la película y de haber comido en aquel restaurante, él compartió con ella los detalles del operativo que había montado para acabar con Zafiro, para eliminarlo definitivamente. Como detective, había analizado la situación y se daba cuenta de que era un buen plan. Dado que las personas que Darien había contratado para matar a Zafiro eran menores de edad y mejor, no eran del país, los había mandado a traer de otra parte, creía poco posible que los encontraran y los interrogaran. Le gustaba mucho que lo hubiera planeado de esa forma porque así, él corría menos peligro de ser atrapado. Como policía sabía que todo eso que Darien había planeado para acabar con su primo y peor, todo por darle gusto a ella, estaba mal. Pero como persona, como una hija que había sufrido mucho por la ausencia de su padre y más, como una dolida hija que había visto el expediente del asesinato de su padre y había visto como Zafiro lo había dejado, lo que deseaba era venganza. Lo que más quería en la vida era ver a Zafiro Black muerto y por eso cuando su consciencia la traicionaba, se decía así misma…

— Él no tuvo compasión y ahora que se muera por maldito. Ojala se muera y le duela. Ojala que sufra tanto como sé que sufrió mi papá cuando él lo mató como lo mató…

Serena estaba a la espera de la llamada de Darien para que él le dijera que ya, que ya podía vivir tranquila porque había desaparecido a Zafiro de la faz de la tierra para siempre pero mientras ella esperaba, él, el pobre Zafiro que no sabía nada de lo que le esperaba, le decía a Petzite que se estaba tardando mucho en salir de la habitación…

— ¿Ya o no Petzite? Recuerda que nos citaron a las diez, a las diez mi reina y ya son las… _what the…?_ ¿Eres tú Petzite?

— Sí. — Le respondió muy sonriente en aquel bello traje de elegante pantalón largo, blusa ceñida al cuerpo, maquillaje suave y zapatos medio altos; se veía muy, decente… — ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Si me veo como una futura mamá muy responsable o no?

— Estas…

Se le acercó y le dio un suave y delicado beso.

—… preciosa. Ahora vamos a conseguir ese bebe porque me tienes harto.

— ¡Vamos! —Sonreía muy feliz— Estoy segura de que nos va a ir muy bien mi amor. Cuando esa muchacha que nos escogió nos vea, va a querer darnos a ese bebe y…

Era pasado el mediodía cuando Darien recibió la llamada de unos de los chicos que había contratado. Recibió la llamada de un impaciente Alan que estaba cansado de esperar. Dijo que ya llevaba con su novia, con Anne, mucho rato esperando afuera de ese centro de adopciones y que si Zafiro no salía en media hora, se iba y que le diera el trabajo a alguien más. Que a él, pero más a su bella novia, les molestaba mucho esperar para matar a alguien.

— ¿Entonces si están ahí? ¿Hace cuánto?

— _Llegaron a eso de las diez de la mañana pero no patrón, mire la hora que es y nada._ **_Me siento muy débil Alan, ¡dame algo de comer ya o si no te voy a matar es a ti!_**

Darien no lo pudo evitar. Le dio mucha risa escuchar como esa muchacha gritaba a Alan.

— _¿Lo ve patrón? No, no, no, yo prefiero cualquier cosa menos ver a mi flaca con hambre. Ese tipo y la mujer están muy demorados y…_

Y mientras ellos hablaban, Zafiro le decía a Petzite en aquella sala, sin lograr hacer que dejara de llorar…

— Tranquilízate Petzite, no es el fin del mundo.

— Claro, ¿a ti que te importa verdad?

— Petzite… — Se pasó una mano por la cabeza de la desesperación que le daba verla así y más, lo que le estaba diciendo— Ya te dije que…

— Esto no es una cosa que puedas resolver con dinero. —Y simplemente no podía, no podía dejar de llorar. — Lo que esa muchacha me hizo hoy, es lo más humillante que me ha pasado en la vida. Tan solo, ¡mírame! ¡¿Ya viste como estoy?! ¡Me arreglé lo mejor que pude para parecer muy decente y…! ¡¿Qué conseguí?! ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!

— Si quieres la mandamos a matar, a ella y al pinche bebe que está esperando pero por favor, — se arrodilló ante ella y le pidió ya cansado— ya no más. Sabes lo que odio el llanto y más, el tuyo.

— Perdóname la vida.

Le dijo con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba de la silla, se limpiaba las lágrimas y buscaba la salida.

— No sabía que mi llanto te incomodaba tanto.

— Petzite, ah, ¡maldita sea Petzite, espérame que no sé por dónde es la salida!

Zafiro iba tras Petzite para decirle que no se trataba de eso. Quería decirle que no era que le molestara su llanto, lo que pasaba era que no le gustaba verla llorar por ningún motivo. Quería decirle que él la quería demasiado como para verla sufrir y alcanzándola en la puerta y a punto de tomarla por una mano, no contaba con lo que iba a pasar.

Alan y Anne se subieron a la motocicleta y alistaron sus armas con silenciador para hacer el trabajo que Darien los había mandado hacer pero con lo que no contaban, (sin importar lo hábiles y lo rápidos que eran a la hora de disparar un arma) era con Petzite, con lo astuta que era y peor, con lo mucho que amaba a Zafiro.

Petzite se dio cuenta que aquel par de muchachos iban a dispararle a Zafiro y por eso, justo un segundo antes de que dispararan, se abalanzó sobre él para protegerlo con su cuerpo y le gritó llena de angustia mientras lo hacía caer y recibía tres disparos en la espalda…

— ¡Cuidado Zafiro!

— ¡Petzite!

Pronto el fino traje de Zafiro se vio manchado con la sangre de Petzite que desde luego, se había desmayado casi que al instante cuando recibió aquellos disparos. Teniendo cuidado con ella, la quitó de su regazó, la depositó en la acera mientras muchos de los que por ahí pasaban gritaban y se levantó sacando su arma. Haciéndose tras el auto y empezando a disparar, les gritaba lleno de ira mientras Alan y Anne descargaban todas las balas de sus armas y le volvían un colador aquel deportivo rojo…

— ¡¿Quién demonios los mandó?! ¡¿Quién con un demonio?!

— ¡Eso no es problema suyo! — Le gritó Anne con una gran sonrisa mientras no dejaba de disparar— ¡Lo único que tiene que saber es que lo quieren muerto, imbécil!

Pronto y como era de suponerse, a Anne y a Alan se les acabaron las balas; eso era lo malo de los inexpertos, se confiaban demasiado. Zafiro, (que estaba contando las balas) le disparó a Anne y la mató de dos tiros en el pecho cuando esta se quedó sin con qué atacarlo. Alan, que se desconcentró al ver como Anne caía al suelo, recibió un disparo en la cabeza cuando trató de ir con ella. Zafiro se dejó llevar por la ira que le había dado que le hubieran disparado a Petzite y los mató. Luego y mientras subía a Petzite al auto para llevarla a un hospital antes de que la policía llegara, pensó que había cometido un error.

Mientras se alejaba y escuchaba las sirenas de la policía, renegaba de lo que había hecho.

— ¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡¿Y ahora cómo hago para saber quién demonios mandó a esos infelices a matarme?! ¡¿Ahora como hago para cobrármele al que sea que me haya mandado a hacer esto, lo que le hicieron a Petzite?! ¡¿Cómo chingados hago?!

.

.

Eran las tres de la tarde y por órdenes del gran sabio, Darien y todos aquellos que eran parte de la familia Black estaban en el hospital. Darien había tratado de excusarse diciendo que tenía que estar al pendiente de la empresa, mucho más con todos los problemas que tenía, pero él, el gran sabio, se había enojado por eso. Dijo que aunque a él no le gustara y aun no los aceptara como su familia, eso era. Diamante y Zafiro, al igual que él, eran su familia y que cuando la familia pasaba por cosas como por las que estaban pasando en ese momento debía estar unida. Dijo que así no le gustara o no pudiera, su deber era estar ahí. Darien fue a regañadientes y estaba en la sala de espera como todos, muy aburrido y sin saber qué decir.

Mientras jugaba: _"Angry birds"_ y seguía esperando, recibió una llamada. Una llamada que sabía no debía contestar pero como se trataba de ella, la contestó. Levantándose de la silla y alejándose lo suficiente de todos, le dijo…

— Hola princesa. No te había llamado porque…

— _Seiya me llamó y me contó lo que pasó. Ay no amor, ¿en serio? ¿Zafiro Black sigue vivo?_

— Sí, así es. — Respondió nervioso porque el gran sabio y peor, Hotaru, no le quitaban la mirada de encima— Ahora no puedo hablar porque estamos en el hospital y…

— _¿En el hospital? ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso te pasó algo? ¿Por qué estás en un hospital y oye, a qué te refieres con "estamos"?_

— De verdad que ahora no puedo contarte más pero tranquila, estoy bien. Te llamo en cuanto pueda zafármele a esta gente y tranquilízate. Puede que hayamos perdido una batalla pero no la guerra.

 _—_ _Darien, mi amor…_

— Ese maldito tiene mucha suerte pero esa, también se acaba. Te llamo más tarde. Un beso.

— _Uno para ti también. Adiós amor. Y, Darien…_

— ¿Si?

— _Cuídate. Por lo que más quieras en tu vida, cuídate mi amor._

— Tranquila, todo está bajo control. Adiós.

.

.

Eran más de las ocho de la noche y Zafiro, caminaba de un lado a otro por esa fría y solitaria sala de espera. Desesperado porque no había vuelto a saber nada de Petzite, se detuvo cuando Esmeralda y Diamante se le acercaron. Esmeralda trató de darle una bolsa con algo de comer y un vaso de café pero este lo rechazó. Agradeció a su cuñada por el gesto pero dijo que no quería nada. Les dijo y no podía ocultar la preocupación y la tristeza que todo eso le producía, que lo único que quería era saber algo de Petzite. Que se estaba volviendo loco en esa sala de espera y que si ese doctor no salía en media hora a decirle algo, iba a entrar con arma en mano a buscarlo. Lo que desde luego preocupó tanto a Diamante como a Esmeralda; sobre todo a Diamante que no hacía más que pensar, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué habían mandado a matar a su hermano porque hasta donde él sabía, motivos no había; al menos no uno que él conociera.

Esmeralda se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera a seguir esperando mientras que Diamante, fue con Zafiro que tenía la cabeza pegada sobre uno de los ventanales del hospital para decirle…

— Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que estará bien. Ya lo verás.

— Diamante, Diamante hermano, — se le quebrantó la voz— ¿Por qué ah? ¿Por qué? Ella solo quería, solo quería un bebe y…

— Sé que no es el momento para hablar de esto pero Zafiro, tengo que preguntarte. Ya hablé con Neherenia y con lo que me dijo, no hay forma de encontrar al maldito que le pagó a ese par de escuincles para que te mataran.

— ¿Qué? ¿Neherenia? ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo?

— La llamé cuando estabas con el doctor firmando el permiso ese para que operaran a tu mujer. Me dijo que, ese par de idiotas eran menores de edad y lo que es peor Zafiro, que no eran de aquí y que no tenían antecedentes.

— En cristiano Diamante. Sabes que yo de esas cosas no sé.

— No hay forma de encontrar al que los mandó. Al no ser de aquí, no hay nadie que los conozca. ¿No lo entiendes? No hay por dónde buscar. La persona que planeó todo esto, ¡es muy astuta! No sabes la ira que me da porque lo que yo quería era buscarlo y matarlo.

— ¡Ah, maldita sea! — Golpeó una pared— ¡Maldita sea Diamante!

— Te he dicho que dejes de ser tan impulsivo… de no haber matado a esos imbéciles, hubiéramos podido torturarlos hasta que nos hubieran dicho quién demonios les había pagado para matarte. Porque lo de Petzite, obviamente fue un error. Ellos no iban por ella, iban por ti, idiota. Esos idiotas iban a matarte y me encantaría saber por qué. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez eh?

— ¿Yo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada Diamante, nada!

— ¿Seguro? Hmmm, no sé, siendo así esto cada vez se pone más raro. Muy raro…

Y a la misma conclusión llegaba Haruka que no había hecho otra cosa que trabajar en ese caso todo el día.

A petición de Andrew, Haruka se había dedicado a investigar la muerte de aquel par de adolescentes. Revisando una y otra vez aquel folder, no entendía. Se hacía una y mil preguntas y ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta. ¿Por qué alguien había contratado menores de edad y peor, de otro país? ¿Por qué ese alguien los había mandado a matar a Zafiro Black? ¿Quién se beneficiaba con eso? Por más que trataba de darle respuesta a sus preguntas no podía y mientras revisaba aquellas fotografías que habían tomado de los cuerpos en medicina legal, llegó Michiru por ella.

— No me voy a ir contigo para la casa mi sirena. Esto va para largo…

— Olvídalo Haruka Tenoh, es suficiente. — Le dijo con firmeza y después de llegar hasta su mesa y poner una mano sobre los folders que ella estaba estudiando. — Hemos trabajado en este caso todo el bendito día. Andrew nos pidió ayuda pero que no se te olvide que aquí los detectives son él y…

— Serena. Eso es Michiru, tiene que tratarse de eso.

— ¿De qué? ¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando?

— ¿Es que no lo ves? — Dijo y abrió los folders con las fotos de aquel par de muchachos— Es evidente. ¿Con que dinero iban a venir hasta México ese par de muchachos ah? Alguien tuvo que haberlos traído hasta aquí y todo para que se encargaran de desaparecer a Zafiro Black. Lo de la esposa de Black fue un accidente. Ese par de chiquillos iban era por él.

— Evidentemente, querida capitana.

Sonrió Michiru con coquetería.

— No te burles de mí Michiru. No te burles que tiene que tratarse de eso. El estúpido de Endimión Shields contrató a ese par de idiotas para que mataran a Zafiro Black y todo eso lo hizo solo por ganar puntos con Serena.

— ¿Si te estas escuchando Haruka? Pero por Dios, ¿eso en qué cabeza cabe? Creo que tú estás obsesionada con Endimión Shields y me parece, que te estás pasando. ¿De dónde te sacas que…?

— Serena está convencida, aun no sé por qué, por más que se lo he preguntado no me ha querido decir, de que fue Zafiro Black y no "el caballero" como creía en un principio, quien mató al tío Kenji.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ese par de muchachos y con el atentado a Zafiro Black en ese centro de adopciones?

— Todo Michiru, todo mi sirena. — Sonrió con gusto— ¿Quién tiene el suficiente dinero como para traer a un par de malandrines a que se encarguen de Zafiro Black? ¡Endimión Shields!

— Zafiro Black y su hermano, tienen muchos enemigos Haruka. Que no se te olvide eso mi amor.

— Sí, eso es cierto pero…

— Ten mucho cuidado con lo que estás diciendo Haruka porque primero, Serena aún está suspendida y si alguien te escucha decir eso, jamás volvería y lo que es peor, podría costarle su carrera. Podría perder su trabajo definitivamente.

— Sé que tienes razón pero…

— Y segundo, tú no tienes pruebas de nada de lo que me has dicho hasta ahora. ¿O sí? Hasta el momento son solo hipótesis y puedes meter a Serena en un gran problema por eso y lo que es peor, a ti también.

— Aun no tengo pruebas para demostrar que lo que estoy pensando es verdad pero, — le sonrió y le tomó el rostro por la barbilla con suavidad— las tendré. Creo que tienes razón. Ahora que ya he resuelto el caso bien nos podemos ir para la casa y seguir trabajando mañana.

— Tú no has resuelto nada y…

— Mañana voy a tener que hacer algo que no quería. Voy a tener que ir a la casa de Serena a hacerle un interrogatorio.

— ¡Haruka Tenoh! — Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y la regañó— No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad, verdad que no?

— ¿Qué prefieres entonces? ¿Qué la haga venir hasta acá y la interrogue delante de todos, o en su casa? ¿A ti quién te entiende? Malo si me meto con su carrera, y malo si…

— Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista… no esta tan mal y mejor, así aprovechas para pedirle una disculpa por no atender sus llamadas y por no…

— Yo voy a ir porque necesito resolver este caso Michiru, por nada más.

— Haruka…— suspiró con pesadez mientras ella le abría la puerta del auto.

— Necesito saber que Serena no tiene nada que ver con esto, nada más que eso y es suficiente. Se cancela el tema de Serena y mejor dime, ¿compramos comida y la llevamos para la casa, o quieres ir a comer a alguna parte?

— No sé, — se giró hacia la ventana con los ojos cerrados. Estaba enojada con Haruka— decide tú, capitana mandona.

— Ay Michi, Michiru…

Reía Haruka mientras encendía el auto y luego, le acariciaba una desnuda pierna con delicadeza.

— Agradece que eres mi mujer, mi sirena porque si no, otra historia seria. Te sacaría una respuesta como lo hago con todo el que no me quiere decir nada, a golpes. Te voy a preguntar una vez más y quiero que por favor, me mires y me digas qué quieres. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Salimos o compramos para llevar?

— Estoy cansada. Compra lo que quieras y llevémoslo para comerlo en la casa.

— ¿Ves que si se puede? — Reía mientras conducía— Siempre se puede cooperar mi amor, siempre…

En otro lado y mientras Haruka compraba dos hamburguesas, Serena hablaba con Darien por teléfono y Diamante abrazaba a Zafiro con todas sus fuerzas porque el médico les estaba diciendo que Petzite había entrado en coma, estaba Lita con Neflyte bailando. En aquel oscuro antro y bailando al ritmo de la música, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Como siempre que salía con él.

Después de bailar aquella acelerada canción y luego de tomar un poco de agua, miró a Neflyte y le dijo con una gran y maliciosa sonrisa, que él por supuesto ya conocía…

— ¡¿Una canción más y nos vamos?!

— ¡Claro, como quieras!

Luego de más de dos horas de mucho tomar, bailar y festejar, llegaron al organizado departamento de Neflyte y solo eran besos y manos, apasionados besos y descontroladas caricias... Después de cerrar la puerta y aprisionándola contra ella, empezó a desnudarla y mientras lo hacía le decía…

— Eres preciosa, preciosa Lita y ahora eres mía, solo mía… ¿verdad que si?

— Sí, sí, sí mi amor…— le decía una muy tomada Lita mientras le quitaba la camisa y le desabrochaba el pantalón— como tú digas…

Desinhibidos por la pasión, por la locura y el deseo (sin contar con el alcohol que recorría cada uno de sus cuerpos) empezaron a hacerlo. A Lita le gustaba mucho Neflyte porque era un hombre muy dominante, (y atractivo) completamente distinto de lo que había sido hasta el momento cada una de las relaciones que había tenido. Él, la trataba con rudeza cuando estaban en la cama, (o en ese caso en particular contra la pared), y eso a ella le encantaba. Le gustaba mucho toda la preocupación que él mostraba por ella, todo el espacio que le daba y lo que más le gustaba, era la forma en la que se lo hacía.

Mientras se dejaba cargar de él y, embestir profundamente, veía su cara de satisfacción y eso era lo que más la excitaba, verlo a él tan contento.

Contra esa pared y siendo presa de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus buenas y muy bien coordinadas embestidas, le escuchó decir algo que no quería creer. Algo que en el pasado le daba mucho miedo escuchar pero gracias a que Neflyte, era Neflyte, empezaba a aceptar con más flexibilidad.

— Te amo Lita, te amo... Me encantas mujer…

— Nef, ¡ah, yo, yo…!

Sin poder decir nada porque aquel orgasmo la sorprendió, reía de gusto y de placer. Del placer que le producía su forma de hacerle el amor pero más, el de sus sinceras palabras que sabía había salido desde lo más profundo de su corazón…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras y amigas y antes de arrancar con el capitulo de hoy, que ya me imagino lo que me van a decir cuando lo lean, juajujua, pues las respuestas a los comentarios de las nenas que no tienen cuenta aqui ;)**_

 ** _Yssareyes: Hola nena y pues, jajaja, pues sí, Zaf (papacito que a mí me encanta) se salvó gracias a la mensa y enamorada de su mujer pero tu tranqui, tu tranqui que él no va a tener a Petzite para que o lo proteja siempre ;) Darien, es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de ver a Serena feliz, entonces vamos a ver que hace para complacerla... Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, y por ser casi siempre la primera en comentar :3 eres muy amable al seguir le fic con tanta dedicación._**

 ** _Vicky2016: Hola che! jajaja, hola nena y pues sí, tú, como a la mayoría, no le gustó ni un poco que Zaf (que a mi me parece que es divi) se haya salvado pero tranquila, algo me inventare para dañarle el caminado ;) jajaja, Haruka interrogara a Serena, vamos a ver qué pasa. Besos y abrazos, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! Te lo agradezco mucho._**

 ** _A las demás ya les respondí por PM._**

 ** _Gracias y, ¡nos leemos abajo!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Tres semanas habían pasado y por fin le habían dado la salida, pensaba Zafiro aliviado. Ya estaba cansado de dormir solo en ese departamento y no era solo eso, quería darle la sorpresa que tanto había planeado durante esa semana. Desde que ella había despertado del coma, (una semana después de que había entrado en él) Zafiro no escatimaba en detalles, en gastos para hacerla sentir la mujer más especial del universo. Él, le había pedido perdón por aquella discusión que habían tenido antes del atentado y ella, hizo lo de siempre, restarle importancia y decirle que ese era uno de sus deberes como su esposa, velar por su seguridad.

Sin decirle nada a nadie y llevándosela directamente para la casa, le tapó los ojos porque quería darle la sorpresa. La que Petzite, ni en un millón de años, se esperaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto te traes eh?

— En un momento lo descubrirás…

Zafiro abrió la puerta de una habitación y acto seguido, le descubrió los ojos. Petzite inmediatamente empezó a llorar porque no creía lo que veía, simplemente no entendía. Aquella habitación, (que hasta ese momento funcionaba era como cuarto de huéspedes), estaba decorada muy angelicalmente. Tenía todo, todo y más de lo necesario para cuidar muy bien de un lindo bebe. Toda la decoración era amarilla porque ahora, venia la parte más importante.

— Zafiro, Zafiro mi amor, ¿Qué, qué es todo esto?

— Le pedí a la decoradora que pusiera todo de este color porque no sabía qué querías, si una niña o un niño.

— No te entiendo mi amor. — Se limpió el rostro con ambas manos mientras Zafiro volvía de la sala con un sobre— ¿A qué te refieres con…?

— Sé que no todo en la vida se puede resolver con dinero pero mi amor, casi.

Le sonrió y le pasó aquel sobre.

— En ese sobre vas a encontrar diez bebes. Escoge el que quieras y el que tú elijas, el que tú quieras mi reina, será tuyo.

— ¡¿Lo dices de verdad?! — Se dilataron sus pupilas y se dibujó en su pálido rostro una gran sonrisa— ¡¿Lo dices en serio mi amor?!

— Sí, muy en serio; creo haberte dicho que comediante no soy, no me caracterizo por hacer chistes y mucho menos con algo como esto Petzite.

— Zafiro mi amor, ¡mi amor! Es que, es que, ¡no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer!

Petzite tenía muchas emociones mezcladas, no sabía qué decir. Con el sobre en la mano y abrazándolo, lloraba al mismo tiempo que no podía dejar de sonreír. Una de las cosas que ella más había deseado en la vida, era tener una familia y mucho más con Zafiro porque lo amaba. Sin importarle muchos sus métodos, se separó de él, le dio un beso, le tomó la mano para que la acompañara hasta la sala y después de sentarse y sacando aquellas fotografías del sobre, empezó a hojearlas.

— ¿Tú ya los viste? ¿Te gusta alguno?

— Este de aquí. — Señaló la tercera foto que Petzite sostenía en la mano y sonrió— Me dijo Roberto, el tipo que trabaja en el hospital y en sala de maternidad, que es el que más guerra da cuando lo alimentan.

— Entonces quiero ese.

— ¿Estas segura?

— Sí, muy segura.

— Muy bien, entonces ese será. — Se levantó del sofá y le recibió el sobre— ¿Y cuándo lo quieres aquí? ¿Quieres tomarte unos días para descansar o…?

— ¿Puedes hacer que este aquí mañana?

— Por supuesto. — Sonrió con orgullo— Eso no es ningún problema y no te preocupes, igual voy a contratar una enfermera y una niñera para que te ayuden a cuidarlo.

— Gracias mi amor.

Se levantó del sofá, entrelazó sus manos al cuello y lo besó.

— Gracias por hacer todo esto. Sé que te debe estar costando una pequeña fortuna pero no sabes lo feliz que…

— Y eso era exactamente lo que quería, — La besó igualmente— hacerte feliz. Por la plata que me estoy gastando no te preocupes que afortunadamente tenemos hasta para botar. Toda la plata que tengo Petzite, no me alcanza para pagar el amor que me das, todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora.

— Zafiro, mi amor…

— Todo lo que pueda comprar, todo lo que pueda hacer para hacerte feliz, dalo por hecho. Te prometí cuando te propuse matrimonio que iba a cuidarte como a una reina y por un Dios que hay en el cielo Petzite, que eso voy hacer. Todo lo que quieras y yo pueda darte, lo tendrás…

— Gracias Zafiro pero lo que yo quería de ti, — lo abrazó con fuerza— ya lo tengo. Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y te prometo que voy a cuidar muy bien de nuestro bebe. Te lo juro mi amor.

.

.

Dos horas después se encontraban Hotaru, el gran sabio, Diamante y Esmeralda en su casa. Zafiro los llamó y los reunió a todos porque quería celebrar la recuperación y la salida de su esposa del hospital; también la llegada de su hijo al otro día por supuesto. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho hasta que Hotaru preguntó lo evidente, por qué Darien no estaba ahí.

— No te sulfures, mi querida madrastra.

— Eso no es para nada gracioso Zafiro. — Le dijo el gran sabio con seriedad— Compórtate por favor.

— Tienes muy mal sentido del humor papá, relájate.

— No te enojes con tu hijo, mi amor. — Dijo Hotaru y le pasó un brazo por el hombro muy sonriente al gran sabio que se sonrojaba cada que ella era amorosa con él en público— No me molesta para nada sus agudos comentarios pero Zafiro, no contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Por qué no invitaste a mi hermano si hasta donde sé, él también hace parte de la familia?

— Pero sí lo invité y él me dijo que estaba ocupado, que no podía venir pero que me agradecía mucho la invitación. Perdóname pero, al parecer, él no se ha compenetrado tanto con la familia como lo has hecho tú…

— ¡Zafiro, que ya no más te dije! — Dijo el gran sabio levantándose del sofá y de muy mal genio.

— Ay papá…

Reía Zafiro muy alegre.

— Que delicado eres me cae. ¿Por qué mejor no te…?

.

.

La vida de todos parecía ir muy bien, demasiado bien de hecho. Cosa que por supuesto no podía seguir así, no, no podía…

Tres meses habían pasado y Amy tenía dos de embarazo. No se arrepentía ni por un instante de haber vuelto con Taiki y era muy, muy feliz a su lado, aunque… A veces, muy de vez en cuando, discutían porque Amy ganaba más que Taiki y era la que se encargaba de las cuentas cuando Taiki no podía. Él, era muy orgulloso y no le gustaba que ella pagara las facturas cuando ese era su trabajo como su esposo y más como el padre de su hijo. Afortunadamente en su matrimonio había más amor que problemas y eso hacía que la vida fuera amena, muy amena...

Mina había decidido darle una oportunidad a Yaten y le pidió que se fuera a vivir con ella. Discutiendo por todo, (como acostumbraban a hacerlo), vivían muy contentos porque ya no había secretos. Tanta confianza tenían el uno en el otro, que Mina se estaba encargando del trauma que Yaten había desarrollado por haber visto la muerte de sus padres y él, se encargaba de hacer las cosas que a Mina le daban pereza; como arreglar el departamento, lavar la ropa y todas aquellas cosas que se relacionaban sobre todo con el arreglo de la casa. Yaten seguía trabajando como agente teleoperador en Moon pero estaba pensando muy seriamente en cambiar de empleo. Esa gente, toda esa gente enojada y loca que llamaba a quejarse del servicio y peor, a decir mil y un disparates para no pagar sus facturas, lo estaban volviendo loco. Llegaba tan cansado de pelear con esa gente que no le quedaban fuerzas ni para pelear con Mina. Lo que para ella era más que perfecto. Por eso estaba pensando en hablar con Darien para que le diera un aumento a su "novio" y evitar así que renunciara…

Lita y Neflyte iban mejor que nunca. Compartiendo algunas noches y llevando su relación como a Lita más le gustaba, sin compromisos demasiado serios, no sabía que muy pronto toda esa tranquilidad estaba a punto de terminar; de hecho para todos. La fiesta estaba a muy poco de acabar…

Serena había regresado a la estación a trabajar. Gracias a que Darien, o en ese caso, Endimión Shields, había demostrado que el capital con el que se había convertido en el mayor accionista de Moon era legal, Serena quedó libre de toda sospecha, (y de la investigación que habían abierto en contra de ella), y regresó al trabajo. Serena y Darien seguían viéndose a escondidas de todo el mundo y más enamorados que nunca, no sabían lo que muy pronto pasaría…

Hotaru consiguió que el gran sabio le propusiera matrimonio. Organizando todo para casarse con él y preparando también su venganza, sonreía frente aquel espejo en la última prueba de vestido. Estaba a dos, a solo dos semanas de convertirse en la señora de Black y eso la hacía muy feliz. La hacia muy feliz el poder casarse con un hombre tan poderoso y tan conocido como el gran sabio pero más feliz la hacía, imaginar su vida cuando ya no estuviera con él…

Zafiro, ¿Quién lo diría? Estaba muy contento con aquel bebe. Con un pequeño bebe de cuatro meses y con una esposa que lo amaba, había reforzado la seguridad en su casa. Después de aquel atentado contrató más seguridad para él y para su familia. No habían vuelto a atacarlo, y se había asegurado de hacer correr el rumor de que cualquiera que lo intentara lo pagaría con mucho más que sangre… pero por si acaso, nunca se sabía… Las cosas con el negocio iban mejor que nunca y con más dinero que sentido común, vivía muy contento con su linda familia...

Todos nuestros queridos personajes estaban viviendo la vida que soñaban pero como eso ya me está molestando… me les voy a tirar el rato. Y la primera en mi lista es, la pobre Lita.

Lita había decidido ir al departamento de Neflyte esa noche temprano para darle una sorpresa pero lo que nunca se imaginó es que la sorprendida iba a ser ella.

— Ya dinos la verdad Neflyte, en buena onda, ¿te cae? Tú dijiste que lo único que querías era demostrarnos que eras capaz de enamorar a la mujer de ese detective. Nunca mencionaste nada de…

— Es de verdad Ziocite. — Sonrió Neflyte mientras iba a la cocina, sus amigos se sentaban en la sala y sacaba unas cervezas sin saber que Lita podía escuchar cada palabra de lo que estaban hablando. — Sé perfectamente lo que les dije pero es que Lita es muy especial. Me gusta estar con ella y les digo tanto como esto, estoy pensando muy seriamente en pedirle que se venga a vivir conmigo.

Si bien era cierto que Neflyte no había dicho nada malo, se podría decir que solo había dicho cosas buenas de ella, para Lita eso era lo de menos. Para ella solo importaba el hecho de que él la había buscado y se había metido con ella solo por una cuestión de orgullo, de ego, solo por demostrarles a sus amigos que él era capaz de hacer lo que sea. Enojada con Neflyte por lo que le había hecho, por sus desfachatez, su patanería y su cinismo, salió de la habitación, fue hasta la sala en donde él ya se encontraba sentado con sus amigos y le dijo con voz quebrantada y los ojos llorosos…

— Llegué a creer que eras diferente. Adiós Neflyte. Con permiso muchachos.

— Espera, espera Lita. — Se levantó del sofá y fue rápidamente con ella que ya estaba abriendo la puerta para marcharse— ¿Qué te pasa y no, espera, tú que haces aquí si se supone que hoy no nos íbamos a ver?

— No te preocupes que a partir de hoy no nos vamos a volver a ver jamás.

Lita abrió la puerta y azotándola, empezó a bajar las escaleras para salir de ahí. Tenía el corazón destrozado, partido en mil pedazos, y lo que más quería era estar sola para poder llorar, para llorar amargamente una traición más…

Ella bajaba rápidamente las escaleras mientras Neflyte iba por sus llaves y le respondía a Malachite, que estaba tan confundido como los demás…

— No sé qué le pasa; hasta donde sé no le hecho nada y… carajo, ¡ella escuchó lo que yo les…! ¡Mierda!

Neflyte salió corriendo tras ella y saltándose los últimos escalones para alcanzarla, quedó frente a ella luego de dar un último salto y le dijo lleno de angustia, muy nervioso por lo que había pasado…

— Lo que escuchaste no es así, déjame explicarte.

— Fuiste muy claro. — Lo miró a los ojos con ira, le provocaba era matarlo de la rabia que tenía— Creo que no hay nada de qué hablar y, ¿me permites? Me quiero ir ya y no quiero volver a verte nunca, nunca más Neflyte.

— Lita, al principio si lo hice por eso, porque quería darle a ese detective en donde sabia le iba a doler más, en su orgullo, pero después y con el tiempo, después de empezar a pasar más tiempo contigo, yo me terminé enamorando de ti y…

— Siempre pensé que Andrew había sido un poco hombre por lo que me había hecho pero veo con dolor, — lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio— que me equivoqué, otra vez. Quítate Neflyte que no quiero verte. ¡Que te quites te digo!

— Voy a pasar por alto el que acabes de levantarme la voz porque sé que estas enojada conmigo pero Lita, no vuelvas a hacerlo. No olvides con quién estas tratando.

— Sí, sé perfectamente la clase de rata que eres y a mí no me amenaces.

Dio un paso al frente y quedó cerca, muy cerca de él.

— Yo no te tengo miedo y si me quieres golpear o matar por lo que te acabo de decir, adelante, me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Neflyte jamás la había visto tan roja, tan enojada como hasta ese momento. Sus últimas palabras lo habían desconcertado tanto que no sabía qué hacer, si reírse o enojarse; pero optó por hacer lo primero, reírse. Riéndose y dando un paso al frente, la tomó rápidamente por la cola de caballo y acercándola hasta su rostro, más específicamente hasta sus labios, sonrió nuevamente y le dijo antes de darle el beso que se moría por darle…

— Nunca antes te había visto así y, ¿sabes qué? Eso solo hace que me gustes más, que te quiera más de lo que ya de por si te quiero, te amo Lita…

— Que amor ni que pan caliente. — Trató de dar un paso hacia atrás pero no pudo, él la estaba sosteniendo con fuerza— ¡Suéltame que tú a mí no me amas! ¡No eres más que un…!

Lita iba a decirle un par de cosas pero él no la dejó. Apoderándose de su boca y dándole un beso salvaje, muy apasionado de hecho, luego sintió un intenso dolor cuando Lita le dio aquel rodillazo en el estómago y luego lo remató con aquel puño que le dio en la cara. En el piso y sin aire, sangrando por la boca porque ella se la había reventado, alcanzó a ver como Lita corría hacia la calle y le hacia la parada a un taxi. Costándole mucho levantarse porque los golpes que le había dado le habían dolido mucho, finalmente lo consiguió. Se levantó con dificultad de la acera y sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad y limpiándose con la mano la sangre de la boca, sonrió y dijo para sí mismo…

— Creo que por ahora es mejor dejarla sola. Vaya, nunca me imaginé que, que pudiera pegar tan fuerte. Caray…

Riéndose y volviendo con dificultad hasta el departamento en donde por supuesto había tres hombres asomados a la ventana muriéndose de la risa por lo que habían visto, no sabía cómo iba Lita en aquel taxi.

Su orgullo, su dignidad como mujer le dolían demasiado pero al mismo tiempo, recordaba sus palabras y se confundía. Ella se había enamorado sinceramente de Neflyte y gracias a la experiencia que había tenido con Andrew, quería intentarlo todo antes de tirar a la basura los meses de relación que ya llevaba. Se sentía muy mal de saber que al principio su única motivación para buscarla era hacerle la vida miserable a Andrew pero luego, cuando él le había dicho que en todo ese proceso se había enamorado de ella, dudaba. Neflyte era tan amable y tan sincero que no sabía que pensar. Él siempre parecía tan honesto que ya no distinguía qué era mentira y qué era verdad... Lo que si sabía, y de lo que era completamente consciente, era de que algo como lo que le había hecho no podía volver a pasar. Era consciente de lo fuerte que era pero no olvidada, (como él mismo se lo había mencionado mientras discutían) quién era él. Lita era muy consciente de que Neflyte era un hombre peligroso y lo que menos quería era problemas. Por eso decidió mientras el taxi la dejaba en su casa, que la próxima vez que lo viera sería más amable con él. Le haría entender, (sin golpes, pensaba mientras subía las escaleras de su edificio y sonreía) que ya no quería nada más con él.

.

.

Al otro día y reunidas en el restaurante de Lita, ninguna creía lo que escuchaba.

Mina, Amy y Serena habían acordado encontrarse en el restaurante de Lita para almorzar pero jamás se imaginaron que iban a ver lo que estaban viendo en ese momento. Veían como Lita estaba en el mostrador pidiéndole a Neflyte que se fuera y veían como él, se iba enojando cada vez más por todo lo que ella le decía. Lita no estaba siendo grosera con él, para nada, pero él sí se estaba pasando. Algunas, como Serena por ejemplo, ya se estaban preocupando.

— ¡Deja de ir de un lado para el otro y escúchame con un demonio!

— Lo siento pero ahora estoy muy ocupada. — Respondió Lita asustada y preocupada porque gracias a los gritos de Neflyte, muchos de los clientes se estaban retirando— Esta es una hora muy difícil y ahora no tengo tiempo para…

A Neflyte se le salió el indio que llevaba por dentro y sacando el arma, dio dos tiros al aire. Desde luego todos los que estaban ahí se asustaron y muchos de ellos, (por no decir que todos) salieron despavoridos del lugar. Amy, (que estaba embarazada) se asustó muchísimo y ni que hablar de Mina y Serena. Las tres se metieron debajo de la mesa y mientras Serena llamaba a Darien, le contaba todo y él y los muchachos se asustaban, Lita decía ya gritando, llorando y muy asustada…

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso no te basta con lo que me hiciste?! ¡¿Quieres acabar con todo lo mío o qué?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre disparar aquí?!

— Yo, yo no pensé y…

— ¡Eso se nota! ¡Ya vete de una buena vez y…!

Y debajo de la mesa y mientras los policías que patrullaban esa zona llegaban a petición de uno de los asustados comensales que los llamó…

—… no sé mi amor, no sé Darien pero esto está muy feo. ¿Escuchas? Alguien llamó a la policía y, sí, estoy bien; Amy y Mina también, no te preocupes. Pues tú verás si lo matas o qué haces cuando lo veas pero mi amor, has algo. No creo que sea buena idea que vengas porque de aquí voy para el laboratorio y, si, tengo una cita a las dos y media de la tarde. Está bien, está bien. Aquí te espero entonces.

Y al igual que Serena, Amy decía…

—… ya te dije que estoy bien pero si insistes…aquí te espero. Está bien amor, cuídate. Un beso para ti también. Aquí nos vemos.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado que los chismes se riegan muy rápido? ¿Pues qué creen? Así es. Como Serena llamó a Darien a preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba a Neflyte y él estaba almorzando con Taiki y con Yaten, pues ellos también se dieron cuenta de los disparos que Neflyte había hecho y se asustaron. Eso los tenía muy preocupados pero más que preocupados, enojados. A esos tres hombres les provocaba era barrer el piso con Neflyte de la ira que tenían. Ellos tanto que cuidaban a esas mujeres, ¿para que ese otro bobo las asustara de esa manera? No, no había derecho. Mientras salían de Moon y tomaban camino hacia el restaurante de Lita, se peleaban desde ese momento por cuál de los tres le iba a partir su mandarina en gajos a Neflyte. Darien, Yaten y Taiki estaban de muy, muy mal genio por lo que el tonto ese había hecho.

— Que te calmes Yaten que no me pasó nada, estoy bien. Pues no deberías venir porque no me ha pasado nada pero como quieras; así te sirve de excusa y descansas un poco de ese trabajo.

Se reía.

— Ya, tranquilo mi loco que no es para tanto. Está bien… aquí nos vemos entonces.

Aunque las tres lo negaran, aquellos disparos las habían asustado tanto que lo único que querían era verlos. Sabiendo que ya iban para allá y mejor, que la policía estaba ahí, salieron de debajo de la mesa y salieron del lugar aprovechando que ya estaba la autoridad. Les daba pena con su amiga que estuviera pasando por una situación tan bochornosa pero, ellas mejor que nadie entendían. Ellas también habían sido las compañeras de un delincuente; solo que no habían tenido que pasar por algo como eso; bueno, al menos ni Mina, ni Serena.

— ¿Piensas levantar cargos en contra del señor…?

— Suarez. Me llamo Neflyte Suarez oficial y no creo. Ella y yo solo…

— Le pregunté a ella, — lo miró como una mierda Seiya, y ni que hablar de Andrew que de no haber sido porque estaba de oficial, se le habría ido encima a golpes— no a usted. ¿Y bien Lita? ¿Quieres levantar cargos aquí en contra del señor, Suarez?

— No, no Seiya.

Temblaba la pobre de Lita del susto, de la pena y de la ira.

— Con que te lo lleves de aquí es más que suficiente.

— Lita, por favor, — le pedía Neflyte mientras Seiya lo tomaba por un hombro y trataba de sacarlo— hablemos. Perdóname por lo que hice, actué sin pensar y yo lo único que quiero es que…

— Y yo lo único que quiero, te lo pido por favor…

Lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—…es que te vayas y me dejes en paz. Olvídate de mí, haz de cuenta que me morí y no vuelvas por aquí, por favor.

— Lita…

— Andando, andando. — Lo empujaba Seiya sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Andrew— Hágale a ver rápido a la patrulla si no quiere que lo espose.

— Ya, ya, ya voy, ya voy.

Seiya metió a Neflyte a la patrulla y sin esperar a Andrew (imaginó que tal vez quería aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con Lita) arrancó y se lo llevó para la estación en donde lo haría pasar la noche por escándalo en vía pública, a mano armada. Muy tranquilo y sonriente porque justificar su encierro iba a ser lo más fácil del mundo, no contaba con la furia de tres hombres. Tres hombres que lo único que querían era ajustar cuentas con él…

Y mientras él manejaba, Andrew escuchaba…

— Gracias por venir.

— No hay de qué, es mi trabajo. — Sonrió levemente— ¿Estas segura que no quieres levantar cargos? El tipo anda armado y…

— Ay Andrew, — lo abrazó en un impulso— me dio tanto miedo. Por un momento creí que…

— Ya, ya, tranquila.

Sonreía Andrew mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

— Ya pasó y lo más importante de todo es que estas bien. — Quebró su abrazo y la miró igual de sonriente— ¿No me podías cambiar, no sé, por alguien menos peligroso? ¿Un maestro tal vez?

— No es momento para chistes pesados Andrew.

— Está bien, tienes razón. — Reía— Ya en serio mujer, te recomendaría que levantaras cargos o si te lo quieres quitar de encima, una orden de restricción. Tipos como esos no se conforman con un: No, como respuesta. Si no haces algo y ya, te puedes estar metiendo en serios problemas.

— Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta.

— Bueno señorita Kino…— Dijo mientras iba a la puerta y veía llegar a Darien, Taiki y Yaten…— me retiro. Y en serio Lita, ten mucho cuidado con ese tipo. ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, muchas gracias.

Andrew tomó un taxi camino a la estación feliz, muy feliz porque Lita lo había abrazado como lo había abrazado y no solo por eso, estaba contento porque por lo que había visto Lita había terminado con Neflyte y eso solo podía significar una cosa, otra oportunidad para él…

Y mientras Lita era abrazada por una de sus trabajadoras y lloraba, Darien, (al igual que lo hacían Taiki y Yaten con ellas) abrazaba a Serena con todas sus fuerzas y le decía con los ojos cerrados y lleno de angustia…

— Gracias a Dios estas bien, gracias a Dios…

— Darien, amor, — dijo ya morada— no puedo respirar…

Darien la soltó y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Neflyte; lo mismo hicieron Taiki y Yaten. Serena explicó que Seiya se lo había llevado a la estación y les dijo también que por lo que veía y que conociendo a Seiya como lo conocía… lo más seguro era que lo fuera a dejar en la estación en una de las celdas a pasar la noche; lo que desde luego no les gustó para nada; en especial a Taiki, su mujer estaba embarazada, para él que su castigo fuera pasar la noche en una celda, era una ofensa.

— Claro que sí Taiki, tienes toda la razón. Vayan y déjenlas en sus casas y después se van para la estación y como sea, escúchenme bien, y como sea, lo sacan de ahí y lo llevan a la mansión.

— Darien…

— Voy a pedirte que por favor no intervengas en esto Serena. — Dijo y la miró con seriedad— Por favor. Esto es algo que tenemos que resolver entre nosotros.

— Esta bien, como digas…

— Llámenme si hace falta algo. ¿Entendido?

Los dos asintieron.

— Gracias. Nos vemos más tarde en la mansión entonces.

Darien le abrió la puerta de la camioneta a Serena y la invitó a subirse. Y mientras él se subía y Yaten y Taiki subían a los autos de sus mujeres y empezaban a darles marcha (al igual que él a la camioneta) le preguntó algo que había olvidado preguntarle por teléfono gracias al susto que le había dado pensar que le hubiera pasado algo.

— Oh si, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿a qué tienes que ir al laboratorio?

— A practicarme una prueba; bueno, más específicamente a practicarme una prueba de embarazo.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! — Frenó en seco Darien la camioneta y el auto que estaba tras ellos los estrelló, pero eso en ese momento, era lo de menos para él. Estaba como un papel, blanco del susto— ¿Qué, qué fue lo que dijiste?

* * *

 ** _¿Cómo me vieron aquí, eh? ;) jajaja, ay, sí, soy tan cruel que ni yo me lo creo, jajaja._**

 ** _Gracias por haber leído el capitulo de hoy, se los agradezco muchísimo. Sé, sé que algunas me van a decir: WTF? jajaja, "¿cual es tu puto problema con Lita, que te hizo o qué onda?" No sé, no sé pero en cada uno de mis fics hay un conejillo de indias ;) jajaja, siempre hay un personaje en especifico que escojo para volverle la vida una mierda, volverlo completamente miserable; aunque, hmmm, esperense un momento, ahora que lo pienso bien, en este fic muchos de mis personajes han, comen y comerán mucha mierda :D Entonces se podría que no hay un personaje en especial. Por eso solo diré que decidí empezar por Lita porque sí, empece por lo mas suave ;) Ella es uno de los personas que mas me gusta de Sailor moon y por eso, porque la quiero, fue que no le di tan duro. Lo que viene para los demás sera mas, mucho peor... Juajujua._**

 ** _Quejas, dudas y reclamos, en los reviews ;) jajaja._**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos, nos leemos después._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**14/09/2016 :D**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis amores y, antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias por estar aquí, tan puntuales y tan fieles, con la lectura. ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias y antes de publicar el capitulo quisiera responder los comentarios que me hicieron del capitulo 12 ;)**_

 _ **Yssareyes48: Hola nena y, jajaja, pues sí, ¡que barbara la Serena! :D jajaja, ¿cómo va y le dice una cosa de esas así, como si nada, eh? jajaja, que risa me da. Pobres camionetas pero, bueno, la ventaja es que el tiene mas dinero que sentido común :P entonces por eso no hay bronca ;) jajaja, y lo de mi Lita, jajaja, ¡no seas mala! jajaja, no me le digas salada, no seas tan cruel... ;) jajaja. Besos, gracias por seguir leyendo y mas, comentando con tanto gusto.**_

 _ **Vicky2016: Hola, hola, che ;) jajaja, y pues claro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por alguien que se toma el trabajo de leer y de comentar ;) Gracias a ti por la lectura y los reviews que me dejas, te lo agradezco mucho. Y lo que me dices del suspenso, jajaja, nena, ¿que tal leyeras a tu paisana, a mi Bell? No, jajaja, ¡mínimo la matas! jajaja, esa deja todo lo que hace en un puto misterio y es tanto, tanto lo que le gusta jugar con tu curiosidad, que yo de cariño le digo: Bell suspenso ;) jajaja, imagínate entonces como es. El suspenso lo hago porque de esa manera trato de mantenerlas a ustedes, mis queridas lectoras, interesadas en la historia ;) Y no lo hago solo yo eh ;) jajaja, un montón de colegas lo hacen. Besitos, gracias por seguir aquí.**_

 _ **A las que tienen cuenta aquí, pues ya les respondí por PM :D**_

 _ **Besos, nos leemos abajo, cuando terminen de leer el capitulo de hoy ;) Bye, espero les guste.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Iban en el auto y como cosa rara discutiendo. Mina le pedía que bajara la velocidad, que no fuera a hacer ninguna estupidez de la que después tuviera que arrepentirse y él, Yaten que estaba de muy mal genio por todo lo que había pasado, frenó, se quitó los oscuros lentes de sol (unos de esos que a él tanto le gustaba usar) y la miró con furia para decirle…

— ¡¿Entonces te parece poco lo que les hizo?! ¡¿Es una maldita broma Mina?!

— Pero Yaten, ¿Por qué te tienes que alterar, ah? Hagamos algo, cálmate, vámonos para el departamento y allá hablamos. ¿Puede ser?

— Perdóname que te haya gritado pero es que Mina, flaca…— le dijo más tranquilo, cerró los ojos y pegó su frente contra la de ella al tiempo que suspiraba con pesadez— no sabes ni te haces una idea la angustia que sentí cuando Darien mencionó la palabra: Disparos; y peor fue cuando dijo que su mujer, mi cuñada y tú, estaban ahí. Me imaginé lo peor y…

— Entiendo que te hayas asustado mi amor, yo también me asusté pero…

— ¿Lo ves?

Y era el colmo. Con la misma rapidez que se calmaba, se enojaba. Separándose de Mina y pegándole al volante, volvía a enfadarse.

— ¡No sabes la ira que me da! ¡¿Cómo se atreve, ah?! ¡Pudo haberles pasado algo y…!

— Pero no nos pasó. — Se le acercó y puso una mano sobre la de él con delicadeza— No nos pasó nada Yaten y por favor, vámonos. Quiero que nos vayamos para el departamento, nos metamos a la cama y me abraces. Me dio tanto miedo, tanto mi amor que…

— Ya, ya, tranquila mi flaca.

La abrazó con fuerza, besó su rubio cabello con amor y le acarició la espalda mientras Mina sonreía recostada en su pecho.

Mina no estaba tan "traumatizada" como le estaba haciendo creer a su temperamental compañero pero estaba recurriendo a la estrategia que mejor resultados le daba cuando necesitaba calmarlo y evitar un problema innecesario, fingir delicadeza y fragilidad. Mina sabía que Yaten tenía un pequeño delirio de príncipe rescatador y por eso hacia eso. Se aprovechaba de su debilidad y la utilizaba para salirse con la suya. Le gustaba mucho la forma en la que la consentía cuando se portaba así, como: El caballero que rescata a la damisela en peligro. Era muy dulce, amable y cariñoso con ella.

— Tranquila flaquita preciosa que tienes razón, afortunadamente no les pasó nada. ¿Quieres que vayamos por una película y por algo de comer para esta noche? Yo mañana, gracias a Dios, descanso y sé que a ti te gusta…

— Me encanta la idea mi loco hermoso. — Sonrió con genuino gusto— Vamos y gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí. Eso es tan dulce, tan caballeroso de tu parte mi amor…

— Pero claro que sí, ni más faltaba.

Dijo Yaten con orgullo mientras se ponía los lentes de nuevo y empezaba a manejar.

— Tú eres mi mujer, la futura madre de mis hijos y es mi deber cuidar de ti. Vámonos que más tarde llamó a Taiki para ver entonces qué es lo que vamos a hacer y dime, ¿Qué te gustaría que…?

.

.

Eran las dos y media de la tarde y ahí estaba Serena, en el laboratorio esperando a que la llamaran para que le tomaran aquella muestra de sangre; la prueba de embarazo que desde luego tenía a Darien tan nervioso. Durante todo el camino, (después de haberle dado una tarjeta al tipo que los había estrellado para que lo llamara y le cobrara el arreglo de su auto) no hizo más que preguntarle: ¿Por qué? Serena estaba enojada con Darien porque él no había hecho más que preguntarle mientras manejaba hacia el laboratorio el por qué no le había dicho nada y por qué no se estaba cuidando como era debido. Esa fue la parte que más le molestó de todo lo que le dijo. Lo veía demasiado nervioso con el asunto y no entendía. ¿No se suponía que la amaba? Pensaba Serena con furia mientras el golpeteo de su zapato contra el piso la sacó de casillas y la hizo levantarse de la silla.

— ¡Suficiente! ¿Si? Si estás tan asustado vete.

— Serena, Serena por Dios, — se levantó de la silla igualmente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello con desesperación— es que todavía no entiendo. ¿Cómo fue que pudo pasar algo como esto?

— Yo sí sé cómo pasó, mi amor.

Reía con ironía.

— ¿Quieres que te diga cómo pasó?

— No hace falta que te pongas sarcástica conmigo y es en serio Serena. ¿Cómo quieres que este, ah? Se trata de un bebe, ¡de un bebe!

— ¿Quieres un micrófono? — Lo haló con fuerza hasta la silla mientras se sentaba y lo sentaba a él— Nadie tiene porque saber el miedo tan grande que te da tener un hijo. Ya tranquilízate por favor y, ¿lo ves? Era por eso que no quería decirte nada hasta no tener una razón clara. Quería evitarme todo esto.

— Serena, perdóname por favor si me he comportado como un imbécil pero es que esto, algo como esto no me lo esperaba y…

— ¿La señorita Tsukino?

Preguntó una bella chica de baja estatura, delgada, cabello negro y vestida de pantalón blanco y blusa del mismo color.

— Si te tienes que ir, vete que el resultado se demora una hora.

— Ve tranquila. Yo de aquí no me muevo hasta no tener una razón.

Una hora después y con el resultado de aquella prueba en la mano, Serena ya había tomado una decisión. Fuera cual fuera el resultado, iba a mandar a volar a Darien. Lo había visto tan asustado con el asunto del bebe que se había decepcionado completamente de él en ese sentido. Nunca pensó que fuera a reaccionar así, con tanto nerviosismo y miedo…

— Serena, ábrelo por favor. Ya no puedo seguir con esta zozobra.

Serena abrió el sobre y cuando vio el resultado, palideció y lloró. Levantándose de la silla y sin poder dejar de ver aquel pequeño papel, dijo sin pestañear…

— Positivo. Estoy embarazada Darien.

— ¿Estas segura? ¿Estas segura de que estas embarazada? — Se levantó Darien y se le acercó pero estaba más pálido que ella. Estaba más blanco que las paredes de ese laboratorio. — ¿Estas segura, segura?

— Ten, míralo por ti mismo si quieres.

Le pasó el resultado y tomó su bolsa. Luego le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

— Con un demonio, positivo. Oye Serena, espera. — La llamó Darien y fue tras ella. Luego la tomó por un brazo e impidiendo que se fuera le preguntó…— ¿Para dónde vas?

— Me voy a trabajar Darien y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Trabajar? No, ¿Cómo está eso de que a trabajar? ¿Y lo que acaba de pasar qué? ¿No vamos a hablar de lo que vamos a hacer?

— Pues no sé tú de qué quieras hablar porque para mí todo está muy claro. — Dijo y se cruzó de brazos con mucha seriedad— Yo voy a tener a mí bebe y por mi parte tú y yo, hemos terminado.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que acabas de escuchar. Me has decepcionado muchísimo Darien y si te da tanto miedo tener un hijo conmigo, no lo tengas; no voy a obligarte a nada.

— Pero Serena, no se trata de eso. Lo que pasa es que…

— Lo que pasa es que tú eres un cobarde que le aterra tener un bebe y, ¿sabes qué, mi amor? Adiós. No quiero volver a verte y es en serio Darien Chiba. No me llames, no me busques. Aun no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, es increíble que…

— Serena, Serena espera. — Le pidió mientras ella le daba la espalda y se alejaba cada vez más rápido de él. — ¡Serena!

Serena no le prestó atención y sin dejar de caminar, sin mirarlo absolutamente para nada, le hizo la parada a un taxi y se fue. Mientras estuvo con él se mantuvo fuerte pero una vez que estuvo dentro del taxi y lo suficientemente lejos, quebró en llanto. Estaba feliz porque iba a tener un hijo fruto del amor entre ella y el hombre que amaba pero el que él no quisiera a ese bebe, le dolía; le oprimía profundamente el corazón. Llorando y sin ningún tipo de consuelo, no contaba mientras llegaba a la estación a trabajar con…

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí, Endimión?

— Tome. — Le pagó Darien al taxista— Serena, tenemos que hablar.

El taxi se alejó rápidamente y él se le acercó. Trató de abrazarla, de darle un beso pero ella no se lo permitió. Dando un paso hacia atrás y acomodándose la bolsa, volvió a cruzarse de brazos y a decirle con seriedad…

— Lo que te dije hace un momento era completamente en serio, Endimión.

— Serena, tienes que entender que dadas mis circunstancias no es tan fácil tener un bebe y…

— Yo no tengo que entender nada y por favor vete, no me busques más.

Serena le dio la espalda para entrar a la estación y cuando se giró, se encontró frente a frente con una sonriente Haruka. Dilatándose sus pupilas del susto y sin saber que decir, se quedó estática y le escuchó decir a su prima con un deje de orgullo en la voz…

— ¿Te está molestando, prima?

— No, no, no te preocupes, Haruka. — Empezó a subir los escalones y llegó con ella mientras Darien no le quitaba la mirada— Todo está bien.

— No se preocupe, capitana.

Subió Darien dos escalones y trató de ir con ella pero cuando Serena le dio esa mirada, esa mirada que él ya conocía, se detuvo.

— Serena tiene razón. Todo está bien.

— Pues no me lo parece, Shields, porque Serena te está diciendo que no quiere saber nada de ti y veo que tú las estas molestando. ¿Así que te da mucho miedo tener un bebe, eh? Vaya, quién lo diría…

— Haruka…

— Si tú eres tan poco hombre como para no querer responder por TU hijo, no te preocupes. Serena no está ni nunca estará sola. — Le dijo Haruka con firmeza mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a Serena y la abrazaba— Ahora vete de aquí antes de que te arreste por cualquier cosa.

— Con todo el respeto que me merece capitana Tenoh, esto es algo entre Serena y yo. Serena, por favor, tienes que dejarme explicarte.

— Ya vete Da, Endimión. — Se abrazó a Haruka y empezó a llorar— Ya déjame en paz.

— ¿Escuchaste? Vete y déjala en paz Shields. Mira nada mas como la pusiste; y en el estado en el que esta... Ya, ya, ya cabeza de bombón. — Le dio la espalda a Darien y sin dejar de abrazar a Serena, empezó a caminar con ella mientras sonreía de haber visto la cara que había hecho Darien cuando ella le había dicho eso— ¿Quieres agua o…?

Darien estaba muy molesto pero no por todo lo que Haruka le había dicho, ni por las frías palabras y miradas de Serena. Estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol por no haber podido hablar con ella, por no haberle podido explicar que no se trataba de que él no quisiera tener un hijo y mejor, una familia. Necesitaba hacerle entender que dado que aún estaba bajo las órdenes del gran sabio y seguía teniendo negocios con los Black, era peligroso. Lo último que quería en la vida era tener una familia en esas circunstancias y ponerla en peligro a ella y a su hijo.

Bajando los escalones, pasándose una mano por la cabeza con genuina desesperación y yendo hacia la camioneta, recordó algo cuando se encontró frente a frente con Seiya.

— ¿Seiya verdad?

— Soy el oficial Duarte para usted, señor "Shields" — Dijo Seiya con ironía. Le dio a entender que sabía perfectamente quien era él en verdad — ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

— El tipo de los disparos en el restaurante de Lita. ¿Sabe usted en dónde está? ¿Qué pasó con él?

— Acabo de dejarlo en la celda y ahí se va quedar hasta mañana señor. — Sonrió Seiya con gusto— ¿Por qué? ¿No me diga que vino a sacarlo? Porque eso va a estar medio cañón señor. Según el reporte que pasé, él no…

— Pero igual puedo pasar a verlo, ¿verdad?

— No creo que lo dejen pasar pero tranquilo, si gusta yo puedo acompañarlo y pedirle a Guadalupe que lo deje entrar.

— Muchas gracias. — Dijo Darien sinceramente— Se lo agradezco mucho.

— No, no me lo agradezca que si alguien aquí tiene que agradecer algo, ese soy yo.

Dijo Seiya mirándolo mientras subían los escalones y obvio, Darien de inmediato entendió que se estaba refiriendo a sus hermanos. Se daba cuenta de que Seiya le estaba agradeciendo la ayuda que él les había brindado a sus hermanos.

— Por aquí, por aquí. Vamos que después de dejarlo tengo que ir a seguir trabajando.

.

.

Darien le ofreció una gran, una astronómica cantidad de dinero a ese policía para que cambiara el reporte que Seiya había entregado y sacara de esa celda a Neflyte; la que por supuesto aquel humilde oficial aceptó sin dudar. Explicando que lo hacía solo y solo porque necesitaba el dinero con urgencia, aquel oficial, de baja estatura y bastante panzón, liberó a Neflyte y se lo entregó a Darien. Lo que para el tonto de Neflyte era toda una tragedia. Hubiera preferido mil veces haber pasado la noche en aquella estación de policía limpiando baños y trapeando pisos, que haberse ido con Darien para la mansión. Él, conocía perfectamente el genio de su jefe cuando lo hacían enojar. Neflyte era muy consciente de lo que había hecho y de sobra sabía las consecuencias…

Darien se fue con Neflyte para la mansión y cuando estuvieron en la camioneta y de camino para allá, llamó a Yaten y a Taiki. Acordando con ellos que se verían allá, no tenía una idea de lo que Serena y Haruka hablaban.

— Ahora no quiero hablar de eso Haruka. ¿Por favor?

— ¿Me vas a decir que voy a ser tía, y quieres que me lo tome como si nada cabeza de bombón? ¿Es en serio?

— Haruka…

— Oye, oye, momento, ¿Qué?

Preguntó Andrew con curiosidad mientras se sentaba junto a Serena sosteniendo en su mano derecha un _"mud"_ con café.

— ¿Estoy entendiendo bien o Haruka acaba de decir que estas embarazada Serena?

— ¿Acaso quieren que traiga el megáfono de Setsuna y se los diga a todos en la estación? — Exclamó Serena con fastidio mientras abría unos expedientes y se ponía a leerlos— Ya dije que no ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

— Estas irritable y radiante. — Sonrió Haruka con gusto— Esa niña va a sacar el carácter de la prima.

— Haruka… te dije que…

— ¿De qué niña hablas Haruka?

— Ay por Dios….

Serena se irritó ante aquella pequeña reunión que se había formado en su estación de trabajo gracias a ella y a sus gracias. Suspiraba irritada mientras Haruka le contaba a Michiru y Andrew que su prima estaba embarazada. Si bien era cierto que le molestaba que su vida privada fuera chisme de última hora, le alegraba ver a Haruka sonreírle y más, hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado. Llevaba mucho tiempo distanciada de su prima y tal parecía que gracias a ese bebe que llevaba en el vientre (y que tanto asustaba a Darien, pensaba ella con dolor mientras Haruka, Michiru y Andrew se peleaban por cuál de los tres le cumpliría su primer antojo) Haruka la había "perdonado". Le gustaba poder estar de nuevo con ella como en el pasado…

En el gimnasio de la mansión de Darien… (Mientras Serena vomitaba en uno de los baños de la estación de policía)

— Bueno Neflyte, antes de que empecemos a pelear necesito que me digas, ¿Por qué demonios disparaste un arma dentro del restaurante de Lita y peor, estando mi mujer y las de los muchachos ahí?

— Necesitaba hablar con Lita de algo urgente y ella no me prestaba atención, señor. — Respondió Neflyte en cómoda ropa deportiva mientras se terminaba de ajustar las vendas de las manos— Fue por eso.

— ¿Y por qué te peleaste con ella en primer lugar? Hasta donde sabia las cosas entre ustedes iban muy bien. ¿Qué pasó?

— Bueno, vera, lo que pasó fue que…

— Nada de decirle mentiras al patrón. ¿No Neflyte?

Dijo Yaten con cizaña. Con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara mientras esperaba que fuera su turno de pelear con él.

— Mira que si le sales con cuentos, cuando te toque pelear conmigo te puede ir peor…

— ¿De qué habla Yaten, Neflyte? ¿Cuál es el misterio que se traen, eh?

— Es que se trata de una confusión, de nada más señor.

— Al grano que me estás haciendo enojar más que cuando mi mujer me llamó, asustada, por los tiros que hiciste en el restaurante de Lita mientras ella y sus amigas almorzaban. ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Darien en cómoda sudadera como sus ojos, azul zafiro, y camisetilla blanca pegada al cuerpo mientras se le acercaba— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Lita?

— Nada señor. Lo que pasa es que ella cree que yo solo la busqué y me metí con ella porque quería joder al detective ese con el que ella salía. Solo eso.

— ¿Ah sí? — Hizo tronar los nudillos de su mano derecha contra su mano izquierda— ¿Y ella por qué cree eso? ¿De dónde se sacó una pendejada de esas? Neflyte, muy claramente te dije que Lita era una de mis amigas y que…

— Se lo escuchó decir a Ziocite anoche en mi casa. Anoche invité a los muchachos a ver el partido a mi casa y no sabíamos que ella estaba ahí. Todo se trata de una confusión y era de eso precisamente de lo que quería hablar con ella hoy en el restaurante señor. Necesitaba explicarle que…

— ¿Qué, qué, pendejo?

Saltó Taiki desde una de las máquinas y se le acercó desafiante, lleno de ira.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a los pendejos de tus amiguitos que te habías metido con ella solo por probarles que se equivocaban? ¿Le ibas a decir que eres tan pendejo que todo lo hiciste por ganarles los cinco mil pesos que te apostaron a que no podías enamorarla?

— Dime, por lo que más quieras en tu puta vida, que eso que está diciendo Taiki no es cierto. ¿Es cierto Neflyte? ¡¿Tú hiciste eso?!

— Ellos si me apostaron cinco mil pesos a que no podía enamorar a la mujer de un detective pero…

Neflyte no pudo decir más porque después de aquel empujón que Taiki le dio, Darien le asestó un golpe en la cara que de inmediato le partió la nariz y claro, lo hizo sangrar. A Darien le había dado mucha ira haberse enterado de eso porque cuando él se la presentó, lo hizo creyéndole. Darien de verdad creía que él estaba genuinamente interesado en Lita y eso que acababa de escuchar lo había sacado de casillas. Mientras se le acercaba para seguirle pegando y Neflyte se defendía de sus golpes como mejor podía, pensaba en su amiga, en Lita. Pensaba en lo mal que se debía estar sintiendo y más ira le daba, que de alguna forma fuera su culpa. Trataba de golpearlo y mientras recibía en la cara uno de los puños de Neflyte, recordaba a Serena y las lágrimas que había derramado cuando se había enterado, es decir, cuando había confirmado que estaba embarazada.

Sentía mucha ira y necesitaba liberarla.

— ¡Eres un imbécil Neflyte! ¡¿Cómo chingados fuiste capaz de mentirme de esa manera, ah?! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que el imbécil aquí, soy yo! ¡Yo fui tan idiota que te creí!

— Señor, Darien por favor, —dijo después de haber recibido otro golpe— yo no lo engañé, las cosas no son así. Yo si estoy enamorado de Lita y…

— ¡Y ni mierda, ni mierda Neflyte!

Lanzó una patada que Neflyte esquivó.

— ¡¿Y todavía vas hasta su restaurante y disparas estando mi mujer y las de los muchachos ahí?! ¡Es que eres bruto y te ayudas! ¡Me cae que sí!

Todo el que trabajaba para Darien, (como era el caso de los Shitenou, Yaten y Taiki que ya llevaban muchos años trabajando para él) sabía que esa era la manera en la que Darien arreglaba los problemas, en una pelea uno a uno con el afectado. Darien pensaba, y se los había dicho a ellos cuando lo instauró, en lo cual cada uno de ellos estuvo de acuerdo, que era mucho mejor arreglar sus problemas en un cuadrilátero, en una bodega o en un gimnasio a los golpes, que hacer cosas a espaldas. Les había dicho que ellos eran delincuentes pero que el hecho de que lo fueran, no quería decir que no tuvieran orgullo, palabra y dignidad… dijo que una pelea a mano limpia era algo justo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo cuando Darien lo institucionalizó y cuando alguno de ellos tenía un problema con otro lo resolvían así, así como lo estaban haciendo ellos en ese momento, a golpes…

Pero mientras el turno de Darien estaba por terminar y no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ella, en Serena que era escoltada por Seiya que había recibido órdenes de Haruka de llevarla a su casa, ella decía mientras él le abría la puerta del auto-patrulla…

— Estoy embarazada, no enferma ni lisiada. De verdad que no es necesario que me lleves hasta…

— Son ordenes de la capitana Tenoh y además, aquí entre nosotros precioso y radiante bombón, — sonreía Seiya mientras le cerraba la puerta y se recostaba en su puerta— ¿a poco no es mejor verla así? ¿Sonriendo y en plan maternal?

— ¿Tú todavía sientes algo por Haruka, Seiya?

— Mentiría si digo que no pero, ah, ya qué remedio, ¿verdad? —Dijo mientras subía al auto— Oye bombón, ¿no quieres algo? ¿Aún no tienes antojos de esos locos y raros que les dan a las mujeres embarazadas? Porque me ha dicho Taiki que a su mujer le dan unos que, caray… si es verdad todo lo que me ha contado, que barbaridad. Pobre de: "El ex caballero" cuando te…

— Aun no siento ganas de nada y por favor Seiya, no me lo nombres. — Dijo y su rostro inmediatamente se tornó gris, triste— No quiero saber nada de él por favor.

— Oye no, ¿a poco? ¿No me digas que el elegantísimo "caballero" nos salió cobarde?

Sonrió mientras se ponía los lentes y se acomodaba la gorra de policía.

— Seiya, te lo ruego…

— Entonces sí es eso, no lo puedo creer. ¿No quiere responder por ti y por tu bebe? Pero, ¿Por qué? Se supone que él ahora solo lava la plata de los Black por medio de su empresa pero, ah… pues hasta por eso debe ser. Mínimo ese perro maldito del gran… perdón Serena, que pena las palabrotas.

— No te preocupes por eso y oye, espera un momento. — Pidió con sorpresa mientras él se detenía en un semáforo— ¿Y tú como sabes que Darien lava plata de los Black por medio de su empresa?

— Parezco, parezco idiota pero no lo soy bombón, para nada.

Reía con gusto Seiya de ver a Serena hacer caras.

— Yo leí toda la investigación que hicieron Andrew, Haruka y su equipo pero a diferencia de ellos, yo tengo a dos personas ahí trabajando al lado del prestigioso empresario: "Endimión Shields" que me lo cuentan todo. Hicieron un excelente trabajo pero les faltaron pruebas, detalles que yo sí he escuchado.

— Ay Seiya, si Haruka supiera que tú eres hermano de…

— Pero no lo va a saber, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo contar contigo para que nos sigas guardando el secreto?

— Por supuesto; además no creas que es de gratis eh. —Y por fin volvía a reír, Seiya definitivamente era un buen amigo— No me conviene que Haruka recuerde detalle a detalle lo que pasó ese día en la casa de Gara Sabaku. No quiero que recuerde que Endimión Shields es en realidad al que hasta hace poco llamábamos: "El caballero". No quiero volver a perderla.

— Con mayor razón. Lo de tu bebé nos cae como anillo al dedo para mantenerla distraída y no te preocupes, si "Endimión" no se quiere hacer responsable del bebe, yo con mucho gusto me ofrezco como papá sustituto. ¿Qué dices eh?

— Digo que me acaba de dar un terrible antojo de helado y que mejor vayamos a buscar uno pero ya. Dependiendo de qué tan grande sea el helado que nos invites… decido si te dejo ser el papá sustituto de mi bebé o no.

— Muy bien, vamos a buscar una heladería.

— ¡Seiya, apaga esa sirena por Dios!

— ¿Qué no dijiste que era un antojo terrible? — Preguntó muerto de la risa— Ya, ya, tranquilízate, ya la apago.

Y mientras Serena iba con Seiya a buscar una heladería, Taiki le daba que paliza a Neflyte y Darien y Yaten se reían, Lita lloraba. Después de cerrar el restaurante, despachar a sus empleados y yéndose para su casa, se había tirado a la cama a llorar. A llorar amargamente su pena…

* * *

 ** _Creo que Cindy estará de acuerdo conmigo en que Seiya, puede llegar a ser un verdadero encanto ;) jajaja, no sé, a mí siempre me gustó su personalidad jovial, lo canson que es y lo mucho que le gusta bromear._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por haber leído el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado y, ya saben, quejas, reclamos o sugerencias, en los reviews ;) jejeje._**

 ** _Besitos, gracias por leer y mucho mas a las que comentan, se los agradezco mucho. Bye, bye, nos leemos mis amores. Espero tengan o hayan tenido (dependiendo de que hora sea cuando lean esto) un buen día :D_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola, hola mis estimadas lectoras y amigas, ¿cómo están? ¿cómo me les ha ido? Espero muy bien :D El día de hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 14 del fic y espero les guste, que sea de su agrado. Antes de pasar al capitulo me gustaría responder los comentarios de algunas de ustedes, es decir, los que algunas de ustedes me dejaron :)**_

 _ **yssareyes48: Hola nena y, jajaja, ¿entonces Serena no le dio chance de explicar nada, eh? jajaja, me encanta porque tú, simplemente amas a Darien con locura, con todo tu corazon... ;) jajaja, lo amas mucho y por eso siempre lo defiendes a capa y espada pero, esta bien, entiendo que lo defiendas porque de alguna manera, es cierto lo que dices. Serena no le dio tiempo de explicarle nada, como siempre :P y sacó sus propias conclusiones. Es cierto pero quiero que tengas en cuenta algo, no te imaginas ni te haces a una idea de lo que eso, duele. Eso que le hizo Darien a Serena, es decir, mostrarle tanto miedo y rechazo ante su posible embarazo, duele :'( Por eso lo hice asi y lo de Seiya, jajajaja, no te preocupes, en este fic su corazon le pertenece a alguien mas :) Gracias por leer y comentar, te lo agradezco mucho, como siempre :D**_

 ** _vicky2016: Hola! Bueno, ¿que te puedo decir yo, che, que no te haya dicho ya, ah? jajajaja. Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta la historia y que las vas a seguir hasta el final, ¡que linda! :3 Muchas gracias y, jajaja, que bueno que te gusta el misterio porque en casi todo lo que hago, jajaja, hay mucho de eso! :D Mis saludos son con todo gusto y lo de que Serena perdone a Darien, uy, esta medio difícil porque ella esta muy sensible por su embarazo pero, ¡hey! jajaja, sí, ese Seiya es todo un lokillo ;) pero ni por eso Serena lo dejaría ser el papá sustito de su bebé. Ese puesto le pertenece a Darien y a nadie mas que él... Y lo de Haruka y su nueva actitud, ya ves lo que dicen :) Dicen que los bebés son una bendición y vas a ver y, asi es :P En fin... Besos, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, te lo agradezco mucho._**

 ** _Guest pero :P jajaja Kotipelta ;) solo tú comentas así ;) jajaja: Hola preciosa y no te preocupes, yo de verdad entiendo :D Hasta donde tengo entendido por allá por tu terruño andan en fiestas entonces no hay pedo :P no pasa nada y antes gracias, gracias por regresar a la historia para seguirla leyendo y comentando, muchas gracias por eso. Bueno, ¿te confieso algo? En mis principios, jajaja, casi 4 años atrás, yo era super cursi, uy, jajaja, super empalagosa cuando escribía! Pero ahora, no sé si sera porque he madurado o porque me cansé de lo excesivamente romántico, escribo diferente; de hecho, este fic nació, es decir, la primera parte, porque quería algo diferente de lo que ya había hecho, quería algo sadico, medio violento ;) jajaja, queria intentar otro tipo de trama y como bien dices, pues se acabó el cuento de hadas. Por lo que me dices de Nef, jajaja, ay, sí ;) Yo sabia que me ibas a decir esto pero, así tenia que ser. Nef parecía perfecto, demasiado bueno, y ya sabes que los tipos no son para nada así, no, ellos algo tienen que tener... Vamos a ver como le va con la paliza que Darien y los demás le van a dar por idiota y, mi Lita, se repondrá :D Es una mujer fuerte :) Puede con eso y con mucho mas. Lo de Serena, bueno, jajaja, sí ;) la idea era hacer todo extraordinariamente difícil y bueno, es como dices, su embarazo es un arma de doble filo que gente tan mala como los Black, puede usar para su beneficio. Y lo que me dices de Rei, no, un chiste solo es bueno una vez, una segunda vez ya es pesado. Oh, pero claro que sí ;) jajaja, Haruka es mejor de amiga que de enemiga y eso todos nuestros queridos personajes lo sabrán... Besos y abrazos, gracias por leer y comentar._**

 ** _A Cindy, ya le respondi por PM ;) jejeje_**

 ** _A todos los que leen pero no comentan porque les da pena, les pereza o porque simplemente mentalmente dicen: Naa, lo haré despues, jejeje pues igualmente gracias._**

 ** _Chao, los y las dejo con el capitulo de hoy._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Dos semanas se fueron rápidamente y ahí estaba, mirándose al espejo por última vez antes de salir a casarse con la cabeza de la familia Black. Ahí estaba Hotaru en ese preciosísimo (y costoso) vestido de novia, y se veía más bella que nunca. Con el largo cabello aplanchado y suelto, decorado con pequeñas rosas blancas, un ramo de las mismas en las manos y aquel velo tapándole el rostro, se lo descubrió para retocarse el brillo labial y decir con una maliciosa y maquiavélica sonrisa…

— Por fin ha llegado el día, por fin… Por fin ha llegado el día en el que me voy a vengar de ti, gran sabio, de todo lo que les hiciste a mis hermanos y a mí…

Tomando el perfume que ya se había aplicado y aplicándose un poco más, volvió a bajarse el velo y fue hasta la puerta. Recogiéndose un poco el largo vestido de novia estilo princesa que estaba usando para ir a encontrarse con él, con Darien que la entregaría, no sabía lo que pasaría…

Darien quedó sin palabras cuando la vio. Él, había querido muchísimo a Rei pero ni siquiera el día que la entregó en el altar se sintió como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento mientras acompañaba a Hotaru y todos los veían, tan orgulloso. Darien sonrió y le ofreció su brazo para llevarla hasta donde estaba el gran sabio (en elegante esmoquin blanco) muy sonriente porque, estaba inocente de todo lo que Hotaru había planeado y mejor, lo que estaba planeando para después… Para ser el encargado de manejar lo más importante para la familia Black, el dinero de su sucio negocio, era muy inocente a veces. Darien estaba convencido (porque ella se encargó de convencerlo) de que su pequeña hermana, que su linda y peligrosa hermana menor, se estaba casando con su tío porque lo amaba, porque se había enamorado de él.

De elegante esmoquin negro y tan triple papacito como siempre, acompañaba a su hermana en esa alfombra roja decorada con rosas para que se casara. Tranquilo porque a diferencia de Rei, Hotaru no se estaba casando obligada sino por "amor", llegó hasta donde estaba el gran sabio muy bien vestido y la entregó diciéndole…

— Cuida mucho de mi hermana por favor. Es la única que me queda.

— No te preocupes hijo, — le sonrió mientras Hotaru sonreía, le daba la mano y se hacía a su lado en aquella silla blanca decorada con rosas blancas— la cuidaré de ser necesario con mi propia vida.

La ceremonia se realizó en un rancho que el gran sabio compró solo para eso, para casarse con Hotaru. En uno de los jardines de ese gran terreno y bajo el despejado cielo azul, Hotaru le dio el sí al gran sabio cuando el delegado le preguntó si quería casarse con él. Le habían pagado una millonada a aquel señor por haberlo hecho ir hasta allá a casarlos pero no importaba, para eso nadaban en ella, en plata que era muy mal habida pero que cada uno de los Black, y de paso sea dicho Darien también, se gastaba con mucho gusto…

Siendo una ceremonia tranquila y algo larga, todos empezaron a festejar cuando llegó el momento de hacerlo. Cuando pasaron a otro de los jardines del rancho y en donde estaba todo organizado para que pasaran un excelente rato.

Mientras el grupo: "Elefante" los hacia bailar a todos, bueno, casi a todos, Darien no bailaba porque estaba amargado por lo que había pasado con Serena, a la fiesta llegaron dos camionetas con unos personajes que nadie había invitado.

Todos se pusieron en alerta cuando vieron bajar a aquellos tipos encapuchados y peor, armados hasta los dientes.

— ¡Ahhhhh!

Se escuchó el agudo grito de una señora cuando uno de los invitados recibió varios disparos.

Todos los Black, (incluida la nueva señora de Black) estaban armados. Tirando las sillas y cubriéndose con ellas, sacaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar mientras la seguridad llegaba con ellos a ayudarles. Disparando y acabando con muchos de ellos, Diamante, Esmeralda, Zafiro, Petzite y Darien, escuchaban que Hotaru le decía al gran sabio mientras no dejaba de disparar y acabar con muchos de esos sujetos…

— ¡Pero me dijiste que íbamos a tener un matrimonio tranquilo Edmundo, me lo prometiste!

— Sí, sí, yo sé lo que te dije Hotaru pero…

— ¡Esto no era lo que yo quería para el día de mi boda! ¡Yo no quería esta mierda!

— Te prometo que…

— ¡No me prometas nada y mejor…!

Hotaru discutía, (y muy fuertemente) con su ahora esposo mientras ninguno de ellos podía evitarlo. Los Black y Darien se estaban gozando segundo a segundo aquella pelea.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Acaban de casarse y ya están peleando? Eh, eso sí es el colmo de todos los colmos…

— Ay Diamante, mi amor, — reía Esmeralda mientras guardaba su pequeña arma en la bolsa. Ya la seguridad había llegado y se estaban encargando de todo— no seas así. ¿Es que acaso ya no te acuerdas? En nuestro matrimonio, y en el primer matrimonio de tu hermano, fue lo mismo. Fiesta de matrimonio que se respete, — reía de nuevo— tiene que tener bronca de los esposos.

— Pues sí pero me cae que esta muchacha se pasa.

Los miró discutir y luego miró a Darien.

— Oye Darien, primo, a ver si le dices a tu hermana que sea más respetuosa con el viejo eh. Ahora es su esposa pero que no se le olvide que sigue siendo el jefe. Es la cabeza de los Black y merece respeto. Sobre todo en público…

— Diamante, "primo", — sonrió Darien mientras hacía como ya había hecho él, Zafiro y los demás. Decía mientras guardaba su arma y se le acercaba— yo en eso no me puedo meter. En problemas de pareja es mejor no meterse.

— Sí, así como hemos hecho todos nosotros contigo, ¿no?

— ¿De qué estas hablado Diamante?

— Ni creas que no sabíamos que te habías seguido viendo con la detective esa. — Se le acercó sonriente después de tomar una de las pocas copas que había sobrevivido a la balacera— ¿A poco creías que no sabíamos? Por favor, primo… ¿Qué tan estúpidos crees que somos?

— Diamante… Eso hace parte de mí…

— Cualquiera que haga parte de esta familia o peor, que esté en este negocio, deja de tener vida privada. Afortunadamente "el ángel" como que te mandó por un tubo de una buena vez porque si no, hubiéramos tenido que…

— ¿Hubieran tenido qué, Diamante? — Preguntó Darien de mal genio y sin quitarle la mirada— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Habríamos tenido que haberle hecho caso a mi papá y no, yo no quería tener que hacer eso. Es como dices, querido primo…

Dijo con ironía mientras le daba la espalda, volvía con Esmeralda y se tomaba su copa de un solo sorbo.

—… en los problemas de pareja es mejor no meterse. ¿Verdad que sí, mi reina? ¿Tú que dices Esmeralda?

— Que tienes toda la razón, mi rey. — Sonrió Esmeralda con coquetería mientras él la abrazaba por las caderas— Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo mi amor.

Viéndolos reír y alejándose rápidamente, le preocupó de inmediato toda la situación. Sintió un profundo temor por Serena y por su bebe, le daba mucho miedo que los Black supieran que Serena estaba esperando un hijo de él y quisieran hacerle daño por eso. Quiso sacar su teléfono y comunicarse con ella para saber cómo estaba pero se contuvo. Dadas las circunstancias era lo peor que podía hacer, se daba cuenta que Diamante lo tenía más vigilado de lo que creía y quería evitarse problemas, no quería arriesgar más a su familia de lo que ya de por si estaban. A veces, cuando le pasaban ese tipo de cosas, maldecía el haberla conocido aquella noche en el bar y peor, haberse enamorado como se había enamorado de ella…

Dado que aquellos tipos llegaron a "matarlos" la fiesta se había terminado.

— Señora, disculpe que venga hasta acá pero el niño se despertó y no ha parado de llorar.

— No se preocupe Ángela, — sonrió Petzite mientras le recibía aquel hermoso niño en brazos— no hay problema. Hola Edmundito mi amor, ¿Quién es el niño más lindo del universo eh? Si, tú mi amor, tú mi cielo. Mira nada más los mocotes que tienes y…

— No debieron haber traído al niño hasta acá Zafiro.

Dijo el gran sabio que se acercó hasta el niño para pasarle una mano por el negro cabello mientras Petzite le recibía un pañuelo húmedo a la señora que le ayudaba con el cuidado del niño y le limpiaba la nariz.

— Mira nada mas todo lo que pasó y…

— Se suponía que este lugar era seguro papá, que no lo conocía nadie pero en fin…— le quitó el niño a Petzite, lo cargó y le dio un beso en la frente. El niño, adoraba a Zafiro. No hacía más que sonreír en sus brazos mientras él lo consentía— Creo que lo mejor por ahora es irnos. Muchas felicidades por su boda. Les deseamos un muy feliz viaje y gracias por la invitación. La fiesta estuvo muy buena.

— No, muchas gracias a ustedes por venir.

Respondió Hotaru pero por más que intentaba, no podía disimularlo. Le encantaba Zafiro y más le gustaba cuando lo vea así, en plan paternal…

— Sentimos mucho lo que pasó, sobre todo Edmundo. ¿Verdad que sí, mi amor?

— Ya te dije que para mañana mismo tienes la cabeza del argentino, preciosa. — Sonrió y con él los demás— Yo ya le había dicho que no se metiera más conmigo y bueno, sacó boleto para irse derechito al otro mundo. Ya no estés más enojada y vámonos. Nuestro vuelo sale en tres horas.

— Esta bien mi amor, como digas.

Hizo cara de enamorada y de niña buena Hotaru mientras lo agarraba de la mano.

— Muchas gracias a todos por venir y nos vemos en dos semanas. Cuiden mucho de…

— Todo está bajo control, tranquila Hotaru. — Respondió Darien sonriendo— Váyanse tranquilos que los muchachos y yo nos vamos a encargar de todo. Todo va a estar bien.

Dijo Darien con sinceridad pero… Aquellas palabras habían hecho fruncir el ceño de un (hasta ese momento) alegre Diamante y Zafiro.

Ellos, estaban que no los calentaba ni el sol porque creían que durante su ausencia serian ellos los encargados de supervisar los ranchos y la mercancía pero, ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Les cayó como balde de agua fría el enterarse de que sería Darien y su gente los encargados de supervisar todo, absolutamente todo... Su primo, por orden del gran sabio pero más porque Hotaru había insistido mucho, estaba al mando de la organización hasta que el gran sabio y Hotaru regresaran.

Tenían tanto coraje que les provocaba era morderse el codo de la ira que tenían, por eso aceleraron su partida. No querían estar más tiempo ahí, cerca de Darien…

— Un feliz viaje papá, Saturn…

Les dijo Diamante con seriedad mientras estrechaba las manos de cada uno de ellos.

— Nos vemos en dos semanas y que les vaya muy bien. Gracias por la fiesta.

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde que Hotaru y el gran sabio se habían ido de luna de miel. Todo en los ranchos y en Moon iba a las mil maravillas hasta que recibieron aquella llamada. Zafiro estaba en su casa, cuidando de su hijo mientras Petzite estaba en el salón de belleza, cuando recibió esa llamada. Aquella fatídica llamada…

— Antes que nada, trata de calmarte y dime, ¿Qué fue lo qué dijiste que pasó?

 _—_ _¡No sé Zafiro, no sé!_

Gritaba Hotaru por el teléfono y llorando.

— _Solo estábamos en el hotel, en la habitación y, estábamos, y luego, luego se empezó a quejar de un dolor en el pecho, que no podía mover un brazo y ya después no dijo más. Ay Zafiro…_

No hacía más que llorar, Zafiro a duras penas le entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

 _—_ _Estoy tan asustada, no sé qué hacer._

— ¿En dónde están?

 _—_ _Estamos en…_

Hotaru le dijo que estaban en uno de los mejores hospitales de Dubái. Que lo primero que había hecho cuando había visto a su "querido" esposo tan mal, era haber llamado a una ambulancia y que ahí estaba, en la sala de espera de ese hospital esperando razón de los médicos. Se lo decía en un solo mar de lágrimas…

— Voy a llamar a Diamante, a tu hermano y te llamamos. Mantennos al tanto de lo que pase con mi papá Hotaru y…

— _Espera, el doctor acaba de salir._ **_Lo sentimos mucho señora Black. Su esposo sufrió un paro cardiaco y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Él, él…_** _¡¿Él qué doctor?! ¡Hable claro!_ **_Murió_**. _¡No, no, no…..!_

Zafiro quedó sin palabras e hizo lo mismo que había hecho Hotaru, soltar el teléfono y romper en llanto; aunque había una pequeña diferencia, el dolor de Zafiro y el que sabía sentiría su hermano cuando se lo dijera, era real, el de Hotaru era completamente fingido porque quien lo había matado había sido ella.

A Hotaru le había costado mucho trabajo pero lo había conseguido, se había encargado del gran sabio y de qué manera…

En el hospital y sin dejar de llorar, actuaba tan bien que era digna de un Oscar, debía ser por eso que le gustaba tanto Zafiro, eran muy parecidos… Mientras era llevada por una de las enfermeras a que le dieran un calmante a petición del médico, recordaba paso a paso lo que había hecho. Recordaba con gusto y con mucha satisfacción cuando había puesto aquella pequeña dosis en la bebida del gran sabio para eso, para acelerar su corazón y provocarle el infarto que en efecto y como ella lo suponía lo mataría. Por indicación del tipo al que le había comprado la sustancia, lo expuso a una situación que aceleraría mucho su corazón. Le pidió que le hiciera el amor pero fue ella quien tomó el ritmo. Sobre él y sin dejar de moverse, incrementó el movimiento cuando él le pidió que se detuviera para eso, para excitarlo de más y con eso provocarle la muerte.

De alguna forma loca, perversa y retorcida (como me gusta a mí, juajuajua) Hotaru le había dado un _happy ending_ al hombre que odiaba con toda su alma. Le dio un final feliz, muy feliz a la malvada existencia del gran sabio… Ya solo le faltaba la otra parte de su plan, acabar con el resto de los Black…

.

.

Estaban en el entierro del gran sabio y solo había llanto, mucho sufrimiento… Esmeralda y Petzite, lloraban amargamente su partida porque le tenían cariño, admiración y respeto, fue un excelente suegro y no tenían queja de él. Desde el primer día las había tratado como a sus hijas y estaban muy tristes con su partida…

A las lágrimas de Esmeralda y Petzite, se unían las caras tristes de Zafiro y Diamante, tristeza que intentaban ocultar bajo aquellos costosos lentes…Ellos, que habían sido sus hijos, le habían reprochado muchas cosas durante toda su vida pero había algo que todos sabían, incluso Darien que era tan reticente a aceptarlo lo sabía. Tanto Diamante como Zafiro adoraban al gran sabio, lo querían muchísimo. Por eso todos los que estaban ahí acompañándolos en su dolor, entre esos Yaten, Taiki, los Shitenou y un montón de trabajadores más que habían querido y cuidado del gran sabio como si se hubiera tratado de su propio papá, sabían que superar su muerte no iba a ser algo fácil. Tal vez nunca podrían recuperarse de una perdida tan grande, pensaba Darien con seriedad mientras veía a su hermana recostada sobre aquel fino ataúd y llorar. Maldecir y llorar…

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué esta maldita vida tiene que ser así, ah?! ¡¿Por qué te moriste Edmundo?! ¡¿Y ahora que voy a hacer sin ti?! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?!

Lo que les decía antes, esta muchacha es digna de un premio a la mejor actriz… Hotaru lloraba y le faltaba poco para empezar a rasgarse las vestiduras sobre el ataúd del gran sabio. Siendo más que evidente que su muerte le dolía, no escatimaba en lamentos y lágrimas para hacer de su actuación algo memorable. Hotaru necesitaba hacerles creer a todos los que estaban ahí viéndola, que a ella de verdad le dolía mucho la muerte de su esposo para lo que venía, para cuando los Black se dieran cuenta de lo que ella le había hecho firmar al gran sabio hacia no mucho tiempo. Necesitaba despejar toda duda contra ella antes de que leyeran el testamento que había dejado…

Con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, débil porque no había dormido hacía más de dos días y todo porque no quería despegarse un solo momento de él, fue abrazada por Darien que fue con ella y trató de darle alientos. Pobre, pobre Darien, con razón las mujeres hicieron y hacían con él lo que les daba la gana. (En el anime quiero decir, risa completamente malvada y perversa mis amores) Era muy, muy ingenuo a veces… El pobre era tan crédulo, que se le estaba comiendo todo el cuento a la hermana…

— Ya, ya Hotaru, trata de calmarte por favor. Sé que lo amabas pero…

— ¿Amarlo? ¡Yo lo adoraba Darien! — Lo tomó de la camisa y lo estrujó con fuerza— ¡Edmundo era mi vida y ahora se ha ido, se ha ido para siempre! ¿Qué voy a hacer, ah? ¡¿Cómo voy a hacer para vivir sin él?!

—Llora.

La abrazó con fuerza y empezó a sentir como mojaba su pecho con las lágrimas.

— Llora todo lo que quieras Hotaru y tranquila, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. No te voy a dejar sola, te lo prometo.

Gracias al fuerte abrazo de su querido hermano podía dejar de aparentar. Sollozando y pretendiendo que seguía llorando, en realidad sonreía, sonreía con mucho gusto porque todo iba acorde a lo planeado. Todo estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas y esperaba que así siguiera... Abrazada a Darien y feliz porque estaban a escasos minutos de enterrar tres metros bajo tierra al que había sido su esposo por unos cuantos días, rezaba porque nadie se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía y lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No quería levantar ninguna sospecha pero…

— _Es extraño, esta muchacha esta como cuando yo maté a Rei y me tocó hacer el teatrito en la funeraria. ¿Será que ella lo…?_

— Zafiro, Zafiro mi amor, ¿me estas escuchando?

— Perdona Petzite. — Respondió y se quitó los lentes para poder mirarla mejor— ¿Qué era lo que decías?

— Decía que me encantaría irme con ustedes para el rancho pero no puedo. Tú sabes que el niño llora mucho cuando no estamos y…

— Tienes razón. — Volvió a ponerse los lentes y fijó la mirada en aquel hombre que cavaba el hoyo. Miraba con dolor el hoyo en donde estaban a punto de enterrar al que había sido su papá— Vete para la casa y cuida del niño. No creo que pueda regresar hoy pero mañana temprano estoy ahí, te lo prometo.

— Tranquilo mi amor.

Lo abrazó con fuerza en un impulso; ella, lo amaba. Petzite amaba con toda su alma a ese hombre y le dolía mucho verlo así, tan abatido…

— Demórate lo que tengas que demorarte que yo me encargo de Edmundo. Te amo Zafiro, te amo mucho mi amor…

Zafiro se abrazó a ella con fuerza. Aun no se animaba a decirle que la amaba porque, no lo sabía, él seguía pensando que la única mujer que había amado había sido Rei y se había casado con la idea de que una persona solo podía amar a una sola persona en su vida. Era loco, maniático y malvado pero pensaba que esas cosas del corazón merecían respeto. Abrazado a su nueva esposa pero pensando en Rei, no era capaz de decirle a Petzite que la amaba porque sentía que con eso traicionaba la memoria de su ex esposa. Que traicionaba su lapida que no estaba muy lejos de ellos… Zafiro era medio supersticioso, le daba miedo que por la noche se le apareciera el espíritu de Rei para halarlo de los pies…

.

.

Era de noche y ahí estaban Zafiro, Diamante, Hotaru, Darien, Yaten, Taiki, Malachite y Neflyte tomándose su tercera botella de tequila. Está de más decir que estaban hasta atrás de la borrachera. A la mitad de su tercera botella y escuchando la música que acostumbraba a escuchar el gran sabio, quien habló para quebrar el incómodo silencio y romper el hielo fue Malachite. A él, al igual que a Neflyte, a Jedite y a Ziocite, le dolía muchísimo su partida. Si bien era cierto que quien los había recogido de la inmunda había sido Darien, quien los había recibido en uno de los ranchos y les había dado un trabajo bien pago había sido el gran sabio. Él y sus compañeros, tenían mucho que agradecerle y les dolía su muerte. Tomaban y se lamentaban tanto como lo hacían Zafiro y Diamante porque les dolía mucho, sentían tristeza al saber que el gran y bondadoso sabio ya no estaba más para ellos y para ayudarlos, para aconsejarlos como lo había hecho en más de una ocasión en el pasado…

— El gran sabio, don Edmundo Black que el señor lo tenga en su gloria y en paz descanse, era un gran, gran hombre. Quiero agradecerles muchachos…

— No, no, — respondió Diamante igual de borracho a él— no tienes nada que agradecernos Malachite. Antes, gracias a ti. Eso que acabas de decir significa mucho para nosotros. ¿No, Zafiro?

— Sí, sí.

Contestó después de tomarse de un solo sorbo su copa.

— Mi papá no fue el mejor papá del mundo pero de que era un gran tipo, lo era. Recuerdo que siempre fue muy bueno con todos, digo, con sus trabajadores, y con mi mamá. ¿Te acuerdas Diamante? ¿Te acuerdas cuando la molestaba mientras ella cocinaba y ella toda sonriente le pegaba con la cuchara de palo?

— Ah, sí, — respondió sonriente— sí que le gustaba hacerla enojar. Ah, hombre…. El viejo nos va a hacer mucha falta, mucha…

Deprimidos y sin dejar de tomar, siguieron escuchando su música, compartiendo anécdotas, momentos que habían compartido con el gran sabio, y lamentándose, lamentando cada uno a su manera, su pena…

* * *

 ** _¿Quien quería a Sabio muerto? ;) jajaja pues ahi esta, para que se lo gocen, pa´que se lo gocen... jajaja, o deberia decir, ¿juajuajua? jajaja, ¡ya ni sé!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por la lectura y como en otras ocasiones, dudas, quejas o reclamos en los reviews :)_**

 ** _Besitos mis amores, gracias por leer y a las que comentan, mucho mas! :D jajaja, bye, bye, nos estamos leyendo._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**28/09/2016**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis queridas lectoras y, amigas :D Espero hayan tenido una buena semana y obviamente, un buen día hoy; sea la hora que sea en este momento :P**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y comentan, de verdad que es gracias a sus comentarios que uno sigue escribiendo y claro, publicando también.**_

 ** _Antes de dejarlas con el capitulo de esta semana me gustaría contestarles a las que no tiene cuenta aquí._**

 ** _Yssareyes48: Sí, Darien tenia razón en asustarse con lo del bebé pero, ya ves ;) jajaja, Serena anda hormonal :P Besitos, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando._**

 ** _Vicky2016: No es nada nena y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer; después de todo, semanalmente me dedicas algo de tu valioso tiempo al leer la actualización de la historia :) No sabes lo que valoro tu lectura y mas, tus comentarios; los de todas que como tú, son tan amables al dejarme saber que les parece la historia. Gracias, espero te guste el capitulo de hoy._**

 ** _A Cindy y a Kotipelta, ya les respondí por PM ;)_**

 ** _Y sin mas que decir, las dejo con el capitulo :D Besos, nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Llegó el día que ella más estaba esperando, lo esperaba con ansias desde el mismo momento en el que el médico le dijo que su "querido" esposo, había muerto. Llegó el día en el que el notario leería a todos los Black el testamento que había dejado: "El gran sabio", y se había arreglado especialmente para la ocasión; aunque, bueno, no solo por eso. Desde aquella noche en donde habían compartido aquellos tragos no lo había vuelto a ver. Hacía más de un mes que no veía a Zafiro y eso la estaba volviendo loca, le gustaba mucho más de lo que pensaba al principio y estaba dispuesta a todo por él, a lo que sea con tal de tenerlo para ella…

De traje negro, blusa de tela ajustada al torso y elegantes pliegos al frente, falda entubada del mismo color, zapatos altos de cuero negro y maquillaje suave, estaba en el estudio esperando a que llegaran sus queridos invitados. El primero en llegar y tan puntual como siempre había sido su hermano. Darien entró y lo primero que hizo fue darle un abrazo, un beso y alabar lo bien que se veía. Dándole un último abrazo y después tomando lugar en uno de los asientos que Hotaru había mandado a organizar para que todos pudieran estar cómodos a la hora de escuchar la última voluntad de su esposo, se abrió el elegante saco que estaba usando y le preguntó sin dejar de reparar el estudio que él conocía de pies a cabezas…

— ¿No has cambiado nada? Todo se ve exactamente igual.

— Esa es la idea. — Se giró y vio un cuadro con el retrato del gran sabio que estaba a la cabeza de aquel costoso escritorio de vidrio templado— Quiero que todo este exactamente igual, como cuando mi querido Edmundo aun, aun…

— Ya, ya, ya Hotaru, no te pongas así por favor.

Se levantó Darien de la silla y fue hasta donde estaba ella, supuestamente, sollozando. La giró y dándole un abrazo, empezó a consentirle el largo y negro cabello con mucha delicadeza. Darien, quería mucho a su hermanita menor. No le gustaba verla así.

— Perdóname, he sido un insensible de lo peor. La muerte del gran sabio aún es muy reciente y es normal que te duela. Lo siento mucho y ya, por favor no llores más que hoy estas especialmente hermosa y quiero verte así, — le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y limpió aquellas falsas lagrimas…— así como cuando entre aquí. Quiero verte sonriente. Ven, sentémonos que los demás no deben tardar en….

Una hora después y luego que el notario hubiera leído lo que el gran sabio les había dejado a sus nueras, que había sido una fuerte cantidad de dinero y una cabaña para cada una, llegó lo que todos ellos estaban esperando. Todos estaban esperando que el notario dijera de una y vez y por todas quién iba a ser el dueño de la propiedad más grande que tenía el gran sabio y la que definiría el nuevo jefe de la organización. Todos ellos sabían, (porque el gran sabio lo había dicho mientras vivía) que aquel que heredara la hacienda: _Black Lady_ , sería el jefe. Todos estaban impacientes por escuchar el nombre del nuevo dueño de la hacienda pero el más ansioso de todos ellos era sin duda él, Diamante; que ya se había fumado media cajetilla de cigarrillos e iba por su tercer trago de whisky.

No pudo contenerse más y mientras el notario decía que a Zafiro le había dejado los 3 ranchos que tenía en Michoacán, la mansión en Morelia, un fideicomiso de cien mil dólares para la educación de su nieto y el auto que él más atesoraba y cuidaba porque lo consideraba toda una reliquia, el Maybach Zeppelin DS8 4-door Cabriolet, se levantó y pregunto evidentemente hastiado de tanto esperar…

— Señor notario, por favor, le pido vaya al grano.

— No entiendo a qué se refiere, señor Black. — Exclamó confundido aquel señor de baja estatura, poco cabello y grandes lentes— ¿Podría ser más específico?

— Claro. Por favor déjese de rodeos y dígannos de una vez quién quedó con la hacienda de Zacatecas, la _Black Lady_. ¿Quién es el nuevo dueño de la hacienda más grande que tenía mi papá?

— Ese era el último ítem de mi lista pero está bien. Si los aquí presentes no tienen ningún problema… pasaré entonces a leerles lo que el señor Edmundo Black estipuló en su testamento con respecto a esta propiedad. ¿Y bien? ¿Alguno tiene algún inconveniente con la petición del señor Diamante?

Ninguno dijo nada. Todos estaban tan impacientes como él de saber quién era el nuevo jefe de la organización. Quien sería el que estaría a cargo de todo.

— Está bien, dice lo siguiente…

 _"_ _Fue muy difícil para mí tomar esta decisión porque, se trata de una de las cosas más preciadas para mí. Como saben, Diamante, Zafiro, esta fue la primera propiedad que compré y con la que empezó todo. Fue aquí donde su madre y yo nos casamos y también fue el lugar en donde la perdí hace tantos años… El manejo, la administración de la Black Lady, es una responsabilidad muy grande y en este momento solo hay una persona capacitada para asumir este gran compromiso. Sé que van a odiarme por hacer esto pero esto solo lo hago porque no quiero que haya problemas entre ustedes dos y mucho menos con la hacienda. Deben entender muchachos que es algo en lo que trabajé y en lo que he trabajado durante prácticamente toda mi vida. Lo que estoy haciendo lo hago porque estoy procurando, aunque ustedes no lo crean, su bienestar. Le dejó la hacienda y todo lo que está relacionado con ella a Endimión Shields. No tengo que decir nada más al respecto y espero que aunque este muerto, se cumpla mi última voluntad"_

En cuanto el notario leyó el nombre de Darien, la cara de todos los que estaban ahí presentes (excepto la de Hotaru) se desencajó. Diamante se enojó tanto que no dijo nada, ni media palabra, solo fue hasta a la puerta y azotándola, salió de ahí hecho una furia. Esmeralda salió tras él, al igual que lo hicieron Zafiro y su esposa, y solo quedaron en el estudio una sonriente Hotaru, un apenado notario y un confundido Darien. Mientras el notario se levantaba y le decía a Hotaru que ya no disponía de más tiempo, que le dejaba una copia del testamento y que si había algún problema entonces que contactara un abogado, Darien fue hasta donde estaba su hermana firmando unos documentos y le preguntó con mucha seriedad….

— ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con esto Hotaru?

— Espera Darien, toma asiento por favor. — Le pidió sonriente mientras le entregaba aquellos documentos al notario que estaba de afán— Esto es todo, ¿verdad señor Hernández?

— Sí, eso sería todo por ahora señora Black. Hágales saber a los demás que deben firmar los documentos para poderles hacer entrega de lo que les dejó su señor esposo, que en paz descanse.

— Claro, como usted diga entonces. ¿Desea que lo acompañemos hasta la puerta?

— No, no, eso no será necesario. — Sonrió forzadamente mientras guardaba aquellas carpetas en su modesto y desgastado maletín— Muchas gracias. Hasta luego señora Hotaru, señor Shields.

— Hasta pronto, señor Hernández.

Estrechó Darien su mano igualmente.

— Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí. Que tenga un buen día y disculpe a los demás. Ellos no…

— No se preocupe, pasa todo el tiempo. — Sonrió— Con su permiso, me retiro.

Cuando el notario salió y cerró la puerta, lo primero que hizo Darien fue apoyar las manos en aquel fino escritorio, mirar con seriedad a Hotaru y preguntarle una vez más si ella había tenido que ver con lo que había pasado. A lo que ella contestó sin mirarlo y enfocada firmando unos papeles…

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Darien?

— Deja esto para después, ¿puede ser? — Le pidió Darien mientras que con una de esas bellas manos que Dios le había dado, impedía que Hotaru siguiera trabajando— Mírame y contéstame lo que te acabo de preguntar. ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con la decisión del gran sabio, Hotaru?

— No, ¿de acuerdo?

Se levantó de la silla y lo miró con la misma seriedad que él la miraba.

— Yo no sabía que Edmundo te pensaba dejar la _Black Lady_ a ti y mucho menos al frente de la organización. Para ser completamente honesta contigo, pensé que iba a dejármela a mí. Me decepciona un poco que te tuviera más confianza a ti que a mí que iba a ser su esposa pero como sea… No voy a negarte que me alegra que así haya sido.

— ¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando? — Se dilataron sus pupilas del coraje que le había dado— ¡¿Qué no viste como salió Diamante de aquí?! ¡Si antes nuestra relación era difícil, ahora va a ser peor!

— Darien, por favor, cálmate que Edmundo sabía muy bien lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía. No por nada era el gran….

— No, no y definitivamente no. — Empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación y a pasarse una mano por el cabello muy, muy desesperado— Yo no voy aceptar eso y que pase lo que tenga que pasar entonces. Es que, ¡es el colmo! ¡Ni estando muerto deja de chingarme la vida!

— Darien, hermano, — Fue con él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, lo miró con seriedad y le dijo…— discúlpame pero esto no es una cuestión de si tú quieres o no quieres aceptarlo. Tú tienes que asumir el mando de la organización y no solo porque Edmundo lo estipuló en su testamento.

— Pero Hotaru…

— Déjame hablar. ¿Será que puedo hablar?

Darien asintió.

— Es también porque tenía razón. El único que está capacitado para hacerse cargo de una organización tan grande como la que él creo, eres tú. Tendrás que volver a ser el…

— No, — dio un paso atrás y en su cara solo había terror, angustia, mucha desesperación— ni siquiera lo digas porque…

—… tendrás que volver a ser: "El caballero", Darien quieras o no.

— No, no y no; que lo haga Diamante, o Zafiro, o quien sea pero yo no. Yo no puedo hacer eso porque si yo vuelvo a ser: "El caballero", ella nunca….

— ¿Te va a perdonar? ¿Estás hablando de la detective esa?

Su semblante sonriente cambió automáticamente. Acercándose hacia él y con mirada impasible, volvió a preguntarle por ella, por Serena.

— Hotaru….

— Te hice una pregunta Darien, contesta. ¿Estás hablando de la rubia esa que trabaja en la policía y que está esperando un hijo tuyo?

— ¿Y tú como demonios sabes que…?

— Edmundo y yo siempre estuvimos al tanto de tu relación con esa cretina.

— No te permito que la llames de esa manera Hotaru. Retráctate en este mismo instante de lo que acabas de decir.

— Está bien, retiro lo dicho. — Sonrió y dio un paso atrás— Siempre supimos que seguías viéndote con ella pero lo que fue una completa sorpresa para mí, fue enterarme de que la habías embarazado. " _Félicitations, bon travail…"_

Reía la muy malvada de verlo tan asustado.

— Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan descuidado, querido hermanito.

— Precisamente Hotaru, yo ahora no me puedo convertir en el jefe de la organización porque eso significaría un peligro para ellos.

— Y no hacerlo también.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

En otro lado mientras Darien escuchaba algo que no quería escuchar…

— ¡Diamante por favor, ya no más!

— ¡Te dije que no vinieras! — Le gritó mientras seguía acabando con todo lo que tenía en su casa— ¡Te dije que quería estar solo con un demonio! ¡¿Pero qué crees que estas…?!

Confundido ante su gesto, se quedó sin palabras cuando ella lo abrazó con aquella fuerza. Diamante estaba muy enojado, y quería acabar con medio mundo por aquella humillación a la que su papá lo había sometido delante todos ellos, pero no podía hacer eso, no podía hacerle daño a Esmeralda porque se trataba de su esposa, de la mujer que amaba… Controlando su ira y apaciguándose un poco su enojo gracias al noble gesto de Esmeralda, quebró su abrazó para mirarla a los ojos y decirle más tranquilamente…

— No quería ser grosero contigo y era por eso que quería estar solo. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca eh?

— Porque te amo Diamante. — Enterró el rostro en su pecho y empezó a llorar— Porque te amo y no me gusta verte así; es decir, no me gusta que pasen este tipo de cosas mi amor, no es justo.

— Claro que no es justo mi reina, por supuesto que no.

La apegó más hacia él poniendo la mano derecha sobre su espalda. Y después de besar su cabello con dulzura, dijo mirando una de las fotos que tenia del gran sabio en su casa…

— ¿Con que él es el único que está capacitado para hacerse cargo de la organización, verdad papá? Pues me voy a encargar de comprobar qué tan cierto es eso.

— Diamante, mi amor, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

— A Darien le va a saber a mierda, escúchame bien Esmeralda, a mierda, haberse quedado con esa hacienda y al mando de todo. Ya lo verás…

— Ay Diamante, mi amor… —suspiró completamente enamorada y mirándolo a los ojos con un brillo muy especial— Te ves tan sexy cuando lanzas amenazas, tan bello….

Ante el comentario de su enamorada esposa, Diamante solo pudo reír. Riendo y dejando atrás su enojo, la levantó en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla al único lugar de la casa que no estaba hecho un desastre, a la habitación que llevaban más de cinco años compartiendo…

— ¿Me lo vas a hacer, amor?

— Hasta el cansancio. — Sonrió con ella.

— Ay cariño, ¿y qué vamos a hacer con esto? Mira nada mas como dejaste la casa y no, a mí me da mucha pereza ponerme a recoger todo esto mi amor.

— Pues… tú me dirás. Si quieres podemos comprar un lugar completamente amoblado o, podemos remodelar este y no te preocupes, no tendrías que mover un solo dedo porque pienso gastarme esa mamada que me dejó mi papá disque de "herencia", en ti.

— Bueno, por ahora vamos a la habitación y después vemos, ¿quieres?

— Por supuesto. — Sonrió igual de coqueto que ella— Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi amada reina…

Diamante entraba a la habitación para hacerlo con su mujer mientras que Darien no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Aun se le hacía difícil creer que todo lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo fuera real. No la creía capaz de hacer algo así pero por lo que veía estaba hablando en serio, muy en serio…

— ¿Lo harías? ¿Serias capaz de…?

— Esa mujer pertenece a la policía, y de sobra sabes lo mucho que odiamos a la policía; especialmente a los impertinentes como tu noviecita. Así que, o te conviertes de buena gana en el jefe de la organización, o mando a quitar la orden que Edmundo dio a todos los carteles de no hacerle nada a esa, a ella.

— No, no, no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto. ¿Es en serio? ¿Así de, cruel eres?

La miraba de arriba abajo con desconcierto, confundido.

— Llámalo crueldad, o como quieras llamarlo Darien pero así están las cosas. O ayudas, o ayudas. Yo no voy a permitir que por un caprichito tuyo, la organización se vaya al diablo. Edmundo, sus hijos y yo, hasta tú Darien, tú también llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en esto, hemos hecho muchísimo por mantener el negocio y...

— Pero Hotaru, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? — Fue con ella y la tomó por los hombros— ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad para salirnos de todo esto! Dejémosles toda esta mierda a los Black y vámonos. Nosotros podemos…

— Que pena corregirte, hermanito, — le quitó los brazos que Darien había puesto sobre sus hombros— pero nosotros sí somos Black y tenemos tanto derecho como ellos. Yo soy Black porque me casé con Edmundo y tú, porque eres su sobrino. Así que no me pidas que deje todo tirado porque no puedo. Yo no hice todo lo que hice para…

— Oye, espera un momento.

La miró Darien con sospecha.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de: "Yo no hice todo lo que hice"? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo eh Hotaru? A ver, habla. Soy todo oídos, hermanita.

Hotaru se puso muy nerviosa pero como ella era ella, disimuló muy bien para no quedar en evidencia ante él, ante su hermano que hasta ese momento le había creído cada una de las mentiras que ella le había dicho. Cruzándose de brazos y dando un largo y profundo suspiro, lo miró y le dijo como si la hubiera "descubierto" en una mentira…

— Está bien Darien, te diré la verdad. Fui yo la que le sugirió a Edmundo que te nombrara a ti como su sucesor para…

— Hotaru, ¿pero cómo me haces una cosa de esas? Creo que fui bastante claro cuando les dije que yo no quería…

— Pero Darien, solo se lo aconsejé porque tanto él como yo, sabíamos que eso iba a ser un problema, y grave, entre Diamante y Zafiro. Si él hubiera nombrado a uno, hubiera generado la molestia en el otro y eso era lo que menos necesitábamos. Edmundo hizo lo que hizo porque sabía que cuando él faltara teníamos que estar unidos, más unidos que nunca.

— No, no, digas lo que digas esto no es justo. ¡No puedo creer que está sucediendo de nuevo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que…?!

— Darien, tengo que salir pero recuerda, — dijo con unas carpetas en la mano y caminando hacia la puerta para marcharse. Luego se detuvo, lo miró y le dijo justo antes de abrir la puerta y salir… — es mejor que aceptes porque de lo contrario los estarías poniendo en riesgo. Y estoy segura que tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad que no?

Darien asintió mientras apretaba un puño de la ira que tenía.

— Es mucho más fácil para ti proteger a la tonta esa y al bebé que está esperando, si te conviertes nuevamente en el caballero. Piénsalo, hermanito querido, piénsalo… Quedas en tu casa. Nos vemos después Darien.

Ahí quedó Darien, apretando un puño de la ira que tenía y sin saber qué hacer, se miró en uno de los espejos que había en el estudio y no pudo evitarlo más. Su rostro se inundó de lágrimas por lo que sabía tendría que hacer. Él, había decidido dejar su vida como: "El caballero" atrás para poder estar con Serena, para poder amarla y saber que ese amor no ponía en riesgo su vida. Pero ahora que la vida lo estaba llevando de nuevo a ser ese temible hombre que era tan directo y tan correcto en un negocio que no lo era para nada, la producción y el tráfico de droga, sabía que su sueño de formar una familia con la mujer que amaba debía ser enterrado. Lloraba y lloraba sin poder controlar las lágrimas porque sabía que eso significaba tener que despedirse de una de las personas que más había amado en la vida y peor, que todavía amaba. Sabía que al firmar esos documentos y convertirse en el dueño de la: _Black Lady_ , debía despedirse para siempre de su amada Serena, de un futuro con ella y con el inocente bebé que llevaba en el vientre…

* * *

 ** _¿Y cómo ven a la Hotaru, ah? jajajaja, ya saben, quejas, dudas y reclamos, en los reviews ;)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer mis amores. Besitos y abrazos, nos leemos cuando quieran._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**5/10/2016**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis estimadas lectoras y amigas :D ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que tengan una buena semana y obvio, un hermosisimo día el día de hoy :) Antes de dejarlas con el capitulo, quiero darles las gracias a cada una de ustedes por leer y comentar. Muchas, muchas gracias por todo ese apoyo tan lindo que me dan por medio de sus lindos comentarios, no saben como lo valoro, cuanto lo aprecio. Gracias y pues, jejeje, ni sé como decir esto. Algunas de ustedes me han dicho que, oki, que me ha pasado de mala con nuestros queridos personajes de SM, especialmente con el papi, papi, papi chulo de Darien pero es que, entiendanme, ¡No puedo evitarlo! jajaja, naa, es joda :P jajaja. Tengo que hacerlo así porque la trama del fic es esa, algo cruel y malvada. Las que me han leído otras cosas, pues saben que yo soy cursi, super... cursi, jajaja, pero con este fic, bueno, ño :P en fin... Solo les quería decir que hago lo que hago porque tengo que hacerlo y que, las que sean sensibles o como en el caso de Miriam, estén embarazadas, pues no sigan leyendo. Lo que viene va a estar feo, uy, que digo feo, horrible, y no quiero afectar sensibilidades :3 Yo, las quiero mucho :3 No quiero hacerles ningún daño :3**_

 _ **Ya hoy no hablaré mas. Les mando todo mi amor y oki, las dejo con el capitulo. Chao, chao, amigas mías :) Nos estamos leyendo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Dos semanas habían pasado y ahí estaba Darien, en aquel estudio de nuevo a petición de su hermana, muy incómodo. Hotaru había convocado una reunión porque la producción y todo estaba detenido gracias a las rabietas de Diamante y a la indecisión de Darien. Ella, los había reunido diciéndoles que tenían que firmar los documentos que el notario le había dejado pero no era tanto por eso. Necesitaba que Darien se dejara de rodeos y firmara aquellos papeles, los que lo convertirían en el dueño de la _Black Lady_ y por ende, el nuevo jefe de la organización…

— Papá dejó dicho en su testamento que tú eres el más capacitado para asumir el manejo de la _Black Lady_ y más, de la organización como tal, ¿no es verdad Darien? Pues muy bien. Yo digo que vas a tener que demostrarnos qué tan cierto es eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres Diamante? Sé más específico por favor.

— Está bien, primo, te lo diré sin rodeos. — Sonrió y después de tomarse su trago de un solo golpe y dejarlo sobre una mesa, lo miró y le dijo…— Para que yo, y Zafiro también claro está, aceptemos el que te conviertas en el nuevo jefe de la organización, tienes que comprometerte aquí y ahora con todos nosotros a que vas a deshacerte de una vez y por todas de esa maldita capitana que no hace y no ha hecho otra cosa más que darnos problemas.

— ¿Estás hablando de la capitana Tenoh?

— De esa mera. — Se soltó a reír al igual que lo habían hecho la mayoría de los Black— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Aceptas o no?

Darien se asustó y de qué manera por lo que Diamante le pidió. Él, sabía que si hacia eso no había marcha atrás, si se deshacía de Haruka tan solo por darle gusto a Diamante, jamás podría estar con Serena de nuevo, nunca. Era completamente consciente de lo mucho que esa impertinente capitana significaba para Serena y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a la mujer que amaba, que adoraba con cada parte de su alma. Estuvo tentado a negarse desde el mismo instante en el que Diamante le pidió semejante absurdo pero cuando Hotaru lo miró de esa forma, de esa forma en la que le daba a entender que si no lo hacía iba a cumplir con lo que le había prometido, se levantó de la silla y mirando fijamente a Diamante a los ojos dijo…

— Dalo por hecho, Diamante. Voy a neutralizarla lo más pronto que me sea posible.

— Ah, ah, ah, Darien, — se levantó Diamante igualmente de la silla y dijo mientras se le acercaba…— lo más pronto posible no me sirve. Necesito que saques del camino a esa maldita perra ya; si puedes para hoy mismo mucho mejor.

— Diamante, cariño, creo que estas siendo demasiado…

— Por favor, no intervengas Esmeralda que no te haces a una idea de lo difícil que es esquivar a esa estúpida capitana y ya me tiene harto, y no solo a mí. ¿No es verdad, querida madrastra?

Empezó a reír y con él los demás.

— Dime, Saturn, ¿acaso me equivoco? Esa maldita acaba de retener el conteiner en donde traíamos todos los insumos para la producción. Los tiene retenidos y por más plata que hemos ofrecido en la aduana no los hemos podido recuperar.

— ¿Eso es cierto Hotaru? ¿Y eso cuándo fue? ¿A mí por qué nadie me dijo nada?

— Creí que podía recuperar los insumos sin mayores inconvenientes, sin tener que interrumpir tu viaje para nada Darien pero no fue así. Esa capitana ya me tiene harta y Diamante tiene razón. Tenemos que deshacernos de ella cuanto antes; y entre más rápido, mejor.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que proponen? Si acaba de retener un conteiner que nos pertenece y la desaparecemos, bueno, sería más que evidente que fuimos nosotros. ¿No les parece?

Diamante bufó y Zafiro suspiró, odiaban que fuera tan inteligente, que tuviera razón.

— Saturn, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, según el notario, para firmar esos documentos, los de la herencia que nos dejó mi papá?

— Dos semanas.

— Pues ahí está. — Sonrió y volvió a su silla. En donde estaba una muy sonriente Esmeralda y un muy complacido Zafiro— Tienes dos semanas para acabar con la maldita de Haruka Tenou, Darien. En el momento y punto que lo hagas, puedes firmar los papeles sin que vaya a ver ningún tipo de problemas entre nosotros. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Zafiro?

Este solo asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

— No se diga más. Nos vemos en dos semanas para celebrar la muerte de la policía esa y la firma de los papeles.

— Oye, oye Diamante, — se levantó Zafiro luciendo muy confundido— ¿cómo está eso de que nos vemos en dos semanas? Recuerda que aunque la tonta esa nos retuvo el conteiner, tenemos que reunirnos con los distribuidores del norte y…

— Pues vas a tener que encargarte tú, querido hermanito, porque me voy de viaje con Esmeralda.

— ¡¿Ah?!

Hizo cara de: _What the fuck?_ Zafiro mientras Hotaru y Esmeralda se reían.

— No, tú no me puedes salir con esa tontería porque…

Diamante le decía a su hermano, como si se tratase de cualquier cosa, una nimiedad, que Esmeralda le había pedido un paseo a Aruba por dos semanas y que se iba a ir con ella de paseo le gustara a él o no. Argumentó, mientras Hotaru no hacía más que reírse, que no le veía el problema a que él se encargara de todo por unos días. Dijo que como él, Esmeralda, Petzite y el niño no iban a estar, él, Zafiro, iba a poder estar más que concentrado en el trabajo. En el momento y punto en el que Diamante dijo que iban a viajar con Petzite y con el niño, Hotaru sonrió. Pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta de acercarse a Zafiro y, seducirlo. Se dibujó una maquiavélica sonrisa en su mente y de inmediato empezó a hacer planes para los dos… Siniestros planes para ellos dos…

.

.

Ya lejos de la casa de su hermana, o mejor aún, de todos esos locos que eran los Black, llegó a la casa de uno de sus amigos para pedirle algo que sabía que era imposible pero dadas las circunstancias… No veía de otra. Estacionó su bella 4x4 frente a la casa de Amy y Taiki con la esperanza de poder convencerlo. Lo creía poco probable pero se dijo así mismo, mientras bajaba de la camioneta, cerraba la puerta y oprimía el seguro desde su pequeño control, ¿Qué es lo peor que le podría pasar? Que le dijera que no y ya.

Frente a la puerta y después de tocarla, sonrió y dijo cuándo fue él quien la abrió…

— Hola Taiki, que bueno que estás en tu casa.

— ¿Señor? — Lo miró con sorpresa Taiki— ¿Y usted qué hace aquí? ¿No que usted llegaba era el lunes?

— Hubo cambio de planes pero dime, ¿puedo pasar?

— Claro, claro, — se hizo a un lado y le dio un permiso para que entrara— pase señor y no se preocupe, Amy no está. Salió a ver a Serena que la llamó porque… Perdón, imagino que no quiere hablar de eso, ¿verdad?

— No es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte pero, no puedo negar que me interesa saber cómo esta; es decir, ella y, el bebé. ¿Cómo esta Taiki?

— Ay señor, Amy me pidió que no hablara de eso con usted porque…

— Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es estar así, como estoy yo ahora. — Lo miró con reproche mientras sentaban en la sala— ¿Acaso ya se te olvido? ¿Tan mala memoria tienes?

— Señor, yo sé pero…

— Por más que la he llamado, no me contesta. No he hecho otra cosa que mandar flores a su casa con mensajes y siempre las devuelve. Le he mandado miles de mensajes pero no, se rehúsa a hablarme y peor, a verme. Ya no sé qué más hacer para que me perdone Taiki y por favor, necesito que me digas cómo esta. ¿Para qué fue tu esposa a su casa a verla? ¿Se ha sentido mal?

— Bueno, vera, Amy se fue hace como media hora para la casa de Serena porque ella la llamó. Llamó diciendo que se sentía muy mal y que por favor fuera para que le recetara o le inyectara algo. Dice que no quiere seguir…

— ¿De verdad? ¿Serena dijo eso?

Y no lo pudo evitar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro de finas facciones.

— Sí, de verdad señor. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

— Porque Serena odia las inyecciones y peor, los medicamentos; lo que quiere decir que se debe estar sintiendo muy mal, de lo peor.

— Pues yo sí creo porque le dijo a Amy, desafortunadamente alcancé a escuchar, — hizo cara de fastidio Taiki— cuando le decía que por favor fuera y le diera algo porque no quería seguir vomitando todo lo que se comía. Me imagino que estaba en el baño precisamente en esas, vomitando.

— Serena…. Pero, ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terca?!

Se levantó furioso del sofá.

— ¡Si me hubiera contestado alguna de las llamadas o los mensajes que le he mandado, yo le hubiera podido recetar algo! ¡Ha estado sufriendo sin necesidad! ¡Es que lo que debería de hacer es…!

— Señor, ¿Por qué mejor no se sienta, trata de calmarse, y me dice para qué me necesitaba en primer lugar? ¿No cree?

— Sí, creo que tienes razón. — Hizo caso y se sentó— Es que esta mujer me…

— ¿Gusta tomar algo? Creo que tenemos jugo, agua mineral y…

— ¿No tienes de pura casualidad una cerveza bien fría?

Rieron los dos por igual mientras Taiki se levantaba nuevamente del sofá.

— Tenia, y de las que le gustan a usted señor, Corona, pero tuve que deshacerme de ellas. A Amy el olor le produce náuseas y bueno, creo que usted entiende más de eso que yo.

— Sí, me imagino.

— Pero tengo whisky en el bar, ¿le gustaría una copa?

— Sí, vamos que de lo que tengo que hablarte amerita eso, un whisky y ojala sea doble.

— ¿Acaso qué es lo que pasa jefe? ¿No me diga que más problemas con los Black?

Darien asintió mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba tras él.

— Más o menos Taiki, más o menos…

En otro lugar y mientras Darien y Taiki se sentaban en aquel mini bar a platicar, Serena estaba…

— ¿En serio me tienes que poner eso Amy? ¿Con las pastillas no es suficiente?

— No, no es suficiente porque las pastillas son para que dejes de vomitar, no para hidratarte. — Le respondió una sonriente Amy mientras le limpiaba la mano con un algodón y se preparaba para canalizarla— Anda Serena, no seas cobarde que es solo un suero, nada más.

— Sí, claro, es solo un suero…

Veía con terror aquella jeringa.

— Yo no quiero que me pongas eso Amy, me da miedo; eso duele mucho.

— No duele y además es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando porque de aquí en adelante te esperan muchos, muchos chuzones como este. A ver, no me tensiones la mano y…

Serena hacia caras de tragedia y las muchachas se reían. Ahí, acompañándola en su convalecencia, se encontraban Lita y Mina. Las cuatro eran muy buenas amigas y aunque sus trabajos no les permitieran verse mucho, sacaban el tiempo para hacerlo. Viendo como Serena hacia cara de tragedia mientras evitaba mirar como Amy la canalizaba y le ponía ese suero, Mina preguntó lo que todas querían saber desde hacía un buen rato, le preguntó a Lita como seguían las cosas con Neflyte.

— Bueno, pues yo no sé ni cómo contarles esto pero ahí les va, yo también me he estado sintiendo como tú Serena.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tú estás…?

— Sí Mina, así es muchachas. — Dijo Lita mientras ya Serena había superado el chuzón y la miraba. Dijo mientras todas se ponían pálidas— Estoy embarazada. Tengo un poco más de un mes de embarazo y…

Ante el inminente llanto de Lita, todas fueron a abrazarla; es decir, Mina y Amy, Serena no podía porque el suero no se lo permitía pero tuvo muchas ganas de abrazarla. De sobra sabía lo que era estar así, embarazada del hombre que amaba pero sola, más sola que un hongo y llena de nauseas….

Viéndola llorar y como sus amigas la abrazaban, ladeó un poco la cabeza y le preguntó con cautela…

— Lita, amiga, ¿y él ya lo sabe?

— No, no y no quiero que lo sepa. Por favor no le vayan a contar a sus maridos porque…

— Te recuerdo que Darien, nos salió bien cobarde. — Dijo Serena haciendo mala cara— Yo no quiero saber nada de él y…

— Oye Lita, ¿de qué estás hablando eh?

Preguntó Mina mirándola con diversión.

— ¿Cuál marido? Yaten no es mi marido. Vivimos juntos que es otra cosa.

— Como sea, sean sus maridos, sus novios, sus amigovios, o lo que sean, — reía al igual que ellas, luego se puso seria de nuevo— no quiero que les cuenten. Sé que si Neflyte se diera cuenta de que estoy embarazada, sería capaz de mandar la orden que tu marido le dio Serena…

— Que no es mi marido Lita, ya no me molestes con eso.

— Sé que si se enterara de que estoy esperando un hijo suyo, me buscaría sin importar la orden que le dio Darien y todavía peor, la orden de restricción que le puse.

— ¿Tú le pusiste una orden de restricción a Neflyte, Lita?

— Sí Amy, — bajó el rostro Lita con pena— así es. Tuve que hacerlo porque se estaba poniendo muy intenso; pues ustedes vieron lo que pasó en el restaurante el otro día y no podía permitir que algo como eso volviera a ocurrir. Afortunadamente no he tenido que hacer uso de ella porque la orden de Darien fue mucho más efectiva que la que le puse con la policía.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Lita?

Preguntó Serena con curiosidad, bastante interesada.

— ¿Cuál orden?

— Ah sí, verán, al otro día, después de que Neflyte se puso a dar tiros en el restaurante, Darien me llamó y me dijo que….

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _—_ _Quiero que sepas que no tenía ni las más mínima idea de lo Neflyte, Lita. Por favor discúlpame porque si yo hubiera sabido que las cosas eran así, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás habría dejado que se acercara a ti._

 _—_ _No tienes ni que decirlo, Darien, yo sé la clase de persona que eres y sé que jamás te habrías prestado para algo así. Es por eso que así como tú me estas llamando para aclararme las cosas, que tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que pasó con, él, pues yo también tengo que ser sincera contigo._

 _—_ _Claro, te entiendo perfectamente._

 _—_ _Yo no quiero volver a saber nada, absolutamente nada de Neflyte y es por eso que voy a seguir el consejo que me dio Andrew hoy._

 _—_ _¿El detective verdad?_

 _—_ _Ese mero. —_ Rieron _— Voy a poner una orden de restricción en contra de Neflyte porque Darien, tú comprenderás que algo como lo que pasó hoy en mi restaurante no puede volver a pasar. Yo no he trabajado tan duro en mi negocio como para que por culpa de…_

 _—_ _Si quieres hazlo Lita pero eso no será necesario. Después de que Taiki, Yaten y yo le dimos en la madre por…_

 _—_ _¿Qué ustedes hicieron qué?_

 _—_ _Larga historia pero a lo que iba… Si te sientes más segura poniéndole una orden de restricción, hazlo pero no lo veo necesario. Neflyte tiene completamente prohibido volver acercarse a ti desde hoy._

 _—_ _Darien…. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_

 _—_ _Le di la orden de no buscarte, de no llamarte, y muchísimo menos de ir a tu restaurante. Le hice jurarme que nunca jamás, a menos que tú así lo quieras, iba a volver a buscarte. No sabes la ira que me dio enterarme de todo lo que pasó porque tú Lita, además de ser una de las mejores amigas de Serena, eres mi amiga. Te considero una muy buena persona y yo lo que menos quería era que sufrieras otra vez._

 _—_ _No te preocupes por eso y Darien, en verdad te agradezco que me hayas llamado a decirme esto, significa mucho para mí._

 ** _Fin flashback…._**

— Y eso fue lo que pasó.

— Ah, bueno Lita, en ese caso entonces puedes estar tranquila. — Dijo Serena mientras se volvía a recostar sobre aquella almohada que tenía tras la espalda— Cuando el señor "todopoderoso" le da una orden a alguno de ellos, se cumple o se cumple. Si Darien le dijo a Nef que no se volviera acercar a ti y se lo dijo así, como una orden, puedes estar tranquila. Ese hombre jamás te va a volver a buscar.

— Pues sí Serena, la verdad es que yo no he vuelto a saber nada de Neflyte pero, bueno, ahora no sé muy bien qué hacer. Yo no quiero saber absolutamente nada de él después de lo que me hizo pero también es cierto que, bueno, ustedes saben.

— Bueno Lita, — dijo Mina mientras se le hacía a Serena a un lado de la cama, mientras le empezaba a consentir el rubio cabello (que Serena tenía suelto) con delicadeza— dinos sinceramente, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

— Yo, yo quiero…

En otro lado mientras las muchachas escuchaban a Lita y no tenían ni idea de lo que Mina tenía para decirles…

— No, no, y no, perdóneme señor pero, ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Yo definitivamente no puedo hacer eso, eso sería, no, sería demasiado bajo... Yo no le puedo hacer eso a…

— Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo va mucho más allá de la amistad, de la lealtad que tú y Yaten me han mostrado por años pero ahora más que nunca los necesito, necesito que me ayuden con esto porque no confió en nadie más que en ustedes para hacerlo.

— Pero señor, jefe, ¿no me pudo pedir algo más difícil caray? — Se pasó una mano por la castaña cabeza con desesperación— No solo estaría violando uno de los códigos más sagrados de mi familia, sino que también me puedo estar metiendo en un problema, y grave, con Amy. Si ella se llegara a dar cuenta de que yo, no, es que no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

— No tiene por qué enterarse, Taiki.

Dijo con semblante serio mientras dejaba la copa vacía sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba frente a él.

— Señor…

— Ten en cuenta que si vuelves a trabajar conmigo así, como antes, vas a poder ganar mucho más de lo que ganas ahora. Tan solo piénsalo, ¿sabes la cantidad de gastos que se te vienen encima ahora que nazca tu bebe? ¿Muchos, verdad?

Taiki asintió.

— Si vuelves conmigo a la organización y me ayudas, vas a poder encargarte de todo lo de tu casa y mucho más que eso. Vas a poder darle la vida a Amy que siempre has querido. ¿No te la pasas quejándote de que ella se hace cargo de casi todos los gastos de la casa porque a ti no te alcanza con lo que te ganas?

Taiki asintió una vez más pero esa vez apretando un puño de la ira. Odiaba, al igual que les pasaba a Diamante o Zafiro, cuando no podía rebatir sus argumentos. Cuando sabía que tenía razón.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar? Esta es la oportunidad perfecta.

— Señor, sé que tiene razón pero, hagamos una cosa. Déjeme hablarlo con Yaten esta noche y mañana le tengo una razón. ¿Le parece?

— Si no hay más opción… — contestó mientras se levantaba de la silla y se cerraba el saco— ¿Qué más remedio, verdad? Espero que tu respuesta, al igual que la de Yaten, sea positiva.

— ¿Yaten? ¿Es que acaso usted ya hablo con él?

— Sí. Antes de venir para acá lo llamé y hablé con él; y al igual que tú, me pidió tiempo para pensarlo, para hablarlo contigo. Bueno Taiki…. Gracias por el trago y ya sabes, espero tu llamada o tu visita. Voy a estar en mi casa por si prefieres darme tu respuesta personalmente.

Taiki acompañó a Darien hasta la puerta de su casa pero por más que lo intentaba, su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos, de dudas, de miedos… Por un lado estaba precisamente el motivo de su angustia, Amy y la posibilidad de darle una mejor vida, (a nivel económico) y por el otro sus principios, sabía que si lo hacía, si aceptaba hacer lo que Darien le estaba pidiendo, él jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás…

Cerrando la puerta y yendo hacia donde estaba el teléfono marcó casi que inconscientemente el número de Yaten. Y cuando le contestó…

 _—_ _¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!_

— Oye, oye, ¿Cuál es tu mal genio? ¿Yo qué te hice o qué?

 _—_ _¡Demonios Taiki, con un demonio!_

Lo escuchó bastante agitado y peor, un estruendo de bala.

 _—_ _¡¿Dime a qué carajo me estas llamando?!_

— ¿Eso fue un disparo? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Yaten? ¿Problemas con Mina otra vez o qué onda?

 _—_ _¡Pues no pero yo creo que los voy a volver a tener y ah, maldita sea Taiki, maldita sea! ¡Y con lo bien que estábamos!_

— ¿Es por lo que te pidió Darien, verdad?

 _—_ _Sí, en parte es por lo que me pidió pero también es por lo que me pasó hoy. ¡Me quedé sin trabajo Taiki, maldición! ¡¿Cómo carajos se lo voy a decir a Mina, ah?! ¡¿Cómo?!_

Y se volvió a escuchar un disparo.

— A ver, a ver, a ver, empecemos por lo primero y por lo más importante, ¿Dónde estás? Dime dónde estás que necesito verte para que hablemos y además me preocupa que estés disparando. ¿Dónde estás?

 _—_ _En el nuevo rancho._

— ¿El que compró la loca esa de la hermana de Darien? ¿El que queda como a una hora de aquí?

— _Sí._

— No te vayas a mover de ahí que ya voy para allá Yaten y dime, ¿Qué quieres que lleve para que nos tomemos? ¿Tequila, whisky o cerveza?

— _No te molestes_. — Sonrió— _Tomé la precaución de comprar dos botellas de tequila antes de que me echaran como un perro de esa empresa y venirme para acá._

— ¿Dos botellas eh? ¿Tan grave fue?

— _Bastante._ —Disparo de nuevo.

— Ya voy para allá.

Taiki colgaba el teléfono y tomaba las llaves de su motocicleta para salir mientras Yaten seguía disparándole a aquellos blancos y Mina les decía a sus amigas…

— Es en serio, ya me hice la prueba de sangre y todo.

— ¿Entonces no se trata de una de tus bromas? — La miró Serena incrédula.

— No Serena, yo de verdad estoy embarazada y tengo casi dos meses. ¿No es increíble? ¡Ni que nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo muchachas!

Ante la efusividad y alegría de Mina, Lita y Serena tuvieron que animarse. Ni Mina ni Amy (que sí estaban bien con sus parejas) tenían la culpa de que ellas estuvieran embarazadas y que no pudieran estar con los papás de sus bebes; o bueno, no era que no pudieran estar con ellos, era que no querían. Si estaban enamoradas de ellos pero les habían perdido la confianza, y cuando eso pasa, generalmente es muy difícil recuperarse. La confianza es como una fina porcelana, es muy frágil y cuando se rompe, prácticamente no hay nada que se pueda hacer para arreglarla…

.

.

Luego de una larga tarde de charla, (tanto para ellas como para ellos) Yaten llegó a su cada caído, perdido de la borrachera; y lo primero que encontró cuando encendió la luz, (después de haberse chocado como con mil cosas) fue su cena tapada sobre la mesa y una nota. Una pequeña nota que decía….

 _Me cansé de esperarte y aquí te dejo tu cena. Tengo que decirte algo importante y si no llegas muy tarde, despiértame. Estoy enojada contigo por irte así, por desaparecerte de esta manera Yaten pero lo que tengo que decirte es importante. Te amo. Un beso amor._

— Mi, Mina… Es tan, tan bella, hasta enojada es bella mi flaca…

Dijo mientras dejaba la nota en donde estaba y sonreía.

— Pues voy, voy a ir a, a despertarla. Vamos a ver si no se, si no se enoja por eso también.

Como todo borracho, riéndose por cualquier cosa, por todo lo que decía y hacia, llegó a la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo a verla dormir después de haberse quitado los zapatos y la chaqueta. Recargándose sobre la puerta y sin poder dejar de mirarla, susurró….

— No, ¿para qué, para que la voy a despertar? A los ángeles hay que, hay que dejarlos dormir. Duerme, mi pequeño, mi pequeño ángel.

Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación, se hacía a un lado en su cama y la abrazaba por la espalda.

— Duerme mi amor….

— Yaten….

— Shu, shu, shu, — la abrazó con más fuerza y con los ojos cerrados, olió su cabello y sonrió de nuevo— me cae que sí eres un ángel, una, una diosa. Mi, mi diosa…Mía, solo mía…

— Yaten, ¿estas borracho?

— Shu, shu, shu, duerme mi amor.

Besó su cabello mientras Mina refunfuñaba.

— Mañana me, mañana me regañas mi flaquita hermosa. Descansa…

— ¿Qué conste que tú lo pediste eh? Mañana hablamos Yaten. — Sonrió, suspiró con profundidad mientras Yaten se iba quedando profundamente dormido abrazado a ella y dijo en un susurro…— Mañana hablamos mi amor…

* * *

 ** _Bueno, dije que no iba a decir nada mas hoy pero, no pude resistirme :D jejeje._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer y, ya saben, dudas, quejas y comentarios, en los reviews ;)_**

 ** _Besitos! :D Nos leemos cuando nos leamos :P jajaja, bye, cuídense mucho y gracias por leer._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**12/10/2016**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis queridas lectoras y amigas. Como muchas de ustedes ya saben, estos días no han sido unos muy fáciles para mí y para mi familia pero pese a todo lo difícil que ha sido lidiar con los problemas de mi hermano, con los míos propios y mejor, con todos los papeles que me están pidiendo en un trabajo para el que apliqué y que, si Dios lo permite me van a dar, pues nenas, el caos total :P jejeje.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, por apoyarme por medio de sus lindos mensajes (tanto en Facebook como aqui en fanfiction) y por eso me hice este espacio, aunque aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer ;) para traerles la actualización :D Espero les guste y si no, no hay pedo :P jejeje, tambien espero sus observaciones con lo que les gustó y con lo que no del capitulo de hoy :D**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos, las dejo con el capitulo de esta semana.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Era domingo por la mañana y aunque era domingo, Mina se había levantado muy temprano. Tenía tantas ganas de pelear con Yaten que se levantó a las siete de la mañana a preparar el desayuno con tal de levantarlo; con tal de hacerle la vida imposible… Tanto era el ruido que estaba haciendo Mina en la cocina con aquellas ollas que claro, lo consiguió. Luego de quince minutos de estar prácticamente azotando todo contra el mesón y peor, contra la estufa, Yaten se levantó y fue hasta donde ella estaba para decirle muy cariñosamente….

— ¿Se puede saber a ti qué demonios te pasa mujer? ¿Cuál es tu escándalo y peor, tu mala cara? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— Nada, no me pasa nada. — Dijo dándole la espalda y volviendo a la tabla de picar en donde estaba una cebolla cabezona si, supuestamente picada en cuadros pero eso no parecía para el desayuno de ellos sino para el de un caballo.

— Ah no.

Fue con ella y la giró para que lo mirara.

— Ya me despertaste y ahora me dices qué carajo es lo que te pasa. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso qué fue lo que te hice o qué?

— ¡Ja! — Volvió a girarse y a tomar el cuchillo con el que antes picaba— Anoche si mi "flaquita hermosa" "mi ángel…" ¿Dónde quedó eso que me dijiste anoche mientras te quedabas dormido de la borrachera que traías, eh? ¿En dónde quedó eso de: "mañana me regañas todo lo que quieras"?

— Mina… de verdad que ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo por estas pendejadas y ven.

La giró lentamente para que lo mirara pero esa vez, puso una mano lentamente sobre la de ella que seguía picando.

— Ya que me despertaste ven y sentémonos, necesito que hablemos de algo muy serio.

Mina se puso nerviosa, pensó que algo muy malo había pasado porque desde que él dejara una pelea con ella para después y fuera así, delicado y amable, era porque pasaba algo grave, algo muy delicado. Limpiándose las manos con uno de los limpiones de la cocina y yendo con él hasta la habitación, se sentó frente a él en la cama cuando él se sentó y antes de que empezara hablar, lo interrumpió y le preguntó con preocupación…

— ¿Ya lo sabes, verdad? ¿Es por eso que estas así de serio conmigo?

— ¿Que sé qué, Mina? ¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando?

— Yaten, era de eso de lo que quería hablarte anoche. Yo no quería que te enteraras así, por medio de un papel, de que estoy embarazada. Quería ser yo quien te lo dijera y…

— Momento, momento, momento, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tu estas qué? ¿No es un chiste verdad? ¡¿Es en serio?!

— Sí, es en serio pero quiero que sepas que no fue planeado. Yo me he estado cuidando Yaten y…

Antes de que Mina pudiera decir más, Yaten saltó sobre ella, la tumbó en la cama y empezó a llenarla de besos por todo el rostro; acto seguido empezó a reírse como lo que parecía a veces, un completo desquiciado, mientras no podía parar de besarla… Mina se sentía feliz de que él lo hubiera tomado con tanta alegría pero le preocupaba algo, recordó mientras él no hacía sino decirle que lo hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo al darle un hijo y que la amaba, que él quería decirle algo antes de ella hablara.

— ¿Qué? Ah no, nada importante flaca; digo, ya dentro de poco, ex flaca…

— ¡Yaten! — Lo golpeó Mina en un hombro mientras él no hacía más que reírse— No me digas eso que a mí me encanta que tú me digas flaca. "Mi flaquita hermosa" Ay no, ya no voy a ser más tu…

— Tú eres más que mi flaca hermosa, Mina.

Se puso serio y le tomó el rostro en ambas manos.

— Tú eres mi amor, de repeso el amor de mi vida, y serás la mamá de todos mis hijos. Yo te amo Mina estés gorda, flaca, alta, bajita, joven o ancianita. Yo te amo tal cual eres, por lo que eres y has sido conmigo.

— Yaten….

Obvio, empezó a llorar.

— Yo también te amo mi amor, te amo. Te amo por ser ese hombre tan dulce que eres cuando te emborrachas…

— Mina…

— Y te amo con tu pasado, con tu presente y tu futuro. Te amo por ser ese hombre tan noble que eres y, que me ama y me ha amado como nadie nunca lo ha hecho.

— Mina…

Yaten y Mina empezaron a hacerse arrumacos. Se sentían tan felices, tan sensibles y tan enamorados que solo querían estar así como estaban en ese momento, abrazados en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

En la casa de Yaten todo era amor, cariño e idilio, pero en la casa de Amy y Taiki… Las cosas no eran tan románticas.

Amy y Taiki discutieron por lo único por lo que discutían, por dinero. Pelearon y de qué manera, porque Amy le comentó a Taiki que se había estado sintiendo bastante indispuesta con el embarazo y que debido a eso, en el hospital le habían recomendado que se tomara un tiempo, que se quedara en su casa. El enojo de Taiki fue porque ella les dijo que no, que les había dicho a los del hospital que no y que se iba a empezar a tomar unos medicamentos un poco más fuertes para controlar las náuseas y los dolores musculares, que iba seguir atendiendo a sus pacientes y yendo a trabajar hasta el final de su embarazo. Él se enojó porque le dijo que hiciera caso, que se tomara un tiempo para cuidar de ella, del bebe y ella le dijo que no quería y que más que eso, no podía; que si ella no seguía trabajando, ¿con qué iban a pagar sus cuentas? Eso, eso fue lo que más coraje le dio y lo que lo hizo salir de su casa como una fiera a buscar a su hermano; pues desafortunadamente ya había tomado una decisión…

Varias horas después, en sus motocicletas y frente a la puerta de la mansión de Darien…

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Porque después de que entremos ahí Taiki, ya no hay marcha atrás. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

— Yo sé Yaten, yo sé. — Respondió Taiki mientras se quitaba los lentes y los guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta— Mejor dime, ¿tú estás seguro?

— No pero no tengo otra opción. Mina está embarazada, me acaban de echar de ese trabajo de mierda, aunque no me arrepiento ni por un instante de lo que le dije a esa perra hija de la chingada…

— Yaten….

Se reía Taiki.

— No digas eso, tienes que empezar a controlar esa ira por favor.

— Es que, ¿es en serio? ¡¿Pero qué tan bruto se puede llegar a ser en la vida?! ¡Por Dios! ¡Pero si le expliqué cómo mil veces que no era culpa de nosotros que el gobierno subiera los impuestos y que su factura llegara más cara! ¡Se lo expliqué muy amablemente varias veces Taiki!

— Pues sí pero no era para que le dijeras eso que le dijiste Yaten. — Y no podía de la risa, que malo era…— Me cae que te pasaste.

— Ah, no, antes le fue bien. Que agradezca que no guardé ni su dirección ni su teléfono porque si no, hubiera ido hasta donde sea que hubiera tenido que ir para haberla llenado de balas, que agradezca Taiki… Perra, ¿atreverse a decirme que yo le tenía que explicar cuántas veces ella quisiera ese cargo que porque gracias a lo que ella pagaba por su servicio era que a mí me pagaban? Me sacó de casillas hermano, te juró que nunca antes quise matar tanto a alguien como a esa infeliz.

— Pues como sea pero eso de: _"¡¿Alguien la obligó a meterse aquí?! ¡¿Le pusieron una pistola en la cabeza para que firmara un contrato?! ¡¿No?! ¡Ah, bueno, entonces deje de chingarme tanto por tres pesos y si no le gusta, váyase a la mierda vieja fastidiosa!"_

Y no lo podía evitar, cada que se imaginaba a Yaten diciendo eso se reía sin parar.

Haciendo reír a Yaten y riendo con él, luego sus risas se detuvieron cuando vio salir en una de las camionetas a los Shitenou. Viéndolos brevemente y recordando que volvería a eso, a trabajar como guardaespaldas de Darien y a empuñar un arma, miró a Yaten y le preguntó una vez más…

— ¿Estás seguro? Sea como sea tú ya tienes experiencia en eso y Darien, a pesar de lo que pasó con esa señora, pues te puede ayudar a buscar otro trabajo.

— No Taiki, yo no quiero volver a saber nada de atención al cliente, no, lo más humillante que he hecho en toda mi vida fue haber trabajado en eso. Yo necesito plata ya porque quiero que Mina se quede en la casa sin hacer absolutamente nada y además, aceptémoslo Taiki, yo no sirvo para otra que no sea eso. Estoy completamente seguro de lo que voy hacer pero al que veo muy inseguro, es a ti. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya luego, luego no o qué onda?

— Me preocupa lo que vamos a hacer porque de una manera o de otra lo involucra a él pero…Tienes razón. Yo también necesito plata y ya, porque necesito que Amy deje de estarme humillando.

— Taiki…. No es humillación, no seas tan delicado. Lo que pasa es que la verdad es la verdad. Ellas como profesionales….

— Yo sé Yaten, yo sé pero como sea. Yo estoy haciendo esto es porque al igual que tú quiero hacerme cargo de mi familia. Es mi responsabilidad y no la de Amy, velar por los gastos, por todo lo que tenga que ver con el mantenimiento de la casa pero sobre todo de ellos. Yo como hombre de la casa y como su esposo, tengo que velar por su seguridad. Ya me cansé de pelear con ella por eso y bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿Vamos?

— Sí, vamos.

.

.

Cuatro días habían pasado y el plan, ya estaba en marcha. Darien sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo más malo que había hecho hasta ese momento pero no había marcha atrás, tenía que hacerlo porque ya se había comprometido con Diamante y no tanto por eso. No estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo por demostrarle a Diamante que él podía hacerse cargo de la organización. Darien estaba decidido a acabar con Haruka porque era esa de la única manera en la que iba poder proteger a Serena y no solo a ella, a su bebe también. Hotaru ya se la había sentenciado y como él la conocía y sabia lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser, no quería desafiarla. Tenía miedo que cumpliera su promesa y era lo último que quería; ya era duro estar separado de Serena y de su futuro hijo/a. Era casi seguro que si a alguno de ellos le pasaba algo y todo por su culpa, no sería capaz de seguir viviendo….

Siendo esa una tarde de jueves y en su estudio mientras los muchachos ya se habían ido para donde los había mandado, se estaba tomando un trago de whisky y recordaba. Recordaba con dolor aquellas palabras que le había dicho un día y le dolía el estarla traicionando. Se sentía muy mal por estar traicionando su confianza…

 ** _Mini flashback…_**

 _—_ _¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tan segura estas de eso, eh?_

 _—_ _Haruka siempre se va los jueves en la tarde en su deportivo para el muelle con Michiru mi amor._

 _Sonrió Serena mientras Darien la abrazaba por la espalda y acto seguido la giraba hacia él para que lo mirara._

 _—_ _Pidió descansar los jueves porque a Michiru le gusta ir al muelle los jueves y, según ella, es el día en el que más bonito y despejado está. Haruka sería capaz de hacer lo que sea por ella Darien, la quiere demasiado…._

 ** _Fin del mini flashback…_**

— Perdóname Serena, perdóname porque sé que me lo contaste en confianza pero tienes que entenderme, ya no se trata solo de ti o de mí, se trata de…

Y mientras Darien veía una foto de Serena que había mandado a enmarcar y tenía en el estudio, ellos estaban….

— Sí, tal y cual y como lo dijo el señor Taiki, ahí están. ¿Estás listo?

— No pero ya qué demonios, — sacó su arma y le quitó el seguro— camina a ver.

Yaten y Taiki se fueron en cómoda ropa a cumplir con lo que Darien les había mandado hacer. En costosas chaquetas de cuero, tenis y gorras, alistaron sus armas para ir con ellas. Llegaron hasta donde estaban Haruka y Michiru sobre el capo del deportivo comiendo un helado para decirles…

— Nada de hacer ruido o las llenamos de balas, usted decide, capitana.

— Hijos de la…

Haruka se quedó quieta al inicio, la habían tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Pero cuando Yaten se acercó a Michiru y la tomó con brusquedad por uno de los brazos, estampó aquel helado que antes se estaba comiendo en la cara de Taiki y se fue sobre él, sobre Yaten que no se imaginaba que Haruka iba a reaccionar así. Taiki se quitó rápidamente aquel helado de la cara con el antebrazo y en un acto reflejo, hizo algo que no quería hacer, sacó su arma y disparó contra ella, contra Haruka que estaba a punto de golpear a Yaten en la cara.

— ¡Haruka, Haruka, Haruka….!

Yaten soltó a Michiru en cuanto vio que Haruka cayó al suelo llena de sangre y sosteniéndose el hombro que su hermano, Taiki que no dejaba de empuñar su arma con fuerza hacia ellas, había disparado. Se desconcentró al ver tanta sangre y al escuchar aquellos gritos de sufrimiento que daba Michiru. Ellos, tanto Yaten como Taiki, no estaban haciendo muy bien ese trabajo porque se trataba de ella, de Haruka, la mujer que ellos sabían Seiya seguía amando así él se los siguiera negando. Ellos no querían hacerle daño a Haruka pero no tanto por Haruka, a ellos les valía un reverendo cacahuate la vida de esa impertinente capitana que no había hecho otra cosa en los últimos meses que habían estado trabajando para Darien, que hacerles la vida imposible. A ellos no les importaba Haruka pero lo que sí les importaba, y mucho, era su hermano. No querían lastimar a Seiya con nada de lo que estaban haciendo.

Fue por eso que se apresuraron a hacer lo que en primer lugar habían ido a hacer, Yaten tomó a Michiru, la cargó como si fuera un costal de papas y empezó a alejarse de ahí, iba de camino con ella al auto mientras Haruka no dejaba de sangrar y era amenazada por él, por Taiki que no dejaba de apuntarle en ningún momento.

— ¡Haruka, Haruka ayúdame por favor, ayúdame te lo suplico!

— ¡Michiru, Michiru! …. ¡Suelten a Michiru o…!

— Capitana, capitana Tenou…

Sonrió Taiki bajo aquella gorra sin dejar de apuntarle y dando un paso al frente.

— Me parece que no está en posición de amenazar a nadie, ¿no cree usted?

 _—_ _¡Haruka….!_

— ¡Michiru….!

Gritó con desesperación mientras la veía alejarse cada vez más y Yaten, arrojaba con dureza a Michiru dentro del auto.

— ¡Si algo le llega a pasar a Michiru, juro por Dios que…!

— Este pendiente de su teléfono, nuestro jefe se estará comunicando con usted.

Así y sin dejar de apuntarle, a Taiki se le cayó aquella horrible gorra que llevaba puesta cuando Yaten frenó cerca de él para recogerlo y cuando subió a la camioneta. Haruka, que estaba bastante adolorida por aquella herida, alcanzó a ver un poco el color del cabello de aquel quien le había disparado sin duda, sin contemplación… Pronto se distrajo de identificar a sus atacantes porque ver a Michiru, ver su dulce rostro lleno de lágrimas a través de aquel vidrio trasero del auto mientras este no dejaba de alejarse con rapidez, le rompió el corazón. Haruka empezó a llorar, lloraba sin poder controlarlo y llorando mientras se levantaba de aquel ensangrentado suelo, se dio la vuelta para ir a su auto y sacar su celular. Para hacer aquella llamada que no quería hacer pero que tenía que hacer, la que sabía que debía hacer.

 _—_ _Se, Serena…_

— ¿Haruka? — Preguntó Serena con extrañeza mientras estaba en la cafetería con Andrew y Seiya — ¿Estas bien? Te siento como…

— _Necesito que te vengas para acá, es decir, tú y todo el equipo porque acaban de, acaban de_ …

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Haruka? — Se levantó Serena de la mesa en donde antes reían pálida, estaba blanca del miedo que le daba escuchar su respiración entrecortada. Temía que a Haruka le hubiera pasado algo— ¿Por qué me estas pidiendo que…?

— Oye bombón, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

— _Acaban de llevarse a, se llevaron a Michiru, Serena._

Dijo al fin Haruka con dificultad, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡¿Cómo está eso de que se llevaron a Michiru, Haruka?! ¡¿Quién?!

— _Eso, es lo que me encantaría saber cabeza de, bombón._

Se apretó con más fuerza aquella herida.

 _—_ _Uno de los infelices me disparó y el otro se llevó a, se llevó a Michiru, Serena. Creo que, creo que muy pronto me voy a…_

— ¡Haruka! ¡¿Haruka dónde estás?! ¡Haruka….!

Pronto Serena entró en estado de nervios, se puso muy mal. Seiya y Andrew la ayudaron a sentarse y mientras Andrew iba por una botella de agua a la máquina expendedora que tenían en la cafetería, Seiya le preguntó a Serena tratando de verse tranquilo pero bastante preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando con ella, con la mujer que aunque fuera homosexual él todavía amaba con toda su alma…

— Serena, trata de calmarte y dime, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Haruka? ¿Cómo está eso de que se llevaron a su, quiero decir, como esta eso de que se llevaron a Michiru? ¿Quién se la llevo y por qué?

— ¡No sé Seiya, no entiendo nada pero…! — Dijo con aquellas lágrimas en la cara pero levantándose de la silla con firmeza dijo…— No puedo seguir aquí sentada llorando mientras Haruka me necesita. ¿Me acompañas por los demás? Tenemos que ir al muelle.

— ¿Al muelle?

— Sí, Haruka va todos los jueves al…

 ** _Mini flashback de Serena muerta de miedo porque entendió todo…_**

 _—_ _¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tan segura estas de eso, eh?_

 _—_ _Haruka siempre se va los jueves en la tarde en su deportivo para el muelle con Michiru mi amor._

 ** _Fin de mini flashback de Serena muerta de miedo porque entendió todo, y ahora ya enojada con él…_**

— ¡No puede ser, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de esto! ¡¿Cómo me pudo hacer algo como esto?!

— Serena, bombón, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

— Fue él, Seiya. Darien se llevó a Michiru; es decir, no él. Seguro que mandó a alguno de sus trabajadores para que se la llevaran.

— ¿Tú crees? No, no creo.

— Vámonos, vámonos. Ya luego nos encargamos de investigar quién y por qué hizo todo esto.

— Sí, tienes razón, vámonos bombón.

.

.

Pronto llegaron al muelle en donde Haruka, estaba desmayada. Serena trató de ir con ella pero Seiya y Andrew la detuvieron, lo hicieron para cuidar de su estado y no solo por eso, lo hicieron también para que los paramédicos que iban en aquella ambulancia pudieran ir a hacer su trabajo.

Serena no hacía más que llorar sobre el pecho de Andrew que la abrazaba con amabilidad mientras que Seiya, se acercaba a aquella camilla en donde habían acostado a Haruka y miraba con atención una cosa que hizo que sus ojos se dilataran del susto, no podía dejar de mirar con horror aquella gorra que ella, aquella mujer que era tan imponente siempre pero que en ese momento se veía tan frágil, apretaba con fuerza. Inmediatamente la vio, la reconoció pero se negaba a creerlo. Se negaba a aceptar que ellos hubieran sido capaces de hacerle algo como eso, su mente simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo.

— No, no, no, eso no puede ser pero, es la misma. Esta es una de las gorras que hace años compramos en aquella feria.

Se acercó a Haruka y con delicadeza, se la quitó de las manos mientras a ella la subían a la ambulancia.

— Sí, no puedo estar equivocado. Algo tan feo como esto solo lo he visto una vez en mi vida. ¡Maldición!

— ¿Seiya?

Le preguntó Serena que le había extrañado su actitud.

— ¿Qué pasa Seiya?

— Que creo que tienes razón, Serena. Creo que él, y no solo él, están involucrados en todo esto.

— ¿Serena? — Preguntó esta vez preocupado Andrew que no entendía nada— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Si tú le estas diciendo así a Serena, Seiya, que desde que te conozco no has hecho otra cosa que llamarla: "Bombón" es porque algo muy, muy malo está pasando. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Andrew, vete para la estación y quédate al pendiente de nuestra llamada. Serena y yo vamos a ir a ver si nuestra teoría, es cierta. ¿Vamos, Serena?

— No entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres con eso de: "…y no solo él" pero vamos. Vamos Seiya.

— Oigan no, ¡esperen!

Les gritó un pobre Andrew que estaba muy confundido con todo eso que ellos habían hablado. Les gritó mientras Seiya y Serena subían al auto.

— ¡¿Para donde chingados van, ah?! ¡Vuelvan aquí!

En el auto y mientras Seiya recordaba que Serena estaba era embarazada y disminuía la velocidad, dijo apretando el volante de la ira que le daba pensar que ellos hubieran sido capaz de hacerle eso…

— Creo que los que le dispararon a Haruka y se llevaron a Michiru, Serena, fueron Yaten y Taiki.

— No, no Seiya, eso no puede ser porque ellos hace meses que ya no trabajan para Darien. Ellos ahora trabajan con él pero de otra manera. No creo que…

— ¿Ves esto? — Le preguntó mientras tomaba la gorra que había arrojado frente al parabrisas y se le enseñaba— Esta gorra le pertenece a alguno de ellos. Y conociéndolos como los conozco, me atrevería a decir que esta es la de Taiki; Yaten es demasiado cuidadoso con sus cosas, él jamás dejaría algo como esto tirado por ahí, Taiki en cambio, sí.

— Seiya, ¿no crees que te estas precipitando un poco? No puedes llegar a una conclusión de esas tan solo por una gorra.

— Tú no entiendes mi precioso bombón, no lo entiendes… — Volvió a arrojar aquella gorra con ira frente al parabrisas— Estoy completamente seguro de que es de alguno de ellos porque nosotros, a manera de broma, le compramos esas tres últimas gorras a ese señor en aquella feria. Eran las últimas que le quedaban y yo los obligué a comprarlas.

— Ah… ¿es por eso entonces que dices con tanta seguridad que fueron ellos, verdad? ¿Por qué los únicos que pueden tener una gorra como esa son ellos, alguno de tus hermanos?

— No les llames así.

Se ensombreció su mirada automáticamente.

— Si lo que estoy pensando llega a ser cierto, van a dejar de ser mis hermanos. Jamás les podría perdonar algo como esto, nunca…

.

.

Guardando silencio lo que duró el camino hasta la mansión de Darien, Serena pensaba lo mismo que había estado pensando Seiya mientras conducía. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma que lo que estaba pensando no fuera así porque si era así, no solo se estaría destruyendo la relación de Seiya con sus hermanos y la de sus amigas con los hombres que amaban, también se terminaría de destruir y para siempre su relación con él, con Darien que aunque se acostara todas las noches diciendo que lo odiaba, soñaba con él y con sus bellos ojos, soñaba con él cada noche y con un bello futuro a su lado…

Llegando a la mansión y bajando del auto cuando Seiya bajó, se acercó hasta donde estaban Malachite y Neflyte cuidando de la entrada. Serena permaneció callada, ella en un pasado le había tenido mucho cariño a Neflyte pero, bueno, dado lo que había pasado con su amiga, con Lita, no podía tratarlo de la misma manera. Por eso dejó que quien hablara fuera él, Seiya que parecía que le iba a salir fuego por los ojos de la ira que tenía.

— Busco a Yaten y a Taiki. ¿Podemos pasar o mejor los llaman y que vengan hasta acá?

— ¿Perdón? — Dio un paso al frente un imponente Malachite y, a propósito, le había dejado ver que estaba armado. Muy fuertemente armado…— ¿Qué usted está buscando a quiénes aquí, policía? No sabemos de quienes no está hablando y lo mejor será que se vaya por donde vino, ¿de acuerdo?

— Oye, espera un momento Malachite.

Fue con él Neflyte.

— Mira, el policía viene con la señorita Serena. Buenas tardes, señorita Serena.

— Hola Nef, — saludó con displicencia, no le gustaba ser hipócrita— ¿Cómo estás?

— Es cierto Neflyte, no la había reconocido. Es que, está usted muy cambiada, señorita Serena.

— Hola Malachite y por favor, no más con lo de señorita Serena. No sé cuántas veces les digo que me digan Serena, solo Serena.

— Lo siento pero, bueno, al menos yo, no puedo hacer eso. Si el señor se llegara a dar cuenta que nos referimos a usted de una forma tan irrespetuosa, me avergonzaría mucho. Usted, señorita Serena, es lo más preciado para él.

— ¿Ah sí? Entonces explícame algo. Si soy tan importante para él, ¿por qué me hizo esto?

Malachite y claro, Neflyte también, hicieron cara de: _What the fuck?_ No entendían de qué estaba hablando.

— No le entiendo señorita Serena. ¿De qué habla?

— ¿Por qué mejor no hacen lo que les pedí y nos llaman a Yaten y a Taiki? Ellos le pueden explicar a Serena y claro, a mí también, por qué le dispararon a Haruka y por qué se llevaron a Michiru.

— Momento, momento, un momento policía, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con eso de que Yaten y Taiki están aquí? ¿Acaso de dónde los conoces o qué?

— ¡Son mis hermanos!

Les gritó con desesperación. La angustia de saber si sus conjeturas eran ciertas o no lo estaba volviendo loco.

— ¡Son mis hermanos y sé perfectamente quienes son y a qué se dedican! ¡Así que llámenlos ya con un demonio sino quieren que entre a buscarlos!

Ante la desesperación que Seiya les mostró, tanto a ellos como a Serena, ella jamás lo había visto así, Malachite tomó su intercomunicador y los llamó. Les explicó a Yaten y a Taiki brevemente qué estaba pasando en la entrada y les pidió ir pronto; pues le preocupaba que a alguno de los Black, especialmente a Hotaru, se apareciera en cualquier momento.

Y cuando ellos llegaron y cruzaron la puerta, claro está, armados hasta los dientes… Yaten fue el primero en acercarse y preguntar muy altivamente…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Seiya?

— La pregunta no es esa, Yaten, la pregunta aquí es otra. — Dijo mientras volvía al auto, abría la puerta y sacaba aquella gorra. Luego volvió con él y arrojándosela a los pies le preguntó lleno de ira…— ¡¿De cuál de ustedes dos es?! ¡Contesta!

— Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe eso, Seiya.

Sonrió con naturalidad mientras la recogía del suelo y se la arrojaba a Taiki; el cual la atrapó con agilidad desde luego.

— Tú sabes que yo no dejó mis cosas por ahí; no importa lo fea que sea esa hijo de la gran puta gorra que, ¡tú! nos obligaste a comprar ese día, yo jamás descuido mis cosas.

— _Justo como Seiya lo dijo, vaya, creo que los conoce demasiado bien después de todo…_

— Como lo suponía, entonces era de Taiki.

— Sí, a Taiki se le cayó cuando subía al auto. ¿Y? ¿Qué con eso?

— ¡¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntarme eso, Yaten?! — Se le acercó y lo tomó por la camisa. Lo elevó un poco del suelo y luego sintió que le apuntaban. Quien le apuntaba era Malachite— ¡¿Te cae?!

— Bájalo Seiya que quien le disparó a tu adorada _fujoshi_ , fui yo, no Yaten.

Seiya soltó a Yaten y empujándolo, fue con Taiki y alistó un puño; un puño que desde luego Taiki no esquivó. Ambos, tanto Yaten como Taiki, se sentían muy culpables con Seiya por lo que habían hecho. Ellos, eran hermanos. Eran los hermanos más unidos del mundo y se querían mucho. Sus padres, sobre todo su padre, les había enseñado desde muy pequeños a quererse y más que eso, a protegerse entre ellos. Se sentían muy mal porque habían roto aquella promesa que le habían hecho a su padre hacia tantos años:

 _"_ _No hieran a ninguno de sus hermanos ni mucho menos a lo que más aman. Eso jamás lo deberán hacer" Prométanlo, prométanmelo por favor._

Levantándose del suelo cuando Malachite y Neflyte sostuvieron a Seiya, se limpió la ensangrentada nariz y lo miró. Lo miró y luego dijo una sola palabra, una palabra que para Seiya ya no significaba nada.

— Perdón.

— ¿Perdón? ¡¿Solo eso vas a decir, pendejo?! ¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste, quiero decir, como pudieron hacerme esto?! ¡Yo jamás les habría hecho una cosa de esas, jamás!

— Seiya…

— ¡Seiya ni mierda, Yaten, ni puta mierda! ¡Ustedes lo sabían, ustedes lo sabían porque nosotros nos conocemos muy bien! ¡Ustedes sabían lo que significaba Haruka para mí! ¡Con un demonio, ustedes saben que yo todavía la amo! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerle daño?!

— Seiya de verdad, perdónanos pero no teníamos otra opción.

— ¡¿No tenían otra opción, Taiki?! — Preguntó lleno de ira mientras Malachite y Neflyte lo sostenían con más fuerza— ¡No me vengas con esas mamadas! ¡Siempre hay opción Taiki, siempre!

— Taiki no dice más que la verdad, Seiya. Las circunstancias nos llevaron a hacer esto pero tienes que saber que nosotros no queríamos hacerte daño ni mucho menos, faltar a los que mi papá nos hizo prometer hace tantos años.

— ¡¿Cómo yo si fui capaz de cumplir ah, cómo?! ¡¿Acaso ya se les olvido?! ¡Yo noqueé a Haruka y la hice perder parte de su memoria por ustedes, por defenderlos a ustedes imbéciles!

— Seiya, ya nos mas por favor y vámonos de aquí, ¿quieres? — Pidió Serena que ya no necesitaba escuchar más, por todo lo que ellos habían dicho lo había descubierto todo. Darien estaba detrás de todo eso— Vámonos de aquí por favor, ya todo está muy claro.

— Sí, tienes razón bombón.

Dejó de forcejear y de gritar.

— Vámonos de aquí.

— Seiya, por favor, tranquilízate y hablemos, las cosas no son como las estás pensando y…

— No hay nada que hablar Taiki, ya todo está muy claro. Ustedes solo siguen ordenes de: "Endimión Shields" o como se llame, y lo hacen sin importarles las consecuencias; a quien vayan a lastimar con eso.

— Seiya, hermano…

— De hoy en adelante, — dijo mientras Malachite y Neflyte lo soltaban a petición de Serena. Ella se los había pedido con la sola mirada que les dio— ya no somos hermanos. Así que cuídense, cuídense de mí porque ya no soy más que un policía. Un policía del que deberán huir cada vez que vean.

— Seiya, por favor, no seas tan melodramático que no es para tanto.

— ¿Sabes qué, Yaten? — Lo miró con enojo mientras le daba la mano a Serena para volver al auto— Vete al demonio. Creo que jamás pudiste entender lo que papá nos quiso decir, lo que nos quiso enseñar, cuando nos hizo prometerle eso.

— Seiya por favor, tú eres nuestro hermano. Eres nuestro hermano menor y siempre te hemos querido y te vamos a querer. No puedes decir que ya nos somos hermanos porque eso no es posible.

— Taiki, ¿quieres saber algo? De Yaten siempre me he esperado lo peor. Sé que él es capaz de hacer lo que sea porque él es así, un egocéntrico de mierda que solo piensa en sí mismo pero, ¿tú? ¿En serio fuiste capaz de traicionar el juramento que nos hizo hacer mi papá y no solo eso, a mí? Creo que de los dos, tú eres el peor.

— Seiya…

— Vámonos bombón porque tenemos que empezar a preparar el operativo para sacar a Michiru de ahí. Porque, ¿ahí está, verdad? Ustedes tienen secuestrada a la mujer de Haruka porque su jefe se los pidió. ¿No es así?

Ambos asintieron, lo que para Serena fue como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón, se sintió muy mal.

— Claro, era tal y como lo suponía. Ustedes son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por ese sujeto. Adiós. Nos vemos después.

* * *

 ** _¿Les dije o no les dije que todo se iba a complicar? jajaja, ay, sí ;) sé que no debería darme risa pero, como están las cosas, pues sí :D Todo esto que le hago a nuestros queridos personajes (a manera de ficción mis amores, si fuera de verdad, no los trolearia tanto) me divierte mucho :D Siento como un fresquito cuando puedo desquitarme con ellos de toda mi frustracción, de toda esa locura que llevo por dentro..._**

 ** _Muchas gracias, mis queridas amigas, por haber leído y, lo de siempre :P dudas, quejas y comentarios, en los reviews o por face ;) como les quede mejor._**

 ** _Besos y muchos abrazos. Nos leemos cuando nos leamos :D_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**19/10/2016**_

 ** _Hola, hola señoritas y espero tengan una buena semana :)_**

 ** _Antes de pasar a publicar el capitulo, me gustaría agradecer a las que me han comentado pero que no tienen cuenta aquí._**

 ** _Miriam Ortiz: Hola nena y sí, desafortunadamente se ha roto la relacion de Seiya con sus hermanos y la de Serena con Darien, como que cada vez esta peor. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, te lo agradezco mucho._**

 ** _Yssareyes48: Hola mi querida lectora y amiga y pues, jejeje, sí, me he dado cuenta que Seiya te cae al hígado pero creo que es como dicen: "Entre gustos, no hay disgustos..." jajaja, a mí no me fascina, pero tampoco me parece que este nada mal ;) jajaja, en fin... Tienes toda la razón al decir que ya le salio otra raya al tigre. ¡No conocía ese refrán! :D jajaja, pero esta buenísimo. Besos y abrazos, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando._**

 ** _Usko: Hola preciosa y sí, Haruka tuvo la culpa por, como decimos aquí en mi tierra ;) jajaja "por ponerse a torear" a los Black. No debió meterse con ellos y, bueno, lo que le costara haberlo hecho ;) Y lo de Serena, es que esa es la cosa, como ella no sabe nada... Pues, ya ves, sigue en plan de rogada :D jajaja. Besos, espero si sigues leyendo, te guste._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todas las demás que leen y no comentan por, bueno, sus razones tendrán, ¿no creen? En fin..._**

 ** _Gracias y las dejo con el capitulo de esta semana que, ah, si, se me había olvidado decirles ;) jejeje, estamos a pocos capítulos del final, creo que como a dos o tres, no estoy segura :P_**

 ** _Besos! Nos leemos :)_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

El pobre corazón de Serena esta deshecho, destrozado. En el auto con Seiya y sin pronunciar una palabra, no podía evitar las lágrimas. Le dolía mucho ver a Seiya así, peleado con la única familia que tenía y todo por culpa de Darien, por la vida delincuencial que llevaba… Destrozada y confundida, ni cuenta se dio cuando llegaron a la estación. Estaba tan distraída que no había notado que Seiya había bajado y había ido hasta su puerta para abrirla, para ayudarla a bajar del auto.

— Ven, dame la mano bombón y baja con cuidado. Te ayudo a subir los escalones y me voy.

— Estoy embarazada, no lisiada Seiya y momento, — lo miró con confusión mientras él le brindaba una de sus manos y en efecto la ayudaba a bajar del auto con mucha delicadeza— ¿te vas? ¿Y para dónde?

— Voy para el hospital a ver a Haruka. Necesito saber cómo esta.

— En ese caso yo voy contigo; Haruka es mi prima Seiya. Si a alguien le interesa saber cómo esta, esa soy yo y…

— No, no bombón porque primero, un hospital está lleno de virus, enfermedades de las que te puedes contagiar y segundo, porque eres de más ayuda aquí que allá. Necesito que te quedes en la estación y planees junto con una brigada de rescate cómo vamos a hacer para sacar a Michiru de la mansión de tu novio.

— Él ya no es nada mío y…

— Pero lo fue, ¿no es así? — La miró con suficiencia a la cara. No le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria con cosas que eran evidentes. Como la relación que ella había mantenido con Darien, por ejemplo— Bombón, si alguien conoce esa mansión y mejor, a ese sujeto, esa eres tú. Necesito que te quedes aquí y muy juiciosa, le des información a la brigada de cómo es esa casa y, si puedes, la ubicación exacta de dónde puede estar Michiru. Tenemos que sacarla cuanto antes de ahí.

— Esta bien Seiya, ve y por favor, llámame en cuanto estés con ella. Necesito saber cómo esta. ¿Por favor?

— Cuenta con eso. — Le dijo mientras sonreía y pisaban el último escalón de aquella pequeña escalera con ella de la mano— Te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Adiós bombón. Espero que para cuando te llame me tengas una razón para ya sabes, para decirle a Haruka.

— Sí y, Seiya…

— ¿Si? Dime, ¿qué sucede?

— Siento mucho lo que pasó con tus, digo, con ellos. La culpa de todo la tiene él y no me parece justo que…

— Por favor, no te disculpes precioso bombón que no es tu culpa que ellos sean así. Tú no tienes la culpa que después de tantos años ellos no tengan criterio, que no sepan darle importancia a lo que es sagrado.

— Seiya…

— Nos vemos ahora bombón. Adiós.

Seiya le dio la espalda y se fue rápidamente. Bajó aquellos escalones y subiendo al auto, se fue casi que a toda velocidad. Para Serena era evidente que su amigo, alguien a quien conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y más, a quien le tenía un cariño muy especial, estaba sufriendo. Ella sabía que él sufría por todo lo que estaba pasando con Haruka pero sabía que sufría aún más, por lo que había pasado con ellos, con sus hermanos que por lo que había podido darse cuenta él quería a muerte.

Serena vio a Seiya perderse entre la calle después de que giró en una esquina y decidió ir a hacer lo que le había pedido. Entró a la estación para empezar a organizar todo para allanar la casa de Darien y mientras pensaba en cómo iba a hacer algo como eso, otro asunto que hasta ese momento apenas recordaba le llegó como de repente.

Recordó a sus amigas y que tenía que decirles todo lo que estaba pasando con ellos.

— _ **No debería inmiscuirme en eso pero, por otro lado, estoy segura que ellas no saben nada de lo que ese par están haciendo y no me parece justo. No es justo pero, ay no, ¿Qué hago? ¿Será que las llamo y…?**_

— Serena, hola Serena. ¿A dónde fueron tú y Seiya eh?

— Andrew. — Lo miró con sorpresa. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo vio hasta que él le habló. — Eh, bueno, veras…

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué me dejaron ahí y peor, de esa manera?

— Ven, precisamente iba a ir a buscarte porque necesito que me ayudes a…

Unas horas más tarde y en otro lugar….

— ¡Ah, ah, ah sí Zafiro, sí!

— Eres, eres una, — decía con dificultad mientras no dejaba de hundirse en ella. Mientras se sostenía de sus caderas y le hacia el cabello a un lado para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle…— eres una golfa después de todo.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah sí, sí! ¡Eres todo lo que me imaginé que serias!

— **_Perra, mi papá no tiene ni dos meses de haberse muerto y aquí estas, dejándote coger de mí. Pero… Me conviene. Me conviene tener a esta golfa de mi lado._** ¿Mas?

— ¡Sí, sí, más Zafiro, mas…!

Hotaru lo había conseguido; como casi siempre lo hacía, se había salido con la suya. Aprovechando la ausencia de Petzite y su hijo, se había acercado más a Zafiro y lo había seducido... Esa era la tercera vez que estaban juntos y estaba feliz, estaba realmente encantada en su compañía porque él, Zafiro que no tenía nada que envidiarle a un súper modelo, era un hombre realmente atractivo y dominante, muy dominante y ese era uno de los aspectos que más le gustaba de él. Le gustaba y de sobre manera la forma que tenía de hacérselo. Ya había estado con un par de hombres en el pasado (incluyendo al gran sabio) y ninguno la había hecho sentir lo que sí le había hecho sentir Zafiro con sus besos, con sus caricias, con la forma que tenia de embestirla... Sonriente y agotada, acostada en la cama después de haberlo hecho con él, contestó su celular mientras él estaba de pie frente a la ventana (completamente desnudo) fumándose un cigarrillo.

Hotaru se apresuró a tomarlo para ver de quién se trataba y cuando vio que era Darien, sonrió.

— ¿Quién es?

— Es Darien y no sé por qué pero siento que nos tiene buenas noticias.

Hotaru contestó la llamada de Darien y tratando de concentrarse en él, y no en Zafiro que se había hecho a sus pies y había empezado a lamer con perversión cada uno de sus pequeños y arreglados dedos, sonrió más ampliamente y dijo en voz alta solo para que Zafiro supiera de qué estaban hablando….

— ¿Entonces ese es tu plan? ¿Matar a la mujer de la capitana Tenou? Vaya, vaya, me sorprendes, hermanito. Eso es algo bastante cruel viniendo de alguien… Como tú. Está bien, está bien, como sea… ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Y por qué no lo llamas tú? Muy bien, no hay problema. Ya mismo me comunico con ellos y en la noche nos vemos en tu casa. Hasta pronto y por cierto, buen trabajo. Estoy segura que Diamante va a quedar más que satisfecho con tu trabajo. Ya, ya, no es necesario que me regañes. Es solo que cuando alguien hace algo bien hecho….

Dijo y haló con fuerza el oscuro cabello de Zafiro. Él, se encontraba entre sus piernas…

—… hay que felicitarlo. Está bien, nos vemos entonces. Adiós Darien.

— ¿Entonces el inepto de tu hermano si va a cumplir con lo que le prometió a Diamante? ¿Si va a acabar con esa capitana?

— Sí, — sonrió y se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con una de las sabanas— sí y aunque eso me hace muy feliz, me entristece tener que ir a llamar a tu hermano y pedirle que vuelva.

— ¿Y por qué te entristece tanto?

Preguntó mientras se hacía tras ella (que había ido hacia la ventana) y la abrazaba llevando una de sus grandes manos hacia su cintura.

— ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías? ¿Qué tú hermano quedara al mando de todo?

— Pues sí pero también significa que va a volver la pesada de tu esposa y tu hijo. — Se giró y quedó frente a él. Acto seguido llevó sus manos hasta su varonil cuello y se prendió de él…— Me he divertido mucho contigo y no quisiera que terminara. Me gustas, Zafiro Black, me gustas demasiado.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Sonrió con malicia y perversión, al igual que lo hacia ella que estaba hipnotizada por lo oscuro de sus ojos. Por su diabólica sonrisa, por su hermoso rostro…

— ¿Qué tanto? ¿Tanto como para dejarte coger otra vez antes de tener que llamarlos?

— Sí, tanto...

Y como buen par de villanos, calientes y malos, sí, eso hicieron. Se empezaron a besar apasionadamente mientras buscaban el camino de regreso a la cama…

Pero mientras ellos lo hacían, Haruka en el hospital decía mientras se quitaba con brusquedad aquella aguja que habían clavado en su mano derecha…

— ¡Me voy Seiya, me voy y ni tú ni nadie va a impedírmelo!

— Haruka, Haruka por favor, — fue con ella y trató de regresarla a la camilla pero no había caso. Aquella video llamada que había tenido con: "El caballero", en donde le había mostrado cómo y en qué condiciones tenía a su adorada Sirena, a Michiru, la habían alterado muchísimo— tranquilízate que entre todos vamos a…

— ¡A nada Seiya, a nada! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Ese imbécil me quiere es a mí, no a ella!

Lo empujó y se levantó de la camilla.

— ¡Entre más tiempo tarde en ir…! Michiru, ella va a sufrir más. ¡¿Dónde chingados esta mi ropa?! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible!

— ¡Es suficiente Haruka!

Seiya fue con ella, que estaba desesperada buscando su ropa, y la tomó por los brazos. Inmovilizándola y muy cerca de ella, de ese esculpido rostro de diosa y esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, no pudo evitarlo. Dejándose llevar por lo que aun sentía por ella, se acercó a sus labios, que estaban muy resecos por todos aquellos medicamentos que le habían aplicado, y la besó. La besó tal cual lo había hecho en el pasado y lo que más le gustó de su beso, fue que ella lo correspondió. Lo hizo como a él le gustaba que ella lo hiciera y de lo cual se había enamorado como un tonto. Haruka se prendió de su cabeza, haló su negro y corto cabello con fuerza y enredó su lengua con la suya. Lo besó apasionadamente y dejándolo sin aire, se separó de él y le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos…

— Vaya que sabes besar. Por más que quiera a mi sirena y que me encanten sus besos, no hay comparación.

— Haruka, yo, yo todavía te…

— Shu, no lo digas, — Puso un dedo sobre sus sonrojados labios— no lo arruines. Me gustas Seiya, y me gustaba muchísimo coger contigo pero… Bueno, ya sabes.

— ¿Ya sé qué? ¿Qué hiciste que me enamorara de ti como un idiota y luego, luego resultó que no? ¿Qué te gustan las mujeres?

— Seiya…. Es complicado.

— ¿Sabes qué, Haruka? A estas alturas de mi vida no importa. ¿Te gustan los tipos? ¿Te gustan las mujeres? ¿Te gustan los dos? ¡No me importa!

— ¡Shu, baja la voz! — Pidió sonrojándose mientras se le acercaba— Cállate que estamos en un hospital, te pueden oír.

— Pues que escuchen, que escuchen porque estoy harto, estoy cansado de tener que hacerme el de la vista gorda y pretender que no pasa nada. Yo todavía te amo y te amo tanto Haruka, tanto capitana Tenou, que te propongo algo.

Haruka sonrió, le divertía ponerlo así.

— No me mires así, como burlándote de mí, que es en serio. Yo te voy a ayudar a rescatar a Michiru. Voy a ir contigo hasta la casa de ese infeliz de: "El caballero" a partirle la madre a él y a todos esos hijos de puta que trabajan para él pero quiero algo a cambio.

— No tengo por qué darte nada a cambio porque ese es tu maldito trabajo, idiota.

— Oh sí, sí porque lo que yo te estoy diciendo es que te voy ayudar a matarlos, no a capturar y encerrar a todos esos imbéciles que se han atrevido a meterse con, con lo que más quieres.

— Hmmm, interesante, interesante. — Se llevó un dedo a los labios (esos que a Seiya lo provocaban tanto) y lo miró con atención para preguntarle…— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que yo te dé a cambio de ayudarme a acabar con todos esos hijos de su chingada madre eh?

— A ti.

— ¿A mí? — Levantó una ceja con sorpresa al tiempo que se dilataban sus pupilas por el susto— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando ahora?

— No te estoy pidiendo que dejes a Michiru ni que dejen de gustarte las mujeres, nada de eso; es más, si me quieres invitar a alguna vez a alguno de sus encuentros…

— Seiya, concéntrate. Ya estas empezando a delirar.

Rieron los dos.

— Al grano. Bien sabes que odio los rodeos.

— Quiero que te conviertas en mi amante. Que me dejes volver a cogerte de vez en cuando.

— ¿Y eso sería todo? ¿Solo quieres que nos acostemos y ya?

Seiya asintió mientras una maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujaba en su mente.

— Hecho, eso es algo muy fácil de hacer porque, bueno, de todos los tipos con los que me acosté antes de declararme gay, eres tú el que más me ha gustado.

Seiya se puso feliz, muy feliz ante su afirmativa respuesta. Él, la amaba tanto que no le importaba tener que compartirla con, ¿Qué ironía? Con otra mujer. Fue por eso que apoderándose de su boca y volviendo a besarla, fue arrinconándola contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Casi que sobre ella y metiendo una mano por debajo de su bata para empezar a tocarla ahí, en donde más le gustaba, fue detenido por ella que aunque estaba roja y muy excitada, casi tanto como él, necesitaba solucionar lo de Michiru primero. Seiya era sexo, pasión, diversión y lo quería mucho pero Michiru, era su amor. Ella era el amor de su vida y necesitaba ir por ella lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

— Primero lo primero, ¿no?

— Claro, claro que sí. Ve vistiéndote mientras yo llamo a Serena y le preguntó qué adelantó. Oye pero, me dejas ver mientras te vistes, ¿va?

— Pervertido idiota. — Sonrió mientras abría una de las gavetas y por fin encontraba su ropa— Hay cosas que definitivamente nunca cambian.

.

.

Serena tuvo tiempo de explicarle a toda la brigada de rescate, que iría encabezada por Haruka, cómo debían llegar a la mansión y en dónde podría estar secuestrada Michiru. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacerles un pequeño mapa de la mansión, hablarles de los puntos más débiles y por donde podrían atacar pero eso no fue todo. A Serena le alcanzó el tiempo hasta para llamar a sus amigas, a sus dos amigas, y contarles todo lo que estaba pasando.

A lo cual ninguna reaccionó muy bien que digamos.

Ambas se reunieron en el restaurante de Lita y tomaron una decisión. Una que iban a compartir con Serena que por órdenes de Haruka, Andrew y Seiya, permanecía en la estación de policía aunque quería ir al operativo con ellos.

— ¿La llamas tú o la llamo yo Amy?

— Llámala tú, Mina. — Respondió Amy que sacaba un pañuelo de la caja que Lita les había llevado, y se limpiaba las lágrimas— Llámala tú y, oye, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Por qué no vienen Serena y Lita con nosotras?

— ¿Ir? ¿Ir con ustedes a dónde?

— Hemos decidido irnos del país Lita.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! — Preguntó Lita con sorpresa mientras apretaba aquella bandeja metálica contra su cuerpo— ¿Cómo está eso de que se van del país? ¿Acaso es por lo que me contaron y lo que las tiene tan mal? ¿Por qué ellos han vuelto a trabajar para, Darien?

— Sí, es por eso Lita.

Contestó Mina y no podía ocultarlo, en sus ojos había una gran tristeza.

— Yo quiero mucho a Yaten, Lita. Lo amo pero ahora ya no se trata de mí ni de lo que siento por él. Se trata de, — y llevó una mano al vientre que aún era plano— de mi bebe, de su bienestar… Sé que si nos quedamos con él lo único que vamos a hacer es correr peligro y por eso lo mejor es irme, irme muy lejos de aquí.

Amy asintió, pues pensaba lo mismo que Mina.

— Es por eso que tenemos que irnos. La única forma de proteger a nuestros hijos de todo ese peligro que los rodea a ellos es esa, alejándonos, yéndonos lejos, lejos de aquí y aun lugar en donde no puedan encontrarnos.

— Creo que tienes razón Mina pero, en mi caso es un poco más complicado. — Miró a su alrededor. Les dio a entender que no podía dejar su restaurante así como así— Yo no puedo irme de un día para otro porque, ¿Quién se va a encargar de este lugar?

— Lita, ¿en serio? ¿Acaso vas a decirme que no hay nadie de confianza a quien le puedas encargar tu restaurante? Se trata de ti, de tu hijo. ¿No te gustaría empezar en otro lugar de cero? ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotras?

— **_Darien, sí, estoy segura de que si le pido que se encargue de vender este lugar, me ayudaría._** — Pensó Lita con ilusión, de verdad quería alejarse de todo lo que le había pasado ahí. Deseaba con todo el corazón empezar de cero— ¿Y a donde nos iríamos? ¿Cuándo nos iríamos?

— ¡¿Entonces si vas a venir con nosotras?!

— Sí. Sí porque creo que tienes razón. Se trata de, — e hizo lo mismo que había hecho Mina. Llevó una mano con delicadeza hasta su abdomen que aún era plano y acarició su vientre con suavidad— de mi hijo y no voy a permitir que por culpa de las malas decisiones de su papá y, las mías, él sufra. Les propongo algo. Ayúdenme a cerrar el restaurante, a despachar a las muchachas, y vamos a mi casa. Allá y mientras armo una maleta podemos llamar a Serena. ¿Qué les parece?

— Me parece perfecto.

Se levantó Mina de la mesa y fue con ella.

— Ven Amy, ya no llores más y vamos con Lita. Ven y ayudémosla para que nos podamos ir, de ser posible, hoy mismo de aquí.

— Sí, vamos.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la noche y ahí estaban todos los Black reunidos, es decir, Diamante, Zafiro y Hotaru, en la sala de la mansión de Darien. Tanto Diamante como Zafiro, eran algo sobreprotectores con sus esposas, mucho más Zafiro que tenía un hijo con Petzite. Fue por eso que dejándolas a ellas en sus casas y reforzando la seguridad, fueron con Darien porque unos como un ansioso Diamante estaban desesperados por deshacerse de Haruka. Por hacerle pagar todas las cosas que ella les había hecho hasta ese momento...

Estaban pues reunidos en la sala de Darien, tomándose una botella de fino tequila cuando él, Diamante que por alguna extraña razón estaba muy contento, recibió una inesperada llamada.

— ¿Bueno? Ah, hola Neherenia. ¿Qué quieres?

 _—_ _Señor, mi estimado señor Black, lo llamó para advertirle._

— ¿Advertirme? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— _Tenou, Furuhata y Kou, van para la casa de: "El caballero" con una brigada de rescate. La estúpida de Tsukino les ayudó a organizar todo para ir a atacar al elegantísimo señor Chi, es decir a, él, y me pareció prudente avisarles. No pude detener el operativo pero al menos puedo avisarles para que estén preparados._

— Te lo agradezco y como siempre tu colaboración será bien recompensada.

— _Con su permiso, debo irme._

— Adiós y si sabes algo más, no dudes en avisarme. ¿De acuerdo?

— _Sí, señor Black, como usted diga. Hasta luego._

Diamante cortó la llamada y se regocijó con todo lo que había provocado. Sabia, sabía que con todo lo que le había pedido a Darien que hiciera, estaba logrando hacerlo infeliz, muy infeliz... De los dos, entre Diamante y Zafiro, él era más maldadoso. Zafiro era loco, psicótico y enfermo y Diamante en cambio era calculador, perverso, maldadoso… A él lo que verdaderamente lo tenía feliz era el hecho de estar acabando con la vida sentimental de Darien. Todo, todo lo que le había pedido que hiciera era con ese solo propósito. Si le había pedido que se deshiciera de Haruka no era tanto porque estaba cansando de sus intromisiones, era sobre todo porque con eso lograría separarlo de una vez y para siempre de Serena, de la mujer él sabía Darien amaba…

Sentándose en el lujoso sofá de Darien y cruzando las piernas, sonrió con amplitud y les dijo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa…

— Era Neherenia. Llamó a decirnos que viene la desgraciada de la capitana Tenou con una brigada de rescate para acá.

— ¿Y lo dices así, así como si nada Diamante?

— Claro que sí, Saturn. — Sonrió y luego le dio otro sorbo a su trago sin dejar de mirar a Darien— No hay nada de qué preocuparse porque: "El caballero" siempre ha sido muy meticuloso con cada cosa que hace. ¿No es así, Darien? Imagino que estas más que preparado para todo el operativo que tu noviecita, perdón, que tu ex novia… Les ayudó a preparar. ¿O me equivoco?

— No, no te equivocas. Todo está preparado para recibirlos.

— Tal y como lo esperaba de ti, "Caballero"

Se levantó del sofá nuevamente, se terminó su trago de un solo golpe y dijo con una gran, una gran sonrisa que no podía disimular…

— Sera un gran show.

.

.

Lita estaba en su departamento empacando las últimas cosas en aquella maleta. Mina y Amy decidieron ir cada una a sus casas por sus maletas y volver con Lita para ahí, encontrarse finalmente con Serena y pasar la noche. Lita las había invitado muy amablemente a pasar la noche para que al otro día pudieran salir para el aeropuerto. Estaba nerviosa porque emprendería un viaje muy largo, a un lugar muy lejano que siempre había querido conocer pero a pesar de sus nervios y de sus dudas, estaba contenta. Se sentía muy feliz ya que se alejaría de todo y además porque iba con ellas, porque iba con sus amigas que la entendían mejor que nadie porque ellas estaban pasando por lo mismo que ella. Estaban embarazadas de los hombres que amaban y no podían estar con ellos por más que así lo quisieran.

Y a aquellos pensamientos se sumó algo más, algo que no quería ver pero que se había encontrado por casualidad.

— Nef…

Lita estaba sacando cosas de su gaveta de ropa interior cuando se encontró con un pañuelo que él le había regalado la segunda noche que habían pasado juntos. Sonrió al recordarlo porque se había divertido mucho con aquel pañuelo rojo. Poniéndolo dentro de la maleta y cerrándola, fue hasta donde había dejado su celular y lo tomó para hacer algo que había estado posponiendo durante semanas.

Para hacerle una última llamada.

— _¿Bueno?_

— Hola Neflyte, ¿estás muy ocupado?

— _¿Lita?_

Preguntó con sorpresa mientras revisaba la pantalla de su celular y luego, le ponía el seguro al arma que estaba terminando de cargar.

 _—_ _¿De verdad eres tú?_

— Sí, soy yo y no te preocupes, no pienso quitarte mucho tiempo. Seré muy breve con lo que tengo que decirte.

— _Te lo agradecería. En estos momentos estamos muy ocupados pero para ti, para ti siempre voy a tener tiempo, encanto…_

— Eh, bueno, yo Nef, rayos, es que no sé ni cómo decirte esto.

 _—_ _Solo dilo y ya. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

— Sí, creo que tienes razón. — Sonrió Lita, se miró al espejo y acarició su vientre mientras tomaba valor para decirle…— Bueno Neflyte, la cosa es esta. Tengo un poco más de un mes de embarazo y sí, es tuyo. Solo quería que lo supieras antes de que yo me…

 _—_ _¿No me estas chingando verdad, verdad que no? Porque si es un chiste Lita, te juro por Dios que mando la orden que el jefe me dio para la mierda y…_

— No, no es un chiste y me ofende que pienses que yo sería capaz de jugar con algo como eso. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo, no soy como tú…

— _Lita…._

—… Yo no juego con las personas Neflyte. Solo te estoy llamando porque me parece, creo que es justo que lo sepas. Creo que es justo que sepas que vas a ser papá antes de que me vaya.

 _—_ _¿Te vas? ¿Cómo así que te vas? ¡¿Para dónde con un demonio?!_

— Oye, cálmate y si te vas a poner en ese plan entonces lo mejor es que no sigamos hablando. Es que estaba aquí, empacando algunas cosas cuando me encontré con el pañuelo que me regalaste la segunda noche que pasé contigo en tu departamento. ¿Lo recuerdas?

 _—_ _Claro que sí._

Sonrió al igual que lo había hecho Lita cuando se la había encontrado.

 _—_ _¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Esa noche supe que había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida y Lita, por Dios, ¿Cómo pretendes que esté tranquilo, como si nada, después de escuchar lo que acabas de decir? Me estás diciendo que estas esperando un hijo mío y no solo eso, ¿te vas? ¿Es una broma? ¿Cómo eres capaz de ser tan cruel mujer?_

— No me parece que este siendo cruel contigo Nef, todo lo contrario. Me estoy tomando la delicadeza de llamarte y decirte que vas a ser papá y, que si tú quieres, puedes saber cosas de él.

 _—_ _¿Lo dices en serio, de verdad?_

— Sí. Si tú quieres, puedo comunicarme contigo cuando ya esté instalada en, bueno, cuando ya haya arreglado todo lo de la casa y eso, para decirte cómo va el bebé. Qué va a ser, mandarte las ecografías, cosas como esas.

— _Pero Lita, encanto, ¿Qué necesidad tienes de irte? Por qué mejor no esperas a que yo me desocupe de…_ ¡ ** _Hey Nef, muévete que el señor nos necesita para darnos unas instrucciones antes de que lleguen!_**

— Gracias pero no, prefiero que sea de esta manera. Te dejo, al parecer estas bastante ocupado y no mentías cuando me dijiste que no tenías tiempo para hablar conmigo.

— _Preciosa, Lita, no te vayas, no me quites la posibilidad de verte, de estar contigo y con, y con mi hijo. Yo te juro que…_

— No tienes que jurarme nada Nef, yo sé qué clase de hombre eres y es por eso que te estoy llamando antes de irme. Sabía que la idea de tener un hijo no te iba a desagradar del todo y no sabes cómo me alegra. Yo, yo todavía te quiero, y sé que serás un buen padre para nuestro hijo pero no, ellas tienen razón.

 _—_ _¿Ellas? ¿Ellas quienes, encanto?_

— No, no, no me hagas caso y adiós. Por favor cuídate mucho Nef y no solo por mí, es también por él. Por ese bebe que aún no nace pero que te va a necesitar mucho, es que necesito que te cuides.

 _—_ _Lita no, espera. Si quieres yo puedo…_

— Adiós Nef. Cuídate mucho por favor y te lo ruego, ni una palabra de esto a nadie o de lo contrario, te juro por mi hijo que aún no nace que jamás, jamás te volvería a llamar. ¿De acuerdo?

 _—_ _Está bien, está bien, será como tú quieras. No le diré nada a nadie, te lo prometo._

— Gracias. Adiós Nef, o bueno, adiós no, hasta pronto…

— Lita…. ¡Rayos, con un demonio!

Maldijo Neflyte cuando Lita cortó la llamada.

— ¡¿Por qué chingados me tiene que hacer esto ah, por qué?!

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Neflyte?

Le preguntó Darien que estaba cansado de esperarlo y había decidido ir hasta donde él estaba antes hablando con Lita.

— Te estamos esperando hace rato. ¿Será que puedes dejar tus problemas personales para después? Como les decía a los demás, no deben tardar en llegar la capitana Tenou con ese montón de policías y necesito que hoy, hoy más que nunca, estén concentrados. Los Black están aquí y no creo que tenga que explicarte lo delicado que es eso. ¿O sí?

— No, claro que no señor.

— Perfecto, entonces volvamos con los demás que nos están esperando. — Se giró en aquel elegante traje que estaba usando para volver con los demás, luego volvió a mirarlo y le preguntó antes de dar otro paso… — ¿Vamos? No tenemos más tiempo que perder.

— Claro, claro que sí señor, como usted diga.

* * *

 ** _jajaja, ay, no sé pero me encanta meterme con mi Lita ;) jejeje, es algo que no puedo evitar hacer... ;)_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana y como les decia, a muy poco del gran final :D Muchas gracias y espero no me odien mucho por todo lo que les hago, y les voy a hacer, a nuestros queridos personajes de SM. Gracias por leer y no olviden, quejas, dudas, sugerencias y madrazos ;) jajaja, en los reviews ;)_**

 ** _Besos! Espero que tengan un lindo día :3_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**24/10/2016**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis queridas amigas y lectoras, jejeje, como les conté no hace mucho, hoy me dio arrebato de publicar este capitulo pero... Hay algo que tengo que decirles antes de que pasen a leer. Mis niñas, ¿quien se acuerda de lo que pasó con Rei, Nicolas, su bebé y Zafiro? Bueno, esto no esta así tan, tan sádico, porque hace mucho que no veo gore :p jejeje, pero si eres sensible, si alguna de ustedes, mis queridas niñas, es sensible a ese tipo de escenas, lo mejor es que no lean y entonces esperen el final, que es el miércoles, para leer porque lo que menos quiero es afectar susceptibilidades; menos si se trata de mis amigas.**_

 ** _Invito entonces, a quien haya decidido leer este capitulo aun con la advertencia, a leer. Nos leemos abajo._**

 ** _Besos, espero les guste este penúltimo capitulo :D_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Eran las nueve de la noche y Serena estaba llegando al departamento de Lita después de haber ido a su casa a empacar una maleta, a dejar un sobre sellado y las llaves de la misma con su vecina. Pensaba llamar a su mamá, una vez estuviera instalada, para que recogiera las llaves, el sobre que le había dejado y pedirle que vendiera su casa. Serena, estaba completamente decidida a irse de México y no regresar, no regresar nunca más…

Bajando del auto a igual que lo hacía Mina, fue hasta la parte trasera (en donde tenían aquellas grandes maletas) y mientras las bajaba le preguntó con una linda sonrisa…

— ¿Y tú qué tanto es lo que traes aquí, eh Mina? ¿Piedras o qué onda?

Mina solo pudo reír, nadie como Serena para hacerla reír de esa manera... Mientras se reía y tomaba sus maletas para que ella pudiera bajar las suyas, le dijo igual de sonriente…

— No creí que me fuera a reír hoy, me cae que no. Gracias Serena, tú siempre logras sacar lo mejor de cada situación.

Serena solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente mientras cerraba la puerta del auto con una pierna.

Pero en otro lado y lejos, muy lejos de ellas…

— ¡Pero, no entiendo Haruka! ¡¿No había dicho Serena que…?!

— ¡Ahora no tenemos tiempo para esto, Andrew! — Le respondió Haruka mientras seguía esquivando ataques de varios de los hombres de Darien— ¡Apresúrate y ven y ayúdame con un demonio!

Andrew estaba confundido porque según lo que Serena les había dicho, iban a poder entrar con mucha más facilidad por la piscina que por el jardín a la mansión de Darien; y grande era su sorpresa al ver que no era así. La piscina estaba llena, llena de encapuchados hombres que estaban fuertemente armados y atacándolos. Aunque ellos también estaban armados y eran bastantes, no se podían comparar con la cantidad de hombres que los estaban esperando y peor, que los estaban atacando sin ninguna misericordia, sin ningún tipo de contemplación…

Esquivando ataques, recibiendo golpes y noqueando a más de uno de sus agresores, pronto Haruka y Seiya llegaron a donde querían llegar en primer lugar, llegaron a la habitación más escondida de la mansión de Darien; habitación en la que se encontraba Michiru pero cuando derribaron la puerta…

— ¡Haruka!

— ¡Michiru!

Gritó Haruka con desesperación al ver como Michiru forcejeaba por soltársele a Diamante.

En aquella habitación, (poco iluminada), estaban Zafiro, Diamante tras Michiru con una navaja rozando su garganta, Darien, Yaten y Taiki, (que estaban ahí haciendo su trabajo como guardaespaldas y protegían a Darien). Darien había hecho que ellos dos se quedaran con él porque si Seiya llegaba a estar en el operativo (lo cual era así) sabía que no iba a ser capaz de acercarse a él para hacerle daño. Sabía que Seiya sería incapaz de herir a sus hermanos tan solo por poder llegar a él y arrestarlo; bueno, casi… Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y eso él lo desconocía…

Haruka estaba aterrada al pensar que Diamante pudiera hacerle algo a Michiru y por eso le pidió mientras iba bajando su arma…

— Déjala ir Black que tu problema siempre ha sido conmigo, no con ella.

— Oh, pero capitana Tenou, — sonrió perversamente mientras quitaba aquella navaja de la garganta de Michiru y la llevaba a otra parte. Sonrió mientras la posaba esa vez en una de sus piernas y procedía a hacerle un ligero corte.

— ¡Aahhh!

— ¡Michiru! — Gritó Haruka con horror al ver como de una de las hermosas piernas de Michiru empezaba a escurrir un pequeño hilo de sangre— ¡Ya no más Black! ¡Déjala en paz!

— ¿Sabe algo, capitana? Pensaba dejar ir a, ¿su mujer? ¡Increíble!

Reía sádicamente ese otro desgraciado.

— Ay, si, nunca pensé que fuera usted gay pero bueno, eso no importa ahora.

— ¡Michiru! — Exclamó con temor Haruka de nuevo al ver como Diamante había vuelto a posar aquella ensangrentada navaja en el delicado y sensual cuello de la indefensa Michiru— ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes maldito lunático?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!

— Es simple, muy simple, maldita perra del demonio.

Presionó con más fuerza aquella navaja sobre la garganta de Michiru.

— Solo quiero que sufra y que sufra muchísimo porque gracias a usted y a todo, ¡lo que nos ha jodido! Hemos perdido mucho dinero; sin contar con todo lo que nos ha molestado que haya estado detrás de nuestro primo.

Miró a Darien.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Black? ¿Entonces Shields es…?

— Es nuestro primo y es por él, y por todo lo que usted nos ha hecho, que hoy estamos aquí. ¿Unas últimas palabras antes de morir, preciosa? Me cae que ahora si entiendo por qué se cambió de equipo, capitana. Por una mujer como ella…

Dijo mientras le lamia con perversión uno de los oídos a Michiru…

— ¡Infeliz!

—…Uno sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿no lo cree?

— ¡Está bien, está bien, tú ganas maldito imbécil, tú ganas! — Se puso de rodillas ante él.

— ¡Haruka!

— No pasa nada Seiya, tranquilo. — Lo miró y le sonrió levemente— No te preocupes por mí y vete, sal de aquí.

— No, yo no me voy ir de aquí sin ti y claro, sin Michiru tampoco desde luego.

Respondió mientras no dejaba de apuntar sus armas hacia sus hermanos. Le dolía muchísimo tener que estar apuntándoles pero ellos, pensaba él mientras le quitaba el seguro a sus armas, no le habían dejado otra opción…

— Levántate de ahí y…

Haruka miró con dolor a Diamante y mientras no podía evitar las lágrimas le pidió, le suplicó que…

— Déjala ir, te lo ruego, haré lo que tú quieras pero por favor suéltala. Deja en paz a Michiru por favor, por favor…

— Oh, primo, primo, — reía con satisfacción Diamante mientras miraba a Darien muy complacido— no habías podido haber hecho esto mejor; esto, ¡esto era exactamente lo que yo quería! Lo siento capitana pero, ¿sabe algo? No quiero. Para mí acabar con su mujer, a pesar de que se parezca un poco a la mía, que pesar… Es mucho más satisfactorio, mucho más placentero, que acabar con usted…

— No, no, por favor no, te lo ruego.

— ¿Tus últimas palabras antes de morir, Michiru?

— ¡Cállate maldito imbécil y no la llames por su nombre! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

— Adiós no, Haruka, hasta pronto… — se deslizaron dos grandes lágrimas por su rostro mientras no dejaba de mirarla con devoción, con tristeza, con todo su amor… — Hasta pronto, mi diosa de los vientos…

— ¡Michiru no, no, Michiru….!

Sin tener una sola pizca de misericordia, de piedad, Diamante cortó la garganta de Michiru y provocándole una fuerte hemorragia, la mató de la forma más dolorosa que había, la que más le divertía. Acabó con la vida de la pobre Michiru, que nada tenía que ver con los problemas que él tenía con Haruka, y lo hizo por eso y solo por eso, porque sabía que matando a Michiru frente a sus ojos le iba a provocar el más agudo, el más indescriptible dolor que un ser humano podía experimentar en la vida. Sabía que de esa forma la lastimaba más; pues la pérdida de un ser querido, de un ser amado… Es algo demasiado doloroso, algo que es casi imposible de superar…

Matando a Michiru y empujando su ya inerte cuerpo contra Haruka, que estaba petrificada sobre sus rodillas en el suelo sin poder dejar de llorar, no contaba con…

— ¡Aaahhhh, aaahhh!

Seiya aprovechó aquel pequeño descuido que había tenido Diamante al empujar el cuerpo de Michiru sobre Haruka, y descargó sus armas sobre una de las rodillas de ese infeliz. Tan fuerte fueron aquellos disparos que en cuestión de segundos, acabó con ella. De la pierna de Diamante no hacía más que escurrir chorros de sangre y cuando Yaten y Taiki estaban alistándose para detenerlo, (al igual que hacia Zafiro mientras sacaba su arma y empezaba a acercase a su hermano) Seiya sacó un pequeño tubo de uno de los compartimientos de su chaqueta y alzándolo para que ellos lo vieran, sonrió y les preguntó con malicia…

— ¿Lo recuerdan?

— ¡Vámonos de aquí señor! — Gritó Taiki con terror cuando Seiya los miró con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios— ¡Vámonos!

— ¿Qué? Pero, no entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que…?

Seiya no les dio tiempo de pensar nada y arrojando aquel tubo con aquel extraño líquido hacia ellos (mientras Yaten se quitaba su chaleco antibalas y con él protegía a Darien buscando la salida) apuntó su arma y (al igual que sus hermanos, por algo eran hermanos) hizo un disparo perfecto. Un disparo que estalló aquel pequeño recipiente sobre el bellísimo y esculpido rostro de Zafiro que intentaba socorrer a su hermano.

— ¡Aaahhh, aahhhh, demonios, demonios, arde, me arde….!

Aquel líquido era una poderosa mezcla que solo los hermanos Kou sabían preparar, aquel frasco contenía una poderosa mezcla de químicos que estaban derritiendo la cara de Zafiro. Fue por eso que Taiki, al igual que Yaten, se habían asustado tanto cuando la habían visto. Sabían exactamente lo que era y, su deber como trabajadores de Darien, era protegerlo. Fue por eso que en harás de proteger la vida de Darien se preocuparon más por sacarlo de ahí sano y salvo que avisarle a Zafiro que se quitara porque si ese líquido le caía en alguna parte del cuerpo, lo iba a quemar y le iba a provocar dolor, muchísimo dolor…

— ¡Aaahhhh, auxilio, ayuda!

Los hermanos Black, estaban experimentando el dolor más agudo que jamás hubieran sentido en la vida pero ese, por más horrible que fuera, no se podía comparar con aquel que sentía Haruka. Haruka, que aún no salía del _shock_ , no hacía más que abrazarse al cuerpo sin vida de Michiru y decir llena de dolor, de mucho sufrimiento…

— Perdóname, perdóname por favor, perdóname Michiru, perdón…

— Haruka, Haruka, ven, — le ofreció Seiya una de sus manos con amabilidad— vámonos de aquí; aunque…

Dijo mientras con la mirada señalaba a los heridos hermanos Black. Acto seguido sonrió levemente y le dijo lleno de satisfacción, de orgullo por lo que había hecho por ella, solo por amor a ella…

—…Si quieres, ve. Ve y termina el trabajo que no habrá mejor oportunidad que esta para hacerlo.

— Seiya…

— Te lo prometí. — Le sonrió de nuevo mientras levantaba el cuerpo de Michiru en brazos y se disponía a salir de ahí— Te lo prometí Haruka. Te prometí que iba a ayudarte a acabar con ellos y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer.

— Seiya…

Haruka no pudo decir nada más y en cambio, tomó su arma, el arma que Seiya le estaba pasando, y con el rostro empañado en lágrimas, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los Black retorciéndose de dolor, del profundo dolor que les producían aquellas heridas que Seiya les había provocado…

Seiya fue hasta la puerta con el cuerpo de Michiru en brazos y deteniéndose para esperarla, le escuchó decir después de un largo e incómodo silencio, un silencio que empezó a hacerse cada vez menor gracias a las sirenas de las ambulancias y de los demás policías que se acercaban con rapidez a la mansión…

— No, me gusta más así, me gusta más verlos sufrir, malditos hermanos Black…

— ¡Ya mátame de una buena vez maldita perra!

Pidió Diamante a los gritos mientras se sostenía la rodilla. Mientras intentaba (sin éxito) detener la sangre de su herida…

— ¡Hazlo ya!

— No, —sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo con una mezcla entre dolor y satisfacción por verlo sufrir, por ver a Diamante suplicarle que lo matara…— vivirás y vas a tener que vivir como un lisiado el resto de tu vida, maldito infeliz….

— ¡Mátame ya que prefiero morir a manos tuyas que así!

Le rogó Diamante con los ojos completamente dilatados de la ira, del dolor, del sufrimiento que le estaba provocando aquella herida y del horror que le daba pensar en lo que quedaría si perdía su pierna.

— ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez perra que prefiero morir que tener que vivir así! ¡Prefiero morir…!

— Oh, no, no lo haré. — Respondió Haruka mientras le quitaba el seguro a su arma y le apuntaba. — No te voy a dar el gusto, maldito idiota.

Haruka apuntó hacia su casi desgarrada rodilla y con firmeza, le dio dos disparos más. Dos disparos que, para desgracia de Diamante y alegría de Haruka, habían logrado desprenderle completamente la pierna. Diamante gritaba de dolor, de ira, de sufrimiento y mientras él se retorcía por el indescriptible dolor que sentía y Zafiro caía desmayado a su lado con la cara completamente desfigurada, Haruka hacia dos disparos más, dos disparos que completarían el trabajo que Seiya había iniciado. Dos disparos que, aunque no harían lo mismo que habían hecho sus anteriores, si terminarían por acabar con él, con Diamante que había ido por lana y había salido trasquilado…

Fuera de la mansión y en una de las camionetas mientras empezaban a alejarse con rapidez…

— ¡¿Cómo van y me sacan de ahí así, ah?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Ahora qué les voy a decir a los Black cuando nos volvamos a ver?! ¡¿Qué les voy a decir con un demonio?!

— Señor, con todo el respeto que usted me merece pero, — respondió Taiki mientras no le quitaba la mirada al camino y conducía a toda velocidad—eso sí es que salen con vida de ahí.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Los disparos que Seiya le dio a Diamante en la pierna…

— Y la sustancia que estalló en la cara de Zafiro…— complementó Yaten bastante preocupado también.

—…Puede que haya acabado con ellos. El arma que Seiya estaba usando era bastante poderosa y bueno, usted lo vio señor. Es muy posible que el señor Diamante haya perdido esa pierna.

— Y que Zafiro haya quedado desfigurado. ¡Maldición Taiki, maldición! ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasó a Seiya, ah, qué?!

— No lo sé, no lo sé Yaten pero parece que lo que nos dijo hoy en la tarde cuando vino con Serena era…

— Momento, momento, momento, ¿Qué? — Pidió Darien igual de preocupado por todo lo que había pasado pero más interesado en saber de Serena— ¿Qué Serena estuvo en dónde y cuándo?

— Ella estuvo hoy con Seiya en la entrada de la mansión cuando…

Sonó el celular de Darien y por primera vez en la vida contestaba mal, de muy mal genio…

— ¡¿Qué?!

— _Ay, Darien, pero que genio, hermanito._ — Reía la muy malvada de Hotaru al otro lado de la línea mientras estaba muy cómodamente sentada sobre el sofá de su casa— _¿Al fin qué pasó? ¿Cómo les termino de ir?_

— ¿De verdad quieres saber? ¡Perfecto, yo con todo gusto te cuento!

Respondió Darien fuera de sí, todo eso que le estaba pasando estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

— Diamante mató a la mujer de la capitana Tenou. Uno de los policías que iba con ella le disparó a Diamante en la pierna derecha y, por si fuera poco, ese mismo policía le estalló un químico en la cara a Zafiro cuando él intento ayudar a su hermano y es muy probable que…

 _—_ _Espera, espera, Darien, ¿Cómo?_

Se levantó Hotaru del sofá y en su cara había una gran, una gran y muy siniestra sonrisa que, aunque a algunos pueda parecerles extraño, Darien podía sentir. No podía verla pero podía sentir la felicidad que sentía su pequeña y "dulce" hermana menor por todo eso que él le estaba diciendo con tanta preocupación…

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, Darien? ¿Qué a Diamante y a Zafiro les pasó qué? ¡¿Y tú por qué chingados lo permitiste?!_

— Larga historia pero dime, ¿podemos irnos para tu casa? Mi casa está llena de policías y como comprenderás…

— _Claro, claro, Darien y apresúrate. Muévete que, Darien, por Dios, ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer, ah? ¿Cómo les vamos a decir eso a esas mujeres? Ah, no, tú hablas con ellas porque yo, yo no puedo. Yo no soy capaz de…_

— Ya vamos para allá. — Dijo mientras le indicaba con un gesto a Taiki hacia donde debían ir— Cuando llegue a tu casa seguimos hablando de qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

.

.

Por órdenes del nuevo señor, del nuevo jefe de la organización, los _Shitenou_ , al igual que Yaten, Taiki y un montón de hombres más que habían contratado, estaban cuidando que ningún policía se acercara al hospital en donde estaban atendiendo a Diamante y a Zafiro. Ahí, siendo bastante tarde de la noche y llenos de angustia, esperaban a que alguno de los médicos que los estaban atendiendo saliera a decirles algo.

Y cuando salió aquella enfermera buscándolos bastante agitada… La primera en acercarse fue Esmeralda. Esmeralda que estaba deshecha por todo lo que le había pasado a su amado esposo… No hacia otra cosa más que llorar. Más que llorar y rezar para que Diamante se salvara.

— ¿Quién de todos ustedes es A+?

Fue por instinto; ni siquiera supo por qué lo había hecho.

— Yo, yo soy A+. ¿Por qué?

— Él, esto, ¿Cómo es que se llama? Sé que tiene nombre de joya pero…

— ¿Diamante? — Tomó Esmeralda por los hombros a la enfermera con algo de fuerza y la zarandeó— ¡¿Está hablando de Diamante?! ¡Hable!

— No, no es él, él, bueno… Creo que eso es mejor que se lo diga el doctor ahora que terminemos de operar a, ah, ya me acordé. — Se le soltó con brusquedad a Esmeralda y fue con Darien— Venga conmigo, señor. Necesitamos que nos de algo de su sangre porque la necesitamos para terminar de operar al señor Zafiro.

— ¡¿Zafiro?!

Empujo Petzite a Darien (casi lo manda a la luna del empujón que le dio) e hizo lo mismo que había hecho Esmeralda con aquella enfermera, que ya se estaba cansando de ese par de mujeres. La tomó por los hombros y sin dejar de zarandearla y de llorar le rogó, le pidió que le dijera cómo estaba su muy querido y amado esposo…

— ¡Por favor, por favor se lo ruego señorita, dígame cómo está mi esposo! ¡¿Cómo esta Zafiro?!

— Pues si no me dejan hacer mi maldito trabajo, que es ir sacarle sangre a este señor, — y, bueno, Darien era divino, por eso ni en esas circunstancias se salvaba. Le había gustado a esa alta y mal encarada enfermera— no vamos a poder nada por ellos. Con permiso, con su permiso señoras y siéntense. En cualquier momento puede salir el doctor Flores y el doctor Andrade a darles más información de sus esposos.

Luego y con una voz más cariñosa mientras se prendía del brazo de Darien y empezaba a llevárselo por un pasillo…

— Por aquí, por aquí, señor y, ¿Cómo es que dice que se llama?

— Me llamo Endimión, Endimión Shields y, — obvio, él sí sabía cómo tratar a la gente cuando quería algo. Por eso le dio una de sus sonrisas: "No estoy coqueteando pero casi" y le dijo con voz grave y encantadora…— a sus órdenes, ¿señorita…?

— Guadalupe, me llamo María Guadalupe, señor.

— Encantado de conocerla, señorita Guadalupe y, le pido una disculpa en nombre de, bueno, de las esposas de mis primos. Es que, debe usted comprender que tenerlos en este hospital y más en esas condiciones, las tiene muy alteradas que de hecho, ¿no podría darle un _diazepam_ a cada una de ellas? Yo diría que lo más recomendable seria dárselos en tabletas pero dado el estado en el que están, pues no se van a dejar y tocaría es inyectárselos para que…

— ¿Cómo sabe usted eso, señor Shields?

Lo miró con sospecha, como si fuera un drogadicto o algo así.

— Soy médico, es decir, solía ser médico y es por eso que…

— Ah, pues con razón. — Sonrió más tranquila— Claro, claro, cuente con eso. Después de que le saque la sangre que necesitamos para terminar de operar al señor Zafiro Black…

— Que hablando de eso, dígame, aquí entre nosotros Guadalupe… ¿le puedo decir Guadalupe, verdad?

— Claro, — sonrió como toda la que veía a Darien por primera vez, completamente embobada… — claro que sí, señor Shields, no hay ningún problema.

— Bueno, — le dijo mientras entraban al pequeño consultorio en donde había todo lo que ella necesitaba para sacarle la muestra y verificar si era apto para la transfusión— pues quería preguntarle, ¿Qué tan mal están mis primos?

— Señor Shields, yo… Yo no debería decirle esto porque, como usted ya debe saber, eso solo le corresponde al doctor que está atendiendo al paciente pero está bien, por ser usted le voy a decir. El señor…

A cada palabra que esa enfermera le decía mientras le tomaba la muestra de sangre y en efecto, verificaba que la sangre de Darien era como él, estaba más buena que el pan, se asustaba. A petición de Darien, la enfermera lo llevó hasta la sala de cirugía en donde estaban operando a Zafiro para eso, para que él le diera su sangre directamente, para que la transfusión fuera directa. Y cuando entró a la sala debidamente vestido y vio lo que vio, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue…

 ** _—_** ** _¡Me lleva, esto es peor de lo que pensaba!_**

— ¿Señor Shields? ¿Está usted bien?

— Guadalupe, — se giró el cirujano plástico que estaba intentando reconstruir el rostro de Zafiro lo mejor que podía— ¿Qué hace ese señor aquí? ¿No le pedí que fuera y me consiguiera por lo menos una bolsa de sangre A+? ¿Por qué se demoró tanto?

— Doctor Andrade, se nos acabó la reserva de A+ pero, este señor es familiar del señor…

— Soy familiar de Zafiro y además también soy médico. — Salió Darien en defensa de aquella enfermera mientras se acercaba al médico y le extendía la mano— Endimión Shields. Soy primo de Zafiro y estoy aquí para el procedimiento de transfusión.

— Por obvias razones no puedo apretar su mano, "doctor" Shields.

— Veo que tomó un poco de piel del pie izquierdo de mi primo para cubrir el daño en las fosas nasales, interesante, interesante, "doctor" Andrade y dígame, ¿Cómo piensa cubrir el daño del ojo? Aquí parece que va tener que…

— Entonces es verdad, usted sí es médico. Discúlpeme pero usted parece todo menos un…

— ¿Qué tan mal esta? — Lo miró Darien con seriedad, odiaba cuando no le creían que era médico.

— Bueno, pues…

Ahí, asustado por todo lo que estaba diciendo aquel canoso doctor y sin poder dejar de ver lo mal que estaba Zafiro, no dejaba de pensar en Serena. Pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría decirle que al fin su venganza, de alguna forma, lo que Serena realmente quería era ver a Zafiro Black muerto pero como fuera, se había cumplido. Zafiro iba a sufrir mucho, y en cantidades alarmantes, cuando se despertara y se viera así, así como había quedado. Y eso no era lo mejor, lo que iba sufrir el resto de su vida por cómo había quedado su antes hermoso y perfecto rostro de finas facciones…

* * *

 ** _Bueno... Hmmm, ¿que les digo, ah? Estoy sin palabras... ;) jajaja :D_**

 ** _Muchas gracias, amigas mías por haber leído y haber comentado. Sé, sé que algunas de ustedes me diran: What the fuck? ¡¿Por que coño mataste a Michiru?! Oki, solo les puedo decir esto con toda sinceridad y desde lo mas profundo de mi sádico y dañado corazón, porque sí :D Porque así tenia que ser ;)_**

 ** _Besos, abrazos y, ya saben ;) Dudas, quejas, reclamos y madrazos ;) jajaja, en los reviews._**

 ** _Chao, mis amores, nos leemos cuando nos leamos ;) Gracias por leer y claro, por comentar :_** D

 ** _Mensajito para Estrella: Hola, Estrella, muchas gracias por haber leído toda esta segunda parte y por haber comentado, gracias por tus lindas palabras, tal vez algunas me tilden de exagerada, y hasta no me crean pero es de verdad cuando les digo lo que les digo, yo, agradezco cada una de ellas con todo, con todo mi sádico y enfermo corazon :3 jajaja, porque para mí son super importantes, ya sabes, me comentan de algo que yo amo hacer, escribir y publicar. Muchas gracias y la primera parte de este fic se llama: "El Caballero" y la puedes encontrar aqui mismo, en esta pagina o en wattpad. Besos y abrazos, gracias por haber leido y comentado el fic y, oh, si, mañana espero poder tenerte en sintonia con el gran final :D jajaja. Chao, nos leemos cuando nos leamos._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**26/10/2016**_

 _ **Hola, hola, mis queridas lectoras y amigas :3 Hola y, como al final tengo mucho que decir, pues las voy a dejar con el ultimo, con el ultimo capitulo de esta segunda parte y después sí les digo todo lo que les quiero decir. Besitos! Disfruten la lectura...**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Luego de una larga, una larga noche en donde muchas cosas habían pasado, Darien llegó a su casa. Después de haber ayudado a las enfermeras a sedar a Esmeralda y a Petzite (porque cuando se enteraron de, bueno, de lo que se enteraron, ambas entraron en una espantosa crisis nerviosa) él se fue para una de sus casas a descansar. Ellas, los amaban. Tanto Esmeralda como Petzite, amaban a sus maridos y era por eso que se habían puesto tan mal cuando Darien, en compañía de los médicos que los habían operado durante toda la noche, les habían dado tan aterradoras y trágicas noticias…

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _—_ _No, no, ¿eso es una mentira de este señor, verdad?_

Le preguntó Esmeralda a Darien mientras sus ojos, sus bellos ojos verdes una vez más, se llenaban de incesantes lágrimas.

— _¡Eso no puede ser cierto!_

— _Esmeralda, siento mucho tener que decirte que lo que está diciendo el doctor Andrade, es verdad. Diamante perdió una pierna y la otra, se vio gravemente afectada por aquellos impactos que recibió. Lo siento mucho._ — Dijo sinceramente Darien mientras le ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros a Esmeralda— _No creo que Diamante pueda volver a caminar._

 _—_ _¡No, no, no, eso no es verdad, no es verdad!_

Esmeralda empezó a gritar como una loca, Darien intentaba controlarla para que la enfermera junto con otros auxiliares la sedaran mientras que Petzite tenía a otro de los doctores por el cuello de la camisa y le decía…

— _¡Dígame, dígame que eso que acaba de decirme es mentira! ¡Eso, eso no puede ser cierto, no es cierto!_

 _—_ _Señora Black, por favor, cálmese que hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero, lo siento._

Dijo el doctor mientras Darien y dos auxiliares más iban a detener a Petzite, a quitársela de encima a ese pobre médico que ya estaba bien asustado de verle esa cara de loca a Petzite.

— _Gracias muchachos, doctor Shields._

— _¡No, no, eso no puede ser, no puede ser!_ — Seguía gritando toda histérica Petzite— _¡Zafiro, mi Zafiro, no!_

 _—_ _Petzite, por favor, ya cálmate que podemos seguir operándolo más adelante para que…_

— _¡Tú no entiendes nada, no entiendes nada!_ — Seguía peleando por soltársele a Darien y los otros dos auxiliares que la detenían mientras la enfermera intentaba sedarla— _¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Zafiro cuando se despierte y se vea a un espejo?! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir?!_

— _Trate de calmarse, señora Black, que aquí el doctor Shields tiene razón. Es cierto que el rostro de su esposo quedó desfigurado, que tuvimos que trabajar mucho para poder salvar su sistema respiratorio y su vista pero no todo está perdido. En unos seis meses podríamos volver a operarlo para…_

 _—_ _¡¿Seis meses?!_

Y haciéndole efecto el sedante, finalmente Petzite se desmayó…

 ** _Fin de flashback…_**

Tirándose en la cómoda cama después de haberse quitado el saco, haber puesto el reloj y el celular en una mesita de noche, y luego quitándose los zapatos, cerró los ojos y trató de dejar de pensar en todo eso. En todo lo que había tenido que vivir la noche anterior y no solo eso, quería dejar de pensar en todo lo que se le vendría encima, en todos los problemas que tendría con los hermanos Black cuando lograran despertar…

Pero como no pueden ver a un pobre acomodado, o en ese caso a un papacito rico como Darien acostado… Sonó su celular y de inmediato se levantó a ver de qué se trataba. Le preocupaba que fuera su hermana con alguna otra mala noticia.

Para su sorpresa no era ella. Quien le estaba escribiendo a las seis y media de la mañana era ella, su adorada Serena…

 _"_ _Me voy, me voy dejando lo que te di, me voy dejando la vida aquí, me voy llorando en calma…"_

— ¿Qué?

Se sentó Darien en la cama para leer con más atención aquel extraño mensaje.

 _"_ _Me voy, te amé con todo pero no hay más,  
mi corazón tiene que parar, me voy para salvarme…"_

— ¿Pero qué rayos significa todo esto?

 _"_ _Me voy porque nunca viste que la luna era mi alma cuando yo, te la regalaba…."_

Darien se desesperó al no entender nada de aquel mensaje que Serena le había mandado y marcándole al celular, se encontró con que estaba fuera de servicio, al parecer lo había apagado. Sin tener otra opción que volver acostarse y releer el mensaje, abrió los ojos como platos cuando por fin entendió qué le había querido con todo aquello. Volviendo a levantarse de la cama, solo que asustado, muy asustado, como si se estuviera despertando de una pesadilla o peor, estuviera entrando a una, dijo para sí mismo…

— Se fue. ¡Serena se fue!

Pobre Darien, pobre Darien pero si él estaba sintiéndose mal, nadie se alcanzaba a imaginar cómo estaban aquel par. Al menos Neflyte sabía que Lita se iba a ir porque ella lo había llamado la noche anterior a decirle pero ellos, lo que eran Yaten y Taiki, ellos no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que ellas estaban haciendo mientras ellos (cada uno) llegaba a su casa a eso, a buscarlas.

 _"_ _No fui capaz de botarlo porque sabía lo importante que era para ti, Taiki, así que aquí te lo dejo"_

Leyó Taiki en la nota mientras veía con asombro, que era cierto. Mientras leía la nota, sostenía el encendedor que le había regalado su papá hacia tantos años ya. El que él, supuestamente, había botado a la basura el día que él y Amy se habían reconciliado, el día que habían regresado…

 _"_ _Tú, ya has tomado una decisión y está bien, lo respeto pero no me pidas que lo entienda porque no puedo, por más que quiera, no puedo aceptarlo. Me duele mucho, muchísimo Taiki tener que estar alejándome de ti una vez más pero lo prefiero así porque ya no se trata de ti o de mí, se trata de él, se trata del futuro, del bienestar de nuestro bebé. Adiós Taiki, cuídate mucho por favor"_

— Amy, ¡ah, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¡Maldita sea!

Taiki arrugaba aquella nota y mientras guardaba el encendedor en uno de los bolsillos de su jean y buscaba el teléfono para llamar a Yaten, él leía…

 _"_ _No me estoy yendo, de nuevo, porque quiera huir de ti o porque no me sienta capaz de vivir con un criminal como tú, como has vuelto a serlo a mis espaldas, no es por eso Yaten. Me voy porque tienes que entender que no es esa la vida que quiero para uno de mis hijos, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Sé que lo entiendes y no te preocupes, no pienso sacarte de su vida, voy a estar comunicándome contigo vía correo electrónico. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto. Te amo Yaten y es verdad lo que te dije ese día, yo te amo con tu pasado, con tu presente y con tu futuro pero, no puedo, simplemente no puedo exponer a mi hijo y, a mí misma, a una vida tan peligrosa como la que nos esperaría si nos quedamos a tu lado. Adiós. Te escribo después, cuando ya haya llegado"_

— ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! ¡Me hizo lo mismo otra vez!

Arrugó la nota y después, le hizo un hueco a la mesa del puño tan fuerte que le dio.

— ¡Se volvió a ir y peor, se llevó a mi hijo con ella! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó cuándo contestó la llamada— Ah, eres tú Taiki ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Porque te digo, ahora no tengo tiempo para más problemas de Darien y… ¿Qué? ¿Entonces Amy también se fue? Está bien, creo que es una buena idea. Nos vemos allá, sí, sí, sí, es más rápido si cada uno llega por su lado. Llámalo tú, yo ya salgo para allá.

Un rato después y reunidos en uno de los ranchos de Darien, en donde él se estaba quedando provisionalmente ya que su mansión casi había quedado destruida la noche anterior…

— ¿Y? ¿Qué logró averiguar, señor?

— El vuelo salió hace más de media hora. — Dijo Darien después de haber colgado la llamada que había hecho al aeropuerto— Mina, Amy, Serena y Lita, van rumbo en un avión a Japón.

— ¡¿A Japón?!

Preguntaron Yaten y Taiki al mismo tiempo.

— Sí, eso me dijo la muchacha. No me quiso dar sus nombres, ni el número de sus tiquetes, ni la aerolínea en la que viajaron que porque eso era información confidencial pero…

— Sí, sí, la misma mierda que sabemos decir todos los que trabajamos en atención al cliente.

Exclamó Yaten con enojo, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

— Dígame algo que no sepa, señor.

— Bueno, no te enojes, Yaten, que tú sabes que eso funciona así; antes fue mucho lo que me dijo, me confirmó que eran ellas porque yo se las describí. Me dijo que salieron en el vuelo de las seis y treinta de la mañana y que lo sentía mucho pero que no me podía decir nada más que eso.

— ¡No puedo creer que Mina me haya hecho esto de nuevo! — Se levantó Yaten furioso de aquel sillón— ¡Es increíble!

— Yaten, hermano, ¿no crees que tienen algo de razón?

Le preguntó Taiki ya no molesto, más bien bastante deprimido. Le dolía mucho estar perdiendo a Amy, y peor, esa vez a su hijo, una vez más…

— Digo, ¿sabes todos los problemas que se nos van a venir encima con esto que pasó con los Black? ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Yaten asintió.

— Además, no es tan malo. Dices que ella no te va a alejar del bebé, ¿no?

— Pues sí pero…

— Personalmente me duele que Amy se haya ido sin darme la oportunidad de explicarle, sin haberme dejado despedir de ella y del bebé pero la entiendo. Ella solo está tratando de protegerlo de todo esto que se viene encima, de todo lo que nos espera…

— Creo que tienes razón, Taiki. — Se levantó igualmente Darien de otro de los sillones en donde se encontraba sentado— Es comprensible que quieran protegerse de todo el peligro que nos rodea pero, muy de malas.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere con eso, señor?

— A que muy de malas por Serena pero, así se haya ido para el país más lleno de gente, la voy a encontrar.

— Señor… ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?

— Así me lleve toda la vida, Taiki, pero de que encuentro a Serena y más, a mi hijo, que no tenía ningún derecho de llevarse sin mi autorización, la encuentro. Ya vera, más pronto de lo que se imagina, la voy a encontrar… Ya lo verán muchachos, se los juro que la voy a encontrar…

.

.

Una semana había pasado y Haruka, aún seguía bebiendo por su pena, la gran pena y el terrible sufrimiento que le provocaba la muerte de Michiru. Había renunciado a la policía y se había encerrado en su casa a beber, a ver fotos de Michiru y a llorar todo su mal, su dolor y su desgracia...

Seiya había estado con ella en todo momento, estuvo con ella cuando llevaron el cuerpo de Michiru hasta medicina legal, estuvo con ella en el velorio y estuvo a su lado sin separarse un solo momento de ella, durante el entierro. Le ofreció su compañía y todo su apoyo pero a pesar de eso, Haruka le había pedido que la dejara sola. Le agradeció toda su ayuda pero le explicó que necesitaba estar sola, que se sentía muy mal y no quería arrastrar a nadie con ella.

Debido al alto precio que Saturn había puesto a la cabeza de Seiya, este tuvo que pedir licencia indefinida en la policía y esconderse. Era consciente de lo enojados que debían estar: "El caballero" y toda su gente por lo que él le había hecho a los Black pero no le importaba. Nada de eso le mortificaba ni le afectaba porque todo lo que él había hecho lo había hecho por ella, por cumplirle aquella promesa a la mujer que amaba... No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho porque lo había hecho por darle gusto a Haruka…

Y tres días después y cansado de llamarla a la casa, decidió ir a verla.

— Seiya… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que quería estar sola, que no quería ver a nadie.

— Necesito que me escondas en tu casa indefinidamente porque "El caballero" y toda su gente me anda buscando para matarme.

— Si esta es otra de tus bromas Seiya, déjame decirte que no es gracioso. — Dijo Haruka recostada sobre el marco de la puerta— No tengo tiempo para…

— ¿Acaso me ves riéndome?

Le preguntó bastante serio.

— No, para nada. Tuve que pedir licencia en la policía porque, Saturn, ofreció pagar cincuenta mil dólares a quien le llevara mi cabeza, literalmente Haruka, así como te lo estoy diciendo, así es.

— Oye no, ¿te cae? — Le preguntó Haruka con sorpresa— Entonces si Saturn está involucrada en esto es porque es serio. Pasa, pasa.

Lo invitó a seguir a su desordenada casa.

— Siéntate y dime, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer entonces? Porque si esa gente te anda buscando para matarte, no puedes permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo.

— Sí, tienes razón y es a esto a lo que vine. Quiero proponerte que…

Sentado en la desordenada sala de Haruka, recibiéndole un trago que ella le ofreció y escuchando con ella una de las canciones preferidas de Michiru: "Vuela, vuela" le propuso que se fuera con él. Seiya le explicó que debido a lo que había pasado con los Black, pues lo estaban buscando para matarlo; cosa que ya le había dicho pero lo que no le había dicho, es que la policía había ofrecido meterlo en un programa de protección. Haruka de inmediato le preguntó el por qué no había aceptado y él solo le respondió sin poder dejar de mirarla…

— Por ti.

— ¿Por mí? No seas tarado Seiya. — Se levantó del sofá— Estamos hablando de tu vida. ¿Sabes lo que te podría pasar si…?

— Lo sé pero yo no quiero estar lejos de ti Haruka.

Se levantó igualmente del sofá y yendo con ella, la abrazó con fuerza.

— Yo estoy enamorado de ti y quiero estar donde tú estés.

— ¿Y entonces qué es lo que propones, Romeo?

Intentó zafársele Haruka mientras reía de la borrachera que tenía y claro, de su último comentario.

— ¿Qué nos quedemos aquí a esperar a que vengan a matarte, idiota?

— No, que vengas conmigo, a donde sea que me vayan a mandar los del programa de protección, una vez que yo firme los papeles y acepte.

— Seiya…

— Tú renunciaste a la policía porque me dijiste que no eras capaz de trabajar ahí porque todo te la recordaba a ella. ¿No es verdad?

Haruka asintió.

— Es lo mismo entonces con este departamento, con esta ciudad. Te estoy proponiendo que te vengas conmigo no solo porque te quiero a mi lado sino también, por ti Haruka. Esto que has estado haciendo los últimos días, — señaló con la mirada aquel desordenado lugar— no es sano para nadie.

— Puede ser pero…

— Por favor, — la tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos— ven conmigo, te lo ruego.

Haruka se tomó un momento para pensarlo y después de recordar lo que él había hecho por ella, luego de analizar que él se encontraba en esa situación precisamente por eso, por haber querido ayudarla, asintió. Asintió con la cabeza y después con una pequeña sonrisa le preguntó…

— ¿Cuándo nos iríamos? Hay varias cosas que debo…

.

.

Ya iban a completar dos semanas de vivir en Japón y aunque la familiar de Mina las estaba tratando muy bien y era muy amable, estaban buscando un lugar en el que pudieran vivir con más amplitud, un lugar en donde pudieran vivir las cuatro y sobre todo un acogedor lugar en donde pudieran tener a sus hijos.

Justo ese día y aprovechando que se encontraba sola, Lita tomó el teléfono (al que le había cargado una tarjeta con saldo para poder llamar a México) y lo llamó. Tenía que hablar con él con urgencia porque iba a necesitar dinero, y pronto, para poder ayudar con todos los gastos que se avecinaban.

— Hola Endimión, es decir, hola Darien. ¿Interrumpo? ¿Estás muy ocupado?

 _—_ _¿Lita?_

Preguntó Darien con sorpresa mientras salía luego de haber tenido una reunión con algunos de sus empleados en la: _"Black Lady"_

— _Pero que sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás? O mejor dicho, ¿Dónde andas metida mujer? He ido a tu restaurante y no te he encontrado._

— Bueno, sí, es precisamente para eso para lo que te estoy llamando. Necesito que…

Lita le contó brevemente a Darien que necesitaba que le ayudara a vender su restaurante. Dijo que se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de México y que necesitaba dinero con urgencia. Que necesitaba vender el restaurante para poder empezar de nuevo en el lugar que se encontraba…

Darien no le preguntó muchos detalles, respetaba su decisión de haberse ido de México y solo se limitó a preguntarle cuánto estaba pidiendo por el lugar, en dónde le había dejado la documentación y las llaves del local.

— Dejé todo en mi departamento pero no te preocupes, ya mismo llamo a Nef para que él vaya, los saque y te los lleve.

 _—_ _¿Vas a llamar a Nef? Vaya, estas muy rara Lita. ¿Qué es lo que pasa eh?_

— Bueno Darien, tú eres mi amigo y no solo eso, me estas ayudando con todo esto y es por eso que te voy a contar. Yo estoy esperando un hijo de Neflyte y es por eso que aunque no quiera, tengo que seguir hablando con él.

 _—_ _Momento, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tu qué?_

— Ya casi tengo dos meses de embarazo pero como sea Darien, me fui de México precisamente por eso. Porque la vida que lleva Neflyte es muy peligrosa para un bebe y no quiero más problemas.

 _—_ _Oye, oye, eso me lleva a algo, ¿Serena y las demás están contigo? Y no intentes negármelo Lita porque sé que todas ustedes viajaron juntas. ¿Dónde están? ¿En qué parte de Japón están? Yo, necesito hablar con Serena y…_

— Es cierto que viajamos juntas, y que la de la idea de irnos del país fue Mina pero Darien, no sé nada de ellas.

 _—_ _¿Segura? ¿Y por qué será que no te creo?_

— Pues tú veras si me crees o no Darien pero esa es la verdad. Al llegar aquí nos separamos. Yo me estoy quedando con una tía en Yokohama y de las demás, de las demás no sé nada.

— _Está bien Lita, te creo pero por favor, por favor, si te llegas a ver con ella o si te llama, dile que yo necesito hablar con ella. Que por favor me llame y me diga dónde está porque yo, sería capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo por ella. Por ella y por el bebé que está esperando._

Obvio, Lita estaba muy sensible y por eso aquellas palabras la hicieron llorar.

— _Eh, ¿Lita, acaso estas llorando?_

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho Darien pero es que estoy muy sensible. — Dijo mientras buscaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba.

— _Claro, me imagino. No te preocupes por nada que nosotros aquí nos encargamos de todo. Pero oye, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo hago para comunicarme contigo y decirte como van las cosas?_

— No te preocupes que yo te vuelvo a llamar a esta misma hora dentro de ocho días, es decir, la próxima semana.

— _Esta bien, como quieras y es de verdad Lita, en serio. Si sabes algo de Serena o de las muchachas, házmelo saber. Estos hombres están desesperados y ya no sé qué decirles. Ya no sé qué hacer con ellos._

— Sí, claro. — Dijo Lita mientras, ¿Qué ironía? Escuchaba como sus amigas abrían la puerta— Si sé algo de ellas te lo haré saber.

Lita colgó la llamada y se apresuró a ir con ellas, con sus amigas que volvían de ver una casa. Una casa que iban a comprar entre las cuatro.

— Hola muchachas, ¿cómo les fue? ¿Si esta tan buena como decía en el anuncio?

— Ay Lita, no, — dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa— ¡está mucho mejor! Hablamos con la chica de la inmobiliaria y nos dijo que…

.

.

Dos meses más habían pasado y los hermanos Black, se encontraban en tratamiento pero no con cualquiera, dado el trauma que les producía estar en el estado que estaban, solo dejaban que Darien y los ayudantes que él pedía para poder asistirlos los viera. Ambos, tanto el monstruo en el que se había transformado Zafiro, como el pobre lisiado de Diamante, estaban muy mal, sus espíritus y sus ganas de vivir estaban destrozadas…

Uno de esos días, en los que Darien había ido con varias enfermeras a hacerle un chequeo a Diamante en la mansión en la que él vivía con Esmeralda…

— Darien…

— ¿Si, Diamante? — Le contestó en la piscina con él mientras le enseñaba cómo debía hacer los ejercicios que su otra pierna, la que estaba medio dañada, necesitaba para poder recuperar algo de movilidad— ¿Qué pasa?

— Eh, bueno, esto, es que no sé ni cómo preguntarte esto.

— Solo pregunta y ya. En este momento no soy ni tu primo, ni: "El caballero" ni nada de esas mamadas. A ver, flexiona un poco más y…

— Duele.

— Mejor. — Sonrió— Eso quiere decir que los medicamentos y los ejercicios están funcionando. Oye, Diamante, ¿haz pensando en lo que te dije de la prótesis? Mira que…

— Prefiero no tener nada a tener que ponerme una ridícula pierna de juguete.

Obvio, hizo mala cara.

— De acuerdo, eso es problema tuyo pero dime, ¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar?

— Bueno, veras, se trata de, se trata de Esmeralda.

Darien asintió.

— Es que, bueno, ella, y nosotros…

— Ah… Ya sé a dónde quieres ir con todo esto. — Sonrió Darien con algo de malicia— No veo por qué no podrías seguir teniendo relaciones con ella. O dime, ¿es que acaso no…?

— No, yo no he vuelto a estar con ella y es eso lo que me preocupa. ¿Qué tal y le dé por ir y conseguirse otro que sí, que si…?

— Diamante, por favor, — se soltó a reír Darien con gusto— ¿Si te estas escuchando? Eso es completamente absurdo. Tú bien sabes que Esmeralda a ti te adora. Ahora que si lo que estas teniendo es problemas de impotencia, podría recetarte unas pastillas que…

— ¡No, no!

Se dilataron sus pupilas del susto que le dio cuando Darien le dijo eso mientras él se reía.

— No es eso.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema Diamante?

— Es que, no sé, creo que me da pena que me vea así. Cada vez que si quiera pienso en estar con ella, me detengo. No quiero que me tenga lastima o, ¡ah! No sé Darien, simplemente no sé.

— Bueno Diamante, eso ya es una cuestión meramente psicológica.

Dijo mientras salía de la piscina y, le daba una mano para ayudarlo a subir; la cual Diamante rechazó. Él apoyó las manos en la orilla y salió de la piscina por su propia cuenta.

— ¿Lo ves?

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Tú perdiste una de tus piernas, y la otra la tienes en proceso de recuperación pero no perdiste tu movilidad, tu fuerza. Acabas de sacarte de la alberca tú solo y, lo que yo te recomendaría, es que empezaras a fortalecer mas eso. La fuerza en tus manos y en tus brazos.

— Discúlpame pero no te entiendo Darien. — Le dijo mientras Darien le pasaba una toalla y se secaba— ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir con eso?

— Que tú puedes seguir teniendo una vida común y corriente. Puedes seguir teniendo intimidad con tu mujer, o con quien tú quieras y…

— ¿En serio Darien? Por favor…. — dijo despectivamente mientras veía sus piernas— No seas ridículo. ¿Qué mujer me querría así?

— La tuya. Digo que tu problema con respecto a tener o no tener relaciones con tu mujer, es algo más psicológico que físico. Si gustas, puedo arreglar que una terapeuta venga hasta acá y empiecen un tratamiento.

— No, no, no creo que sea necesario y, Darien…

— ¿Si? — Le preguntó antes de alejarse hacia uno de los baños para cambiarse e irse para la casa de Zafiro.

— Gracias. Has sido de gran ayuda.

— No te preocupes que para eso estamos. Hasta dentro de dos semanas y no lo olvides, haz los ejercicios que te enseñé hoy. ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, sí, como digas. Adiós y que te vaya bien.

Darien se alejó, tomó camino hacia uno de los baños de la gran mansión de Diamante para cambiarse e irse para la casa de Zafiro. Y mientras él se cambiaba, Esmeralda volvía del gimnasio e iba con Diamante a la alberca para preguntarle…

— Hola mi rey hermoso, ¿cómo estuvo la terapia con Darien?

— Bien, bien pero, — volvió a meterse a la piscina— ¿me ayudarías? Hoy me enseñó unos ejercicios que debo hacer para recuperar la movilidad de mi pierna izquierda pero es que yo solo no puedo. ¿Te meterías a la alberca conmigo y me ayudarías?

— Claro que sí mi amor.

Le contestó sonriente mientras arrojaba aquella sudada toalla sobre una de las sillas playeras.

— Deja voy a la habitación, me pongo un vestido de baño y…

— No, no, no, eso no es necesario. Quítate esa ropa y metete.

— No, ay no mi amor, que pena. ¿Qué tal alguno de los trabajadores le dé por venir aquí y me vea, así?

— Aquí no viene nadie cuando yo tengo las terapias con Darien. — Le sonrió— Así que no te preocupes por eso y ven, quítate esa ropa, metete y ayúdame por favor.

— Muy bien, como tú quieras amor…

Esmeralda empezó a quitarse aquella ropa de gimnasio (que estaba muy sudada) para meterse con él y ayudarlo pero él, Diamante que no podía dejar de mirarla, se estaba poniendo, hmmm, muy alegre de verla en aquella ropa interior que no escondía prácticamente nada. Aquella fina lencería que Esmeralda estaba usando ese día, era semi transparente, así que podía verle casi, casi todo…

Dentro de la piscina y yendo con él, Esmeralda se sorprendió cuando él la abrazó con fuerza hacia su pecho y por eso no pudo evitar preguntarle, mientras Diamante no hacía más que buscar su boca para besarla…

— ¿Estas bien cariño?

— Sí, muy bien. — Dijo mientras le apretaba una tonificada nalga bajo el agua y le sonreía— ¿Por qué?

— Es que, bueno, como durante todo este tiempo tú me has estado rechazando…

— Sentía pena de que, — giró su bello y varonil rostro hacia la izquierda con dolor— de que me vieras así Esmeralda; y eso me lleva a preguntarte algo. ¿No te importa?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no me importa mi amor?

— ¿No te importa seguir casada con lisiado como yo? Yo, yo he sentido muchas ganas de hacértelo durante todos estos días pero, pero…. Sentía pena. Me sigues gustando como el primer día que te conocí pero soy consciente de lo que soy ahora y también sé que…

— ¿Sera que te puedes callar y me puedes dejar hablar?

Le pidió muy sonriente.

— ¿Podría ser?

Diamante asintió.

— Me alegra saber que quieres y querías hacérmelo mi amor; hasta llegué a pensar que era que me había engordado o, bueno, que los medicamentos que te has estado tomando y las terapias que has estado recibiendo, tenían algo que ver con eso. Pensé que se trataba de alguna de esas cosas y Diamante, desde que saliste del hospital me prometí ser fuerte y paciente porque es eso lo que hace una esposa que ama a su esposo. Estar ahí, en las buenas y en las malas para apoyarlo en lo que él necesite.

Obvio, él era como su hermanito, era medio brutico a veces. Por eso hizo cara de: _What the fuck?_ No le estaba entendiendo nada.

— Sí, no hagas esa cara Diamante que, para hacértelo más fácil y para que me entiendas, yo te amo y te seguiré amando yo creo hasta el día que me muera. Yo quiero estar contigo estés "lisiado" que, que palabra tan fea esa, no la vuelvas a decir por favor, gordo, flaco, rico o pobre porque yo Diamante, porque yo Diamante Black, me casé completamente enamorada de ti. Te amo con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma mi rey…

Diamante sonrió y abrazó a su esposa con todas, con todas sus fuerzas. Sin poder evitar derramar dos lagrimas porque le alegraba cada palabra que ella le había dicho, las limpió con rapidez porque se moría por besarla, por mirarla a los ojos y volver a hacerla suya… Bajo el agua y desprendiéndola de sus bragas, procedió a quitarse su ropa igualmente y levantándola, levantándola e introduciéndose en ella (sin poder dejar de besarla) se acordó de Darien y, que gracioso, aún seguía sintiendo coraje cada que tenía que darle la razón.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah sí mi amor, mi rey, sí! ¡Te, te he extrañado tanto mi amor, tanto…!

— **_Estúpido Darien, no sabes el coraje que me da tener que darte la razón pero bueno, gracias primo, gracias porque…_**

— ¡Ah!

— **_Gracias a ti y a tu ayuda, vuelvo a sentirme de maravilla… Umm, sí, Esmeralda, me encantas mujer, eres increíble…._**

Más tarde y en la casa de Zafiro…

— ¿Entonces no hay forma de que sea antes, Darien?

— No Zafiro, — dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes y guardaba todas sus cosas en aquella maleta— tienes que esperar los cuatro meses. Necesitamos que los injertos se adhieran más a tu piel para poder volver a operarte. Ten en cuenta que de aquí en adelante van a ser diferentes cirugías plásticas a las que vas a tener que someterte y tienes que aprender a ser paciente.

— ¡No eres tú el que tiene que usar una máscara todo el tiempo!

Le gritó furioso mientras se ponía aquella mascara de nuevo y le daba la espalda. Y mirándose al espejo con ira, con dolor, volvió a girarse hacia donde estaba Darien a punto de salir para decirle….

— ¡¿Qué fácil para ti, verdad, primo?! ¡Cómo no eres tú el que parece un monstruo, pues te vale madres! ¡¿Verdad?!

— Creo que deberías empezar a tomar terapia, y cuando antes, con la psicóloga que te recomendé. La doctora Cere-Cere es muy buena Zafiro y…

— ¡Vete, ya vete de aquí Darien y déjame paz! ¡Vete!

Darien salió y lo dejó solo, y en cuanto Zafiro estuvo solo, hizo lo mismo que venía haciendo desde que había salido del hospital. Quebró aquel espejo que le mostraba el monstruo en el que se había convertido, (bueno, el monstruo que siempre fue) de un puño. Lo malo de eso fue que lo hizo a mano limpia y claro, empezó a sangrar. Zafiro se desplomó en suelo sobre sus rodillas a llorar mientras que Petzite le pedía a la señora que le ayudaba a cuidar el niño que se lo llevara para el parque a jugar. Ella le dio dinero y le dijo que no regresara, cuando menos, en una hora. Inmediatamente la señora se fue, ella fue con su esposo y abriendo la puerta, se asustó por lo que vio. La sangre siempre ha sido muy escandalosa, asusta mucho.

— Zafiro, Zafiro mi amor, ¿otra vez?

— ¡Déjame solo Petzite! — Extendió una mano para alejarla, para que no se le acercara mientras no podía parar de llorar— ¡Vete de aquí y déjame en paz con un demonio!

— Zafiro, Zafiro mi amor…

Sin importar que él seguía apartándola, ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

—…No puedes seguir así. Edmundito y yo te necesitamos porque…

— Quiero que nos separemos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Dio un salto hacia atrás con horror— No, ¿de qué estás hablando?

— No quiero que el niño crezca cerca de un monstruo como yo y tampoco quiero tu lastima.

— ¿Cuál lastima? ¡¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando?!

— Tú, a ti siempre te gustó mi cara. — Le dijo mientras, detrás de la máscara, la veía a los llorosos ojos de donde no dejaban de brotar lagrimas— Siempre dijiste que yo era un hombre hermoso y que me amabas.

— ¡Y todavía te amo!

Lo zarandeó furibunda por los hombros.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para que me creas?! ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?!

— Nada, no tienes que hacer nada Petzite y, es en serio. Si quieres ve buscando un abogado pero no te preocupes que yo me voy a seguir haciendo cargo de ti y de todo lo que el niño ne…. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Zafiro se quedó de a seis cuando Petzite, muy lentamente, le empezó a quitar aquella mascara y a acercársele. Nervioso y completamente inmóvil, no le pudo quitar la mirada que ella tan firmemente le sostenía. Petzite, sin poder dejar de llorar, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos (al mismo tiempo que posaba ambas manos sobre sus desfiguradas mejillas) y acercándosele más, muy cerca de lo que le quedaba de boca, le dijo sonriendo levemente…

— En las buenas y en las malas, te prometí el día que nos casamos. En las malas y en las peores, esos fueron mis votos Zafiro y…

— Petzite…

— Si tú no me quieres, si el niño y yo te estorbamos, entonces me iré. Sé que nunca me has querido pero eso no me ha importado. Yo he estado y sigo a tu lado, porque te amo. Porque desde el primer día que te vi, me enamoré como una imbécil de ti.

— Yo, tienes que entender Petzite, yo soy un monstruo y….

— ¿Y? — Levantó los hombros— ¿Acaso crees que me importa?

La miró Zafiro con extrañeza.

— Sé perfectamente quién eres y quién has sido Zafiro. ¡Te estoy viendo! — Le apretó el rostro, el desfigurado rostro con fuerza sin dejar de llorar— Para mí siempre, siempre has sido y serás hermoso, no importa cómo estés ahora, porque yo te amo. Te amo con toda mi maldita alma Zafiro Black.

Él, se sentía tan frágil, tan abatido y tan deprimido que no pudo evitar abrazarla como lo hizo. Abrazándola con fuerza y sin poder evitar las lágrimas, le dijo por primera vez…

— Yo también te amo, te amo Petzite y si dices que no te importa estar con un monstruo como yo, pues a mí tampoco.

— Zafiro, yo, yo….

— Te pido que por favor te quedes conmigo y que me ames, que me sigas amando como lo has hecho hasta ahora porque no sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

Fundidos en un abrazo y después en un largo beso, Petzite hizo el amor con él así, sin mascara, después de haberle curado aquella herida que se había hecho en la mano. Diciéndole una y mil veces que lo amaba no importaba lo desfigurado que estaba, durmió abrazada a él por largo, largo rato…

.

.

Un año había pasado y las muchachas ya habían tenido a sus bebes. Mina y Lita, a diferencia de Amy y Serena, cumplieron con su promesa. Por correo electrónico y por video llamadas a través de Skype, los mantuvieron al tanto de cómo iban sus embarazos. Estaba de más decir que ambos, tanto Neflyte como Yaten, habían ofrecido viajar hasta allá para estar con ellas y con sus hijos pero ellas no los dejaron. Dijeron que lo mejor para ellos, y para ellas, era que siguieran así, de lejos… Viviendo las cuatro en aquella gran y cómoda casa, se ayudaban y se apoyaban…

Una tarde y recibiendo uno de los acostumbrados correos que le mandaba Lita…

— Oye Nef, ¿y eso? ¿Y esa foto qué?

— Es mi hijo señor. — Le contestó Neflyte con orgullo a Darien mientras le mostraba aquella foto— Se llama Yuki y significa…

—…coraje. Felicidades, esta hermoso.

— Gracias señor.

Darien iba a seguir de largo pero, cuando detalló mejor aquella fotografía, se dio cuenta de algo. Pidiéndole prestado el celular a Neflyte y usando el zoom, se dio cuenta que aquella que se veía a lo lejos y que cargaba un bebe, era ella. Reconoció a Serena y de inmediato le preguntó a Neflyte por ella.

— ¿La señorita, digo, la señora Serena? No, no sé señor. Yo cuando me veo con Lita solo hablo con ella.

— Esa es ella Nef, mira. — Le mostró la foto— ¡Esa es Serena y ya tuvo el bebé!

— Sí, eso parece señor y lo felicito, en hora buena.

— Tienes que ayudarme Neflyte, ayúdame.

— ¿Yo? Ay señor, ¿y cómo le voy ayudar yo?

— Habla con Lita y pregúntale. Ella tiene, ella tiene que saber dónde está Serena.

— Aunque parezca extraño, yo con Lita no hablo mucho señor. Solo hablamos del bebé, de su nuevo trabajo en ese restaurante de comida americana, que ella odia preparar, y ya. Cada que intento saber algo más, que le preguntó por sus amigas porque no crea eh, Taiki no hace más que pedirme lo mismo, pues no me dice nada. Me pide discreción que porque eso no es problema de nosotros y ya, corta la comunicación.

— Demonios… ¡Demonios!

Se ofuscó Darien, es que por más que había pagado detectives privados en Japón y en México, por más plata que se había gastado buscándola, no la encontraba. No conseguía saber nada de Serena…

— No pero espérate, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

— Claro señor, diga no más.

— ¿Tú le has estado enviando dinero a Lita para ayudarle con los gastos del bebé?

— Claro que sí señor, ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si no lo hiciera? Ella abrió una cuenta y me mandó el número. Mensualmente, sin falta, le deposito cinco mil dólares. Ella dice que no es necesario que le mande tanto pero no, yo no quiero que ni a ella ni a Yuki les haga falta nada porque…

— ¿Tú no me puedes dar ese número de cuenta?

— Uy señor, — se nos mareó un poco Neflyte— ¿y cómo para que sería? Usted sabe lo delicada que es esa mujer y si ella se llega a dar cuenta de que…

— No lo hará.

Le sonrió.

— Te prometo que no se va a dar cuenta de nada pero por favor, facilítame ese número porque como que me llamo Darien Chiba, que Serena esta con ella. Sé que si puedo ubicar a Lita, la voy a encontrar a ella también.

— Bueno… — tomó lápiz y papel para darle aquel número— pues usted sabrá lo que hace señor pero, se lo ruego, no me vaya a meter en un problema con ella porque, ¿si ve?

Le mostró otra de las fotos que Lita le había mandado.

— Estamos muy bien y dice que si las cosas siguen como van, me dejaría ir a ver el niño por lo menos una vez al año.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo Nef que yo no te voy a meter en ningún problema, te lo prometo.

Darien tomó aquel número de cuenta y antes de irse y llevárselo a un nuevo detective que había contratado, tenía una reunión con los Black y con su hermana. Antes que ir a seguir buscando a la que era la madre de su hija y la mujer que seguía amando, debía seguir siendo el jefe de aquella mafia. Debía seguir cumpliendo su papel como: "El señor del antifaz"…

* * *

 ** _Bueno, y ese fue el final. ¿Era lo que esperaban? Apuesto lo que sea, que sé que no lo pierdo, a que no ;) jejeje._**

 ** _Bueno, guau, no sé cuántas veces he escrito mensajes de despedida, y de agradecimiento cuando termino de publicar una de mis historias, sea original o fic pero, ¡cada que lo hago es la misma historia! Jajaja, nadie sabe lo difícil que es para mí tener que hacer esto, ¡no quiero! Jajaja, no quiero que termine pero, así es la vida: "Todo tiene su final…. Nada, nada dura para siempre…"_**

 ** _Muchas, muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por haber leído y haber comentado. Muchas gracias a Elizabeth, Cindy, Yssareyes48, Kotipelta, (alias Majo) Miriam Ortiz, Usko (alias Elyza López) Vicky2016, Fer, Alambrita, Lizeth Olivares, y a mis lectoras de Wattpad también: RyuuzakyKobe, Belufarias03, Estphany10, SerenityXLmoon y se me olvida alguien, (que lo dudo) muchas gracias también. De verdad que muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes porque, hace mucho que la meta, dejaron de ser el número de reviews, no, a mí lo que verdaderamente me motiva a escribir, aparte de controlar mi problema de ansiedad, jejeje, son ustedes, es poder estar cerca, de alguna forma, de ustedes. Me gusta mucho poder charlar con personas que comparten mi gusto por la serie y, jajaja, por el lemon y el troleo intenso, jajaja. Muchas, muchas gracias y me disculpo de antemano si el "final" no les gustó pero creo que lo dije en muchos reviews, y a lo largo y ancho de las publicaciones, pero mi idea con esta historia era hacer algo completamente diferente de lo que venía haciendo. Si no les gustó, si no las convenció del todo, de antemano les pido me disculpen pero sentí que debía ser así, en la vida real, bueno, no sé si opinen lo mismo pero en la vida real, creo que hay todo menos justicia; y si es que hay, se demora mucho, mucho en llegar a los que han hecho cosas tan malas como Diamante, Zafiro o peor, la Fox, jajaja, la perra de Hotaru…_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos y, como siempre digo al final de una historia, adiós no, hasta pronto mis amores porque sé que más temprano que tarde, vuelvo con algo. ¡Lo presiento!_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos y gracias, gracias porque estoy segura de que sin ustedes esto no habría sido lo mismo. ¡Sin ustedes esto no habría sido tan divertido como lo fue! Jajaja. Hasta pronto, mis queridas moonies amigas, gracias por haber leído y comentado y hasta nuestra próxima aventura… Bye, nos leemos cuando nos leamos :D_**


End file.
